Enfrentado Al Destino
by Georgi G
Summary: Kurt y Blaine planifican su futuro, dejando atrás su antigua historia, creyendo haber superado todo, pero será que pueden enfrentar su nueva realidad?, si realmente pudieron desafiar al destino?. Secuela de Desafiando Al Destino.
1. Chapter 1

Siempre me hice una pregunta, sin encontrar una respuesta, se puede cambiar el destino?, y si es así, hasta donde podemos llegar para lograrlo?. Sera que nuestro camino está marcado como las líneas de la palma de una mano, que no se pueden torcer, ni borrar...será que desafiar al destino es inútil?...pero el deseo de una vida mejor, de algo diferente, es como la fe que mueve montañas, o eso deseo creer.

Capítulo 1

Kurt estaba de pie frente al ventanal, por donde la nieve caía sin cesar, pensativo, con una sonrisa, miles de ideas paseaban por sus ojos hacia el futuro, sintió los brazos de su novio rodeando su cintura y su mentón en su hombro, él abrazo sus brazos queriendo fundirse en ese abrazo.

-Lamento tener que interrumpir nuestro descanso, me hubiera gustado quedarme a vivir aquí contigo.- dijo Blaine.

-Dos semanas alejados del mundo es un récord.- Kurt sonrió.

-Récord es hacer el amor todo el día durante dos semanas.- comento con una sonrisa Blaine.

Kurt se giro en sus brazos quedando cara a cara.

-Te amo.-

-Te amo mas.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo.

-No, yo te amo más.- Kurt río midiendo un beso entre ellos.

-No...yo te amo mas.- Blaine cerró el espacio entre ellos y lo beso.

Sus labios danzaban en sincronía, saboreando ese beso, perdidos en el amor. Blaine profundizó el beso y Kurt lo siguió, las caricias viajaban por encima de sus prendas, encendiéndolos de a poco.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, Blaine gruño separándose de su novio.

-Estoy empezando a odiarlo.-

-Tú le pediste que viniera a buscarnos, tu auto no se ve por la nieve.- dijo Kurt tomando su abrigo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola.

-Buenos días.- saludo Wes.

-Buen día.- respondió Blaine haciéndose a un lado para que entrara Wes a buscar las maletas.

-Hola!.- dijo Kurt. -Mira, vamos a casarnos!.- mostrándole el anillo de compromiso.

La emoción de Kurt le provoco una sonrisa a Blaine, Wes sonrió y miro el anillo.

-Los felicitó.- respondió Wes sonriente.

Blaine se coloco su abrigo, tomo una maleta y Wes otras dos, Kurt tomo otra y salieron hacia el auto.

Todo el viaje de regreso a la mansión Anderson, estuvieron entre arrumacos y besos furtivos, Wes miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, era muy diferente este Blaine al que él conocía, junto a Kurt era un hombre diferente.

Jeff salió de la mansión esperándolos en la puerta, sonrió al ver la felicidad de su amigo.

-Hola Jeff, no casaremos!.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia él.

-Wow!, los felicitó!.- dijo Jeff sonriendo. -felicidades jefe.-

Blaine sonrió tomando la mano de su novio.

-Gracias.-

Los novios ingresaron a la mansión, tras ellos Wes y Jeff con las maletas, Kurt estaba ansioso, quería empezar con los preparativos de la boda, Blaine quería hacerla lo antes posible.

Entraron a la cocina y se encontraron con Nick y Max, Kurt no tardo en darles la noticia y ellos los felicitaron, Blaine quería tener un momento a solas con su novio antes de volver a su trabajo.

-Ya están en su habitación las maletas.- dijo Wes entrando junto a Jeff.

-Gracias, amor...- dijo Blaine hacia Kurt.

Kurt miro a su novio y entendió que quería ir a su habitación.

Salieron de la cocina, Blaine lo tomó de la mano y caminaron rumbo al segundo piso.

-Tienes que irte?.- preguntó Kurt ya en su habitación.

-Sí, tengo una reunión, lamento no poder llegar para almorzar juntos.- dijo Blaine abrazándolo.

-No te preocupes, almorzare con los muchachos, tendré que retomar mi agenda también.- comento Kurt.

-Mmmh... Mi madre querrá empezar con la segunda etapa de la campaña publicitaria, podrás hacer todo?, no será mucho trabajo?.-

Kurt río.

-No, claro que no, está bien.-

-Bien...te voy a extrañar.- dijo Blaine besándolo.

Kurt pasó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de su novio dejándose llevar por el beso.

-Te amo.-

-También te amo.- dijo Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

Se separaron y Blaine salió de la habitación, tenía que reunirse con Santana y no sería grato como de costumbre.

Kurt abrió su maleta y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, la mayoría de su ropa era de diseñadores europeos, abrió el closet para guardar sus prendas y encontró en un rincón unas playeras de cuando trabajaba con Puck.

Respiro profundo, saco las prendas mirándolas, tenían el aroma del perfume de Blaine como todo el closet, sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo cambio su vida, ya no habían jean gastados, ni zapatillas rotas, todo su guardarropa así como su vida había cambiado en gran manera. Miro su anillo, ese símbolo que tanto expresaba, se sentía feliz como nunca antes, entonces decidió dejar las playeras a un lado y busco su celular para hablar con su padre y darle la nueva noticia.

...

Blaine se acerco a la mesa habitué, Santana estaba sentada y frente a ella otro joven.

-Buenos días.- saludo educadamente Blaine.

-Anderson.- dijo Santana. -El es Sebastián Smythe.-

Sebastián se puso de pie mirando a Blaine con un brillo en su mirada.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Un gusto también.- respondió Blaine.

Sintió una sensación extraña al tocar a Sebastián, una incomodidad lo recorrió, desvío su mirada y se dirigió a un asiento frente a Santana.

-Bien, Sebastián manejara la zona de Puckerman, ya está al día con los negocios y como nos manejamos, espero que no existan diferencias entre ustedes, no quiero más malos entendidos, y la organización espera de ti, el doble de lo que crees poder dar, así que no me des una excusa para matarte.- le dijo Santana a Sebastián. -y espero que tu vida amorosa no se mezcle con nuestro trabajo Anderson, porque nadie es imprescindible.-

Blaine entendía perfectamente, no dijo una palabra, solo la miro serio.

Ella se puso de pie y tanto Blaine como Sebastián también lo hicieron con educación, se retiró sin despedirse, resonando sus zapatos por el pasillo de la cafetería, Blaine se sentó mirándola, Sebastián lo observaba con una media sonrisa.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, escuche mucho de ti.- dijo Sebastián.

-Mmmmh...supongo que te pusieron al día.- dijo mirándolo Blaine.

-Sí, fue increíble el trabajo que hiciste en la zona de Puckerman, era una zona de guerra antes.-

Blaine estudiaba con detenimiento a Sebastián, tenía una mirada seductora, conocía ese tipo de hombres.

-Escuche sobre tu padre y lo que hicieron en Washington.- comento Blaine.

-Si...mi padre, es una piedra angular de la organización, llevar su apellido es un honor, pero bueno tú debes saber lo que eso significa, tu padre también era una leyenda, y tú le has hecho honores.- comento Sebastián mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine hizo un gesto agradecido.

-Espero podamos llevar nuestra responsabilidad en paz.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Estoy seguro de eso.- respondió Sebastián dándole la mano.

Blaine extendió la suya y sintió esa sensación nuevamente, se giro y salió caminando del local.

-Y?, que te pareció?.- pregunto Wes una vez dentro del auto.

-Un presumido adulador como lo suponíamos.- respondió Blaine.

-Que haremos?.- pregunto Wes mientras Víctor conducía.

-Nada. Por ahora nada.- Blaine miro a través del vidrio pensativo. -vamos el este, tengo que hablar con Manny.-

-Con Manny?.- pregunto Wes con cierto asombro.

-Sí, tengo que hablar con él.-

...

-Y como va a ser?, la harán aquí?.- preguntó Jeff sentado en el sillón de la cocina junto a Kurt.

-No hablamos mucho de eso, pero si quiero hacerla aquí...donde hay de esas masas?.- preguntó Kurt mirando a Jeff.

-En la heladera.- respondió éste.

Kurt se dirigió a la heladera sacando un plato con las masas que él quería.

-Son deliciosas.- dijo sentándose nuevamente junto a su amigo.

-Entonces?, que haremos esta tarde?, tengo órdenes de no dejarte solo.- dijo Jeff mirándolo.

-Tengo que buscar mi agenda, ni bien habilite la pagina que hice, comenzaron a aparece estudiantes y turistas.-

-Wow! Estas muy solicitado...eso y sin hablar de tu fama, vas a empezar firmar autógrafos en cualquier momento.- dijo Jeff riendo.

-Mi fama?, de que hablas?.- Kurt miro a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

-No viste los afiches?, están por toda la ciudad y de cuerpo entero, hay una gigantografia solo tuya.-

Kurt se quedo mirándolo, si era lo que él creía no sabía si volvería a pisar la calle.

-Dijeron que era para catalogo.- dijo Kurt algo preocupado.

-Te mintieron, eso o le gustaste mucho a los publicistas, estarás trabajando con ellos nuevamente verdad?.- pregunto Jeff mientras comía unas masas con su café.

-Sí...pero no se...-

-Oh, vamos, será publicidad gratis para tu empresa...piensa lo así.-

Kurt siguió comiendo masas, no sabía qué pensaría Blaine de todo eso, no vio nada cuando volvieron a la mansión, estaba muy embelesado abrazado a su novio como para mirar hacia la calle, y ahora parece que la ciudad estaba empapelada con su rostro, solo esperaba que esto no le trajera problemas con Blaine.

...

Estaba sentado en un banco largo, de madera, observaba el lugar con detenimiento, las imágenes en las paredes y esculturas religiosas eran asombrosas. Conocía el lugar porque había visitado al amigo de su padre hacia unos años atrás, había mucha paz en ese lugar, parecía imposible que existiera un lugar así en medio de tanta maldad.

-Blaine, muchacho...qué bueno verte.- dijo un hombre robusto, de cabello castaño y piel de igual color, vestido con una sotana negra.

-Manny...- Blaine se puso de pie y lo saludo con un cordial abrazo.

-Hacia mucho que no te veía, y que te trae por aquí?, vas a casarte o vienes a confesarte?.- pregunto con gracia el sacerdote.

-No creo que quieras escuchar mis confesiones, y si bien, voy a casarme no vine por eso.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con cierta gracia en su tono de voz.

-Mmmm...bien pues cuéntame.- pidió en sacerdote sentándose junto con Blaine.

-Tengo un problema, alguien está amenazando a mi familia, no es cualquier persona, es alguien deseoso de poder, y no creo que tenga limites.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Amenaza a tu familia o a la organización?.- pregunto el sacerdote.

-A ambas, pero la organización puede defenderse.- dijo con pesar Blaine.

El hombre lo miro en silencio.

-Dañaron a alguien de tu familia?, a tu madre?.- preguntó el sacerdote.

-A Kurt, mi novio...el trabajaba con un mafioso, cuando quiso salir, a pesar que ya vivíamos juntos e hice lo imposible para protegerlo, le dispararon en una fiesta en mi club...no puedo protegerlo, saben que él es lo único que ...él es todo para mí. Me enamore y ese fue mi error, lo sabía desde un principio pero no pude evitarlo...ellos lo saben, él lo sabe...-

-Él, ellos?.- preguntó atento el sacerdote.

-No sé si es uno o varios.- dijo Blaine. -no sé mucho en realidad.-

-Sabes que ya no trabajo para la organización, tengo otro jefe...- dijo mirando en gran crucifijo en la entrada. -cuando mataron a tu padre, la organización se termino para mí, yo trabajaba para él, porque lo respetaba más que a mí mismo, mi fidelidad era para él, y cuando murió...ya no había razón por la cual quedarse, supuse desde un principio que ocuparías su lugar porque está en tu sangre, y la consecuencia de eso también la llevas contigo.-

-Lo sé, se cual es mi destino, pero...-

-Pero el amor hace milagros, aquí aprendí eso...que es lo que necesitas?.-

-Información, se que tienes amigos en Canadá y necesito información nada mas.-

-Veré que puedo hacer, tal vez pueda ir a visitar algunos amigos.- dijo el sacerdote.

-Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco.-

-No agradezca, mejor cuéntame sobre tu futuro esposo.- dijo el sacerdote sonriendo.

Blaine sonrió, Manny era de esas personas que te daban confianza.

...

Kurt no salió de la mansión, se dedicó a ponerse al día con las reservaciones, le llevo casi toda la tarde, se recostó en un pequeño sofá que había en su oficina con la computadora, se mantuvo allí hasta que unas manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros sobresaltándolo.

-Hey...- dijo Blaine masajeando sus hombros.

-Hola amor...ya es hora de cenar?.- pregunto Kurt relajándose bajo las manos de su novio.

-Sí...hace cuanto estas aquí?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Desde las cinco...tengo mucho trabajo...creí que era menos.- respondió Kurt restregándose los ojos.

-Necesitas usar lentes para estar frente a la computadora, te va a doler la cabeza.- dijo Blaine.

-Si.- Kurt se puso de pie y lo beso con ternura.

-Vamos a cenar bebé.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole. -te tuve presente todo el día, más cuando salía a la calle y tu imagen aparecía en todos lados.-

-De verdad?...- pregunto Kurt preocupado. -como se ven?.-

-Como te ves deberías preguntar, porque estas increíble, tanto que me dieron celos de todas esas personas babeando en la acera.- dijo Blaine mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

-Te estoy hablando en serio?, tu mamá dijo que sería un catálogo.- dijo Kurt.

-Mi mamá vio en ti un gran negocio, y tu dijiste que si.-

Blaine oculto sus sonrisa al notar la expresión de molestia de su novio.

Se sentaron en la cocina solos y disfrutaron de su cena, ese día había acabado tranquilo, y deseaban descansar en los brazos del otro, no solo esa noche sino todas las que llegaran en el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Kurt estaba dormido entre los brazos de Blaine, éste estaba despierto, pensativo, habían pasado un par de días de su encuentro con Santana y Sebastián, y estaba intranquilo, no quería que Kurt lo notara, estaban con los preparativos de la boda, o al menos habían acordado que sería algo pequeño y en la mansión, pero su preocupación se acentuaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de las cosas, y en un mundo como el de la organización, no se puede perder el control.

Acaricio los cabellos de su novio, él era lo más importante, sonrió a recordar el momento en que le pidió matrimonio, la felicidad que ambos sentían, sería su esposo, esa era su mayor alegría y a la vez su mayor miedo, él era vulnerable junto a Kurt, no podía pensar en que algo pudiese sucederle a su novio, casi lo pierde una vez, y allí se dio cuenta que sus enemigos ya conocían su punto débil, y que Kurt sufriera no era una opción, por más que intentara protegerlo, su enemigo se acercaba demasiado, y sentía que no podía proteger a su amado, sus miedos lo cegaban, necesitaba ayuda, y ya no sabía a quién acudir.

Kurt se movió despertándose, él lo abrazo más y sintió la sonrisa de su novio en su pecho.

-Buen día.- saludo en un tono bajo Blaine.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt y bostezo, lo miro con una sonrisa medio dormido.

Blaine acaricio su rostro y deposito un beso en sus labios.

-Dormiste bien?.-

-Si, en el mejor lugar del mundo.- respondió Kurt sonriendo. -Tienes que salir temprano?.-

-Sí, tengo una reunión con unos accionistas?, quieres quedarte en la cama?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Mmmm...si no estás no, quiero desayunar contigo.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

Blaine sonrió, y volvió a besarlo.

-Te amo hermoso.-

-Yo también te amo, y tu eres más hermoso.- Kurt sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Se sentó en la cama y luego se levanto rumbo al baño, Blaine sonrió al verlo caminar desnudo.

-Vienes?.- pregunto desde la puerta del baño con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Blaine levantándose.

...

Kurt estaba mirando su libreta, esperando al dueño del pequeño hotel de pie junto a la barra.

-Señor Hummel, que bueno es verlo de nuevo.- dijo el hombre .

-Buenas tardes...lamento haber tardado en responder su llamada.- dijo Kurt apenado.

-No se preocupe, pero creí que había encontrado mejores precios.- comento el hombre sonriendo.

-No, son muy buenos precios los suyos, y por eso vine, necesito dos habitaciones, para la semana que viene.-

-Bien...George!...- dijo el hombre hacia una habitación contigua. -Mi asistente nuevo.-

Un joven de tez blanca y cabellos negros, se acerco al dueño del hotel, parecía muy joven, de la misma edad que Kurt, tenía unos ojos color verdes grisáceos que llamaron la atención de Kurt.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenas tardes serán.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Oh!, cierto, no vi la hora.- respondió el jóven mirando su reloj.

-Busca el libro y reserva dos habitaciones a nombre de Hummel...necesitas habitaciones clásicas?.- preguntó a Kurt el hombre.

-Sí, son para dos turistas, una muchacha francesa, y un joven italiano.- respondió Kurt.

-Cuanto tiempo se quedaran?.- preguntó el joven a Kurt.

-Emmm...-

-Los huéspedes que trae el señor Hummel no tiene fecha de salida, ves, anótalos allí.- dijo señalando una hoja del libro. -y cuando los turistas vienen, entregan sus papeles y dejas abierta la ficha, a veces se quedan una semana o quince días.-

-Ah!, ok...y el pago?.- preguntó en joven.

-Oh, aquí, está el cheque.- respondió Kurt sacando de su libreta un papel.

-Ves, una parte del alquiler, cuando los jóvenes se van, el señor Hummel paga la otra parte, así es el arreglo que tenemos...- le dijo el hombre a su empleado. -la semana que viene me voy de vacaciones, George se hará cargo, si surge algo él me llama, no hay problema.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole al jóven.

Éste le dio una media sonrisa, y siguió con su trabajo.

-Bien, entonces vuelvo la semana que viene.- dijo Kurt. -hasta luego.-

El hombre se despidió y el muchacho también, pero este quedo viéndolo con su corazón palpitando con fuerza.

Jeff estaba junto al auto, mirando sus uñas mientras esperaba a Kurt, ni bien lo vio salir del hotel, abrió la puerta trasera para que ingrese.

-No soy la reina de Inglaterra Jeff.- dijo con molestia Kurt.

-Yo hago mi trabajo, no quiero perder mi cabeza.- respondió Jeff.

Kurt subió al auto y Jeff también.

-Eres mi amigo, no?.-pregunto Kurt, le molestaba que Jeff actuara como un empleado.

-Sí, pero trabajo para tu novio, y si te sucede algo me matará.- respondió Jeff sin mirarlo.

Kurt dio un resoplido y volvió a abrir su agenda.

-Parecen mis hermanos peleando por una porción de pizza.- dijo Max mientras conducía el auto.

Circularon por la ciudad, en teoría tenían que ir hacia otro hotel, Kurt estaba concentrado con su agenda, pero Max se percató de un auto negro siguiéndolos, le hizo una seña a Jeff y este miro por el espejo retrovisor el auto, y aunque su vehículo tenia vidrios negros, por pedido de Blaine, no querían arriesgarse.

-Kurt tenemos que volver a la mansión, el auto no está funcionando bien.- mintió Jeff.

-Ok, de todas formas estoy agotado, me duele la cabeza.- dijo Kurt tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, descansando en el asiento.

Jeff guardo silencio al igual que Max, vigilaban el auto que los seguía, Jeff busco su arma esperando no tener que usarla, pero llegando a la mansión Max acelero el auto para ingresar y dejar atrás la amenaza. Kurt se movió en el auto, interrumpiendo su descanso pero no noto nada extraño.

-Voy a meterme a la cama y no saldré nunca de allí.- dijo Kurt antes de bajar del auto.

-Bien, si deseas comer algo avísame.- dijo Jeff mirando hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Kurt ingreso y se dirigió directamente a su habitación para darse una ducha y descansar, Jeff se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba si novio y otros muchachos.

-Nos siguieron.- dijo Jeff llamando por teléfono a Wes.

-Hasta aquí?.- pregunto Nick.

-Si.- respondió éste.

Nick y los demás hombres salieron de la cocina rumbo al exterior, Jeff esperó a que Wes atendiera y le informo lo sucedido, Max ingreso preocupado y fue directamente hacia donde tenían los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad.

...

Kurt se interno en la bañera con sales, se sentía un poco agobiado, le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba lentes para leer en la computadora, se relajo a tal punto que no escucho sonar su celular con insistencia.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, totalmente relajado, escucho la puerta del baño, Blaine estaba mirándolo y negando con la cabeza.

-Amor!.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- saludo con una media sonrisa Blaine.

-Quieres un baño?.- preguntó coquetamente Kurt.

Blaine extendió su sonrisa y a pesar de su preocupación decidió acompañar a su novio en la bañera.

Kurt se le hizo espacio y Blaine se ubico detrás de él dejándolo entre sus piernas, Kurt se recostó sobre el torso de su novio dejándose abrazar por él.

-Como te fue hoy?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Bien, ya me queda menos trabajo pendiente, y a ti?, como te fue?.-

-Bien, cerré otro negocio con un nuevo accionista.- comento Blaine relajándose.

-Me alegro.-

-Te estuve llamando.- dijo Blaine.

-No escuche el teléfono, porque?, sucede algo?.- pregunto Kurt girándose para mirarlo.

-No, todo está bien, quería saber si estabas aquí.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt beso sus labios y volvió a recostarse, mientras acariciaba los brazos de Blaine.

Este beso sus cabellos, su semblante volvió a la dureza, por más que lo intentara, desde que Wes le comunicó que estaban siguiendo a Kurt, no pudo volver a la tranquilidad. Comenzó a llamar a Kurt para que no saliera nuevamente de la mansión, pero no lo atendía, dejo por la mitad una reunión y salió disparado hacia la mansión, y recién volvió a respirar cuando entro al baño y vio a su novio relajándose en la bañadera, tal vez su paranoia lo estaba consumiendo, no quería preocupar a Kurt pero movilizo a toda la seguridad de su entorno y el de Kurt para reforzarlo y ubicar a quienes lo seguían, aunque él ya se imaginaba quien era.

-Quieres cenar afuera hoy?.- pregunto Kurt relajado.

-No...mejor cenemos aquí, podemos ver una película y descansar.- dijo Blaine.

-Me parece una buena idea.- Kurt sonrió.

Blaine lo abrazo más fuerte besando su cuello.

Debía actuar rápido, ya le había dado mucho espacio a su enemigo y ya era hora de jugar de igual a igual, mantendría a Kurt al margen, si era necesario lo encerraría en la habitación, lo protegería como fuese, aún con su propia vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Wes abrió la puerta de la oficina del club dejando pasar a Sebastián quien miraba todo curiosamente.

-Buenas noches.- saludo Blaine poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su invitado.

-Buenas noches, lamento molestarte pero me urgía hablar contigo.- dijo Sebastián con algo de coquetería en su tono, y dándole la mano en forma de saludo.

-No es molestia, deseas un Whisky?.- pregunto Blaine sonriendo amablemente, y devolviendo el saludo.

-Si, gracias. Te felicito por tu club, realmente es...increíble, muy sofisticado, en Washington no hay clubes tan importantes.-

Blaine se dirigió al pequeño minibar para preparar los tragos, había aceptado la visita programada de Sebastián con algo de recelo, y ahora estaban solos en su oficina.

-Esto fue una gran inversión nada mas.- respondió el alago Blaine con falsa modestia.

-Es el mejor club de todo New York, no es solo una inversión, es una tendencia, como tu marca de ropa, de hecho este traje es de tu autoría.- dijo Sebastián señalando su vestimenta.

Blaine sonrió de lado observándolo, cada vez que sus miradas cruzaban sentía cierta molestia dentro de él, intentaba disimular lo mas que podía, y concentrarse en lo importante.

-Que te trae a mi humilde club?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Blaine.

Sebastián sonrió con cierto deje de satisfacción, Blaine noto ésto y sonrió de lado.

-Verás, tengo una lista de comerciantes que trabajan en mi zona pero tienen sus comercios en tu zona.- dijo Sebastián.

-Ah, sí, es cierto, ellos trabajaban allí cuando manejaba todo el territorio...hagamos algo, que te paguen a ti, si surge alguna complicación, hablare con ellos y que decidan donde trabajaran.-

Sebastián lo observó atento, estudiándolo.

-De verdad perderás ganancias, porque lo heces?.-

-Ellos tienen sus comercios en mi zona, tarde o temprano volverán, además no me haré más pobre por un par de negociantes.- dijo Blaine mirándolo atento.

-Mmmmh...me entere que contraerás matrimonio... felicidades.- Sebastián no quitaba sus ojos de encima de Blaine.

-Sí, gracias, estoy con los preparativos, es extenuante.- dijo Blaine suspirando pesado.

-Me imagino, también supe lo que le sucedió a tu prometido, fue ...una desgracia con suerte.- comento Sebastián.

Blaine lo miro duramente, sus ojos se vaciaron de toda emoción, pero al instante desvío su mirada, controlándose.

-Sí, pero me encargue de eso, y no volverá a suceder.- dijo Blaine recomponiendo su postura ante la mirada atenta de Sebastián.

-Pues, Puckerman no podrá hacer nada mas.- comento Sebastián.

-Me hubiera gustado encargarme de él personalmente, pero arregle cuentas con mi empleado, él fue de más ayuda que Puck.- dijo Blaine mirando a su nuevo socio en la organización.

Sebastián no tenia gestualidad alguna, parecía concentrado en algo mas, levantó las cejas y miro hacia un lado.

-La traición se paga con sangre, tu empleado se lo merecía, y Puckerman también, era una rata sin códigos, él no comprendió nunca lo que significa serle fiel a la organización, llego a esto con otra cultura, nosotros lo llevamos en la sangre, por herencia y legado...mi padre siempre dice que cuando no se nace en esto, no se comprende la importancia de la lealtad.-

-Mi padre decía lo mismo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Bien, me retiro, no te quito más tiempo, pero si no te molesta, me gustaría tomar un café en algún momento, estoy seguro que ambos podemos llevar a New York a la cima, y una alianza entre nosotros puede beneficiar a la organización.- dijo Sebastián observándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Estoy convencido de eso, y será un placer volver a vernos.- Blaine le dio su mejor sonrisa.

-Adiós.-

-Hasta luego.-

Blaine lo acompañó hasta la puerta despidiéndolo, los hombres de seguridad de Sebastián que estaban esperando afuera de la oficina se retiraron junto a él, Wes ingreso a la oficina de Blaine mirándolo atento.

-Es muy controlador, y adulador por demás...quiere una alianza...- dijo Blaine y coloco el vaso en el que bebió Whisky Sebastián en una bolsa y se lo entregó a Wes.

-Accederás a eso?.- pregunto Wes tomando la bolsa.

-Necesito tenerlo cerca, muy cerca aunque...-

-Aunque qué?.- preguntó curioso Wes.

-No sé, me pone nervioso...-

-Está interesado en ti.- dijo Wes.

-Mmmh...no quiero que Kurt se entere de nada de ésto, yo los presentaré en su momento, cuando éste seguro de cómo manejarlo.-

-Ok, por cierto Jeff me dio el parte de hoy y todo está tranquilo.-

-Bien, mañana es la reunión con los diseñadores, acompañare a Kurt.- dijo Blaine buscando unos papeles en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Está bien, ya saben quién les hará los trajes para la boda?.- pregunto Wes curiosamente.

-No, Kurt quiere al diseñador egipcio, pero está muy ocupado, le ofrecí más dinero pero no puede viajar, mi madre esta intercediendo.- respondió Blaine entregándole unos papeles. -Toma, busca los comerciantes que le pagaran a Sebastián porque trabajan en su territorio, habla con ellos para que le paguen a él, y adviérteles que deben pagar el mínimo aquí también por mantener el comercio abierto, intentemos esa alianza a ver qué sucede.-

Wes asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a revisar los nombres. Blaine se dirigió hacia el gran vidrial mirando hacia el interior del local, la gente bailaba, y se divertía ajeno a la alianza que se estaba gestando, Blaine sabia que eran los pasos correctos pero sentía algo en su interior que jamás le había sucedido antes y temía por ese sentimiento, temía no poder hacer lo que debía correctamente si dejaba que sus sentimientos por Kurt intervinieran en su decisión.

...

-Hola.- dijo Kurt ingresando en el pequeño hotel.

-Hola.- respondió con entusiasmo George del otro lado del mostrador.

-Como estas?.- pregunto amablemente Kurt.

-Bien, muy bien y tú?.- pregunto George con su corazón saliendo de su pecho.

-Excelente. Vine porque tengo otro estudiante y quería saber si tenían otra habitación disponible.-

-Mmmh...- dijo el jóven buscando el libro de entradas y mirando si había alguna vacante. -Sí, pero hasta mañana...te sirve?.-

-Si, claro, la necesito para la semana que viene.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien, entonces la reservo.- dijo George con una sonrisa.

Kurt le entrego el cheque con una suma de dinero, el joven miro el papel pensativo.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

-Si, claro.- respondió Kurt.

-Pues, tu eres el modelo?.- preguntó George mirándolo atento.

-Modelo?.- pregunto Kurt con una ceja alzada.

George indico con el dedo hacia el exterior del hotel, hacia un cartel de una firma de ropa muy conocida por Kurt.

-Ah!, eso. Si...emmm...hice eso hace poco...y sigo haciendo.- dijo un poco avergonzado Kurt.

-Vaya, déjame decirte que eres más lindo personalmente.- comento con entusiasmo George. -y...también te dedicas a hacer...buscarle alojamiento a estudiantes?.-

-Si, ese es mi trabajo...eso...- dijo Kurt señalando el cartel. -es por esta temporada nada más.-

-Pues podrías trabajar de eso tranquilamente, no te faltaran contratos.-

Kurt sonrió de lado.

-Pero esto es muy innovador, nunca supe de alguien que le buscará alojamiento a estudiantes, debes tener mucho trabajo verdad?.- pregunto mirándolo atento el joven.

-Si, ahora si, tu estudias?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No, no tengo tiempo, todo lo que gano aquí es para mi madre, tengo muchos hermanos y soy el único sustento.- respondió George.

Kurt lo miro conmovido.

-Y ganas bien aquí?.-

-No me quejo.- dijo haciendo un gesto con su rostro.

-Pues, si te animas puedo preguntar a algún diseñador para que hagas algo para algún catalogo, es fácil, y puedes organizar tus horarios, pagan muy bien también.-

-De verdad?, tu harías algo así?.- pregunto con asombro George.

-Si, por supuesto, dame tu número, hoy tengo que encontrarme con un diseñador y le preguntare.- respondió Kurt.

-Gracias...-

-No me agradezcas, yo sé lo que es buscar algo mejor y tener que conformarse.- respondió Kurt tomando el papel que le entrego George con su número telefónico. -además me caes bien.-

George sonrió, y se quedaron hablando unos minutos hasta que un huésped llego y Kurt decidió dejar al jóven trabajar, Jeff lo esperaba afuera junto a otro hombre de seguridad.

Ni bien Kurt salió guardó el papel en su agenda pero Jeff lo guió al auto mientras él bufaba por lo bajo.

-Tan exagerado Jeff.- dijo Kurt cuando ingreso al auto.

Jeff subió al asiento junto a él, y un hombre de seguridad en el asiento del acompañante, Kurt lo miro molesto, Blaine le pidió que lo acompañe pero no conocía bien al sujeto y le parecía muy reacio.

Kurt se quedo pensando en el joven, hablaría con el diseñador para que le diera algún trabajo, parecía un buen muchacho, tal vez podía ser su amigo. También tenía una lista de cosas para hacer, habían hablado con su novio y un diseñador de exteriores llegaría esa tarde a la mansión a hablar con ellos para ambientar el jardín de la mansión para la boda, luego estaba el otro diseñador, el que trabajaría en el interior de la mansión, y también estaba la comitiva de cocineros y chef que Pam recomendó para la cena y toda la fiesta, pero en ese instante se estaba dirigiendo al estudio de fotografía del diseñador que dirigía la campaña.

La llamada de su novio lo saco de sus pensamientos provocándole una sonrisa.

-Hola amor.- saludo Kurt.

-Hola hermoso, estas libre?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, al menos hasta llegar al estudio de fotografía.- respondió Kurt un poco agobiado.

Blaine río en la línea.

-El local de comida que tanto te gusta esta de camino, te estoy esperando aquí.- dijo Blaine.

-Ok, estaré allí en unos minutos...- Kurt alejo su celular para hablar con Max. -ve al local de comida, al que voy siempre, Blaine me espera allí.-

Volvió a poner su atención en su novio, y mantuvo una pequeña conversación hasta llegar al local. El auto ingreso al estacionamiento, se estaciono en la zona privada y Víctor estaba allí, en el auto de Blaine, Wes apareció por la puerta, saludándolo.

-Hola Wes.- dijo Kurt ni bien bajo del auto.

-Hola, Blaine te espera, y me dijo que te llevará al estudio.-

-Ok.- respondió Kurt y salió caminando junto al de seguridad hacia el interior del local.

Wes les dio indicaciones a Jeff y a Max y salió detrás de Kurt.

Ya era costumbre para Kurt ese manejo, no estaba solo nunca, siempre uno o dos hombres de seguridad, que Wes manejaba, iban con él a todos lados y esa no era la excepción, mientras subían por el ascensor, Wes hablaba con él, de manera amena y junto a él estaba un hombre que parecía jugador de rugby, en silencio. A Kurt lo intimidaba un poco, había quince como este hombre en la mansión, y otros dos lo acompañaban, de manera alternativa, junto a Jeff y a Max, Blaine tenía otros dos que lo acompañaban junto a Wes y a Víctor. Según su novio era por seguridad, obviamente, porque la noticia de la boda ya se había filtrado y podían ser objetivos de algún atentado, él creía que Blaine estaba un poco paranoico, nadie se animaría a acercarse a él nuevamente sabiendo lo que le sucedió a Puck.

Ni bien entraron al local, Blaine lo divisó desde la mesa y se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa, Kurt sonrió más aún, se acerco a él y se dieron un beso en los labios.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola amor.- Kurt miro a las personas que estaban alrededor mirándolos de soslayo.

-Como te fue?.- pregunto Blaine mientras se sentaban, había notado la incomodidad de su novio por las miradas ajenas.

-Bien, conseguí la habitación y aún tengo dos más para dentro de unas semanas pero no confirmaron la fecha en la que llegaran a la ciudad.- dijo Kurt. -hablaste con tu mamá?, me envió varios mensajes.-

-Mi madre...si, la llame hoy y quiere viajar para ayudar, pero no se puede dejar a Cooper solo con una campaña en puerta, sería un suicidio, y la verdad no sé si es de tanta ayuda.-

-No seas malo, tu mamá es un amor, ella seria de ayuda, al menos podrá manejar a los cocineros porque yo no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo manejar eso.- confeso Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y tomo su mano para besarla.

-No hay nada que no puedas hacer amor.-

Kurt sonrió lleno de amor, Blaine tenía esa mirada que hacia su corazón saltar.

Blaine sonrió con orgullo, amaba mucho a Kurt y sabía que tenía mucha capacidad, solo debía descubrirla por sí solo.

Almorzaron juntos planificando la fiesta de bodas, Blaine quería que Kurt tuviera la boda perfecta, a su manera, por eso no quería que su madre impusiera ideas propias, aunque fueran con la mejor intención, ella tenía la idea de una gran boda a la altura de los Anderson, pero sabía bien que Kurt no se sentiría a gusto con tanta frivolidad.

Salieron rumbo al estudio de fotografía, el asistente de fotografía era una muchacha, Blaine había hablado muy cordialmente con el jefe de campaña para que no haya ningún asistente mano larga como sucedió en la campaña anterior, acompaño a Kurt las cuatro horas que duro la primera parte de la sesión, Kurt estaba agotado, era muy extenuante evidentemente, Blaine llamo al diseñador de exteriores y cambio la cita que tenían, luego le envió un mensaje a diseñador de interiores para cancelar la reunión.

Kurt estaba intentado ponerse un jean que obviamente era una talla mas chica, o haberse entregado al vicio del helado y los postres habían causado estragos en su cuerpo.

-No me entra...- susurro desesperado.

-Que?!.- pregunto la jefa de vestuario.

-Tengo problemas para que me entre.- dijo Kurt quitando el jean aun dentro del vestidor.

-Madre!...como puede no entrarte si es tu talla?.- preguntó la mujer enojada.

Kurt abrió la cortina ya con su jean puesto y le entrego el que debía ponerse.

-Lo siento, no me entra.- dijo apenado.

-Te cuidaste con tu dieta?, sabes lo importante que es esto, ahora tendré que buscar otro pero la estúpida asistente...- dijo ella mirando a una muchacha. -no trajo los cambios.-

Kurt miro a la mujer con miedo.

-Estas gordo, ese es el problema, si no fueras el "acomodado" tendría a mi Joe que sí es un modelo, pero no...tenias que ser tú.- dijo ella furiosa.

Kurt se sintió muy mal, esa palabra había descripto trágicamente su realidad.

-Y además...créeme que ni estilo tienes, es obvio que vienes de un suburbio.- dijo ella mirándolo con desprecio.

Kurt no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Blaine apareció detrás de la mujer mirándola fijo como si quisiera matarla.

-Disculpe?, que fue lo que dijo?.- preguntó en un tono tan frío que podía cortar el ambiente como un cuchillo.

-Ammm...pues...- dijo ella mirándolo nerviosa.

-Pregunte ...que fue lo que dijo?.- volvió a preguntar Blaine, en el mismo tono y acercándose a ella a paso lento.

-No es nada Blaine, está todo bien.- dijo Kurt con un leve temblor en su voz que se traslado a su cuerpo.

-Señora...le hice una pregunta.- dijo Blaine mirándola fijo ignorando a Kurt.

-Lo siento...estaba nerviosa, perdí los estribos...solo...le dije que su estilo es diferente al de alguien con clase como usted.-

-Esta diciéndole mal vestido a mi futuro esposo?.- pregunto apretando los dientes Blaine.

-La señora...- dijo Kurt olvidando su nombre. -está un poco nerviosa, yo subí de peso y no me entra la ropa, pero estoy seguro que no quiso decir lo que dijo, aunque no tenga tu mismo estilo, tengo el mío, y se supone que esta línea de ropa es para la gente que tiene mi estilo, y tal vez algún modelo pueda hacerlo mejor...pero quiero hacerlo yo.- dijo Kurt mirándola con decisión.

Blaine lo miro lleno de orgullo, por un momento se cegó, pero cuando su novio hablo, sintió un orgullo muy grande.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, se lo aseguró.- dijo la mujer a Kurt.

Blaine no dijo nada, dejó que su novio manejara la situación.

-Bien, no creo perder peso en un día...- dijo Kurt.

-No se preocupe, mañana tendré todos los cambios.- dijo ella mirándolo.

-Bien, mañana seguimos entonces.- dijo Kurt y tomo sus cosas. -Hasta luego...-

-Ha...hasta mañana.- dijo ella.

-Vamos mi amor?.- preguntó Kurt a su novio.

Este lo miro con una sonrisa, tomo la mano de Kurt y salieron del estudio.

Kurt aun sentía el temblor en su cuerpo, la palabra "acomodado" resonaba en su mente, el silencio en el auto se acentuaba con el transcurrir de los minutos, miro a su novio y este lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Que?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Te amo.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt negó con la cabeza desviando su mirada hacia su regazo.

-No sé porque.- susurro inconscientemente.

-No sabes por qué?...- pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio, noto el semblante decaído de su novio y su temblor. -Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta que estoy loco de amor desde el momento en que te vi, no quiero pecar de superficial, pero tú...eras exactamente eso un pecado...increíblemente sexy, y luego cuando te entregue mi corazón y tu el tuyo, me di cuenta que no importaba nada mas...-

-Si importa... no estaré nunca a tu altura.- dijo Kurt con pesar.

-No volvamos a eso...yo no estoy a tu altura...- dijo Blaine señalándose a si mismo. -jamás podre tener la dulzura y compasión que tú tienes...eres un ángel...que se casara con un demonio.-

-No digas eso, no eres un demonio.- Kurt lo miro lleno de amor.

-Para ti puede que así sea, pero créeme que eres el único que piensa así...- dijo Blaine mirándolo. -y eso es, efectivamente porque eres una hermosa persona, y tengo mucha suerte de que me ames.-

-No...yo tengo suerte, eres el príncipe que salvo al plebeyo de la muerte.-

-No digas eso.- Blaine cambio el tono de voz. -no soy un príncipe, ni tu plebeyo...somos dos personas que se aman, y me importa una mierda que esa mujer o cualquier otra persona crea que no tienes que estar conmigo, tal vez algún día puedan tener la suerte de conocer a alguien como tú y que mejore su vida, porque así, solo son unos miserables como lo era yo.-

Blaine miraba fijamente a Kurt, este se mordió el labio, y se acerco a él para besarlo, cuando se separaron se miraron y Blaine acaricio su rostro.

-Tú eres el príncipe...que lleno de razones mi vida...por eso voy a casarme contigo, sería un idiota si no lo hago.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa.

-Eres un rey...no un príncipe, y no eres malo Blaine, eres un amor de persona.-

Blaine suspiro.

-Te amo, y estoy orgulloso de ti...de quien eres y de lo que haces, porque a pesar de que quiero darte todo, tú decidiste trabajar y tener tu dinero, eres persistente, innovador, creativo, responsable...quieres hacer las cosas bien y no tomar el camino rápido, y eso me hace respetarte mas y admirarte.-

Se besaron por unos momentos hasta que llegaron a la mansión, salieron de auto con una sonrisa, tenían muchas cosas por hacer, pero lo primero era que Kurt se relajara, y Blaine se encargaría de eso felizmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Pasaron todo el día hablando con personas, cuando volvió a ir al estudio fotográfico, la jefa de fotografía lo esperaba con una sonrisa, Blaine no se alejo mucho por las dudas, aunque sabía que su novio la pondría en su lugar si era necesario.

Al volver a la mansión, en el auto y ya de noche, Kurt recordó la conversación que habían tenido allí el día anterior.

Tú me admiras?...ayer dijiste que me admirabas.-

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo no sé lo que es trabajar como tú lo haces, ni buscar algo que te hace falta...- Blaine se quedo pensativo unos instantes. -lo único que deseaba y no podía tener eras tú, y hoy estas aquí conmigo, y es así porque tú lo deseas, ni siquiera por merito mío...yo estoy acostumbrado a tener las cosas antes de pedirlas, jamás tuve la necesidad de nada, si me hubiera tocado otra vida, más normal, estaría muerto.-

-Eso no es cierto, tú eres el hombre más inteligente que conozco, además de bueno y dulce...pero creo que me hubiera gustado vivir un poco como tú.- dijo Kurt.

-Puedes tener el cielo y la tierra a tu disposición, sabes que ese no es un problema.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió.

-No quiero ser un mantenido, ya soy un acomodado...-

-Eso no es ser acomodado, eres mi novio y mi madre te vio mas potencial que a cualquier modelo...y si fueras un acomodado cual sería el problema, serás un Anderson harás lo que te plazca.- dijo con molestia Blaine.

-Bueno, en realidad no discutimos eso...pero yo prefiero conservar mi apellido.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo miro serio, y justo en ese instante Wes abrió la puerta del auto para que bajaran ya que habían llegado a la mansión.

Blaine cerró la puerta, nuevamente y miro a Kurt.

-Porque no quieres llevar mi apellido?.-

-Podemos hablar esto adentro?.- respondió Kurt al ver que Wes se quedo estupefacto y Víctor seguía frente al volante.

-No...baja.- ordeno Blaine a Víctor y este hizo exactamente eso.

Kurt se sentó mirando hacia el frente e hizo un bufido molesto.

-Porque no quieres llevar mi apellido?.- volvió a preguntar Blaine mirándolo serio.

-No es que no quiera...- respondió Kurt. -pero prefiero conservar el mío.-

-Porque?.- Blaine ya no sonaba tan sereno como antes.

-Porque es mi apellido Blaine!, es parte de mi, de lo que soy, de lo que estas orgulloso.- dijo mirándolo a la cara con cierto enojo.

Blaine apretó los dientes y miro hacia otro lado intentando calmarse.

-Y que tiene de malo que lleves mi apellido, no entiendo, no dejaras de ser tú, serás mi esposo, un Anderson.-

-Eso suena a que seré de tu propiedad.- dijo Kurt y bajo del auto enojado, sabía que Blaine no entendería.

Blaine bajo también mirándolo con enojo, para él Kurt no tenia dueño, pero obviamente prefería que todos supieran que era su esposo, suyo y de nadie más.

Entraron a la mansión y Kurt se dirigió a su habitación, estaba serio, Blaine se detuvo en las escaleras, quería hablar con él pero sabía que ahora no era el momento, dejaría que pensara con más calma la decisión que tomo.

Camino hacia la oficina y se sentó en su sillón, mirando hacia el escritorio, Wes entró junto a él mirándolo sin decir nada.

-No quiere llevar mi apellido.- dijo Blaine mirando a Wes.

Éste levantó las cejas pero no dijo nada.

-No sé qué tiene de malo que lleve mi apellido, será un Anderson de todas formas.-

Wes solo lo miraba, no era un tema en el que pudiera opinar.

Blaine bufo molesto.

-Que hay pendiente?.- pregunto para intentar despejarse.

Wes busco dos carpetas y las abrió.

-Tienes que firmar aquí.-

-No es como si fuera a perder algo de él, ni cambiar...no entiendo... porque no quiere llevar mi apellido?... donde es?.- pregunto mirando el papel.

-Aquí.- respondió Wes señalando un papel.

-Dice que será de mi propiedad si lleva mi apellido...no entiendo...él es mío...mi novio, futuro esposo, vive aquí conmigo...no entiendo!.- dijo Blaine levantando la voz.

Wes notaba a su jefe enojado, pero perdido, totalmente perdido en su propio deseo, lo miraba extrañado, jamás lo había visto así antes.

-Qué?, dime algo, no te quedes viéndome.- dijo Blaine molesto.

-Pues...no creo que tenga nada de malo que quiera conservar su apellido, si te pidiera que uses el de él, tampoco habría problema.- dijo con cautela Wes.

-Claro que habría problemas Wes!, no puedo cambiar mi apellido trabajando en la organización, que no piensas?!.- pregunto molesto Blaine.

-Pues, siempre podrían combinarlos, o conservar cada cual el suyo, tú serás su esposo, no su dueño, ni él una cosa que necesite un dueño, también tiene su trabajo, cierta notoriedad con su apellido, él no quiere depender de ti, y esto, francamente seria como si tuviera que dejar de lado todo lo que hizo para seguir tu tradición.- reflexionó Wes.

Blaine lo quedo mirando, luego desvío su vista hacia la nada.

-Tienes razón, siempre digo que estoy orgulloso de todo lo que hizo solo y de su esfuerzo por ser él mismo sin miedo a nada...al final lo hago sentir mal queriendo imponerle algo que va en contra de sus esfuerzo...soy un idiota.-

Wes lo miraba sin decir nada, su jefe estaba pasando por una etapa extraña, podía manejar cualquier problema con los mafiosos más peligrosos, pero no podía enfrentar una pelea de novios.

-Voy a hablar con él.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Ok.- dijo Wes guardando nuevamente los papeles ya firmados.

Blaine subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, abrió la puerta pero Kurt no estaba, salió nuevamente de la habitación extrañado, iba a bajar a la cocina cuando vio luz por debajo de la puerta de la antigua habitación de Kurt, iba a abrirla pero decidió tocar antes.

-Adelante.- dijo Kurt desde adentro.

Blaine ingreso y vio a su novio sentado sobre la cama con varios libros a su alrededor, eran los que él aún guardaba en su habitación.

-Lo siento... fui un idiota hoy...yo no creo que seas de mi propiedad...ni quiero que cambies tus cosas, ni tu manera de manejarte, nada...quiero que sigas siendo tu, así como eres.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo lo miraba.

-Te amo, soy posesivo, y celosos, e inseguro con muchas cosas, especialmente cuando se trata se ti.- dijo Blaine sentándose en la cama.

-De mi?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Nunca tuve a nadie que me ame como tú y tengo miedo de perderte...soy un idiota si...y creer que si llevas mi apellido te hará más mío es un error, lo sé... pero no puedo evitar tener ese pensamiento.- confesó Blaine.

-No vas a perderme...- dijo Kurt aseándose a él y tomando su mano. -te amo, siempre voy a hacerlo, pero quiero hacer mi propia historia.-

-Y está perfecto...yo...voy a apoyarte, siempre...y cuando haga el papel de idiota de nuevo, no me prestes atención.- dijo Blaine mirándolo apenado.

-Te amo...te amo, te amo, te amo...- repitió Kurt acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios varias veces. -ves que eres un amor...te amo.-

Blaine sonrió, Kurt era demasiado adorable.

Se besaron nuevamente, Kurt subió a su regazo a horcajadas, acariciando su cabello y enredando sus dedos en ellos mientras miraba a los ojos a su novio, Blaine podía intuir lo que deseaba, así que lo dejo hacer a su gusto, y no le asombro cuando Kurt lo beso con pasión.

-Hazme el amor...- pidió Kurt invadido por el deseo.

-No tienes que pedirlo mi amor.- respondió Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

Se recostó en la cama y Kurt comenzó a desvestirlo con prisa, necesitado en todos los sentidos, de Blaine.

Se desvistió con la misma rapidez con la que le quito la ropa a su novio, Blaine giro en la cama dejándolo debajo, beso todo su cuerpo, chupando y dejando marcas, busco en su pantalón un preservativo y se lo colocó, se posiciono entre las piernas de Kurt y se sentó entre ellas mirando a su novio a los ojos con una sonrisa muy seductora, Kurt estaba muy ansioso mirándolo con deseo. Blaine lo penetro lento, disfrutando de ese momento, Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de placer, y Blaine comenzó a mover sus caderas embistiéndolo, cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez haciéndolo gemir más alto, subió una pierna de Kurt a su hombro provocando mas gemidos y sonidos de toda clase por parte de su novio, se mantuvo en ese ritmo hasta que todo su ser pedía más, subió la otra pierna de Kurt a su otro hombro, sosteniéndolas con sus manos mientras lo embestía con fuerza, Kurt prácticamente gritaba de placer, y aunque se tomaba de las sabanas de la cama, se sentía en el aire, Blaine lo sintió tensarse, y colocó ambas piernas de Kurt a un lado, en un hombro y se inclino embistiéndolo profundamente mientras se miraban a los ojos, no tardaron en sucumbir ante el orgasmo, Blaine gruño dejando el alma en ese orgasmo y pudo oír a Kurt gemir fuertemente.

Estaban abrazados cuando volvieron en sí, Blaine tomo una manta y los cubrió, hacía frío aunque la primavera estaba cerca.

Al día siguiente Blaine tenía una reunión en la mansión, un grupo de accionistas estaban con él en su oficina, cerrarían los nuevos proyectos de su firma en la ciudad y Europa, pero unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, Wes se dirigió a la misma, y cuando la abrió se encontró con Kurt muy preocupado, Wes lo observo y luego miro a su jefe sin saber qué hacer, Blaine se percató de esto y se puso de pie con semblante serio.

-Disculpen, en seguida regreso.- dijo Blaine a sus socios.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta mirando a su novio y notándolo muy preocupado.

-Ocúpate Wes.- pidió Blaine y salió del estudio. -que sucede?.-

-Mis cuentas están en cero, no tengo ni un dólar, no sé qué sucedió.- dijo Kurt angustiado.

-Ok...ven...- dijo Blaine y se dirigió a la oficina que tenia Kurt al lado de su estudio.

-Ves?...no hay nada.- dijo Kurt mostrándole su computadora.

Blaine reviso la página del banco y efectivamente no había dinero en la cuenta de su novio.

-No te preocupes, seguramente es un problema del banco, yo me encargaré.- dijo Blaine.

-Crees que deba llamar al banco?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, yo me encargo, seguramente podre acelerar las cosas...- Blaine lo tomo por el rostro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y lo beso en los labios. -no te preocupes.-

Kurt sonrió de lado más tranquilo.

Blaine volvió a su oficina con otro semblante, serio y duro, entro a su estudio mirando a Wes.

-Lo siento caballeros, pero me ha surgido un improvisto.- dijo Blaine mirando a Wes y luego a sus socios.

-No hay problema.- dijo Valentine poniéndose de pie junto a los demás hombres. -te esperó mañana en la fiesta anual.-

-Sí, mañana estaré con Kurt allí.- dijo Blaine sonriendo amablemente.

Los socios se retiraron de la oficina, Wes los acompaño hasta la puerta y luego regreso a la oficina donde Blaine se encontraba revisando su computadora.

-Vaciaron la cuenta de Kurt.- dijo Blaine.

Wes lo miro serio y busco su computadora.

-No tengo nada, estoy en cero también.- dijo seriamente Blaine sentado en su escritorio.

-Bien, déjame ver que más se llevaron...tu mamá está en cero también, pero no tocaron el dinero de la empresa, el encuadre que hicimos con la cuentas de Valentine y Cooper funciono bien...llamare a Charlie para que active las cuentas de respaldo.- dijo Wes tomando su teléfono.

-Cuanto dinero se llevaron?.- pregunto serio Blaine.

-Más de dos millones seguramente.-

Blaine bufo molesto.

-Charlie, te necesito aquí, vaciaron las cuentas de la familia de Blaine...si trae todo.- Wes corto la llamada y volvió su atención a la computadora.

-Las cuentas de respaldo están activas?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí, las de respaldo y el sistema de emergencia también se activo, rastrearemos al que hizo ésto, y también logro recuperar la mitad del dinero antes de que las vaciaran, activare las cuentas que abrimos pero no puedo acceder a las de la organización.- dijo Wes.

-Se bloquean, hay que esperar veinticuatro horas para que la organización las desbloquee.- dijo Blaine serio y sentado en su sillón, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Bien, todo está marchando bien...- dijo Wes mirando a su jefe quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. -Recuperaremos todo.-

Blaine lo miro serio.

-Sabia que haría algo así, pero me tomo desprevenido.-

-Estábamos listos para ésto.- dijo Wes.

-Sí, pero yo ...tengo la cabeza en otro lado...siento que estoy en limbo...no puedo anticiparme...y sabes lo que eso puede costarme...- Blaine miro a Wes y luego al suelo, él sabía que esto podía sucederle pero realmente lo tomo desprevenido.

-Todo va a volver a la normalidad, tienes el control...el factor sorpresa, nadie sabe lo que sabemos, eso es lo más importante, y las pruebas que recaudemos serán concisas...-

-Y si no las conseguimos?, fue muy limpio como para dejar rastros.- comento Blaine preocupado.

-Las conseguiremos, siempre hay un rastro, un error, solo hay que encontrarlo, tenemos a medio mundo trabajando en ésto, nadie hace algo así, sin dejar rastro...no hay lugar para la duda Blaine, todos estamos en el equipo correcto, solo es cuestión de tiempo.- Wes sabía que su jefe estaba perdido desde hacia tiempo, pero lo necesitaba concentrado o arrasarían con ellos.

Charlie llegó unos minutos después, entro por la puerta del estudio con carpetas en las manos y mirando a su jefe.

-Hola Blaine.-

-Charlie.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Bien, el perro mordió el hueso y se lo llevo, puede que sea inteligente y se oculte tras un hacker, pero me conseguí a lo nerds más inteligentes del mundo para encontrarlo...ya tengo las cuentas, el banco las activo, así que sigues siendo millonario aunque con algunos dólares menos.- dijo Charlie mientras se instalaba en el escritorio de Wes.

-Cuantos?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Dos millones y medio.- dijo Charlie mirándolo.

Blaine bufo molesto, no le gustaba perder.

-Nada que no puedas recuperar en unos días de trabajo.- comento Charlie.

-No me gusta que crean que pueden hacerlo.- dijo molesto Blaine mirando a Charlie.

Este lo observo y siguió con su trabajo.

-Bien, ya están todas las cuentas activas...- dijo Charlie revisando su computadora. -aquí están las cuentas nuevas, el banco ya las activo, por cierto...tu ..novio tiene cuarenta mil dólares para trabajar, no es...poco...digo...el futuro esposo de empresario más importante de New York y el modelo de temporada gana muy poco, ni una tarjeta plateada tiene.- dijo Charlie mirando a Blaine.

Blaine miro hacia otro lado y luego a Wes, estaba molesto e irritado y Charlie parecía no notarlo.

-Cuando sabremos quien hizo esto?.- pregunto Wes cambiando el tema.

-Supongo que en unas horas.- respondió Charlie y le entrego a Wes unos papeles.

Blaine rechinaba sus dientes, estaba furìco porque estaba flaqueando ante su enemigo, le robaron dinero creyendo poder dejarlo en bancarrota y si no fuera por los recaudos que tomo, estaría en graves problemas ahora.

Wes salió de la oficina y Charlie se quedo mirando a Blaine.

-Te felicito.- dijo Charlie.

-Que?.- preguntó perdido Blaine.

-Por tu compromiso, te felicito, realmente me alegra que estén bien con Kurt.- dijo sinceramente Charlie.

-Mmmh...- Blaine no creía mucho en la sinceridad de su empleado y ex amante.

-Realmente lo digo...yo...encontré a alguien especial y ahora entiendo lo que sientes por Kurt...espero que sean felices.-

Blaine encontró sinceridad en sus palabras, asintió con la cabeza agradecido y Charlie se puso de pie para retirarse.

-Si hay algún inconveniente con las cuentas avísame.- dijo Charlie.

Abrió la puerta para salir y se encontró con Kurt que caminaba hacia la puerta para ver a su novio, sus miradas se cruzaron y aunque Charlie ya no estaba interesado en Blaine, realmente disfrutaba el rostro de molestia de Kurt.

-Adiós Blaine.- dijo Charlie. -Hasta luego.- le dijo a Kurt y este ni se molesto en devolver el saludo.

Charlie sonrió y camino hacia la puerta de salida, retirándose de la mansión.

Kurt cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho y miro molesto a su novio.

-A que vino?.- pregunto Kurt.

-A trabajar, es mi empleado.- dijo Blaine mirándolo, aunque no estaba de humor, su novio celoso era un espectáculo.

Kurt lo miro enojado.

-Ven...- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de su novio y haciéndolo entrar a la habitación. -vino a solucionar el problema del banco...es el contador...además ...me felicito por nuestro compromiso.-

-A si?...- pregunto Kurt mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Blaine se sentó en su sillón y lo atrajo hacia él sentándolo en su regazo, Kurt se sentó mirándolo con desconfianza, Blaine sonrió y acaricio su rostro.

-Eres muy hermoso incluso cuando estas celoso.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt miro hacia otro lado, y luego volvió a mirarlo ocultando una sonrisa.

-El estaba enamorado de ti.- dijo Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-Y yo estoy enamorado de ti.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con amor.

Kurt no dijo nada, sabía que estaba dando un espectáculo pero los celos le ganaban.

-Y?, que sucedió con el banco?.- preguntó cambiando el tema.

Blaine tomo un papel del escritorio y se lo entrego.

-Hubo un erro, el banco tuvo una fuga de seguridad y cambiaron las cuentas, estaban por notificarnos...pero bueno, aquí está todo.-

Kurt tomo el papel leyendo sus datos y el nuevo número de cuenta.

-Por cierto, tiene muy poco dinero, la agencia no te pago aún?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, lo de la anterior campaña sí, pero lo invertí en los nuevos estudiantes y lo de esta campaña no me han pagado aún.- dijo Kurt acariciando el cuello de la camisa de su novio.

-Mmmh...cuarenta mil es muy poco, les pediré ...-

-Eso es más de lo que tuve en toda mi vida, está bien, no necesito más.-

-Es tu trabajo, hablare con mi madre, y usa el dinero que hay en la otra cuenta que te hice, es para ti, para tus gastos.-

-Cuales gastos, si ni ropa compro, me la regalan los diseñadores, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí.- explicó Kurt.

-En libros, una computadora nueva, lo que necesites, lo que quieras, no tienes que tener una necesidad específica para comprar algo que desees.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Ese es un pensamiento muy de millonario...mi papá cuando era niño me decía que no hay que pedir más de lo que se necesita porque uno luego se olvida de lo importante.-

-Mmmh!...seguramente es así...pero ahora puedes elegir lo que quieras.-

Kurt sonrió, y se acerco al rostro de su novio para besarlo con ternura.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Blaine besándolo de nuevo.

Por más que el mundo se moviera vertiginosamente, ellos seguían unidos y desbordando amor, aunque la inquietud de la tormenta por venir, podía percibirse, al menos Blaine la percibía, deseaba ocultase entre los brazos de su novio, al menos hasta que la guerra se desatara.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Como me veo?.- pregunto Kurt nervioso frente al espejo.

Blaine lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

-Estas como el modelo de la gigantografia.- respondió Blaine mientras se acomodaba el nudo de su corbata.

Kurt lo miro y suspiro.

-Tu mamá vendrá?.-

-No, prefiere quedarse...- Blaine vio el nerviosismo de su novio. -no te preocupes, no dejare que te acosen.-

Kurt lo observo nervioso.

-Crees que les caiga bien?.- pregunto acercándose a él mientras apretaba sus manos.

-Mi amor...ellos no quieren a nadie, especialmente las mujeres, ni siquiera a mí, soy el dueño de todo, y por más que sean educados, yo sé que desean todo lo que tengo, incluyéndote.- respondió Blaine y tomo las manos de su novio. -no te guíes por lo que ellos te digan, tu eres Kurt Hummel...me lo recordaste a mi hace poco, demuéstrales a ellos quien eres, un joven innovador, con muchas habilidades, y bellísimo.-

Kurt sonrió de lado un poco más tranquilo.

-Te amo bebé.- dijo Blaine y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Uno solo?.- pregunto Kurt con un gesto muy tierno.

Blaine lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso con lentitud, disfrutando y demostrándole todo su amor a novio.

Kurt suspiro enamorado, sonrió bobamente. Blaine tomo su saco y se lo coloco y luego tomo un abrigo, Kurt también tomo el suyo, Blaine tomo la mano de novio y salieron rumbo a la fiesta de accionistas.

Esta no era como la fiesta que habían llevado a cabo en su mansión, aquí vendrían accionistas de todo el país, Blaine y Valentine habían estado haciendo negocios con empresarios de todo el país para extender la firma, y las fiestas de accionistas eran muy importantes, también la presentación oficial de Kurt y la nueva temporada, ya que él era la cara y cuerpo de la campaña, más allá de ser el futuro esposo del dueño de la firma.

Llegaron al hotel en el auto blindado de Blaine, a Kurt le parecía una exageración al extremo pero para Blaine era sumamente necesario.

Ni bien entraron al estacionamiento Kurt pensó en que realmente estaba en el hotel más costoso e importante de New York, podía sentir, casi incómodamente, el lujo, y la excentricidad del lugar.

Bajaron del auto rodeados de personas de seguridad, se sentía incomodo, Blaine lo tenía tomado de la mano, por un momento se sintió abrumado. Entraron al ascensor, ellos y Wes, Sanders y los doscientos hombres de seguridad, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, se sentía un ratón de laboratorio corriendo en una rueda, Blaine apretó su mano y él lo miro un tanto desesperado.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Blaine acercándose a su rostro, preocupado.

-Creo que soy claustrofóbico.- dijo Kurt, pero al ver el rostro de preocupación de su novio, esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Tienen órdenes de proteger a la figura del momento.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y por lo bajo para que solo escuchara su novio.

-A ti?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No...- Blaine sonrió. -a ti, o quién crees que está en todos los comerciales y en los carteles de la ciudad.-

Kurt lo miro, su novio hablaba enserio, y eso lo hizo sentirse más nervioso. Blaine apretó su mano y el ascensor abrió las puertas, Kurt fijo su vista en la espalda del sujeto de seguridad que estaba frente a él, y salieron del ascensor, se asombro de la sofisticación de ese salón, obviamente era el penthouse del hotel, la mirada de todos recayó sobre ellos, eran personas que lucían como grandes estrellas de Hollywood, un hombre de unos cincuenta años se acerco a ellos con semblante amable.

-Anderson.- y le extendió la mano en forma de saludo a Blaine.

-Kofft, le presentó a Kurt Hummel, mi futuro esposo, amor él es accionista de la firma.- dijo Blaine mirando a su novio.

-Mucho gusto joven.- saludo el hombre estirando su mano.

Kurt soltó el agarre de su novio y saludo dando la mano amablemente.

-Un placer.- dijo Kurt.

-Ella es mi esposa Nuncia, querida él es el señor Anderson y su futuro esposo.-

La señora saludo amablemente, Kurt respondió el saludo con una sonrisa al igual que Blaine, era obvio que su novio mantenía cierta distancia y reserva con sus accionistas.

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt nuevamente y saludaron a casi todos los presentes, a un grupo de empresarios ya los conocía, de la fiesta anterior, y a sus esposas, las mujeres que parecían devorarlo con los ojos, Blaine no soltaba su mano, se movía con la seguridad y presencia de un león en la jungla, él se sentía más como un cachorro perdido entre depredadores.

-Vaya, finalmente eres el rostro de la marca, parece que si aceptaste la oferta...- dijo una señora conocida por Kurt, había estado en la fiesta de la mansión. -aunque, obviamente, no sin las excentricidades de una figura en potencia.-

Kurt la quedo mirando sin palabras.

-Porque lo dice?.- preguntó Blaine mirándola fijamente.

-Oh...pues, mi amiga es quien dirige la campaña y me contó de su pequeño incidente con la ropa, pero realmente no se nota que hayas subido de peso...-

-Si pues, la prueba de vestuario, fue antes de las fiestas, de todas las fiestas.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

La mujer lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Te entiendo...yo tuve que hacer dieta para usar este traje hoy.- dijo el esposo de la mujer.

Blaine no sacaba sus ojos de encima de la mujer, unos empresarios comenzaron a hablar con Blaine, distrayéndolo unos minutos, Kurt se sentía incómodo, las mujeres de los empresarios lo miraban de arriba a abajo.

-Vaya, eres más atractivo personalmente.- dijo una mujer acercándose y saludándolo. -Soy Victoria, esposa de Roger, Pam me hablo de ti, y de tu trabajo, realmente es muy innovador, eso.-

-Que trabajo?.- preguntó la mujer que lo miraba mal.

-Él tiene una empresa que le busca hospedaje a estudiantes, y es muy solicitado, Linda, mi hija, estudia en Los Ángeles, en una academia de arte, y sus compañeros le recomendaron tu sitio de internet, le dijeron que manejas buenos precios.- explicó Victoria.

Kurt la miro asombrado, no creyó que tenía tanta reputación.

-Vaya...- dijo la otra mujer mirándolo. -así que trabajas...lo había olvidado, cierto que lo mencionaste en la fiesta de los Anderson.-

Blaine la miro nuevamente mal, iba a decirle varias verdades en la cara pero de nada se oyó una voz conocida.

-Claro que trabaja Amanda, no es un adorno de su marido como tú...- dijo Cooper mirando a Kurt, la mujer lo miro molesta. -como está el modelo más sexy del país?.-

-Hola Cooper.- saludo Kurt un poco apenado.

-Buenas noches.- saludo Blaine mirando a Cooper.

-Oh!...buenas noches señor Anderson...no note que estabas aquí.- saludo con ironía Cooper.

-Veo que no te pierdes ninguna fiesta.- comento Blaine.

-Cooper tiene un oído biónico, escucha la palabra fiesta y comienza a dar saltitos.- comento Victoria sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió, le caía bien esa mujer.

-Tu hijo y yo hemos recorrido el mundo entre fiestas mi querida Victoria.- respondió Cooper.

-Mi hijo tiene dieciocho años, salió de mochilero por el mundo y tú lo llevaste a todas las fiestas que habían en Europa.-

Cooper giro los ojos, Blaine sonrió por suerte Cooper sabia llamar la atención y así dejarían en paz a Kurt.

-Y tú?, conoces Europa?.- pregunto Amanda a Kurt.

-No.- respondió sabiendo que ella notaba que no era de la misma clase social que el resto de las personas de esa fiesta.

-Pero lo hará, en cuanto Blaine lo deje viajar a Europa para hacer una nueva campaña allá.- dijo Cooper mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Kurt es dueño de sí mismo.- dijo Blaine y enseguida recordó la discusión que había tenido días antes con su novio.

-Pero tú no lo sueltas.- dijo Cooper de manera graciosa y mirando sus manos tomadas.

Blaine tenía las palabras en la lengua pero Kurt decidió aclarar algunos conceptos.

-Blaine y yo vamos a casarnos, no puedo viajar ahora, y además tengo mi trabajo, no puedo dejarlo tirado e irme de viaje, por cierto tú y Pam dijeron que era una campaña de catalogo, no que mi imagen estaría empapelando New York.- reprochó Kurt serio.

Cooper lo miro con las cejas alzadas.

-No es todo New York querido, es todo el este y oeste, no te dijo Pam?, creí que había hablado de eso contigo, la campaña se extendió a California, y obviamente Europa.-

Kurt se puso blanco como una hoja, Blaine respiro con pesadez, mirando a Cooper.

-La firma se expandirá, pero no tiene que ser Kurt necesariamente el modelo de la campaña, él decidirá si quiere serlo.- dijo Blaine mirando al hijo de su socio.

Kurt respiro mas aliviado.

-Pero mi querido, hable con Pam y los accionistas de Los Ángeles quieren el banner donde está tu novio, fue él prácticamente el que vendió la línea.- le dijo Victoria a Blaine.

Este la miro molesto, no quería que Kurt se sintiera presionado y francamente la actitud de su madre vendiendo la firma había sido en base a la imagen de su novio.

-Ya veremos eso, estamos con los preparativos de la boda, quiero que nos concentremos en eso.- dijo Blaine mirando a su novio con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió pero con un dejo de preocupación.

-Estoy seguro que será la boda del año.- comento Cooper bebiendo de su copa de Champagne.

-Sera algo intimo.- respondió Blaine.

-Y como mantendrás a la prensa lejos?.- pregunto Cooper.

-La prensa, son unos perros, sabias lo que sucedió con Morgan?.- pregunto Victoria a Cooper.

-No.- respondió éste.

-Le sacaron fotos en el patio de su casa...- dijo Victoria.

-Haciendo ejercicios con el jardinero...le era infiel al marido con un empleado.- comento Amanda de manera despectiva.

Cooper río con fuerza y comenzó a hablar con las mujeres como si no estuviera nadie más a su alrededor, Blaine observo a Kurt preocupado e incomodo.

-Estas bien, quieres que nos retiremos?.- pregunto por lo bajo a su novio.

Kurt quería gritar que si, estaba muy nervioso, y la mirada de esa Amanda sobre él, juzgándolo lo ponía peor, pero sabía que esto era importante para Blaine.

-No, estoy bien.- respondió Kurt e intento sonreír.

Blaine lo observo con una media sonrisa.

-Ven.- dijo casi como un susurro y camino tomado de la mano de él hacia otro sector del salón.

La mirada de Cooper y las dos mujeres estaban sobre ellos.

-Estas incómodo, lo sé, ya hicimos la presencia necesaria, si quieres nos vamos.- dijo Blaine.

-Esto es importante para ti...pero si estoy incomodo, creo que ...les molesto a algunos.- como Kurt mirando a Amanda.

-Esa bruja...no le des importancia...esta así porque el esposo la engaña con su secretaria, todos lo sabemos...vive amargada, y si es por lo de Los Ángeles y la campaña, no te preocupes, si no quieres no es necesario que hagas la nueva campaña, mi madre les mostró a los accionistas los nuevos los resultados de la campaña y obviamente contigo, con tu imagen, las ventas aumentaron mucho y la rentabilidad, ellos vieron eso, y a ti. No pusieron como clausura que estuvieras tú como imagen de la nueva campaña, obviamente yo no permitiría que hicieran algo así sin tu consentimiento, eso lo decidirás tú, pero ver tu imagen en New York y en Europa los hizo entusiasmarse...sé que mi madre es de decidir primero, pero ella respeta tu decisión, y la imagen, es de la firma, por eso la utilizo, no quiso pasar por sobre ti, de todas formas eres libre de llamarla y decirle lo que desees, ella se lo merece por no hablar contigo primero.-

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa.

-Así que ellos aceptaron ser tus socios porque aumentaron tus ventas con mi imagen?, debería cobrarte más dinero por las campañas.- dijo Kurt con gracia.

Blaine levanto una ceja y sonrió.

-Bien, te daré lo que quieras, y más.- dijo de manera sugestiva.

Kurt sonrió mordiéndose el labio, de repente sintió un calor subiendo hasta su rostro, miro hacia el interior del salón, tomo una copa de la bandeja de un mozo que pasaba, y escondió su sonrisa en ella, Blaine sonreía, mientras repasaba con su mirada el cuerpo de su novio.

-Deja de hacer eso.- dijo por lo bajo Kurt.

-Que?.- pregunto con falsa inocencia.

-Mirarme así.- respondió Kurt observándolo.

-Así como?.-

-Así.- respondió Kurt haciendo un gesto con su rostro y mirándolo con reproche.

Blaine sonrió y lo tomo por la cintura plantando un beso en sus labios, Kurt estaba un poco atontado, no pensó que su novio haría algo así frente a todos, pero aun así, le gusto que Blaine tuviera la seguridad de demostrar que lo amaba y no se avergonzaba de él.

Cooper los miraba con una ceja alzada, Victoria sonrió al ver la escena pero Amanda bufo por lo bajo.

-Que sucede Amanda, pareces un caballo relinchando, no te gusta lo que ves?.- pregunto con ironía Cooper.

-No me vas a decir que no es incomodo...y además...está al frente de una campaña, de la más importante del año, un muchacho que no es modelo, sólo es ...una obra de caridad de Blaine que obviamente le salió mal, y muy bien al oportunista ese.-

-Que dijiste?.- preguntó Victoria indignada.

-Lo que no puede decirle a su esposo...- dijo Cooper y se acerco al rostro de Amanda. -ve a desquitarte con quien debes, porque si corres a ese muchacho, tu pagaras la rentabilidad que su imagen nos deja, no olvides que tu también comes del dinero que genera la firma, y hoy, la imagen de la empresa es ese al que llamaste oportunista...ten más cuidado con tus palabras, no sea que lleguen a oídos de Blaine y decida sacar a tu esposo de accionista y termines viviendo del perfume con olor a muerto que sacaste y nadie compra.-

Amanda lo miro con la boca semi abierta de la impresión, Victoria se acomodo el cabellos detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo.

-Cooper cariño, la gente mira.- dijo ésta.

-Por suerte mi padre, quien tiene un cuarto de las acciones, no toma todas las decisiones como los Anderson que son los dueños, ni tienen nada en contra de tu libertino esposo...- dijo Cooper en un tono un poco más alto. -yo como de allí, mis fiestas están pagadas por la empresa, mi auto, mi departamento y mis amantes, al igual que las de todos aquí, así que...- dijo volviendo a bajar el tono y acercándose nuevamente al rostro de Amanda. -si tengo que besarle el culo a ese muchacho, lo haré con gusto...- Cooper miro a Victoria con una sonrisa. -Mi querida...deseas algún canapé?.-

Victoria lo miro con una mueca, le había hecho pasar un verano en pleno invierno, pero le sonrió y lo tomo por el brazo cruzando el de él.

Blaine miro a Cooper extrañado, no había escuchado mucho pero era evidente que Cooper estaba discutiendo, él siempre necesitaba ser el centro de atención, Kurt estaba mirando un cuadro, ya iba por la segunda copa, y necesitaban comer o empezaría a sentirse mal.

-Vamos por algo para comer, quieres?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió sonriente Kurt.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, el champagne no era recomendable para alguien que no bebía, Kurt tenía sus ojos brillosos y una sonrisa demasiado risueña.

Blaine tomo su mano y salieron rumbo a la mesa de aperitivos, la noche acabaría pronto con su novio así.

Dos horas después y luego que Cooper se cansara de coquetear con un alegre Kurt, Blaine decidió que ya era momento de volver a la comodidad de su cama. Salir de allí no costó mucho, pero ni bien Kurt se sentó en el auto, todo el peso de lo bebido se asentó en él, sonreía al oír la risita contagiosa de su novio, hasta el de seguridad sonreía al oír las ocurrencias de Kurt, se había pasado una hora hablando con Cooper de las esposas de los empresarios, y con su novio alegre, logro que se relajara y disfrutara la fiesta.

Bajaron en la puerta de la mansión y Kurt trastabilló, Blaine lo sostuvo sonriendo, Kurt río y las fuerzas menguaron, volvieron al trabajo de subir los escalones hasta la puerta, Blaine pensaba en como haría para que su novio llegara a su habitación.

-Dijo que usaba peluca porque se rapo... no le gustaba su cabello...Cooper dice que usa peluca para cubrir los cuernos que le puso el marido...te imaginas...los cuernos!.- dijo Kurt riendo fuerte.

Blaine sonrió mientras sostenía a Kurt por la cintura para que mantuviera la postura.

Jeff salió de la cocina y miro a los novios intentando subir la escalera.

-Wes.- llamo Blaine al notar que su novio estaba muy concentrado intentando subir un escalón.

Wes estaba entrando a la mansión luego de darle instrucciones a los de seguridad, Blaine lo miro y fue lo único que necesito para acercarse y tomar el brazo de Kurt pasándolo sobre su hombro.

-Wes!...dónde estabas?!, te perdiste la fiesta...- dijo riendo Kurt.

-Estaba con los de seguridad amor...pisa ahí.- dijo Blaine señalando un escalón.

-Donde?.- preguntó Kurt mirando el suelo.

Wes escondió una sonrisa y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Ahí amor, vamos a la habitación, arriba.-

Tardaron bastante en llegar arriba, Blaine le hizo una seña a Wes indicándole que ya no lo necesitaba una vez dentro de la habitación, Kurt cayó sobre la cama riendo y Blaine se acerco para quitarle la ropa.

-Mmmm...quieres ponerte sucio Blaine?.- pregunto acostado en la cama Kurt, y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No...quiero que duermas cómodo.-

-No quiero dormir, quiero...- dijo sentándose y tomando la mano de su novio tirando de él, haciéndolo recostarse sobre él. -a ti.-

Blaine lo beso con ternura, mientras lo acariciaba por debajo de la ropa, Kurt le quito el saco y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa. Entre besos y caricias hicieron el amor, sin prisa, solo amándose con ternura y pasión.

Luego del momento de amor, Kurt se durmió, Blaine acarició el rostro de su novio con adoración deseando pasar cada día de su vida junto al hombre que amaba, aunque se venían días difíciles, deseaba poder protegerlo hasta que la tormenta pasará.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Era la cuarta vez que Sebastián lo llamaba para reunirse con él en una cafetería, asistió con su mejor semblante, Wes había planificado cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada que debía darle a su nuevo socio en la organización, debía ser cauto en cada pisada, no conocía sus estrategias, sabía que era bueno en los negocio y la organización esperaba que llevaran a la ciudad al lugar más alto de la jerarquía, Blaine era un empleado de la organización, debía hacer lo que le pidiesen, aun en contra sus deseos, pero su padre decía, a las personas que integran la organización trátalos como amigos, como familia, siempre y cuando no tengan que disputarse el territorio, ya que los amigos se convierten en rivales, y posibles enemigos y no hay peor enemigo que el que fue tu amigo, ya que te conoce mejor que nadie, y sabe donde golpear.

La realidad es que su padre solo confiaba en un puñado de personas, las que trabajaban con él por respeto, aquellos que se retiraron cuando él murió o los que siguieron acompañándolo en su legado.

Él sabía que en unos pocos se podía confiar, solo los que eran fieles por respeto y no por obligación, y Sebastián no era de confiar, ya que no sabía dónde estaba su fidelidad.

Se sentó en la mesa de siempre y aparentó estar a gusto, aunque en su interior se preguntaba hasta donde podía llegar Sebastián para conseguir lo que quería.

-La gente ésta no sé de donde salió, realmente son ratas, espero que escarmienten con el mensaje.- dijo Sebastián bebiendo el café.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si esa conversación llevaba a algún lado.

-No dejes que te invadan el lugar, así sucedió con Puckerman.- comento Blaine.

Sebastián lo miro atento, y luego sonrió nervioso.

-Mi trabajo será memorable.- dijo Sebastián bebiendo café y mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió.

-Debo irme...gracias por el café, tienes las puertas de mi club abiertas.- dijo amablemente Blaine.

-Gracias a ti, espero podamos ser amigos.- comento Sebastián mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto.- Blaine estiro la mano y se despido de Sebastián.

Salió de la cafetería por el estacionamiento como siempre, Wes estaba en la puerta, había observado la escena, y esperaba las nuevas de su jefe, Blaine tenía esa mueca de molestia, sabía que no estaba conforme con nada.

Durante el viaje en el auto, Blaine y Wes afinaron los detalles e hicieron un balance de cómo iban las cosas, Blaine necesitaba concentrarse mas es esto, los preparativos de la boda estaban consumiéndole todo el tiempo y él debía estar preparado para los eventos futuros.

Pasaron varios días, Kurt estaba alistándose porque quería visitar a su novio en el club, se habían visto poco ese día, y lo extrañaba.

Junto a Max, a Jeff y otro hombre de seguridad llegaron al club, entro por la puerta principal porque quería ver los nuevos arreglos que habían hecho en el interior hacia unas semanas.

Blaine estaba un tanto nervioso, Sebastián había llegado de improvisto, y aunque era para hablar de negocios, no le agradaba mucho que lo interrumpiera.

-Bien, ya ocupe mucho de tu tiempo.- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes.- comento Blaine sonriendo también.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, pero Sebastián tenía ese aire de coqueto que a Blaine lo intranquilizaba.

-Tendrás unos minutos esta semana para almorzar juntos, veras, es que realmente me encuentro un poco solo en esta ciudad, y mis empleados no son muy habladores.- dijo Sebastián muy cerca del rostro de Blaine.

Este solo sonrió e intento ser amable, pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un contrariado Kurt.

-A...Kurt...- dijo Blaine alejándose de Sebastián y dirigiéndose hacia su novio.

-Interrumpo?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a Sebastián. Había notado una energía extraña entre este sujeto y su novio.

-No, claro que no.- dijo Blaine.

Sebastián miraba a Kurt en silencio, repasándolo con juzgamiento, de arriba a abajo.

-Lo siento, ya me iba, soy Sebastián Smythe, tú debes ser el prometido de Blaine, verdad?.- pregunto Sebastián con la sonrisa mas falsa de la tierra.

-Sí, soy yo.- dijo Kurt con la misma sonrisa.

-Oh, es un placer conocerte...- dijo Sebastián a Kurt y luego miro a Blaine. -nos vemos otro día.-

-Si por supuesto.- respondió Blaine sonriendo pero algo tenso.

-Adiós.- saludo Sebastián con sus ojos clavados en los de Kurt.

Blaine acompaño a Sebastián a la puerta de la oficina, allí afuera estaban sus hombres esperándolo, ni bien giro pudo ver la mirada molesta de su novio.

-Que linda sorpresa.- dijo Blaine intentando apaciguar el clima tenso que se había generado.

-Mmmmh...interrumpí verdad?.- pregunto con cierto enojo e ironía Kurt.

-No, no fue así.- respondió Blaine sentándose en un sillón frente a su novio.

Este se acerco, pero no se sentó, solo se quedo mirando a su alrededor.

-Y quién es?, otro empresario multimillonario aburrido de su vida?.- pregunto Kurt sin mirar a Blaine.

-Sí y no. Es un empresario multimillonario, y trabaja para la organización, esta ocupando el lugar de Puck.-

Kurt lo observo atento.

-Él...entiendo.- dijo Kurt un pensativo.

-Ven.- pidió Blaine en tono suave.

Kurt camino hacia él y Blaine tomo su mano tirando levemente, lo hizo sentar en su regazo y acarició su rostro.

-Me encanta que estés aquí, te extrañaba.-

Kurt suspiro pesado.

-Quería darte una sorpresa.- dijo Kurt un poco apagado.

-Y me la diste, estoy muy feliz de verte.- dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Siempre vas a amarme?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Siempre.- dijo Blaine besando sus labios.

Se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba inquieto por la presencia de Sebastián, no era su idea de presentación pero ya estaba hecho, suponía lo que estaba pensando y no quería que sacara conclusiones erróneas, lo último que necesitaba era un mal entendido entre él y su novio.

-Quieres que vayamos a la mansión?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, no salgo nunca de allí a no ser por mi trabajo, porque no bajamos, me muestras las reformas, y no sé...tomamos un trago.- dijo Kurt mas animado.

-Claro mi amor.- respondió Blaine besando sus labios.

Se pusieron de pie y salieron hacia la pista de baile, Kurt no tenía mucho en mente pero quería quitarse esa sensación extraña que le dejo la imagen de Blaine con Sebastián, tan cerca y con tanta familiaridad.

Recorrieron el salón entre las personas, Blaine le mostró los arreglos que había hecho y las modificaciones en el bar y la despensa, luego se sentaron en la barra y bebieron unos tragos antes de volver a la mansión, allí hicieron el amor y el mal momento quedo olvidado, al menos eso parecía.

...

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Kurt y este la abrió dejando entrar a Jeff con unas cajas en sus brazos.

-Las trajo el asistente de la diseñadora.- dijo Jeff dejándolas sobre la cama.

Kurt abrió una y saco el jean de la nueva colección.

-Wow!, se ve genial!.- dijo Jeff mirando el jean.

-Te gusta?.- pregunto Kurt.

Jeff asintió mirando jean.

-Te lo regalo.- dijo Kurt.

-En serio?, no tendrás problemas por esto?.- preguntó Jeff mirándolo.

-No, tienes mi talla, o la que tenía porque estoy seguro que esas masas me hicieron subir un kilo mas, tú lo usaras mas...yo ...- dijo Kurt abriendo otra caja y sacando el mismo jean dos tallas más grandes. -es una desgraciada.-

-Creo que te está llamando gordo.- dijo Jeff escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Aquí hay otro, me envió uno de cada talla, este me entrara.- dijo Kurt.

-Gracias.- dijo Jeff y tomo la prenda saliendo de la habitación.

Kurt sonrió, él tenía docena de jeans, no necesitaba otro, aunque si sabía que debía usarlo para el lanzamiento de la temporada, era parte del contrato que había firmado, pero decidió esa noche usar otro jean.

Blaine entro a la habitación observando a su novio guardar las prendas en las cajas.

-Que es eso?.- pregunto Blaine curioso.

-Un regalo de la marca Anderson, la conoces?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Kurt.

-Ah, sí, la he oído por ahí.- comento con una sonrisa Blaine mientras buscaba un abrigo en el armario.

-Te gusta?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine lo observo de arriba a abajo con una ceja alzada.

-Están muy ajustados esos pantalones.- dijo Blaine.

-Sí, pero son mis preferidos, aunque no sé si salir así.- dijo y se giro para buscar una chaqueta.

Blaine fijo sus ojos en sus glúteos y se acerco a él, y lo abrazo por detrás.

-Está muy bien este jean.- dijo Blaine apretando los glúteos de su novio.

Kurt rio con picardía.

-Sabia que te gustaría.- dijo Kurt y se giro para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine en los labios de su novio.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Kurt entre besos.

-Y si nos quedamos mmmm?...- preguntó Blaine, caminado lentamente hacia la cama, llevando a Kurt con él.

-No, dijimos que íbamos a cenar afuera.- respondió Kurt alejándose de él y buscando su chaqueta.

-Bien...pero luego te quito ese jean.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Veremos.-

Kurt salió de la habitación con una sonrisa. Blaine tomo un abrigo y salió detrás de su novio sonriendo.

El viaje en auto fue entre arrumacos, decidieron cenar en un local nuevo, habían sido invitados por el empresario que inauguraba el local y Kurt estaba decidido a salir con Blaine.

El lugar era muy elegante, pero no por demás, a Kurt le agrado desde que entro, habían apartados privados y luego estaba el gran salón, obviamente Blaine quería el privado.

El menú variado fue algo que agradeció Kurt, realmente odiaba esos lugares donde en el menú solo habían comidas extravagantes y el tenia que experimentar todo tipo de sensaciones no gratas al comerlas, Blaine se adaptaba a todo, y normalmente si a él no le gustaba el lugar, no regresaban.

-Está linda la decoración, muy discreta.- dijo Blaine mirando el lugar.

-Es lindo, sencillo.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Te gusta verdad?, entonces estará en la lista de los aprobados.- comento sonriente Blaine.

Kurt le sonrió con amor.

Cenaron entre sonrisas, disfrutando de ese momento, Kurt se sentía a gusto y Blaine también, al terminar la cena, el dueño se acerco a su mesa a agradecerles su visita.

-Porque no caminamos un rato?.- pidió Kurt antes de salir del local.

-No mi amor, es peligroso.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt hizo un gesto con su rostro en una súplica silenciosa pero Blaine beso sus labios y lo llevo de la cintura hasta el auto.

-Cuando podremos camina tranquilos por las calles?.-

-Cuando no estemos en New York...bebé, tengo que pasar por el club, quieres venir?.-

-Sí, claro.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo beso en los labios y le sonrió.

Llegaron al club y entraron por la puerta privada, ni bien llegaron a la oficina, Wes parecía estar preocupado, Blaine ingreso y firmo los papeles que debía.

Kurt se quedó de pie mirando la gente bailar, y vio a Blaine y a Wes hablar entre ellos en voz baja, entonces entendió que algo no andaba bien y por curiosidad se acerco a ellos para oír mejor.

-Llego temprano, quería esperarte pero, le dije que estabas ocupado y no vendrías al club.- susurro Wes.

-No puede llamar antes?.- pregunto molesto Blaine. -entrega esto a los proveedores y luego pídele a Tom que investigue, con cautela, por su zona.-

-Ok.- dijo Wes guardado los papeles en una carpeta.

-Vamos amor...ya termine.- dijo Blaine mirando a su novio.

Kurt asintió poniendo su mejor cara, pero dentro de él tenía una duda, no quería pensar pero el nombre de Sebastián aparecía en su mente una y otra vez.

Esa noche hicieron el amor, pero la duda asaltaba los pensamientos de Kurt una y otra vez mientras descansaba en los brazos de su amado, ese hombre con clase y del mismo ambiente de Blaine se estaba convirtiendo en su tormento.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Las idas y vueltas lo estaban volviendo loco, Blaine estaba todas las noches en el club, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia a Kurt, él terminaba durmiendo solo, preguntándose si siempre seria así, y luego recordaba como conoció a Blaine. Este último tiempo su prometido estaba extraño por demás, paranoico y nervioso, trabajando todo el día y toda la noche, si no se encerraba con Wes en el estudio, estaba en el club, o en alguna reunión.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, eran las doce de la noche, probablemente Blaine no volvería hasta las cuatro o cinco de la mañana con suerte. Decidió levantarse e ir al club, al menos vería a Blaine este haciendo lo que esté haciendo, necesitaba verlo, se vistió con las prendas de la última colección y bajo a la cocina para buscar a Max, este estaba durmiendo, entonces Sanders lo llevaría al club junto a otro hombre de seguridad ya que Jeff no estaba.

Partieron hacia el club, Kurt estaba un poco ansioso, solo quería llegar y hablar con Blaine, tal vez llegar de improvisto le agrade, nunca le reprochó que fuera así al club.

Al llegar al club entro por la puerta de Blaine, subió las escaleras y observó a unos hombres que nunca había visto, saludo a los guardias de Blaine que si conocía y cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abre dejando ver a un sonriente Blaine, y a Sebastián a punto de salir de la oficina, obviamente los ojos de este se clavaron en él mirándolo como su fuese un insecto, Blaine lo observo confundido, borrando la sonrisa que tenia segundos antes.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt intentando disimular su enojo.

-Hola y adiós, ya me iba...me alegra verte.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa Sebastián. -adiós Blaine.-

El tono con el que se despidió de Blaine fue por demás coqueto e insinuante, lo que desató la rabia de Kurt.

-Hola amor...que haces aquí?.- pregunto Blaine y dejando pasar a su novio.

-Vine a darte una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me le lleve yo...siempre tu trabajo consiste en reunirte con él, o es solo cuando yo vengo?.- pregunto Kurt enojado.

-Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, estas equivocado.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-A si?, y el coqueteo es mi imaginación?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-No es lo que crees.- respondió Blaine sin querer dar más explicaciones, sabía que Kurt las merecía pero no podía dárselas.

-No...claro...si...estoy equivocado, pensé que te encontraría trabajando y que podía venir a pasar un buen rato contigo, pero el buen rato ya la pasaste con él.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con algo de enojo y dolor.

Se giro y salió de la oficina, Blaine salió detrás de él, pero Kurt bajo casi corriendo las escaleras y solo alcanzo a hacerle señas a Sanders para que acompañe a Kurt a la mansión.

El viaje lo hizo en silencio y con sus ojos picando por las lágrimas ocultas, ni bien llego a la mansión subió a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Sentía tantas cosas, y mil cosas más pasaban por su mente, temía que Blaine estuviese engañándolo, ese hombre, Sebastián, parecía ser la persona perfecta para Blaine, y tal vez él lo había notado, y ya no lo amaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Blaine ingreso mirándolo.

-Kurt... Kurt... No es lo que crees.-

-No...ya no me amas?, dímelo ahora porque no voy a estar jugando al novio preparando una boda para mí solo...- preguntó Kurt guardándose las lágrimas mientras miraba a Blaine a los ojos.

-Te amo...no hay otro hombre en mi vida...- respondió Blaine sentándose junto a él. -Te amo, y solo a ti.-

-Y él?, quien es?, quien es para ti?.- preguntó Kurt con angustia en su voz.

-Es mi socio en la organización, nada más, me veo con él por cuestiones de trabajo, no existe nada mas entre nosotros... Kurt te amo...nunca me fijaría en otro hombre.-

Kurt bajo la mirada a sus manos, deseaba tanto creerle, pero algo dentro de él no se lo permitía. Blaine sabía lo que pensaba su novio y no quería perderlo, ni siquiera por la organización.

-Amor, te juro que no hay nada entre Sebastián y yo, estamos trabajando en una alianza para trabajar mejor para la organización, solo eso.- explico Blaine mirándolo a los ojos y con toda sinceridad.

-Me lo juras?, no hay nada mas entre ustedes?.- preguntó Kurt con angustia.

Blaine tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te lo juro. No hay nada más que negocios entre Sebastián y yo.-

Kurt dejo caer sus hombros, y también sus fuerzas, le creería a Blaine porque lo amaba, con cada fibra de su ser.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine. -Nunca te engañaría porque eres todo para mí.-

Kurt lo abrazo por el cuello, y Blaine se aferró a él como jamás lo había hecho, mientras Kurt se aferraban a ese juramento.

...

Al día siguiente Blaine se dedico a su novio, mando a que hicieran la comida preferida de Kurt y aunque éste estaba un tanto retraído y por momentos alejado, Blaine dejo de lado todo su trabajo para estar con él y a acompañarlo a donde fuera.

Kurt noto las masas que tanto adoraban para desayunar, y se le hicieron agua la boca, se sentó en la mesa y tomo una, Blaine sonrió y busco la cafetera para prepara café para ambos.

-Quien trajo estas masas?.- pregunto Kurt a los hombres de Blaine que estaban en el sillón.

-Yo.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro y Blaine le sonrió.

-Sé que son tus preferidas.- dijo Blaine dejando la taza de café para su novio frente a él.

Kurt sonrió de lado, Blaine estaba tratando de complacerlo por el mal momento que paso la noche anterior, él no estaba enojado, pero sentía algo extraño, como si algo hubiese cambiado, aunque durmieron juntos y abrazados, Kurt no podía quitarse esa sensación del cuerpo.

Tomo el café y siguió comiendo masas, a veces se miraban con Blaine y sonreía de lado.

-Tienes que trabajar hoy?.- pregunto Blaine. -Te acompañó.-

-Si...tengo que ir a algunos hoteles, pero no es necesario que vengas conmigo.- dijo Kurt.

-Quiero hacerlo, además ...tenemos que hablar con el diseñador de interiores para la boda, bueno...si es que quieres.- dijo Blaine un poco nervioso, temía que Kurt ya no quisiera casarse.

-No quiero ir con ese diseñador...- respondió Kurt.

Blaine se puso blanco de los nervios creyendo lo peor, Kurt lo miro mientras comía.

-Me gustaría ambientar la mansión yo, al menos el interior, no me gustan las ideas del diseñador, bueno, en realidad no creo que haya que hacerle mucho...pues...en la idea que tengo yo al menos.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Sí, claro, que quieres hacer?, no te gustaba la idea de las alfombras, eso lo sabía, me...me lo dijiste, lo recuerdo.-

-Quien usa alfombras para casarse Blaine?, tu mansión es linda así, como es.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Nuestra mansión, es nuestro hogar.- le respondió Blaine.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo lo miro y volvió a beber de su café.

La situación seguía tensa entre ellos, Blaine podía darse cuenta que Kurt seguía dolido.

Pasaron casi toda la mañana juntos, entre silencios incómodos, pero a la hora de almorzar las cosas cambiaron, Blaine sabia que a Kurt le había gustado el local de comida que se había inaugurado hacia poco, entonces decidió llevarlo allí, y a Kurt le encanto.

-No tienes que hacer esto.- dijo Kurt después de almorzar y mientras estaban en el auto.

-Hacer qué?.- pregunto Blaine haciéndose el desentendido.

-Todo esto, se que...pasamos un momento extraño...-

-Fue un mal entendido, y soy responsable, debí hablarte de mi alianza con Sebastián y en lo que estamos trabajando.- explico Blaine.

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba en silencio, se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios. Fue un beso corto pero lleno de ese amor que existía entre ellos.

Blaine sonrió de lado observando la sonrisa de Kurt, y se acercó a Kurt para fundirse en un beso nuevamente.

Kurt olvido completamente de todo en ese beso, incluso que estaban en el auto y con Víctor y el de seguridad.

Respiro profundo sintiendo el aroma de Blaine, necesitando más de sus besos.

-Vamos a la mansión.- susurro Kurt.

-No tienes que ir a un hotel a hablar con el dueño?.- respondió Blaine.

-Puede esperar, quiero estar contigo a solas.- dijo Kurt lo más bajo que pudo para que no lo oyeran.

Blaine entendió, o creyó entender y le dio órdenes a su chofer pare regresar a la mansión. Kurt se mordió el labio, no quería estar disgustado con Blaine, necesitaba volver a tener esa seguridad que tenía antes.

Llegaron a la mansión y subieron las escaleras entre sonrisas, entraron a su habitación y Kurt tomo de la mano a su novio mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida Kurt, estoy seguro de eso.-

-Yo también te amo, y no quiero estar así contigo.- dijo Kurt pasando los brazos por detrás de los hombros de su novio.

Blaine lo tomo por las caderas mirándolo a los ojos.

-Esto no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo.-

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa, y se acerco para besarlo, mientras que se abrazaban.

Blaine dejo a su novio llevar el ritmo de todo, y éste le quitó el saco entre besos y miradas tiernas, llenas de amor, se desvistieron mutuamente con roces suaves, y caricias se expresaban mucho más que las palabras, entregarse al otro siempre les surgió de manera natural, y esa necesidad de amarse era más fuerte que cualquier entredicho entre ellos.

Hicieron el amor y se disipando todas las dudas de Kurt, al menos por ese momento se entregaron ambos a ese sentimiento que existía entre ellos, intentando dejar por bajo tierra cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuese amor, ese amor único y singular que alimentaban día a día.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-Lamento molestarte.- dijo George viendo a Kurt.

-No, yo lo lamento, olvide que había dejado un cheque aquí, es que de un momento a otro me quede en cero en mi cuenta bancaria y resulto que era un problema del banco, me cambiaron la chequera y el número de cuenta, pero olvide que había dejado un cheque aquí, lo lamento mucho.- Kurt estaba muy apenado.

-Por suerte fui yo el que fue a cobrarlo y no mi jefe, él se hubiese enojado mucho.- comento George con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-

-Te...quería preguntar si no te gustaría tomar algo mañana...es que es mi día de descanso y no tengo muchos amigos.- dijo George con timidez.

-Sí, claro, a donde quieres que nos encontremos?.- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Emmmm...en la cafetería de aquí a la esquina te parece?.- pregunto dudoso George.

-Sí, claro, a qué hora?.-

-A qué hora te queda bien?.- pregunto George nerviosos.

-Mmmh...a las cinco.- respondió Kurt mirándolo con atención.

-Genial.- dijo George con entusiasmo.

-Te veo mañana a las cinco en la cafetería, entonces.-

-Si, a...adiós.-

-Adiós.- dijo Kurt y salió del hotel.

George suspiro con una sonrisa enamorada, aunque sabía que Kurt tenía novio, se conformaba con ser un amigo, deseaba estar cerca de él nada más.

Kurt subió al auto y Blaine estaba esperándolo dentro.

-Todo bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, no sé como olvide que había dejado un cheque aquí.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine le hizo una seña a Max para que siguiera camino.

-Estoy seguro que entendieron, fue un improvisto lo que sucedió con el banco.-

Kurt lo miro con una media sonrisa.

-No tenías que venir.-

-No, no tenia por que hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo, te descuide mucho y la verdad no tenía idea de todo el recorrido que haces para tu trabajo.-

-Eso es porque tengo más hoteles y más estudiantes.- comentó Kurt.

-Tendrás mucho éxito en ésto, te respetan y tú eres eficiente, los estudiantes te buscan, ya no tienes que ir a buscarlos.- dijo lleno de orgullo Blaine.

-Si es cierto...- Kurt quería hablar de la boda con Blaine pero no sabía cómo tocar el tema de la luna de miel y el tiempo que tenían para preparar todo -...mi papá me pregunto cuándo sería la boda y le dije que no tenemos la fecha...-

-No quiero que pase de este mes, amor.- dijo Blaine.

-Pero no llegamos Blaine, y yo quiero que tengamos una luna de miel, no quiero tener que irme una semana y luego volver, prefiero aplazarla un poco y organizar todo para poder irnos.-

Blaine suspiro, no quería aplaza la boda para el mes entrante, pero Kurt se merecía una luna de miel y no unos días de descanso.

-Bien, sabes que con mi trabajo es difícil organizar algo, pero confió en que todo estará más calmado, podemos aplazar la boda para el próximo mes.-

-No es mucho tiempo, solo serán veinte días más, así podemos organizar lo de los trajes, aun no podemos encontrar un diseñador, es una lástima que Calí no pueda.-

-Lo conseguiré aunque tenga que secuestrarlo.- dijo Blaine seriamente.

-No Blaine, él tiene trabajo, es muy requerido, y también trabaja para ti.-

-Sí, pues, es probable que se quede sin trabajo.-

Kurt lo miro mal.

-Es mi diseñador preferido Blaine, no te atrevas a despedirlo.-

Blaine lo miro y negó con la cabeza suspirando.

-Eres su ángel sabes?, y el mío.-

Blaine lo observaba con una sonrisa y Kurt se acerco para darle un beso.

-Te amo.-

-Yo te amo mucho mas.- dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro.

Siguieron camino hasta que llego la tarde, decidieron cenar afuera pero primero querían relajarse un poco.

-Ve amor, yo haré un par de llamados y subo.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Bien, te espero arriba.- respondió Kurt subiendo las escaleras.

Blaine entro a su oficina y llamo por teléfono a Wes.

-Hola, necesito un número de teléfono.- dijo Blaine. -El del diseñador Egipcio, Calí.-

-Ok, Pam no lo tiene?.- pregunto Wes.

-No puedo preguntarle a mi madre, y yo no tengo la agenda de Kurt.- respondió Blaine.

-Bien, en unos minutos lo consigo.- dijo Wes.

-Envíamelo a mi celular, estaré cenando afuera con Kurt...como va lo de la banda?.-

-Bien, se ablandaron rápido, soltaron los nombres y los tengo con Tom y Nick en el auto buscando a su jefe, yo estoy en el auto de atrás con los demás, para media noche estará limpia la calle, ya no molestaran.- dijo Wes.

-Bien, muy bien, ocúpate de eso, el teléfono del diseñador no tiene prisa, y luego ve al club, me quedare con Kurt esta noche.-

-Está bien.-

-Llámame si surge algo, adiós.- dijo Blaine y corto la llamada.

Salió de la oficina rumbo a su habitación, Kurt se estaba duchando, él se quito la ropa y entro al baño.

-Quieres bañarte?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Kurt.

-No.- respondió Blaine abrazando a su novio. -te quiero a ti.-

Kurt rio abrazándolo, estaba con jabón en su cuerpo y sabía que se le complicaría a Blaine abrazarlo, pero éste lo ubico debajo del agua, y comenzó a quitarle el jabón, entre caricias y mirándose a los ojos.

-Me encantas.- dijo Blaine atrayéndolo más a él y apretando sus glúteos.

-Yo o mi trasero?.- preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Todo tú, pero tu trasero es mi perdición.- dijo Blaine apretándolo más aun.

Kurt pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de su novio, y acaricio sus cabellos mojados.

-Me vuelves loco Blaine.- susurro Kurt cerca de la boca de su novio.

Blaine lo beso con ansias y poseído por el deseo, en ese beso salvaje Kurt no se quedo atrás intentando controlarlo, pero Blaine lo giro con un movimiento y lo aprisiono contra la pared de la ducha, Kurt amaba eso, amaba a Blaine desbocado por el deseo y la necesidad de poseerlo, sonrió cuando su novio beso su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos y besándolos, apretándolos y mordiéndolos levemente provocándole escalofrío, Blaine lo hizo abrir más sus piernas, separo sus glúteos y lo beso tan íntimamente que Kurt gimió alto entregándose por completo a la sensaciones que le provocaba Blaine con su lengua.

Después de unos minutos y cegados por la necesidad, se besaron con pasión, Blaine busco en una caja sobre una repisa cerca de la ducha un preservativo y se lo coloco, Kurt esperaba con ansias, Blaine lo abrazo con fuerza, beso sus hombros y su cuello, lo penetró lento, hasta que Kurt gimió alto, y luego comenzó a moverse despacio, mientras besaba su cuello y parte de su rostro, Kurt no dejaba de gemir y de mover sus caderas, Blaine lo sujeto por la cintura, abrazándolo, y lo penetro con fuerza, provocando un grito ahogado de su novio, quien estaba sumergido en el placer.

Lo penetro rápido, y luego lento, mientras que Kurt gemía sin control, mordió su cuello mientras lo penetraba, Kurt paso su mano por detrás de su cabeza para tomar el rostro de Blaine en busca de un beso que no tenía nada de romance sino pasión descontrolada, Kurt gimió fuerte en la boca de su novio al sentir el orgasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo, Blaine acelero sus movimientos hasta llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Se aferraron mutuamente después de eso, Kurt apoyo su frente en la pared sonriendo, sentía su cuerpo de algodón y Blaine lo sostenía por la espalda.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, muy bien.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió y beso su cuello hasta que lo hizo girar y lo besó con ternura y amor.

-Podemos dormir un rato y dejar la cena para otro día, estoy exhausto.- pidió Kurt.

-Si, como quieras.- dijo Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

Se ducharon entre besos y caricias, luego se internaron debajo de las sabanas y descansaron, entre los brazos del otro.

Mas tarde miraron una película en el salón de video, ya habían cenado pero Kurt se llevo varios paquetes de papas al sillón, Blaine se sentó junto a él abrazándolo.

-Deberíamos tener un tv en la habitación.- dijo Kurt mirando la película y comiendo papas.

-Quieres un tv en la habitación?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, para mirar películas desde la cama.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

-Bien, mañana pido uno.- dijo Blaine tomando una papa del paquete que tenia Kurt.

Este lo beso en la mejilla, sonriendo.

Miraron la película hasta el final, Kurt ya estaba agotado, entonces decidieron irse a dormir nuevamente.

...

Desayunaron juntos y Blaine se dedico a solucionar sus negocios, tenían a un sujeto que era el jefe de una banda de malhechores, en el viejo deposito esperándolo, desde que Wes lo ubico la noche anterior, seguía en el baúl de un auto, Blaine iba a persuadirlo de retirarse de la ciudad, normalmente ese era protocolo de ablande, a sus empleados los levantaron de un bar y después de que Tom y Nick estuvieron, junto a sus hombres, golpeándolos un par de horas, no hubo problema para que Wes los hiciera hablar y encontrar al llamado "jefe", el cual también tuvo su momento protocolar, y ahora esperaba pacientemente dentro del baúl del auto.

Mientras, Kurt se quedo en la mansión revisando su agenda y los nuevos pedidos de alojamiento de los nuevos estudiantes, tenía mucho trabajo, increíblemente, la promoción de la firma de Blaine le había ayudado mucho a conseguir clientes, algunos estudiantes o turistas, incluso le preguntan si es el modelo, antes de saber si Kurt podía conseguirles alojamiento en la ciudad. Estuvo varias horas trabajando, luego llamo a Carol para avisarle del cambio de planes, ella le ofreció ayuda así que probablemente en unos días viajaría a New York con Burt.

El celular sonó y el rostro se le ilumino al ver el nombre de Blaine.

-Hola amor.-

-Hola hermoso, estas disponible?, podemos almorzar juntos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, claro, ya es hora de almorzar?.- pregunto Kurt mirando el reloj del celular.

-Sí, bebé...estas trabajando?.-

-Si, pero en la mansión.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien, paso a buscarte quieres?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, te espero y Blaine...-

-Que amor?.-

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo, hasta dentro de un rato.-

Kurt sonrió muy feliz, cerró la computadora y se dirigió hacia su habitación donde se cambio de ropa.

Cuando bajo nuevamente, Blaine estaba entrando a la mansión.

-Hola bebé.- dijo Blaine depositando un beso en los labios de su novio.

-Hola, iremos al local donde íbamos a cenar anoche?.-

-Si quieres, te gusto ese lugar verdad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, mucho, es muy lindo, sencillo.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien vamos.-

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la mansión.

El almuerzo para ambos fue un momento placentero, siempre el tiempo que pasaban juntos lo era, decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad y comprar un tv para su habitación, Kurt por supuesto eligió el más grande, y la empresa lo llevaría a la mansión horas más tarde.

-Tengo que encontrarme con alguien, a tomar un café.- dijo Kurt a su novio mientras caminaban por una galería.

-A si?, con quien?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con atención.

-Con mi amante.- dijo Kurt y río fuerte al ver el rostro de su novio.

-Estás jugando con la cabeza de esa persona sabes.- dijo Blaine con cierta molestia en su voz.

Kurt lo beso en los labios con una sonrisa.

-Es un amigo, uno que no trabaja para ti.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Y es de fiar?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, no tiene idea de nada, es una persona común Blaine, no sabe nada de nada.- explicó Kurt.

-Bien.- respondió Blaine.

-Estas dándome permiso?.- pregunto Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-No, tú haces lo que quieras, lo sabes, solo quiero que tengas cuidado, estamos muy expuestos amor, nuestra boda está en boca de todos y tengo muchos enemigos, no quiero repetir la historia de confiar en alguien y que nos traicione, tu eres lo más importante para mí, y es mi obligación protegerte.-

-No, no es tu obligación.- contradijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

-Si lo es porque trabajo para una organización mafiosa, soy la cabeza de una zona de New York, y son pocas las personas en las que puedo confiar, y tú eres una de ellas, confió plenamente en ti.-

-Te prometo que tendré cuidado.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

Blaine lo beso con suavidad, y acaricio su rostro.

-Te amo, no lo olvides nunca.-

-Yo también te amo.-

Cuando termino el paseo, Blaine se fue al club, y Kurt a su encuentro con George, obviamente escoltado por Jeff, Max y otro hombre de seguridad.

Llego a la cafetería a la hora indicada y su nuevo amigo ya estaba allí, Jeff se quedo en una mesa cerca de la puerta, mirando todo a su alrededor, mientas el otro hombre de seguridad estaba afuera de la cafetería.

Kurt no les prestaba atención, ya estaba acostumbrado, y George estaba tan ansioso que ni se percato de eso.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt con una sonrisa, y dándole un abrazo a George.

-Hola.- saludo éste con una felicidad notoria.

-Como estas?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Bien, muy bien, y tú?.-

-Muy bien, tengo algo para ti...- dijo Kurt sacando un papel de su bolsillo. -es una publicista, dijo que buscaba rostros nuevos y le dije que tú eras su rostro nuevo así que, si gustas, llámala, con probar no cuesta nada.-

-De verdad?...tú me recomendaste para un trabajo?.- preguntó asombrado George.

-Si, no sé que necesita ella, o que tiene en mente pero estoy seguro que algo te encontrara.- respondió Kurt.

-Gracias.- dijo George con una media sonrisa.

-No me agradezcas y dime, quieres un café, yo invito, nunca vine aquí, es lindo.- dijo Kurt quitándose la chaqueta y mirando el lugar.

-Si, es lindo, pero yo invito.- dijo George mirándolo con devoción.

-Ok.- respondió con una sonrisa Kurt. -y dime, vives con tu mamá y tus hermanos?.-

-Si, del otro lado de la ciudad, mis hermanos aun van a la primaria, solo uno a preparatoria, y mi mamá está un poco enferma, tuvo que dejar de trabajar.-

-Que le sucede?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Tuvo un infarto hace años y ya no puede trabajar, pero está bien, se cuida, siempre y cuando mis hermanos se comporten.-

-Y cuantos hermanos tienes?.-

-Cuatro, todos varones.- dijo con una media sonrisa George. -mi mamá quería tener niñas...y tú?, que me dices?.-

-Ammm...mi mamá murió cuando era niño, tenía nueve años, ella enfermo y no pudieron hacer nada, mi papá me crió sólo, no fue fácil, luego él conoció a Carol que tenia a Finn, y armamos una familia nueva.- explico Kurt.

-O sea que tienes un medio hermano.- dijo George.

-Si y no, Finn murió hace unos años.-

-Lo siento.- dijo apenado George.

-Está bien.-

El mozo de acerco y pidieron dos café y varias masas para acompañarlo.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde hablando, entre risas, conociéndose más, hablando de todo un poco. Al llegar la hora de despedirse, Kurt le dio un abrazo cálido y George una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kurt subió al auto y Jeff junto a él.

-A donde vamos?.- pregunto Max.

-A la mansión.- dijo Kurt.

-Blaine sabe de tu amigo?.- preguntó Jeff.

-Claro que si, no le oculto nada a Blaine.- respondió Kurt.

Jeff hizo una mueca, ya se veía averiguándole la vida al nuevo amigo de Kurt.

Llegaron a la mansión y Kurt sonrió al ver a su novio en la sala, leyendo unos papeles.

-Pensé que trabajabas.- dijo Kurt acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios.

-Regrese para cenar contigo.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa. -como te fue con tu amigo?.-

Kurt río y se sentó junto a él.

-Te quedaste para preguntarme eso verdad?.-

-No.- dijo seriamente Blaine, pero al ver la sonrisa oculta de su novio sabía que estaba tentándolo. -Bien, no podía dejar de pensar en tu amigo.-

-Bien, me fue bien, es muy buena persona, me agrada.- dijo sin rodeos Kurt.

-Te agrada cómo?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Me agrada como persona, como amigo, no te alteres señor celoso.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

Blaine suspiro pesado mirando hacia el suelo.

-Te amo de todas formas.- dijo Kurt y se sentó en su regazo. -te amo siempre.-

Blaine acaricio su rostro.

-Te amo muchísimo.- respondió Blaine y beso sus labios.

Un carraspeo se oyó y ambos miraron a Nick de pie con una caja a su lado.

-Llego el tv.- dijo Nick.

-Ah...mi tv!.- Kurt se puso de pie y fue a ver la caja.

-Bien, subamos a ver donde ira.- dijo Blaine.

Subieron a la habitación y Kurt empezó a mirar todo, no había espacio frente a la cama ya que alli estaba el enorme armario de Blaine, a los lados habían otros muebles y en tv no quedaba bien a un lado.

-Donde lo ponemos?.- preguntó Kurt preocupado.

Blaine miro todo y luego señalo hacia arriba del armario.

-Allí, puede ir amurado.-

-Si, es cierto, allí quedara bien.- dijo con entusiasmo Kurt.

-Ok.- dijo Blaine. -vamos a cenar?.-

-Si, espera que busco el cargador del celular...a no, está en mi escritorio.-

-Súbelo allí Nick.- pidió Blaine antes de salir de la habitación con su novio.

Nick se quedo mirando la caja y la pared, no tenía idea de cómo amurarlo.

Ambos cenaron en la cocina, a pesar que siempre había gente junto a ellos, eso no era un problema para estar tranquilos, se habían habituado, al menos Kurt se habituó a la nueva vida, para él era una nueva familia, una a la que ya pertenecía, y eso era porque Blaine lo hacía sentir como en su casa.

Sus miradas cruzaron y Kurt sonrió, Blaine se acercó y le dio un beso corto en los labios, esa era una nueva y mejor vida, para ambos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Ya era mediodía y Blaine miraba la hora, quedo en almorzar con Kurt pero estaba en la cafetería habitual, con Sebastián hablando de presionar a los comerciantes para que paguen más alta la cuota, Blaine no estaba de acuerdo, los comerciantes lo respetaban porque les dejaba un margen de ganancias razonables, algunos pagaban hasta cincuenta mil dólares por semana, si les cobraba mas, se irían de la ciudad.

-No se les puede cobrar más, no hasta que no cambien las autoridades, en mi zona al menos, la mayoría son amigos del alcalde y yo lo conozco personalmente, también tengo negocios aquí, los empresarios pagan muy bien, pero no son tontos, y además, los pequeños comerciantes no pagaran mas, y los de la tuya...pues, hasta cuando estuve a cargo de esa zona, no están muy bien, si los presionas no soltaran dinero, si no las vísceras.-

Sebastián lo miro de manera diferente, pero enseguida desvío su mirada y sonrió de lado con un dejo de molestia oculta.

-Tienes razón, deberé esperar hasta las elecciones, es que...pues tenía otros planes.-

Blaine lo observaba con atención, esperaba exactamente esa reacción en Sebastián, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no mostrar su enojo, a nadie, especialmente que trabaje en la organización y menos con los aires de rey que tenía su nuevo socio, le gustaría que le demuestren sus fallas y en la cara.

-Lo siento, debo irme.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

Sebastián lo miro con algo de molestia, pero se puso de pie también.

-Lamento haberte retenido de más, me iré también, quieres que te alcance a algún lugar?.-

-No, gracias.- respondió Blaine amablemente.

Sebastián le dio su mejor sonrisa mientras salían.

-Realmente eres un hombre muy inteligente, y atractivo, dos cualidades muy difícil de encontrar en la misma persona.-

-Gracias.- respondió con falsa modestia.

Sebastián se quedo mirándolo de una manera muy seductora.

Blaine quería salir de la cafetería de una vez, pero en la puerta había personas ingresando, y estaba nervioso con Sebastián mirándolo así.

De un momento a otro Sebastián lo beso en los labios y él se alejo mirándolo con enojo.

-Que haces?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Lo...lo siento...creí que era ...-

-Nada, tú y yo trabajamos juntos nada mas, no te equivoques.- dijo Blaine enojado.

-Lo lamento, intérprete mal las cosas, lo siento, haz de cuenta que nada sucedió por favor.- dijo Sebastián aparentemente apenado.

Blaine sabía que no estaba arrepentido, los hombres como él, hacen lo que quieren sin pedir permiso y menos arrepentimiento.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir.- Blaine estaba molesto, pero intentaba calmarse.

-No se volverá a repetir, te lo aseguro.-

Blaine salió de la cafetería conteniendo la furia, ni bien se sentó en su auto trono casi todos sus huesos por el enojo, Wes lo miro sin decir nada.

-Demos una vuelta antes de ir a la mansión.- dijo Blaine intentando calmarse.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Wes mirándolo.

Blaine no respondió pero las llamas en sus ojos eran evidencia de su malestar, Wes le indico a Víctor que siguiera camino, no necesitaba más palabras.

...

Kurt estaba muy feliz, Pam había llamado esa mañana para contarle que Calí viajaría para encontrarse con él para comenzar el diseño de los trajes, sentado en un sillón nuevo, buscaba en su computadora diseños que le habían gustado para mostrarle a su novio.

-Siempre trabajando...no compraste los lentes.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hola amor...- Kurt se puso de pie muy entusiasmado, y se acercó para besarlo. -sabes?, tu mamá llamo, Calí viajara para hacer nuestros trajes!.-

Blaine sonrió al ver tan feliz a su futuro esposo.

-Que bueno, pensé que no éramos importantes para él.-

-No digas eso, seguro que se entero que aplazamos la fecha y consiguió un tiempo para nosotros.- dijo Kurt acariciando la solapa del saco de su novio.

-Que considerado.- respondió con ironía Blaine.

-Que te sucede?, estas...extraño.- preguntó Kurt notando la tensión de su novio.

-Las reuniones, ya sabes...vamos a almorzar?, quieres ir afuera o pedimos algo para comer?.-

Blaine intentaba disimular lo más posible su molestia.

-Pidamos, así tal vez podamos dormir siesta.- dijo Kurt.

-Jamás dormí siesta.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Kurt y beso sus labios antes de salir de la oficina.

Blaine sonrió y lo observo mientras caminaba, amaba a Kurt, tanto que lo protegería hasta de él mismo.

Almorzaron juntos y luego subieron a su habitación e hicieron el amor entregándose como siempre lo hacían, por completo y llenos de amor.

Durante la noche Kurt acompaño a Blaine al club y se quedó con él hasta la medianoche, Blaine tenía una reunión, pero a cada tanto miraba a través del vidrial a su prometido, quien estaba hablando con Jeff y el barman. Varios hombres y mujeres se le acercaban, Kurt hablaba amablemente con cada uno, era obvio que Kurt había ganado notoriedad y fama siendo la cara de la nueva temporada, y eso ponía nervioso a Blaine, trato de acortar la reunión lo más posible para poder volver a la mansión con su prometido.

...

Unos días después Kurt estaba organizando su trabajo, las nuevas sesiones de fotos serían en unos días y quería organizarlo con su trabajo para no atrasarse.

-Te llego esto.- dijo Jeff entrando por la puerta abierta del estudio de Kurt.

Kurt tomo el sobre color madera y lo miro.

-Gracias, debe ser alguna promoción, no sabes dónde puede estar mi cargador?, mi celular esta muerto y no sé que hice el cargador.- pregunto Kurt a su amigo.

-En la cocina hay varios, voy a ver si lo encuentro.- respondió Jeff y salió de la habitación.

Kurt miro el sobre y decidió abrirlo, pero al ver el contenido su respiración se detuvo.

Blaine estaba firmando unos papeles en el club, Wes estaba a su lado indicándole los cambios de planes cuando el celular de este sonó, atendió pero al escuchar las palabras del otro lado de la línea, palideció.

-Blaine, algo sucedió, tenemos que ir a la mansión.- dijo Wes mirándolo con preocupación.

-Sucedió algo con Kurt?.- pregunto serio Blaine mientras se ponía de pie.

-Se fue de la mansión.- respondió Wes.

-Que?!.- pregunto Blaine.

-Tomo sus maletas y se fue, no sé qué sucedió.-

Blaine salió disparado hacia su auto, Wes iba detrás, los minutos que tardaron en llegar a la mansión, le parecían eternos, ni bien llego vio a Jeff caminando de un lado a otro.

-Que sucedió?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo serio.

-No sé, me pidió el cargador del celular, y cuando se lo lleve, él subió a su habitación, intente hablar con él pero no me escucho, salió con dos maletas y subió a un taxi, estaba nerviosos, no pude detenerlo.-

Blaine subió corriendo las escaleras y entro a su habitación encontrando los cajones abiertos y vacios y las puertas del closet abiertas también, no entendía nada, saco su celular y llamo al número de Kurt pero el celular estaba apagado.

Volvió a la sala donde Wes hablaba con Jeff.

-Que sucedió antes?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Recibió un sobre, un sobre marrón, está en su escritorio...-

Blaine se dirigió hacia el estudio de Kurt, encontrando el celular, y el sobre, también, dispersas por el escritorio, unas fotos, Blaine las miro sin creer lo que tenía en sus manos, en las fotos estaba él y Sebastián, dándose un beso.

Blaine sintió rabia, no recordó a ningún fotógrafo en la cafetería, pero estas fotos eran la razón por la que Kurt se había ido.

-Llama a los aeropuertos, a qué hora salen los vuelos a Ohio, búsquenlo allí, debe querer irse con su padre.- dijo Blaine entre la desesperación y el enojo.

Wes salió hacia la cocina mientras Jeff miraba las fotos que tenia Blaine en las manos, este lo miro mal y Jeff salió hacia la cocina sin decir nada.

Dio vueltas en la oficina como león enjaulado, Wes regreso poco minutos después mirándolo serio.

-No está en las listas de embarques, envíe a los muchachos a las estaciones pero dudo que éste allí.-

-Dónde está?...donde está Wes?.- pregunto Blaine en medio de su desesperación.

-A Ohio caminando no irá, tal vez no salió de la ciudad, sabe que en la casa de su padre lo encontraras, debe estar aquí, en New York, tal vez en uno de los hoteles con los que trabaja.- concluyo Wes.

Blaine busco la agenda de Kurt entre sus cosas y se la entrego a Wes, y luego tomo una foto entregándosela también, Wes la miro y luego a Blaine.

-No debí ir a esa reunión.- dijo Blaine con angustia en su voz.

-Lo encontraremos, lo encontrare Blaine, te lo aseguro.- Wes salió con la agenda en su mano.

Blaine se sentó en el sillón desesperado, no podía perder a Kurt, no existía el mundo para él sin Kurt, no sabía cómo pero lo encontraría y lo recuperaría.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Blaine entro en el pequeño hotel donde estaba Kurt hospedándose, habían hablado por teléfono a todos los hoteles y efectivamente estaba en ese.

-Kurt Hummel.- dijo Blaine mirando fijamente al dueño del hotel.

-Segundo B.- dijo el dueño mirándolo con miedo.

Blaine subió las escaleras junto a Wes, Jeff, Nick y Sanders, otros dos hombres se quedaron en la puerta de salida mientras George aparecía con unos papeles desde la oficina.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto George.

-Estos con sus problemas de familia, el señor Anderson llego buscando a su novio, él que le da hospedaje a los estudiantes...lindo lío en el que me metí.-

George miro las escaleras preocupado por su amigo.

Blaine toco la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie respondía.

-Kurt...abre por favor...-

La puerta se abrió y Kurt dio unos pasos hacia atrás, estaba con los ojos irritados, y muy enojado.

-Porque?, porque me mentiste?!.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine entro intentando calmarlo, se acerco a él pero Kurt se alejo.

-Déjame explicarte.-

-Que vas a explicarme?!...- dijo Kurt tomando una foto de la cama y arrojándosela en el rostro a Blaine. -ésto?!...qué?!...es mi imaginación?!...porque me mentiste?!...me dijiste que no pasaba nada...me lo juraste!...qué es?...ya no me amas y no te atrevías a decírmelo?!...que es Blaine?!...- dijo muy enojado y dolido Kurt.

Blaine no podía decir nada, Kurt estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, y él no podía encontrar las palabras.

-Kurt, puedo explicarte...-

-No quiero que me expliques nada!...quiero que me dejes en paz, que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarme...-

-Kurt.- dijo Blaine e intento acercarse pero Kurt lo empujo hacia afuera de la habitación.

-Lárgate!, te odio!...no quiero verte nunca más!...lárgate!.-

Blaine simplemente vio la puerta de la habitación cerrarse en su cara y las palabras de Kurt resonando en sus oídos.

El silencio era abrumador, miro hacia el pasillo y Jeff, Nick estaban de pie en las escaleras y Wes a unos pasos de él.

-Quédense aquí, y no se muevan, no dejen que se vaya de aquí.- dijo Blaine aparentando tranquilidad y caminando hacia la escalera.

Wes asintió y lo siguió, Jeff miro a su novio y fue hasta la puerta de Kurt.

-Kurt, soy yo, Jeff.-

La puerta se abrió y Jeff entro, Kurt lo abrazo llorando.

-Porque?, porque me hizo esto?, porque?.- preguntó Kurt llorando en el hombro de su amigo mientras temblaba.

Jeff no dijo nada, solo lo contuvo en ese abrazo.

Blaine llego al mostrador, y miro al dueño del hotel y a George con semblante serio.

-Que no le falte nada a Kurt, lo que necesite, se lo das.- dijo Blaine al dueño.

Este asintió con la cabeza varias veces sin decir nada.

-Kurt estará bien aquí, no necesita que usted lo pida.- dijo George mirándolo serio y sin miedo.

-Y tu quien eres?.- pregunto Blaine apretando los dientes y mirándolo con rabia.

-Es nuevo, es...es mi empleado...no se preocupe señor Anderson, cuidaremos bien de su prometido.- dijo el dueño con nerviosismo.

Blaine miraba fijo a George como si quisiera matarlo, luego miro al dueño del hotel, giro y salió del lugar intentando calmarse, pero sentía un dolor en su pecho que parecía traspasarlo y recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Eres idiota?, no sabes quién es?.- pregunto el dueño del hotel a George.

-Kurt está aquí por algo no?, no puede dejarlo tranquilo?.-

-Tú no te metas, es un problema de ellos...ese, que se acaba de ir, es el dueño de la maldita ciudad, yo trabajo tranquilo gracias a él y no voy a perder mi cabeza por tu estúpida lengua, te quedas callado y haces lo que te digo entiendes?.- dijo en tono serio el hombre.

George no dijo nada, solo le limitó a seguir con su trabajo pero no le gustaba como Blaine trataba a Kurt.

Blaine volvió a la mansión y antes que Wes dijera algo, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Cerro los cajones del armario y luego la puerta, apoyo la cabeza en ella y comenzó a llorar, Kurt lo odiaba, había roto lo más importante y era la confianza que tenían, Kurt sentía que él lo había engañado, había destrozado su corazón, una vez más.

Se sentó en el borde la cama mirando su anillo, había perdido lo único que lo mantenía vivo.

...

Habían pasado dos días, Kurt no salía de la habitación, Jeff siempre estaba con él, y George pasaba a cada momento para ver si necesitaba algo, no había dejado de llorar, quería irse a Ohio pero Jeff lo persuadió de no hacerlo o Blaine estaría en la casa de su padre y probablemente él tendría que hacer guardia afuera de su casa. No se había quitado el anillo, no podía, dolía su alma y su corazón por la traición de Blaine, pero no podía deshacerse de ese símbolo que aun los unía, aunque también estaba enojado, sentía rabia por Blaine, por lo que le hizo.

No hablaba de lo sucedido con Jeff ni con George, casi no comía, solo obligado por sus amigos.

En ese momento Jeff no estaba, George se sentó a un lado de Kurt, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Quieres irte de aquí?, es eso, verdad?.- pregunto George.

-Ojala pudiera.- susurro Kurt mientras comía un bocado de pizza.

-Puedo llamar a la policía, no puede retenerte aquí, Kurt.- dijo George.

-Qué?...no, no llames a nadie.- Kurt negó con la cabeza, como si la policía fuera a hacer algo.

-Estas secuestrado aquí, hay tres hombre todo el tiempo allí afuera, no puedes salir Kurt sin que tu novio se entere, y ese muchacho que siempre está aquí...-

-Jeff es mi amigo, y conozco a esos hombres, solo son de seguridad.- respondió Kurt.

-Seguridad de que?, Si estás seguro aquí.-

-Tú no entiendes, siempre tengo seguridad, me han pasado cosas horribles y desgraciadamente necesito de ellos, Blaine los puso para protegerme.-

-Y de él?, quien te protege de él?...déjame llamar a la policía...-

-No. No es necesario.- dijo Kurt.

Jeff toco la puerta y entró observando a George, este se puso de pie y miro a su amigo.

-Si necesitas algo avísame.-

Kurt asintió y George salió de la habitación pasando por un lado de Jeff, este lo miro e hizo un gesto con la cara, notaba por quien latía el corazón de ese muchacho.

-Quieres descansar?.- preguntó Jeff.

-Sí, pero puedes quedarte?, no quiero estar solo.- pidió Kurt con dolor en su voz.

Jeff asintió con la cabeza y tomo una porción de pizza para comer.

Blaine se coloco el saco, le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad levantarse, y decidió hablar con Kurt, no iba a permitir que lo abandonara sin hacer nada.

Se dirigió hacia la sala donde Wes lo esperaba con la esperanza que esto acabara.

Subieron al auto en silencio, Blaine estaba serio, con semblante duro, Wes lo miro por el espejo retrovisor, Víctor no decía nada, pero era notoria la tensión de su jefe.

Llego al hotel y paso directo a la habitación de Kurt sin notar que el dueño lo saludaba, Nick estaba en el pasillo apoyado en la pared y se quedo mirando a su jefe y a Wes. Blaine toco la puerta, y entro encontrando a Jeff recostado en la cama junto a Kurt que estaba sentado tomando sus rodillas, Jeff se levantó como resorte y salió de la habitación bajo la mirada dura de su jefe, Kurt no quería mirarlo, fijo su vista en el suelo a un lado de él, Blaine suspiro y camino en silencio al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Lamento que hayas visto eso.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt contuvo las lágrimas, pero no quería mirarlo.

-Me reuní con él para hablar de trabajo, como siempre lo hice, pero antes de salir de la cafetería, él me beso, lo aleje, y aclare la situación, yo no lo bese, ni tengo intensiones de tener nada con él, aunque tú no estuvieras en mi vida, no tendría nada con él porque no es de fiar...hay cosas que no puedo contarte, porque son parte de mi trabajo y no quiero involucrarte, pero no tengo nada que ver con él mas allá de lo estrictamente profesional...yo no lo bese.-

Kurt no lo miraba, pero sentía su corazón romperse al oír su voz.

-Las puertas de la mansión estarán abiertas, y las de mi corazón también. Estaré esperándote, siempre.- dijo Blaine.

Camino hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta de Kurt y se quedo pensativo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acostarte en la cama de Kurt.- le dijo a Jeff que estaba junto a la puerta.

Este asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Salió rumbo a la escalera con Wes detrás, Nick miro a su novio haciendo una mueca de enojo, Jeff negó con la cabeza y entro a la habitación de Kurt, este estaba llorando, envolviendo sus rodillas con sus brazos, Jeff busco una silla que estaba a un lado y se sentó en ella.

-No dijo nada de una silla.- susurro Jeff.

-Porque hace ésto?.- preguntó Kurt entre sollozos.

-Porque te ama...Kurt, sé que no debería meterme, pero realmente no creo que él te engañe, o sea, menos con Sebastián.- dijo Jeff.

-No lo nombres.- pidió Kurt.

-Mira, Blaine puede ser muchas cosas, pero desde que está contigo es otra persona, yo lo vi cuando te balearon, cuando estaba en el hospital deseando ser él, el que estuviera en el quirófano, o cuando están juntos en la mansión, él deja todo por ti, absolutamente todo por ti...te ama, no arruinaría lo que tienen por un sujeto como Se...como ése, el realmente te ama.-

-Yo lo vi!, vi las fotos Jeff... se estaban besando.- dijo Kurt mirando a su amigo.

-Que viste?, las fotos...y si Blaine no lo beso?, si fue ese él que lo beso...no te pusiste a pensar en quien te envió esas fotos?, porque te las enviaron?, que quieren con eso?...-

Kurt se quedo mirándolo, pensando, estaba tan confundido, no podía asimilar otra idea que no fuese a Blaine besando a ese hombre.

-Estaban besándose.- dijo Kurt.

-Blaine lo besaba?...hay una gran diferencia Kurt, y el motivo de ese beso era que tu lo vieras.- explico Jeff.

-Porque?, porque alguien querría eso?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Porque eres lo más importante para Blaine, y a él quieren destruirlo, de cualquier manera, intentaron matarte y no pudieron, solo porque sabían que eso acabaría con Blaine, tal vez quieren hacer lo mismo ahora.-

Kurt lo observo pensativo, nunca se le ocurrió eso, nunca se pregunto quien envió las fotos, o que ganarían si él las veía, entonces recordó las palabras de Puck cuando le disparo "fuiste muy útil, y ahora lo serás mas.", Kurt tembló al recordar eso, las palabras de Puck significaban otra cosa en ese momento, le era más útil muerto, porque así dañaría mas a Blaine.

Apoyo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas pensativo, Jeff se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para dejarlo pensar tranquilo.

Blaine regreso a la mansión, había suspendido todas las reuniones y los preparativos de la boda, estaba triste, con una angustia que lo comía por dentro, pero a la vez sentía rabia, tanta rabia que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

-Que avances tenemos con respecto a ...lo que tenemos pendiente?.- pregunto Blaine entrando al estudio.

-Emmm...Charlie tiene todos los datos de los que robaron el dinero del banco, ya los ubique...- dijo Wes.

-Bien, sácale la información que necesitamos y deshazte de ellos, no quiero que le den aviso de nuestros movimientos.- pidió Blaine sentándose en su escritorio y buscando las foto de él con Sebastián. -encuentra al fotógrafo, sea particular o un paparazzi, lo quiero vivo.-

Wes asintió con la cabeza.

-Pondremos en marcha el plan, se movió demasiado y le di mucho tiempo.- dijo Blaine.

-No podemos apresurarnos, no tenemos todas las pruebas.- Wes estaba preocupado, Blaine no podía dar un paso en falso.

-No, no las tenemos, pero voy a adelantarme a su próximo movimiento, con Kurt fuera de la ecuación no tiene otra amenaza.-

-Kurt no está fuera de la ecuación.- dijo Wes mirándolo.

-Para él sí, y la verdad no sé si Kurt regresara conmigo.-

Blaine sintió su corazón oprimirse nuevamente.

-Kurt volverá, te ama, no importa lo que suceda, el seguirá amándote.-

-Pero ahora no está, y eso me conviene de alguna manera, tengo que continuar con el plan original.- Blaine sabía que sin Kurt era más fuerte, o al menos debía serlo.

Wes asintió con la cabeza, sabía que su jefe estaba mal, pero debían seguir adelante. Salió de la habitación dejándolo solo, Blaine tomo la foto que tenia de Kurt en un porta retratos, acaricio su rostro y la dejo nuevamente en su lugar.

No buscaría mas a Kurt si él no quería, le daría su tiempo, pero nunca dejaría de amarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Pasaron varios días desde la última conversación, Blaine se había internado en su estudio, iba al club lo estrictamente necesario, Sanders y Tom habían localizado al fotógrafo y estaba esperando la llamada para encontrarse con él.

Wes atendió el teléfono cruzando unas pocas palabras con Tom y luego miro a Blaine.

-Está listo.-

-Bien.- respondió Blaine.

Salieron de la mansión rumbo al viejo depósito donde Sanders estaba esperando junto a Tom.

Blaine bajo del auto y ni bien entro al depósito observo al fotógrafo y a su asistente atados en unas sillas, él sabía que los trajeron a ambos para sacarles información, alguien los había contratado y él quería saber su nombre.

-Haré que se pudra en la cárcel.- dijo el hombre mayor, el fotógrafo.

-Como?.- preguntó Blaine acercándose a ellos. -mírate, realmente crees que saldrás de aquí.-

El sujeto lo miro y apretó los dientes, Blaine miro a ambos a los ojos, el asistente parecía realmente asustado.

-Sabes quién soy?.- preguntó Blaine al asistente.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

-Y tú?.- le pregunto al fotógrafo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Una mierda de persona?.- pregunto con ironía el fotógrafo.

Blaine sonrió de lado.

-Quien de ustedes tenía la cámara ese día?, en la cafetería.- preguntó Blaine.

Ninguno respondió pero el asistente miro de soslayo a su jefe.

Blaine observo ésto y tomo una foto de la cámara de seguridad que estaba afuera de la cafetería, donde se podía ver al fotógrafo saliendo de ésta poco después de que saliera Sebastián.

Blaine no lo recordaba, no recordaba haberlo visto en la cafetería.

-Y bien?, quien saco la foto?.-

-Porque tenemos que responderte?.- preguntó el fotógrafo con altanería.

-Porque te voy a matar, y si respondes mis preguntas puedo llegar a pensarlo, y tal vez...- dijo pensativo Blaine y luego miro al asistente. -tal vez no lo haga.-

El fotógrafo río negando con la cabeza.

-Qué?, que es tan gracioso?.- pregunto Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Que el que está muerto eres tú, y no lo notaste.- respondió el fotógrafo mirándolo y sonriéndole.

Blaine lo miro estudiándolo, él sabía eso, pero que éste don nadie se lo dijera en el rostro era un poco desconcertante.

-Bien, estaré muerto pero no atado a una silla, crees realmente que tu jefe te salvara?, o el tuyo?.- le pregunto mirando esta vez al asistente. -Mira tú posición y la mía.- dijo mirando al fotógrafo. -Soy un muerto desde hace tiempo, no le temo a la muerte, ya la vi varias veces, es más, he sentido su perfume, y sabes?, huele a ti...así que, dime, quien saco la foto?.-

-No sé. Lo olvide.- dijo el fotógrafo mirándolo desafiante.

Blaine no quería perder los estribos, pero el sujeto lo estaba provocando de más, giro la foto que tenía en sus manos mostrándosela al fotógrafo y a su asistente, pero no vio ni un ápice de nerviosismo en el fotógrafo.

-Era simple, solo tenias que decir tu nombre.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Si lo sabías para que preguntas.- respondió el fotógrafo.

-Porque ahora se quien me dirá el nombre de tu jefe.- dijo Blaine.

El fotógrafo río nuevamente, Blaine le hizo una seña a Tom quien estaba a unos pasos y le entregó un arma, Blaine la tomo y la miro.

-Con esta arma mate a uno de mis empleados, me había traicionado, entrego a mi novio a mi enemigo, tu jefe.- dijo Blaine mirando al fotógrafo. -tiene una marca personal, desde ese día, la guardó para estas ocasiones...quien te pago por esas fotos?.-

Blaine miraba fijo al fotógrafo, el asistente temblaba de miedo mirando a su jefe y a su verdugo.

-No me acuerdo.- respondió el fotógrafo.

Blaine lo observo fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Estás seguro?.- y miro al asistente.

Este tembló de pies a cabezas y comenzó a llorar.

-Quien te pago por esas fotos?.- preguntó nuevamente Blaine al fotógrafo.

-No me acuerdo.- dijo el fotógrafo.

Entonces Blaine lo miro serio y apuntó a su cabeza, jalo del gatillo y el sonido inundo el silencio, luego solo se escuchaba el sollozo del asistente quien estaba con los ojos cerrados e inclinado hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el cuerpo de su jefe.

Blaine apuntó a la cabeza del asistente.

-Yo sé!, yo si sé quien le pago, lo vi, sé su nombre...sé quien es...- dijo el asistente sollozando. -no me mates por favor.-

Blaine sintió que su cerebro hacia un cortocircuito, de repente se imaginó a Kurt en esa situación, cuando trabajaba para Puck, bajo el arma mientras observaba al muchacho, muchas sensaciones se le mezclaron en su interior.

-Dime quien es...y veremos.-

...

Kurt estaba sentado en la cama, ya no lloraba, las palabras de Jeff resonaban en su cabeza, estuvo atando cabos durante horas, intentando entender, y llego a la misma conclusión que su amigo, ahora se preguntaba qué hacer.

Cerró sus ojos y se puso de pie, busco su maleta y guardo la ropa que había sacado esos días, esperaba estar tomando la mejor decisión, abrió la puerta y su amigo lo observo desde el pasillo.

-Jeff, me ayudas con la maleta?.- pregunto Kurt.

Jeff miro a su novio y camino hacia la habitación, vio las maletas armadas y a su amigo.

-Volveré a la mansión.-

Jeff asintió aliviado, tomo dos maletas y salió de la habitación, Kurt tomo la otra y bajaron hasta la entrada del hotel.

-George.- llamo Kurt.

Su amigo salió de la pequeña oficina mirándolo curioso.

-Me voy.- dijo Kurt.

-Te irás?, a donde?.- preguntó George preocupado.

-Vuelvo con mi novio.- respondió Kurt.

-Qué?...Kurt.- dijo por lo bajo y se acerco al rostro de su amigo. -no tienes que regresar con él si no quieres, puedes quedarte aquí, o te busco otro lugar donde él no te encuentre.-

Kurt suspiro pesado.

-No estoy huyendo de Blaine, creo que nos debemos una conversación, y ...yo lo amo, no lo sé, creo que no pensé bien las cosas antes de salir de la mansión, necesito hablar con él y arreglar ésto.- dijo Kurt con un dejo de tristeza.

George lo observó y entendió que su amigo realmente amaba a su novio, él no veía las cosas de la misma manera, pero no podía intervenir.

-Cuanto te debo?.- pregunto Kurt a su amigo para cerrar la cuenta de sus gastos.

-Nada, tu novio le pago una fortuna a mi jefe para cubrir cualquier gasto.- respondió George.

-Bien, me voy, te hablare cuando pueda.- Kurt se despidió de su amigo y salió del hotel con Jeff y dos hombres de seguridad.

George se quedo pensativo y triste, tenía la esperanza que Kurt se separara de su novio, pero era más que obvio que jamás sucedería eso.

...

Blaine estaba sentado en su escritorio, pensativo, tenían un nombre, tenían los negativos de las fotos, pero a la vez, no tenían nada.

-Esto solo prueba que está detrás de tu ruptura con Kurt, pero nada más.- dijo Wes revisando los papeles.

-Lo sé...- respondió Blaine.

-Necesitamos más pruebas.- susurro Wes preocupado.

-Iré a buscarlo, hablare con él, no sé cómo pero lo convenceré para que vuelva.- dijo Blaine oponiéndose de pie.

Wes observó a su jefe, sabía bien de quien hablaba.

Tocaron la puerta y Nick ingreso.

-Kurt está aquí, pidió que lo trajéramos, está arriba.-

Blaine sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, salió de su oficina y subió casi corriendo las escaleras, Jeff salía de la habitación que era antes de Kurt, entonces entendió que su novio no compartiría su habitación con él, pero el que estuviera en la mansión nuevamente, lo aliviaba mucho.

-Me pidió que deje sus cosas allí, está adentro.- dijo Jeff a su jefe.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta la puerta, respiro intentando calmarse y toco.

-Pasa.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine entro y Kurt estaba abriendo sus maletas, se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, Kurt estaba muy confundido pero al verlo sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

-Me alegro que estés aquí.- dijo Blaine de pie en su lugar.

Kurt se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando el suelo, buscando las palabras.

-Quiero confiar en ti, realmente quiero pero aun no puedo...- dijo Kurt observándolo y luego miro su anillo. -te amo, de eso estoy seguro, pero necesito tiempo para estar seguro que puedo confiar en ti nuevamente.-

Esas palabras le dolieron a Blaine.

-Nunca te fui infiel, desde que estamos juntos no he mirado a otro hombre, yo no lo bese.-

Kurt lo miro a los ojos, deseaba creerle.

-Que harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?, si vieras una foto mía besando a otro hombre?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo con angustia en su voz.

Blaine lo miro y una ola de celos lo recorrió con sólo imaginárselo, desvío su mirada al suelo.

-Probablemente ese sujeto ya estaría muerto.- dijo Blaine. -lamento que estés pasando por ésto, es mi culpa, quise protegerte de los demás y sin quererlo soy yo el que te lastima...te jure una vez que no había nada entre Sebastián y yo, nada más que lo profesional, y es verdad, pero también es verdad que él ha estado buscándome de otra manera.-

-Te coquetea.- lo corto Kurt mirándolo serio.

-Si, pero jamás respondí, porque mi corazón es solamente tuyo, te amo, no existe otro hombre para mi, y se lo deje bien en claro.-

Kurt lo miro a los ojos en silencio, Blaine parecía sincero, no mentía, pero aún así, había algo que le impedía confiar en él.

-Tú seguirás viéndolo, y trabajando con él.- dijo Kurt intentando no sonar a reproche, pero era eso lo que más le dolía.

-Si. Es mi trabajo, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo, ni que lo disfrute.-

-Cuando te encontré en el club con él, no perecía eso.- dijo Kurt con enojo en su voz, claramente eso era un reproche.

-No todo es lo que parece en mi trabajo...no quiero involucrarte en algo que no he podido manejar aún, mi trabajo es una cosa, somos socios, tenemos una alianza, pero eso no significa que me caiga bien o sienta algún tipo de atracción por él.- aclaro Blaine.

Kurt lo miro y las palabras de Jeff resonaron en su mente.

-Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para pensar, no te presionare...te amo...nunca dejare de hacerlo.-

Se observaron mutuamente con dolor en sus ojos, Blaine salió de la habitación con su corazón doliendo, al igual que el de Kurt, estaba tan confundido, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, así que tomo el teléfono y llamo a Carol.

Blaine bajo las escaleras dejando un peso enorme en cada paso, Wes estaba en el estudio cuando su jefe entro con semblante decaído.

-Se quedara?.- pregunto Wes.

-Si, en otra habitación, necesita tiempo.- dijo Blaine dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio.

-Bien.- eso es mejor que nada pensó Wes. -debemos seguir con esto, Charlie me envió las cuentas que le consiguió el...cerebrito que contrato, tenemos algo por ahí.-

-Cerebrito?.- pregunto Blaine escuchando algo de lo que le decía Wes.

-Si, el de MIT, no sé como lo consiguió, pero es bastante bueno, Manny no tiene nada aún?.-

Blaine estaba lejano y pensativo, las palabras de Kurt resonaban en su mente, miro a Wes y volvió a la realidad.

-Manny...no, no llamo.-

-Bien.- dijo Wes notando lo disperso que estaba su jefe. -Charlie me envió los nombres de los socios de la empresa de donde salían los fondos para Puck...- dijo acercándose a Blaine. -ves éste?, es el dueño de la cuenta, de la que le entregaba el dinero a Puckerman, el que se suicido porque lo investigaban, no hay mucho del sujeto, pero...tenía un amante...-

-Si, eso lo recuerdo.- dijo Blaine tomando los papeles y mirándolos.

-Bien, estas propiedades eran de él, de la sociedad, pero él las paso a nombre de otra empresa, una que al parecer no tiene dueños, bueno, no aparece muy claramente, todo es confuso con ese socio. Estas propiedades están por todo el mundo y...en New York...- dijo mostrándole la imagen de una casa. -esta, la habita alguien conocido.-

Blaine miro el nombre del dueño y entendió lo que quería decir Wes.

-No es tan descuidado.-

-No, dio vueltas como una carrusel, pero...tenemos una conexión con el suicidado de Canadá, a ese sujeto lo mataron porque ya no le servía, lo vinculaba con Puck y las cuentas, si alguien se enteraba que era su amante y usaba las cuentas de la sociedad para abastecer a Puck, todo se derrumbaría, sus planes se irían al infierno, es una pata Blaine.-

-Una pata corta, puede decir que compro la casa de buena fe, que no sabía de quien era.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, y por eso necesitamos la información de Canadá...tal vez debería ir yo personalmente.- dijo Wes.

-No, si vas nos expones, él debe creer que dejamos eso de lado, estoy seguro que Manny me dará noticias pronto.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien, solo nos queda vincularlo con las cuentas.- comentó Wes.

-Es lo más difícil.- Blaine se quedo pensativo. -El debió tener una extensión de la cuenta, o usaba la identidad del dueño, la policía nunca investigo eso?.-

-La de Canadá?, no, cuando lo asociaron con Puck, todo desapareció.-

-Que misterio verdad?.- preguntó con ironía Blaine.

-Debe haber alguien que sabía de esa relación, quien era su amante.-

-Su esposa, ella sabía que la engañaba con un joven, seguro también sabia su nombre.- dijo Blaine.

-Y porque no estamos presionándola para que hable?.- preguntó Wes.

-Porque ese trabajo lo hace mejor un sacerdote, todos confían en los sacerdotes, y Manny es uno.- respondió Blaine.

Wes hizo un gesto con el rostro, si fuera él a Canadá, la mujer ya habría contado todo.

Siguieron su trabajo mientras Kurt hablaba con Carol, estaba un poco más tranquilo pero seguía con preguntas en su mente.

-Y quien saco la foto?.- preguntó Carol.

-No lo sé, un paparazzi supongo.- respondió Kurt.

-Pero no salió en las revistas, no te pidieron dinero?.- preguntó Carol.

-No.- dijo Kurt.

-Entonces fue él.- respondió Carol.

-Quien?.- pregunto Kurt.

-El sujeto...he sabido de mujeres que hacen eso, no lo va a hacer un hombre?, debe querer que dejes a Blaine, está detrás de él y espera que ustedes terminen para conquistarlo, es eso.- razono Carol.

Kurt se quedo pensativo.

-Blaine dice que no lo beso.-

-Seguramente, Kurt...dudo que ese hombre te esté engañando, estaba destruido cuando te dispararon en su fiesta, él no está detrás de otro hombre, pero ese sujeto si está detrás de él, hará lo que sea para que Blaine se fije en él, y sacarte del medio es lo que más quiere, no permitas que haga eso, Blaine te ama, no dejes que destruya lo que tienen.-

-Y que hago?, siento que perdí la confianza en Blaine.- dijo con angustia Kurt.

-Pues, estoy segura que Blaine hará que la recuperes, pero debes querer hacer ésto.- dijo Carol del otro lado de la línea.

-Quiero, quiero confiar en él, quiero que sea como antes.- Kurt realmente quería creerle a su novio.

-Nada será como antes, pero puede ser mejor, después de una crisis las cosas pueden ponerse peor o hacerlo más fuertes.-

Kurt deseaba eso con todas sus fuerzas.

-No permitas que las dudas te consuman, y no dejes que un idiota te desestabilice, que se meta en tu relación con Blaine, ese sujeto no es nadie, puede que tenga mucho dinero o sea un empresario muy exitoso, pero el dinero no compra el amor.- dijo Carol.

Kurt suspiro pesado, Carol tenía razón, Blaine no lo engañaría, él siempre fue su prioridad, y ese don nadie no arruinaría su relación.

Hablo con Carol unos momentos más, y luego decidió ordenar su ropa, no estaba preparado para compartir la cama con Blaine, así que se quedaría en esa habitación.

Necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, pero no quería perder a Blaine, lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso, y encontraría la manera de salir de esta situación.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Era extraño dormir en habitaciones separadas, dos días habían transcurrido y los preparativos de la boda estaban suspendidos, le dolió a Kurt tener que suspender al diseñador grafico que haría las tarjetas de invitación, pero no habían hablado nada con Blaine de la fecha, no habían hablado de nada. Sabía que Blaine entraba a su habitación de noche, lo sentía sentarse en su cama y acariciar sus cabellos como lo había hecho cuando su relación recién comenzaba, era doloroso, saber que estaban en esa situación nuevamente.

Todos los días tenía su desayuno preferido sobre la mesa, Blaine se encargaba de prepararlo antes de internarse con Wes en el estudio, esa mañana estaba Charlie, lo vio entrar y no salir en toda la mañana, sabía que estaban con Wes pero cada vez que éste salía y entraba en la cocina para buscar algo, la idea que Blaine estuviera solo con Charlie lo ponía nervioso.

Había hablado con Pam y esta estaba muy enojada con Blaine, también estaba el tema del diseñador, no quiso suspenderlo con la esperanza de que para cuando éste viajara a New York, ellos ya estuvieran mejor, también hablo con George y le prometió llamarlo todos los días, su amigo estaba preocupado por él.

Se dirigió a su habitación en busca de su celular, Blaine le había comprado uno nuevo y se lo había dejado junto a la cama, era el último modelo que había en el mercado y podía decirse que solo le faltaba hablar al aparato, él solo quería revisar su agenda.

Escuchó a Blaine entrar en la habitación de enfrente, y a Wes ir detrás de él y no pudo evitar abrir la puerta y escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Quiere reunirse para cenar, en el local de siempre.- dijo Wes en la puerta de la habitación de Blaine.

Escucho un suspiro molesto de parte de Blaine.

-Que sujeto más molesto, no tiene un amante o alguien que lo entretenga?.- pregunto Blaine con enojo en su voz.

-Creo que eres su pasatiempo Blaine.- respondió Wes.

-Dile que iré, pero una hora nada más, no quiero que Sebastián crea que le dejare pasar lo que sucedió en la cafetería.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien.-

Wes salió hacia las escaleras camino a la sala, Kurt se quedo pasmado en el lugar donde estaba, Blaine se reuniría con Sebastián, no quería que eso sucediera, no ahora que seguían separados, o en esa situación tensa, oyó a Blaine salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia las escaleras, entonces decidió intervenir.

-Blaine.- llamo saliendo de la habitación.

Su novio se detuvo en el primer escalón y volvió por sus pasos mirando a Kurt, evidentemente no sabía que estaba en su habitación.

-Si?.- pregunto esperanzado Blaine.

-Emmmm...Calí vendrá en estos días, y no sé si debo cancelar la cita...si lo hago puede que ya no pueda volver a New York, y...no lo sé...si quieres seguir con los preparativos...-

-Si claro, quiero casarme contigo.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él y mirándolo a los ojos.

A Kurt le tembló todo el cuerpo, Blaine se oía tan seguro que disipó sus todas sus dudas.

-Yo también...y no quiero seguir así contigo.-

Blaine se acerco hasta su rostro y lo acaricio, Kurt respiro con dificultad, sonrió al sentir su toque, lo miro a los ojos y necesitaba hacer una pregunta.

-Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?.- pregunto Kurt casi desesperadamente.

-Si, por supuesto.- respondió sin dudar Blaine.

Kurt sintió una alegría inmensa que no podía expresar, se acerco a Blaine y lo beso con tantas emociones expresadas en ese roce de labios que sintió derretirse en el, Blaine lo sujeto por la cintura siguiendo el beso lentamente, Kurt paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su novio mientras se entregaba por completo a ese momento.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Kurt sonrió, y volvió a besarlo, se fundieron en ese beso, y entre pasos errantes entraron a la habitación de Blaine y terminaron tendidos sobre la cama, besándose y acariciándose.

-Te amo...te amo Kurt.- susurro Blaine entre besos.

Kurt respondió con un beso necesitado y lleno de amor, entregándose por completo, habiendo extrañado ese contacto tan íntimo. Blaine no sabía si ir más allá, dejo a Kurt llevar la situación y se dedico a disfrutar de ese beso que le transmitía todo ese amor que estaba intacto en ambos.

Kurt estaba tendido sobre la cama, y su mente había dejado de funcionar, metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de su novio, acariciando su espalda, necesitando mas contacto, Blaine sin quererlo, hizo fricción entre ellos provocando un gemido por parte de Kurt, y como si fuera un detonante en ambos, desato un espiral de sensaciones que los llevo a desvestirse entre apuros, besos y caricias.

Blaine lo penetro lento, Kurt enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de su novio, levantando levemente las caderas para permitirle un mejor movimiento, entre besos y envestidas leves y profundas, lentas y por momentos necesitadas, se entregaron por completo al cuerpo del otro.

Envueltos entre sus brazos, saciados, y acariciándose mutuamente, disfrutaron de su reconciliación, se besaron unos momentos, entre sonrisas y miradas tiernas, caricias suaves que los llevaron a dormirse con la tranquilidad de estar en el lugar correcto.

Había pasado unas horas, Blaine despertó y miro la hora, tomo con una mano su celular, y envió un mensaje de texto a Wes, luego se movió para poder besar a su novio quien estaba dormido, beso su cuello mientras Kurt despertaba, busco con su mano y acaricio su miembro, Kurt gimió retorciéndose de placer, Blaine beso sus labios e intensifico sus caricias, y Kurt lo beso con ansias, Blaine se alejó para buscar un preservativo, Kurt se giro y se recostó esperando a su novio, Blaine subió a su espalda besándolo, y luego lo penetro lentamente, y allí comenzó nuevamente la creciente necesidad del contacto con el otro, y de entrega al amor.

Pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor, cuando despertaron al día siguiente Kurt se dedico a mirar a Blaine dormir, cuando éste despertó, observo a su novio con una sonrisa, casi sin creer que estaban allí, juntos.

-Buen día.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola, dormiste bien?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, muy bien, con el hombre que amo a mi lado.-

Kurt sonrió y lo beso en los labios.

-Tienes hambre?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, mucha.- respondió Kurt.

-Pediré el desayuno.- dijo Blaine buscando el teléfono.

-Tendría que ir a la habitación a buscar ropa.- comento Kurt.

-Para qué?, voy a quitártela.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Kurt río, y se recostó de espaldas, Blaine pidió el desayuno, y luego se giro para mirar a su novio, se acerco a su rostro y lo beso, Kurt enredo los dedos en los cabellos de éste y se rindió a ese beso.

Wes trajo el desayuno y comieron en la cama, entre besos, no era la primera vez que hacían eso, pero si después de una reconciliación, de hecho nunca habían tenido una pelea de ese estilo, pero ambos deseaban dejar eso atrás. No perdieron tiempo y terminaron haciendo el amor nuevamente, cuando decidieron bajar a la cocina para almorzar, luego de ducharse y de que Blaine le ayudara a su novio a mudarse a su habitación, Wes y los muchachos los miraron disimuladamente.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt con una sonrisa enorme.

-Hola.- saludo Wes.

El resto saludo también, Blaine se sentó junto a su novio sonriendo.

-Pam llamo unas quince veces.- dijo Wes mirando a Blaine.

Éste solo negó con la cabeza.

-Y también llamo Calí, dijo que estará aquí en un par de horas.- dijo Wes mirando a Kurt.

-Cali está en la ciudad!.- dijo Kurt casi ahogándose con una de sus masas preferidas. -Puedes estar esta tarde aquí?.-

-Claro amor, no iré a ningún lado.- dijo con cariño Blaine.

Wes miraba a su jefe preocupado, sabía que no cambiaría de idea ahora que estaba recomponiendo su relación, pero tenían asuntos pendientes.

-Llamare a Pam, quiero saber si me recomienda algo.- dijo Kurt.

-Almorcemos primero, mi madre te retendrá mucho tiempo.- pidió Blaine.

-Ok.- respondió Kurt y busco el número de una casa de comidas rápidas.

Wes miro a su jefe y Blaine entendió que había algo que solucionar, le hablo al oído a su novio mientras éste llamaba por comida, se sonrieron, Blaine salió rumbo a su estudio y Wes detrás de él.

-Y?.- preguntó Blaine sentándose en su sillón.

-Solo alcance a decirle que no podías asistir a la cena, escuche claramente sus dientes crujir y colgó, muy educadamente.- dijo Wes.

-No arriesgare mi relación con Kurt por jugar al gato y al ratón con Sebastián.- dijo molesto Blaine.

-Necesitamos saber donde está de pie, y donde hace agua.- comento Wes.

-Sebastián siempre está de pie, es a mí al que tapó el agua.- dijo Blaine un poco molesto.

Wes no dijo nada, solo dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio para que su jefe los firmara.

Kurt se sentó junto a Jeff y su amigo sonrió.

-Veo que estas mejor.- comento Jeff.

-Mucho.- respondió Kurt.

Tom ingreso mirando una libreta que tenía en su mano.

-Están desapareciendo ratas.- dijo sin notar que Kurt estaba presente.

-Ratas?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo atento.

-Ah!...Kurt!...no te vi!...emmm...nada, perdí en la mesa de póker.- dijo con una sonrisa Tom.

Kurt no dijo nada, miro la tv pero noto la mirada molesta de Jeff.

El timbre del intercomunicador sonó, y Jeff miro el monitor, el almuerzo de Blaine y Kurt había llegado, toco el portero y Kurt se puso de pie para buscar a Blaine pero este aparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

-Llego el almuerzo.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto porque tengo hambre.- respondió Blaine.

Nick ingreso con la comida y se la entregó a Kurt, los demás se fueron de la cocina dejándolos solos.

Una hora después Calí y sus dos asistentes ingresaban por la puerta de la mansión.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo con entusiasmo Calí.

-Hola, buenas tardes.- respondió Kurt emocionado.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Como están los futuros esposos?.- preguntó Calí al verlos sonrientes.

Kurt sonrió y miro a Blaine quien escondía una sonrisa.

-Vamos a mi estudio.- dijo Kurt.

Pasaron varios minutos entre que Kurt les dio una recorrida por la mansión y las conversaciones sobre la tendencia en la moda.

Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón del estudio de Kurt, miraba al asistente de Calí que estaba tomándole las medidas para el traje, Kurt hablaba con el diseñador muy animadamente, sonreía como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, amaba mucho a Kurt y deseaba verlo siempre así.

-Blaine?.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Si.- respondió Blaine sonriendo aún más.

Kurt sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Quieres el modelo que vimos para el traje?.-

Blaine miro a su alrededor notando al diseñador observarlo con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

-Si.- dijo componiendo su postura. -el que vimos juntos.-

-El amor.- dijo Calí buscando un libro donde tenía varios dibujos.

Kurt le sonrió a su novio y Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

Le tomo menos tiempo tomarle las medidas a Blaine, pero aun así la reunión duro tres horas, Kurt estaba feliz, y él también.

Las cosas estaban mucho mejor, esperaba que pudieran olvidar todo lo malo que les sucedió, y seguir con su vida, la que decidieron armar juntos, y por la que seguían apostando.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

-Así que todo está bien...- dijo George.

-Si, mucho mejor.- respondió Kurt.

Estaban en una cafetería, habían acordado encontrarse allí, George estaba preocupado por su amigo y Kurt decidió encontrarse con él.

-Mmmh...yo me alegro por ti, pero cualquier cosa que suceda, llámame, no importa la hora, mi casa es pequeña pero siempre habrá un lugar para ti.- dijo George.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa. - Nunca habíamos peleado así con Blaine, bueno, yo nunca me enoje así...él nunca me había dado motivos, y no es que ahora lo haya hecho...bueno...es difícil de explicar, pero sé que me ama, creo en eso.-

-Te fue infiel?...lo siento, es que no me entra en la cabeza que te pueda hacer algo así.-

-Si alguien te besa, es infidelidad?...- pregunto Kurt. -su socio está detrás de él hace mucho, me enviaron unas fotos donde se estaban besando, bueno ese sujeto besaba a Blaine, me enoje porque varias veces me pareció que era coqueto con él y Blaine lo dejaba, y luego eso...- Kurt seguía molesto pero estaba confiado que Blaine no tenía nada con él. -quiere a Blaine como sea, y yo le deje el camino libre, luego Jeff me hizo pensar en varias cosas y me di cuenta que Blaine no me haría algo así, lo amo y me ama, y no le daré el gusto a ese idiota de alejarme de Blaine.-

George solo lo miraba sin decir nada, él sentía su corazón romperse de a poco, él sentía cosas por Kurt y nunca lo haría sufrir, estaba enamorado de alguien más, alguien que a su juicio, no lo amaba, pero él no quería perder a Kurt, quería conservarlo aunque sea como amigo.

-Bien, si eres feliz por mi está bien, pero sabes que cualquier cosa, yo estoy aquí.- dijo George mirándolo serio.

-Eres un buen amigo, gracias.- Kurt le sonrió, realmente apreciaba a George.

Éste sonrió con cierto dolor dentro de su corazón, pero era lo mejor.

-Bien...cuéntame como te fue con la publicista?.- preguntó animado Kurt.

George sonrió.

-Pues, es un trabajo interesante...me saco varias fotos, incluso de mis manos.-

-De tus manos?.- pregunto sorprendido Kurt.

-Si, dijo que eran perfectas, no sé, yo las veo normales.- respondió George.

Kurt miro las manos de George, este reía y las levanto para que Kurt las viera mejor, a todo ésto un molesto Blaine estaba desde su auto observando la escena, solo podía ver a través del vidrial, y no le gustaba la cercanía de ese George, aunque lo había investigado y toda su historia cuadraba, tenía la sospecha que estaba enamorado de Kurt y más después de hablar con Jeff y éste le contara como trataba a Kurt.

Wes estaba sentado en el asiento de acompañante mirando unos papeles, Víctor solo esperaba las órdenes de su jefe mientras Blaine miraba a través de los vidrios negros, rompiéndose la cabeza en un intento de dilucidar que podían estar hablando.

-No es muy sano ésto Blaine, se supone que confías en él.- dijo Wes mirándolo.

Blaine no dijo nada, sabía que era infantil, pero no podía evitarlo.

Miro a Wes y suspiro pesado.

-Vamos al club.-

Wes asintió y bajo la ventanilla del auto para hablar con Jeff.

-No lo pierdas de vista, y avisa a donde va.- ordeno Wes.

Jeff asintió y salió camino a su auto, sonde estaba Max y otro hombre de seguridad.

Blaine se sentía mal por espiar a Kurt, pero no confiaba en nadie, menos en alguien que no podía controlar como George.

Habían pasado varios días que habían sido perfectos, pero cada vez que Kurt hablaba por teléfono con su amigo, a él le daba un vuelco el estómago.

-Que sucedió con lo de Tom?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sigue buscando.- respondió Wes.

-Llámalo, que vaya al club.- pidió Blaine.

Wes busco su celular y envió un mensaje.

-Con lo otro?, como van las cosas?.-

-No hay avances, espero Manny envíe algo pronto.- respondió Wes.

Blaine estaba molesto, estaba escudándose a ciegas del socio de Puck, sabía que planeaba algo pero no donde daría el golpe y eso lo desestabilizaba, además estaba la banda nueva que pretendía instalarse en su zona, los comerciantes se quejaban porque les robaban seguido, y hubo una purga de policías y al parecer quedaron todos los honestos, cosa que a él no lo beneficiaba.

Llegaron al club pasada la media tarde, aun estaban limpiando y ordenando todo para la apertura de esa noche.

Se sentó en su sillón buscando unos papeles, debían solucionar varias cosas, y una de esas era la nueva banda.

-Toma, envíales algunos hombres hasta que solucionemos lo de la banda nueva, y llama al capitán idiota ese, a ver si se digna a enviarme policías para la zona.- dijo Blaine entregándole unos papeles a Wes con los nombres de los comerciantes afectados por los robos.

Wes asintió con la cabeza, y Tom llego con semblante preocupado.

-Hola jefe.- saludo Tom.

-Tom, tienes algo nuevo?.- preguntó Blaine.

Tom se sentó en el sillón frente a su jefe, con una mueca de desagrado.

-Realmente, no sé donde están esas ratas, me recorrí toda la ciudad, de día y de noche, hasta me metí en una iglesia.-

-En una iglesia?.- pregunto Wes con una ceja alzada.

-Alguien me dijo que un antiguo esclavo de Puck estaba en un grupo de autoayuda, para recuperarse de una adicción, asique me anote en el grupo y fui, era en una iglesia, pero no va, o sea iba, pero algunos del grupo me dijeron que hace como un mes o mas, desapareció, se lo trago la tierra, así sucede con ese y los demás, en los bares, en las carreras, en la calle, hasta las prostitutas que trabajaban para Puck desaparecieron, no sé qué sucede, esto no sucedió ni cuando su banda cayó en la cárcel.-

Blaine miro a Wes preocupado, esto no era un buen indicio.

-Que crees?.- pregunto Blaine a Tom, él tenía experiencia en la calle, nadie conocía ese medio mejor que Tom.

-Creo que el nuevo muñeco de la organización limpio todo, es eso o...esta gente se fue porque tiene miedo.-

-Miedo?.- pregunto Wes.

-Pues...ellos conocían mucho de Puck, tal vez, vieron una cara conocida.-

-Un rostro al que le temen.- dijo Blaine pensativo.

-Necesitamos encontrar a alguien que nos diga algo, es muy extraño esto, Sebastián no pudo haber limpiado todo el territorio si algunos ni siquiera aparecían en el listado de empleados de Puck, es obvio que se están ocultando.- dijo Wes.

-Las prostitutas...no creo que hayan salido de la ciudad...hay que buscar una que trabajara con Puck.- dijo Blaine mirando a Wes y a Tom.

-Entre las muchacha faltan varias, no saben donde están.- respondió Tom. -puedo buscar afuera de la ciudad, pero no puedo prometer nada porque tampoco cuento con la gente que estaba en la otra zona ya que también desaparecieron, y los que manejan los negocios ahora son muy raros...no son de fiar.-

-Es la gente de Sebastián...ellos están limpiando todo.- dijo Wes.

-Tendremos que revisar todo de nuevo, los nombres, familiares de esas personas...necesitare a Kurt para eso, tal vez recuerde algo, algún nombre, algo.- Blaine no quería involucrar a Kurt en ésto, pero estaba en un callejón, no tenía muchas opciones.

-Bien, yo seguiré buscando.- dijo Tom poniéndose de pie.

-Ok, llamare a Charlie a ver si consiguió los papeles que le pedí.-

Wes busco su celular y mientras Tom se retiraba, Blaine seguía en sus pensamientos, la idea de estar acorralado no le gustaba, había perdido carrera y ahora debía apresurarse.

...

Kurt regreso a la mansión y Blaine no estaba, seguía en el club, decidió entonces llegar de improvisto al trabajo de su prometido, y si llegaba a encontrar a Sebastián probablemente terminaría ardiendo el club, pero esperaba estar equivocado.

Se cambio de ropa y se alisto, salió con Jeff y la comitiva de seguridad que tenia, llego al club y entro por la puerta privada, cuando subió las escaleras se sentía nervioso, no quería pensar que Sebastián estaba allí, aun así, toco la puerta y abrió cuando Blaine lo indico.

-Amor!...- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y dejando unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa y mas aliviado de encontrarlo solo.

Blaine lo tomo por el rostro besándolo con ansias, Kurt rio tontamente y volvió a besarlo.

-Como estas?, como te fue hoy?.- pregunto Blaine tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia su escritorio.

-Bien, muy bien. Estuve poniéndome al día con mi trabajo y me encontré con George a tomar un café.- dijo Kurt sentándose en el regazo de su novio cuando este se lo pidió.

-Mmmm...si?, tienes mucho trabajo atrasado?.- pregunto Blaine sin querer tocar el tema del amigo.

-Si, algo...y tú, como te fue?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Tengo trabajo atrasado, pero ahora te tengo aquí, así que el trabajo puede esperar.- respondió Blaine y acerco su rostro al de su novio para besarlo con amor.

Ese momento duro hasta que Wes ingreso interrumpiendo.

-Lo siento.- dijo Wes saliendo nuevamente.

-Que nadie entre Wes.- pidió Blaine.

Este salió definitivamente de la habitación y Blaine acaricio el rostro de su novio.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también...mucho.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo miro con cierta incertidumbre, esperaba que Kurt olvidara lo sucedido, que realmente sintiera ese amor y no hubiese un resentimiento oculto.

-Sé que me amas, y que lo sucedido no fue por tu voluntad...- dijo Kurt adivinando porque existía una sombra en la mirada de su prometido. -lo que dije...ese día...que te odio...no es cierto, ni en ese momento lo era, estaba lastimado, herido por que creí que me habías engañado, pero cuando fuiste a hablarme, pensé mejor las cosas, y desee que estuvieras esperándome...y allí estabas...esperándome... sin resentimiento...-

-Como no iba a esperarte si eres la luz de mi vida, te lo dije una vez, tu cambiaste todo para mi, jamás pensé que te enamorarías de mi o que yo perdería todo mi ser por amarte, y no me arrepiento...de nada...solo me arrepiento de las veces que te hice sufrir y esto que sucedió ahora, es mi culpa porque me confíe con Sebastián...-

-No lo nombres.- pidió Kurt mirando y jugueteando con los botones de la camisa de Blaine.

-Él no es nadie para mi, solo trabajo, como cualquier otro socio, pero es cierto que no debí dejar que él creyera que podía suceder algo mas entre nosotros, pero eso solo nació y creció en su mente, porque de mi parte jamás le di una señal, ni lugar a nada...te amo...eres lo más importante, más que todo ésto...- dijo Blaine señalando a su alrededor. -si esto implica perderte, prefiero salirme de la organización pero seguir mi vida contigo.-

Kurt se quedo mirándolo serio, asimilando las palabras de su novio.

-Esto eres tú también, eso lo sé...y no me molesta, solo no quiero perderte...porque también eres todo para mí.- dijo Kurt.

-Nunca vas a perderme.- prometió Blaine acariciando su rostro.

Kurt lo abrazo no queriendo soltarlo nunca.

-Ni tú a mi.- dijo en su oído.

Se separaron y se miraron con cariño y amor, luego se besaron compartiendo el sentimiento más puro que los unía, una y otra vez.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

-Como que aplazaron la boda?!.- pregunto Pam enojada por teléfono.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para organizar todo para la fecha que habíamos hablado, con los días que estuvimos distanciados y eso...perdimos los turnos de los diseñadores, solo tenemos lo que hicimos con Calí y él me enviara los trajes cuando los tenga.- explico Kurt a su suegra.

-Es inconcebible... no puede ser...en qué demonios piensa Blaine?...como no puede darte una boda decente...- decía Pam por teléfono.

-No es su culpa Pam, yo tampoco tuve mucha cabeza para eso.- comento Kurt en defensa de Blaine.

-Es increíble, ni siquiera atiende mis llamadas!, oh!...pero va a oírme, espera que llegue a América y va a oírme.-

El tono de Pam le recordaba a Blaine en los viejos tiempos, intento calmar a su suegra antes de colgar la llamada, aunque se quedo mal porque sabía que en cuanto hablara Blaine con su madre, pasaría un muy mal momento.

Resoplo frustrado, quería una boda, era cierto, pero también era su culpa por dejar las cosas para último momento y luego de la pelea con Blaine, todo quedo cancelado.

Blaine almorzó con él ese día, y durante la tarde hablaron por teléfono, cenarían juntos pero tenía una reunión antes, así que decidió enviarle un mensaje y esperarlo en el club.

-Tiene turno recién para abril.- dijo Kurt a Jeff mientras entraban a la oficina de Blaine.

-Eso no esta tan lejos.- respondió Jeff.

-Del año que viene.-

Kurt se sentó en el sofá mirando a su amigo quien tenía una mueca de sorpresa.

-Creo que no quiere seguir con nosotros, lo plantamos varias veces.- comento Kurt.

-Porque no llaman a los jardineros de Pam, ellos dejaran mejor el jardín que un diseñador.- dijo Jeff buscando dos vasos para tomar algo con Kurt. -Quieres un licor?.-

-No, dame Whisky.- pidió Kurt mirándolo.

-Whisky?, tu bebes Whisky?.- pregunto Jeff dudoso.

-No, pero quiero probarlo.- respondió Kurt decidido.

Jeff negó con la cabeza.

-Blaine me mata si te hace mal el Whisky.-

-Dame Whisky.- dijo Kurt mientras Jeff buscaba un licor.

Tocaron la puerta y ambos se miraron.

-Adelante.- dijo Jeff.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sebastián sonriente, pero ni bien su mirada cruzo la de Kurt, su semblante cambio.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo con su mejor sonrisa fingida Sebastián.

Kurt lo miraba serio, con sus estomago apretándose cada vez más, pero no le daría el gusto al idiota, quien parecía disfrutar de la escena.

-Muy bien, pasa y toma asiento.- dijo Kurt con esa sonrisa que era para las fotos de la publicidad.

Sebastián tomo asiento en el sillón frente a Kurt, lo miraba con una sonrisa bastante lejos a ser amable, estudiándolo con la mirada.

-La verdad es que la publicidad que hiciste está en toda la ciudad, donde miro esta tu rostro.- dijo Sebastián sin perder su postura arrogante.

Kurt sonrió sabiendo que si dudaba o se mostraba débil, sería un manjar para Sebastián.

-Sí, parece que empapelaron la ciudad...Jeff y el Whisky?, quieres uno?.-

-Si, por supuesto.- respondió Sebastián mirándolo con una sonrisa muy falsa.

A Jeff le temblaban las mano, preparo dos vasos con Whisky pero al de Kurt le puso tres cubos de hielo, los dejo en la pequeña mesa al alcance de ambos.

-Es innovador tu trabajo, sé que le das hospedaje a estudiantes y turistas...-

-No les doy hospedaje, les busco hospedaje...en la ciudad, y armo un circuito para que visiten la ciudad.- le corrigió Kurt.

Sebastián cambio el semblante, lo miraba duramente aunque sonrió de lado eligiendo sus palabras.

Jeff saco su celular y dándole la espalda a ambos envió un mensaje a Wes, estaba preocupado por el destino de este encuentro.

-Vaya, que cambio de suerte, de trabajar para Puckerman a tener tu propio emprendimiento, se ve que conocer a Blaine cambio tu vida.- dijo Sebastián con frialdad.

Kurt sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, sabía lo que Sebastián quería, aun así, no dejaría que ganara esa partida.

-Sí, ese pasado lo deje atrás, Blaine es la razón por la que me quede en New York, la decisión de dejar a Puck la había tomado hacia tiempo.-

Sebastián sonrió de lado sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Y ahora...ammm...van a casarse verdad?.- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido Sebastián.

-Si, vamos a casarnos...- comento Kurt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -aun no tenemos las invitaciones, pero cuando las tengamos te enviare una.-

-Mmmh!...claro, será un placer asistir a su boda.- dijo Sebastián con cierta molestia en su voz. -bien, debo retirarme...-

-Le comentare a Blaine que lo estabas buscando.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- agradeció con ironía Sebastián. -un placer.-

Kurt sonrió y vio a Sebastián salir de la habitación con un semblante muy diferente al que había entrado.

-Perra sucia, es una víbora...ojala lo pise un auto y lo reviente contra el pavimento.- dijo Kurt con enojo.

Jeff estaba pálido mirándolo.

-Y a ti que te sucede?.- le pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-Pensé que ...-

-Qué?, que iba a dejarle pasar al idiota éste lo que hizo, sobreviví a Puckerman, éste no va a ganarme.-

Kurt estaba enojado, bebió el Whisky ahogándose y tosiendo al sentir que su garganta quemaba, Jeff le alcanzo un vaso de agua rápidamente al ver a su amigo así.

-Es muy fuerte.- dijo Kurt bebiendo agua.

-Sabia que sucedería esto, tú no bebes Whisky.-

Kurt intentaba respirar y beber sin toser, cuando Blaine ingreso con prisa.

-Que te sucede?, que sucedió?.- preguntó alarmado Blaine, acercándose a Kurt.

Éste le hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Quiso beber Whisky.- respondió Jeff poniéndose de pie.

Wes estaba de pie junto a la puerta mirando la escena, llamo a Jeff con la mano para hablar de lo sucedido con Sebastián, mientras Blaine acariciaba la espalda de Kurt preocupado.

-Estoy bien... como quema...no sé como bebes siempre eso.- dijo a su novio con su garganta picando.

-Después de un tiempo te acostumbras...estas bien?...que sucedió?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo atento.

-Nada...- respondió Kurt bebiendo agua. -Vino Sebastián y tuvimos una pequeña conversación.-

Blaine lo miro más preocupado, Kurt parecía tranquilo pero temía que algo más había detrás de tanta tranquilidad.

Kurt suspiro pesado.

-No le dije nada tonto.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Lo sé, nunca dices nada tonto, solo no quiero que te expongas al riesgo, y Sebastián no es de fiar.- dijo serio Blaine.

-Lo invite a nuestra boda.-

Blaine lo miro extrañado.

-Porque?, será algo intimo.-

-No irá no te preocupes...- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie. -vamos a cenar?.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza mirando a su novio, no sabía porque Kurt estaba tan tranquilo, se puso de pie mirándolo, Kurt le dio una sonrisa notando la incomodidad de Blaine, lo tomo por el rostro y beso sus labios.

-Te amo...y estoy seguro que me amas.-

Blaine sonrió de lado y volvió a besarlo.

-Vamos a cenar.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

...

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, Blaine tenía otra reunión, esta vez en la mansión con unos empresarios. Kurt no sabía porque su novio quería que estuviese presente en la reunión, solo sabía que cerraría un negocio importante y quería que estuviera a su lado.

Los empresarios eran dos multimillonarios muy bien conservados, de unos cincuenta años, Kurt jamás los había visto antes, se sentó en un sillón en el estudio de su novio, luego de las presentaciones, y observo en silencio como firmaban unos papeles con abogados de por medio, de hecho al abogado de Blaine, también era la primera vez que lo veía, normalmente de todos los papeles de Blaine, se hacía cargo Wes. Firmas iban y venían hasta que se tendieron la mano mutuamente y las visitas se fueron.

-Bien...felicidades!.- dijo Kurt al ver la sonrisa de su novio.

-Gracias...sabes que acabo de adquirir?.- preguntó Blaine abrazándolo.

-Mmmm... no.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Acabo de comprar la galería donde esta mi local de ropa, toda la galería.- dijo Blaine mirándolo y sonriendo.

Kurt abrió sus ojos muy grandes, no podía creer que su novio era dueño de la galería completa.

-Wow!, toda la galería es tuya ahora?.- pregunto asombrado.

-Si, todos los locales son míos ahora.-

-Es increíble!, te felicitó amor.- dijo con entusiasmo Kurt.

-Gracias, y ahora tú y yo vamos a festejar.-

Blaine lo beso con amor, Kurt estaba muy feliz por su novio.

Salieron a festejar afuera, a un local de comidas en esa galería, Kurt no iba seguido pero era un lindo lugar, muy costoso y sofisticado también.

Todos parecían más amables que de costumbres, Blaine estaba acostumbrado pero Kurt no, se ponía nervioso con tanta cortesía, almorzaron allí, y luego tenían una reunión con la publicista de Los Ángeles el modelo que trabajaría en la campaña de esa ciudad, querían hacer algunas fotos con él y presentarse al nuevo jefe.

La jefa de publicidad nueva era más joven y dinámica, llego a la hora acordada a la cafetería, él ya estaba allí con Blaine que no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento.

-Haremos las primeras tomas en el estudio y luego, dependiendo de cómo da el muchacho éste, haremos exteriores.- dijo la joven publicista.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, Blaine solo escuchaba, no intervenía porque era el trabajo de Kurt y respetaba eso.

La publicista miro hacia la puerta y Blaine también, notó la sonrisa de ella y a la mujer que le habían presentado en una reunión junto a un joven rubio muy elegante y llamativo.

Kurt miro hacia donde veía su novio y una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

-Sam!.- dijo Kurt dando un salto de su silla.

Blaine se quedo mirándolo con sorpresa y mas sorprendido quedo cuando Kurt abrazo al rubio con mucha efusividad.

-Vaya, parece que se conocen.- dijo la jóven publicista.

-Si, eso parece.- dijo Blaine un poco molesto.

-Kurtie!, no podía creer cuando me dijeron que trabajaría contigo!.- dijo Sam abrazando por los hombros a Kurt.

-No sabía nada!, me alegro tanto de verte.- Kurt estaba con evidente emoción.

-Al parecer no hace falta que los presente.- dijo la joven publicista. -Amanda Warner, llevare adelante la campaña de New York.-

La joven se presento ante Sam y su publicista.

-Loraine Crusso, y él debe ser Kurt.- dijo saludándolo.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt con amabilidad.

-Y yo soy el gran Sam Evans.- dijo el rubio.

Blaine tronaba los dientes a un lado, solo podía ver la mano del rubio sobre los hombros de Kurt.

-Oh, amor...- dijo mirando a Blaine y alejándose de su amigo, este se acerco con los ojos fijos en Sam. -El es Sam, fue conmigo a la preparatoria en Ohio.-

-Buenas tardes señor Anderson, es un placer conocerlo.- dijo Sam tendiéndole la mano.

Blaine tendió su mano apretándola un poco demás.

-Un placer.- respondió Blaine con su sonrisa habitual y tomando de la mano a Kurt.

-Entonces esta temporada será muy entretenida .- dijo Amanda.

Blaine estuvo molesto y en silencio toda la reunión, Kurt parecía que había encontrado un actor de Hollywood, estaban tan inmerso en ese joven que él había pasado a segundo plano, algo que no le gustaba para nada.

Terminaron la reunión e intercambiaron números de teléfono Kurt y Sam, Blaine no perdía de su visión al rubio, sabía que era un amigo de su novio, pero ese sentimiento desmedido lo estaba consumiendo. Se despidió de las publicista y del rubio con su mejor sonrisa, Kurt se despidió con un abrazo y la promesa de encontrarse muy pronto con su amigo, él estaba experimentando una sensación muy arcaica en ese momento.

-No puedo creerlo!, es Sam, hace...años que no lo veo, desde que terminamos la preparatoria y se fue a Los Ángeles y yo...pues me vine aquí.- dijo Kurt decayendo un poco cuando dijo esto último.

Blaine noto ésto y recordó que su hermanastro murió en esa época, que Puck se aprovecho de eso y allí comenzó su infierno, vio la sombra del pasado en los ojos de su novio y definitivamente era lo que odiaba, no quería ver a su novio así.

-El es modelo?.- pregunto Blaine intentando cambiar el tema, dejando de lado su molestia.

-Si, parece que le fue muy bien, es muy curioso porque cuando vino Quinn no me dijo nada que Sam era modelo, ellos se fueron juntos porque eran pareja, pero parece que ya no, le preguntare cuando nos veamos nuevamente.-

-Porque no lo invitas al club?, tal vez no conozca la noche de New York.- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt, seguían sentados en la cafetería, ya más tranquilos.

-De verdad?, sería una muy buena idea.- Kurt estaba muy emocionado con el encuentro con su amigo.

-Si, puedo enviar un auto para que lo busque y lo deje, será un empleado de mi firma, y amigo tuyo, así que me ocupare que este cómodo.-

-Aww! Ves que eres un ángel.- dijo Kurt acercándose más a él para besarlo. -te amo, mucho, mucho.-

-Yo también te amo.- Blaine volvió a besarlo.

La tranquilidad regreso a su alma con esos besos, y al ver a su amor sonreír con alegría, eso quería para él y para su relación, solo eso.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

-Este es el gimnasio.- dijo Kurt a su amigo.

-Wow!...vives como un rey...de verdad vives como un maldito rey.- dijo Sam toqueteando las maquinas para hacer ejercicio.

Kurt había invitado a su amigo a la mansión, Blaine estaba en su escritorio oyendo a su novio conversar con su amigo, no quería espiarlos, simplemente dejo la puerta de su estudio abierta por si Kurt necesitaba algo.

-Si, bueno Blaine es el que vive como un rey.- dijo Kurt.

-Claro, porque tú no disfrutas de nada de ésto.- dijo irónicamente Sam con una sonrisa.

-Si un poco, pero no uso el gimnasio.-

-Yo te puedo acompañar, no me molestaría.- comento Sam mirando el lugar.

-Quieres conocer la piscina?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si por supuesto!.- respondió Sam.

Kurt y Sam salieron por la puerta del jardín, mientras Blaine seguía con su trabajo.

Tom toco la puerta del estudio mirando hacia adentro.

-Entra.- dijo Blaine.

-Tengo algo.- comento Tom sentándose en el asiento frente a su jefe.

-Bien, necesitamos algo.-

-Una chica de Puck, una que trabajaba en el club, Zoe, me costó encontrarla, bastante, pero la encontré y le ofrecí trabajo para tenerla cerca.-

-Trabajo?, donde?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No sé, tu eres el jefe.- respondió Tom mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

-No fumes aquí.- dijo Blaine negando con la cabeza.

Tom guardo el cigarrillo con una mueca.

-Bien, la ubicare en algún local nuevo, pero sabe algo verdad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Todas saben algo, ella fue la que me contó que habían llegado unos hombres de Canadá, con suerte y reconoce a alguno.- respondió Tom.

-Eso sería genial...trátala con cuidado, que no se escape, tendré que hablar con Kurt ...tal vez recuerde algo.-

-Mmmh...una pregunta, el rubio ese que esta paseando con él por la mansión, quien es?.- pregunto Tom.

-Es un amigo de Ohio...habrá que cuidarse de mencionar a Puckerman, lo conoce, iban a la misma preparatoria.-

-Bien...pero no es un peligro?.- pregunto dudoso Tom.

-No para nuestros negocios.- respondió Blaine.

-Ok. Seguiré buscando a algún sobreviviente de Lord Sebastián...se ve que quiere hacer historia, está convirtiéndose en un temerario, mencionas en nombre de él y tiemblan.-

-Que hay de la banda que está aquí?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Mmmm... Wes nos envió a limpiar la zona, Nick y el resto les incendiaron sus lugares habituales, si no huyen, habrá que empezar a romper cabezas.- respondió Tom.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.- dijo Blaine serio.

-Wes está con lo de los policías verdad?.- pregunto curioso Tom.

-Si, no sé que está sucediendo, me estoy quedando sin policías, al parecer no tengo el favor del nuevo jefe de seguridad.- respondió molesto Blaine.

-Creo que es el juez, tiene montado al alcalde y quiere sacarlo, ese Reimers, el otro candidato está limpiando el senado, y no sé, al parecer quiere limpiar New York de la corrupción y todo eso, solo se que caerá el capitán de la zona y los socios del alcalde...tal vez deberías abrirte de esa sociedad, hace tiempo que se está moviendo extraño todo.-

-Donde escuchaste eso?.- pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-En las calles, los pocos policías que quedan me dijeron que hay una cacería, incluso de empresarios, pequeños por ahora, pero no descartan que caiga alguno grande.- dijo Tom.

-Lo único que me faltaba, tienen problemas en el cabaret y tendré que mover mis fichas, no puedo soltarle la mano al alcalde o estaré en más problemas...no creo que sea casualidad todo esto.-

-Yo tampoco, hay mucho movimiento en la zona sur, y Lord muerte no está en la lista de los más buscados de éste juez o del idiota de Reimers, ese quiere ser alcalde limpiando la ciudad, y hay gente que lo apoya, varios, los grandes no están con él, es obvio que no conviene, pero se oye en las calles que están cayéndoles a varios empresarios, revisando cuentas y eso, creo que harán una limpieza profunda.-

Blaine estaba preocupado, tenía una lista de problemas en puerta, y lo único que le faltaba era que los políticos lo salpicaran de sus asuntos, él obviamente, tenia trato con todos los corruptos y los no corruptos, era un empresario de mucho peso en New York, amigo del alcalde actual, de jueces, jefes de policías, tiene socios en la mafia de todos los estatus sociales, y si ellos caían, lo mancharían también.

-Ten el oído afilado, nadie conoce mejor esto que tú.- pidió Blaine.

Tom asintió y lo miro unos instantes.

-Tu padre sobrevivió a muchos presidentes, alcaldes, y mafias, tú tienes lo mejor de él, estoy seguro que esto no será un problema.- dijo Tom.

-Eso espero.-

Tom salió de la habitación y Blaine se quedo pensativo, debía cambiar de estrategia, todo estaba dando un giro que no le convenía, no podía quedarse atrás, debía hacer nuevas alianzas, y estaba seguro que el socio de Puck estaba metiendo su aporte en todo esto.

Wes entro al estudio con semblante preocupado, eso no era bueno.

-Tienes alguna buena noticia?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No tan buenas, pero tengo algo.- respondió Wes. -La policía está moviéndose, eso ya era sabido, no podremos contar con algunas dependencias, han cambiado a todos los oficiales y jefes, el comisario amigo tuyo esta a un paso de la cárcel.-

-Tanto así?.- pregunto Blaine más preocupado que antes.

-Si, se descuido mucho, no pude ubicarlo, debe estar en China a estas alturas, hay que despegarse de él, tendremos que hacer una limpieza de pruebas para que no nos vinculen con ninguno de estos, también está el juez, se cambio de lado, misteriosamente, le debe más a alguien más, el alcalde y el jefe de policías aun están firmes pero no sé hasta cuando.-

-Y cuál es la buena noticia?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Tenemos a tres jueces con nosotros, al parecer recibieron una llamada de cierta mujer sombría, me llamaron esta mañana para decirme que querían una reunión contigo.- respondió Wes.

-Santana llamo?, porque?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Al parecer la organización está perdiendo soldados por esto...tengo la sospecha que ese Reimers tiene las horas contadas, y si es así, los demás que están con él lo van seguir.-

-Bien...igual no me confió, haremos nuevas alianzas, con los que más se mueven, senadores y congresistas, busca la agenda, y haremos llamadas.-

-Perfecto.- dijo Wes poniéndose de pie.

Llamaron a la puerta, Wes abrió observando a Kurt y dejándolo pasar.

-Hola Wes!.- saludo Kurt muy animado.

-Buen día.- respondió Wes saliendo de la oficina para dejarlos solos.

-Amor...tu amigo se fue?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No de hecho, estábamos hablando de ir a almorzar juntos, no te molesta?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No mi amor para nada, ve y divierte, yo me quedare, tengo asuntos pendientes.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa aunque no le causaba mucha gracia que Kurt saliera con Sam.

-Bien, invitare a George también, seguramente Sam puede darnos algunos consejos para el trabajo...te amo.- dijo Kurt y le dio un beso en las labios con una sonrisa.

-También te amo.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt salió y logro ver a Sam en la sala, lo saludo con la mano antes que salieran. Suspiro pesado cuando se fueron, y se sentó pensativo. Tendría un día largo.

...

-No, debes tener los hombros alineados y con cara de perra mala.- dijo Sam haciendo una pose para foto.

Kurt y George rieron al oír eso.

Los tres estaban comiendo en el local preferido de Kurt, Jeff y el resto de la gente de seguridad estaban afuera, habían llevado un auto grande, para ir cómodos y un auto de seguridad de apoyo que Blaine envió.

-Están acostumbrados a hacer esto.- dijo George con una sonrisa.

-Ahh!...yo no.- dijo Kurt.

-Como no, yo te vi en los carteles, en Los Ángeles hay una gigantografia tuya, siempre que la veía pensaba, caray, a donde llego Kurt?!, de haber sabido en vez de irme a Los Ángeles hubiera venido aquí contigo.- comentó Sam con una sonrisa.

Kurt se ensombreció un poco, pensando en que su suerte no fue como su amigo creía.

-Y se conocen desde el pueblo verdad?.- pregunto George a ambos.

-Si, en la preparatoria.- respondió Sam tomando un trago de gaseosa.

-Por cierto, tu y Quinn no estaban juntos?, ella vino hace unos meses pero no me contó nada sobre ti.- preguntó Kurt.

-Emmm...terminamos hace como un año, ella quería seguir con la universidad y yo quería ser modelo, así que nos separamos, pero estamos bien, nos llamamos, yo tengo novia, es modelo, India se llama.-

-Vaya!, bueno me alegro que sigan bien.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Tú estas mejor, te casarás con el jefe.- comento Sam mientras reía.

Kurt se sonrojo.

-Emm...y dime, trabajaste con algún modelo conocido?.- pregunto George desviando la conversación.

-Si, con uno ruso, era el doble de alto que yo.- respondió Sam. -era actor también, Jasic Verovsky.-

-De verdad trabajaste con él?.- pregunto George emocionado.

-Lo conoces?.- pregunto Kurt a su amigo.

-Si!, bueno no, vi sus películas.- respondió emocionado George.

-Si, era muy amable, tengo unas fotos con él, te daré algunas, yo me saque varias, no todos los días trabajas con un actor.- comento Sam.

-De verdad?!, genial!.- dijo George más que emocionado.

-No tienes su teléfono Sam?.- preguntó burlándose Kurt.

Éste le saco la lengua de manera muy infantil, Kurt río en una carcajada, y George los miro con una ceja alzada, era más que obvio lo bien que se llevaban.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos, al día siguiente era la primera etapa de fotos, solo serian unos días y Kurt quería disfrutar de la presencia de su amigo.

Cuando regreso a la mansión Blaine seguía internado en su estudio junto a Wes, él fue a la cocina y pidió comida para ambos, luego subió a su habitación y se dio un baño, se relajo unos minutos bajo la lluvia de agua, estaba feliz de ver a su amigo, y de pasar la tarde con ambos amigos, hacia mucho que no se sentía así, Sam representaba lo mejor de Ohio para él.

Cuando se termino de bañar, fue hasta su armario con una toalla en su cintura y busco algo nuevo para vestirse, Blaine ingreso mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Que linda sorpresa.- dijo acercándose son una sonrisa picara.

-Hola amor.- saludo Kurt abrazándose a él.

Blaine lo beso con amor y algo mas, Kurt sonrió cuando Blaine apretó sus glúteos y los acarició sobre la toalla.

-Vamos a cenar?, ya pedí la comida.- dijo Kurt.

-Bien, pensé que querías salir a afuera a cenar.- dijo acariciando su rostro Blaine.

-Prefiero cenar aquí.- respondió Kurt pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello de su novio.

Blaine lo beso con deseo, apretándolo hacia él.

-El postre es para después de cenar.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y apartándose de él.

Blaine sonrió y lo miro buscar una prenda en el armario.

-Y como te fue?.-

-Muy bien, parece que no hubiese pasado el tiempo, George se lleva muy bien con Sam, le dio, nos dio algunos consejos...sabes, Sam me dijo que él y Quinn terminaron hace como un año, pero que son amigos, él está con una chica llamada India.- comento Kurt.

-Mmmh...parece un joven amable, ambos, Sam y George.- Blaine lo miraba, un tanto perdido en el cuerpo de su novio.

-Sabes...yo estaba enamorado de Sam cuando íbamos a la preparatoria.- dijo sonriendo mientras se vestía.

Blaine lo miro serio sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Qué?...-

-Eso, cuando llego a la preparatoria me enamore de él, e intentaba acercarme pero a él le gustaba Quinn, incluso lo invite a una fiesta de fin de año, pero él quiso ir solo, igual terminamos muy amargados, yo mirándolo a él, él mirando a Quinn que estaba de novio con Finn, fue horrible esa noche.- contó Kurt mientras de ponía un jean.

Blaine lo miraba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Kurt lo observo así y sonrió.

-Pero ahora sé lo que es amar de verdad, y solo tengo ojos para el amor de mi vida...- dijo acercándose a Blaine, acariciando sus hombros, y pasando su brazos sobre ellos.

Sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, notando la inseguridad de éste ante lo que le había contado y sintió cierto regocijo porque era evidente que Blaine temía perderlo, eso le dio la seguridad de que su novio lo amaba solo a él también.

-Mmmh!...- fue lo único que salió de Blaine, aún con esa sensación de miedo que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando escucho lo que comento Kurt.

-No tendrás celos de Sam verdad?, eso sucedió hace años...y créeme que nadie podría sacarte de mi corazón, aun cuando estábamos separados, yo seguía amándote, siempre lo haré.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con amor.

Blaine lo beso atrayéndolo, con muchas sensaciones dentro de él, suspiro en ese beso cuando Kurt lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa cuando se separaron.

-Yo también te amo, mucho.- Blaine hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novio sintiendo su aroma.

-Vamos a cenar...- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Si, y después mi postre.- comento sonriendo Blaine.

Kurt río por lo bajo.

Término de cambiarse bajo la mirada de Blaine, bajaron a cenar con una sonrisa, y así cenaron, en esa ocasión estaban solos y aprovecharon para ser un poco más cariñosos y comer entre beso, luego de eso obviamente subieron para entregarse al deseo, al amor, y a la pasión, y luego descansaron tranquilos y confiados en los brazos de su amado.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Blaine estaba mirando a través del vidrial a su novio y a sus amigos tomando un trago en la barra del club, no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero cuando Kurt le dijo que irían a pasar un buen rato, él solo le sonrió dejando de lado sus celos.

Ahora se arrepentía. Kurt reía mientras Sam hablaba, George y Jeff sonreían, parecía que todos eran felices y él estaba que explotaba de celos.

-Quieres bajar?, yo puedo encargarme de la reunión.- dijo Wes mirándolo.

-Para qué?, el rubio que está a su lado es su amor de la adolescencia, el otro está enamorado de él y Jeff se mete en su cama, que podría hacer yo allí?.- pregunto con ironía Blaine.

Wes no dijo nada, solo lo miro extrañado.

Blaine se sentó en su sillón, Wes busco la carpeta con nombres y unos hombres muy bien vestidos llegaron para una reunión con él, tenía el problema de los políticos y la policía en puerta y debía solucionarlo, así que dejo todo de lado y se enfoco en eso.

-De verdad hiciste eso?.- pregunto George a Sam.

-Sí, recuerdo que no estábamos pasando un buen momento con mi familia, y conocí a una mujer que me dijo, "chocolatito, quieres ganar dinero fácil?", y pues, el trabajo era bailar en un club nocturno, así que lo hice, ganaba mucho, mucho por semana.- dijo Sam.

George lo miro asombrado al igual que Jeff, pero Kurt solo negó con la cabeza.

-Y ahora cuanto ganas?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Mucho mas, pero algunas me siguen llamando "Chocolatito".- respondió Sam con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió mientras bebía un trago.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, supiste lo que le sucedió a Puck?.- preguntó de la nada Sam.

Kurt se puso nervioso y miro a Jeff que estaba serio.

-Supe que lo mataron por un ajuste de cuentas...- Sam negó con la cabeza. -Siempre supe que terminaría así, él se comportaba como un maldito a veces, tu no lo has visto aquí?, no se encontrarían aquí cuando saliste de Ohio?.- pregunto curioso Sam.

-Emmm...no, pues nos vimos hace años, luego yo seguí mi camino.- dijo Kurt un poco nervioso.

-Sí, mejor, no se podía confiar en Puck.- dijo Sam.

Kurt suspiro ante sus recuerdos, la mención de Puck le recordó muchas cosas. George lo miraba sin entender nada, pero noto el cambio de semblante de su amigo.

-Y cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?.- pregunto Jeff desviando el tema.

-Unos días hasta que termine la campaña.- respondió Sam. -oye!, y tu de que trabajas?.-

-Mi trabajo?, pues, debo cuidar que a la estrella no le suceda nada.- dijo Jeff sonriendo y mirando a Kurt.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Como?, te pagan para cuidarlo?.- pregunto Sam.

-Sí, soy su guardaespaldas.- respondió Jeff. -trabajo para Blaine.-

George solo los miraba intentando entender.

-En serio?.- pregunto asombrado Sam.

-Es mi amigo, y si trabaja para Blaine, también su novio Nick, el que está en la puerta del club hoy.- dijo Kurt.

-Tienes guardaespaldas?, porque tienes guardaespaldas?.- preguntó sin entender Sam.

-Es largo, pero básicamente...-

-Sufrió un atentado, un desequilibrado lo ataco, aquí mismo, le disparo, casi lo perdemos...así que desde ese día Blaine nos pidió que lo cuidemos con nuestra vida, yo trabajo para la seguridad de Blaine así que pedí ser el niñero de Kurt.- explico Jeff.

-No eres mi niñero.- le refuto Kurt.

George y Sam se quedaron mudos mirándolos, ahora George tenía todo más claro.

-Vaya mierda...no sabía eso.- dijo Sam estupefacto.

-Sí, la pase mal, y ahora tengo a Jeff, a Max, y tres hombres que son clones de La Roca siempre conmigo.- comento Kurt.

-Por eso me dijiste que te sucedieron cosas horribles.- dijo George por lo bajo.

-Sí, Blaine siempre se preocupa por mí, por mi seguridad, nunca deja que me falte nada...- Kurt miro hacia el vidrial negro donde estaba su amor.

-Y cumple todos tus caprichos.- dijo Jeff con una media sonrisa.

-No es cierto.- le contradijo Kurt.

-Si es cierto, si quieres un tv más grande que la habitación, antes que termine el día el tv esta allí, si quieres a un diseñador egipcio, te lo trae de Europa...-

-Madre!, eres un niño consentido!.- dijo Sam. -donde quedo mi amigo, el que juntaba las monedas para subir al bus?.-

-No soy un niño consentido.- dijo Kurt serio.

-Pues, las masas que comes, él las hace comprar para que desayunes con tu comida favorita.- comento Jeff.

Kurt miro hacia otro lado totalmente indignado, George lo miraba sonriendo, al igual que Sam.

-Eres el primer damo, recuerdas?, así te llamo Tom cuando...te mudaste definitivamente a la mansión.- dijo Jeff.

-Qué?!, como dijiste?!.- Sam comenzó a reír y George lo siguió. -no puedes, en serio, es mucho!.-

-Eres el príncipe allí.- dijo George teniendo noción de la vida que llevaba Kurt con su novio.

-En realidad es el rey.-

La voz de Blaine se oyó a un lado de Sam, él caminaba con una sonrisa y ese andar seductor que provocaba muchas sensaciones en Kurt.

Este sonrió perdido en la mirada profunda de Blaine.

-Buenas noches señores.- saludo amablemente Blaine.

-Buenas noches.- respondió Sam. -quiero felicitarlo por el club que tiene, es increíble.-

-Gracias, espero estén disfrutando la noche.- respondió Blaine mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa.

George lo miraba de soslayo, le parecía muy petulante, típico millonario omnipotente, que compraba todo con dinero, Kurt por el contrario estaba perdido en la sensualidad de su novio, con ese aire posesivo que lo volvía loco, sabía bien que Blaine no soportaría verlo con tantos hombres sin reaccionar.

Sam comenzó a hablar sobre la mansión, jamás había entrado a una y menos en New York, George estaba incomodo con las miradas entre Blaine y Kurt, Jeff ya estaba acostumbrado y aunque le incomodaran, no podía decirle nada a su jefe así que solo se mantenía en silencio.

-Asique mi pequeño amigo es un mimado, si Burt supiera eso te regañaría.- le dijo Sam a Blaine, mirando a Kurt.

-Todo lo que tengo es para mí Kurt, él lo sabe.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa y mirando a su novio.

Kurt se sonrojo, Sam sonrió al verlo.

-Kurtie siempre fue un malcriado, y ahora tiene todo para serlo aun más.- comento Sam riendo.

Blaine lo miro molesto, le costó contenerse al oír como llamaba Sam a su novio, pero más le molestaba como miraba George a Kurt, sabía bien lo que sentía por su novio.

-Tengo que volver al hotel o mi publicista me matara.- dijo Sam dejando su vaso en la barra.

-Yo también me voy, mañana tengo trabajo.- dijo George.

-Un auto los llevara.- dijo Blaine en tono amable.

-Por mí no se preocupe.- dijo George en tono seco.

Blaine puso mala cara y lo miro fijo.

-Es muy tarde para salir a buscar un taxi, además hay mucha inseguridad, permítame que un auto lo lleve, es amigo de mi prometido, no puedo hacer menos.- dijo Blaine en un tono sereno y de apariencia amable.

-Vives lejos George, ve con Sam así llegas bien.- pidió Kurt.

Éste solo asintió con una media sonrisa, no quería nada de Blaine pero no podía contradecir a Kurt.

Sam se despidió junto a George, y salieron del club, Jeff fue a la puerta a acompañar a su novio, y Blaine se quedo junto a Kurt en la barra.

-Terminaste con tu trabajo?.- pregunto Kurt con cierta coquetería en su tono.

-Casi. Debo firmar unos papeles que Wes está preparando.- dijo Blaine mirando fijamente.

-Te puedo acompañar?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine se acercó a su rostro, casi rozando sus labios.

-No tenía pensado dejarte aquí.-

Kurt se mordió el labio perdiendo la noción de lugar donde estaban, y del hecho de que había personas bailando y conversando cerca.

Blaine lo tomo de la mano y salieron rumbo al segundo piso, siempre esas escaleras estaban libres para que subieran o bajaran los empleados, Kurt estaba deseoso de hacer algo más que solo esperar a que Blaine firmara lo que tuviese que firmar, realmente estaba en llamas.

Wes esperaba a Blaine con una carpeta de papeles para firmar, Kurt se sentó pacientemente en un sillón, cuando termino de firmar todo, Wes se retiro con los papeles, pero Blaine no se movió de su asiento, Kurt se acerco a él y se sentó en su regazo.

-Eres lo más sexy que existe en la tierra.- dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-Quien lo dice...tu eres el dios del sexo encarnado Blaine.- dijo Kurt tentado a besarlo.

-Kurt...- susurro Blaine antes de besarlo con deseo.

Ambos se perdieron en ese beso lleno de pasión, batallando por controlarlo, por imponerse al otro en ese juego inconsciente que ambos disfrutaban.

Kurt abrió el pantalón de Blaine y metió su mano para acariciar su miembro, Blaine gimió en su boca y movió sus caderas buscando más contacto, Kurt disfrutaba hacer eso, volver loco a su prometido.

Blaine lo presionaba contra él, hasta que no soporto mas y comenzó a desabrochar el jean de Kurt, éste se puso de pie y se quito la playera mientras Blaine bajaba sus prendas dejándolo desnudo, luego se puso de pie y beso a Kurt como si no importara nada mas en la tierra.

Kurt se giro y abrió sus piernas cuando Blaine comenzó a acariciarlo por doquier, saco su billetera dejándola sobre la mesa frente a Kurt, este la tomo y saco un preservativo mientras Blaine besaba su cuello, Kurt se giro nuevamente y Blaine lo beso en los labios con un deseo incontrolable, Kurt le coloco el preservativo y siguió el beso unos instantes antes de girar de nuevo e inclinarse en la mesa.

Poco le importaba que lo oyeran los hombres de seguridad que estaban afuera, solo podía gemir y gritar por momentos cuando Blaine lo envestía con fuerza, era una montaña rusa de sensaciones, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el cielo, Blaine comenzaba a embestirlo despacio y allí comenzaba a pedirle más con desesperación, así se mantuvieron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Kurt subió una rodilla sobre la mesa y Blaine lo complació a su antojo, en ese instante todo se volvió borroso y todo su cuerpo se sacudió ante el orgasmo, Blaine se aferro a él con fuerza cuando sintió su propio orgasmo.

-Ensucie tu escritorio.- dijo Kurt cuando recupero el aliento.

Blaine lo sostenía por la espalda, manteniéndolo de pie.

-No importa, ahora cada vez que me siente aquí, recordaré ésto.-

Kurt sonrió, esa idea le gustaba.

-Vamos a ducharnos.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt no quería moverse, pero necesitaba una ducha, camino desnudo hasta el baño, Blaine levanto la ropa de su novio y la llevo al baño, Kurt se interno debajo de la ducha esperándolo, Blaine se quito el resto de sus prendas y entro a la ducha con él, abrazándolo de manera cariñosa, Kurt adoraba ese momento de caricias, Blaine era muy dulce luego de hacer el amor.

Se ducharon y luego se vistieron, cuando salieron Wes estaba esperando con algunos hombres de seguridad, ellos estaban agotados así que simplemente se retiraron del club por la puerta privaba de Blaine.

Una vez en la mansión Kurt deseo comer algo antes de ir a dormir, Blaine busco uno sándwich bastante grande y ambos comieron en la habitación.

Kurt se durmió luego de unos besos, Blaine sonreía, estaba feliz de estar así nuevamente con su amor, con lo único que valía la pena, y a pesar que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo, le debía algo a Kurt, le debía la justicia que en apariencia quedo saciada con la muerte de Puckerman, pero en realidad, el responsable de lo sucedido con el ataque de Kurt, y de las ultimas situaciones desfavorables que habían vivido, aun estaba disfrutando de la libertad, en New York.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Kurt seguía durmiendo, él debía terminar con algunas cosas que le quedaron pendientes, Wes tenía unos contratos de los nuevos locales que él debía firmar pero Jeff los interrumpió abriendo la puerta del estudio.

-Blaine, hay problemas, la policía está aquí, dicen que con una orden de allanamiento.-

Blaine se puso de pie junto a Wes, se dirigió hacia la sala justo cuando la puerta de la mansión se abría dejando ver a un sujeto y a varios policías entrando a su mansión.

-No puede ingresar sin permiso!.- se escucho la voz firme de Nick caminando detrás del sujeto.

Blaine le hizo una seña a Nick para que no interviniera.

-Señores, que los trae a mi hogar?.- pregunto Blaine en un tono sereno.

-Tengo una orden de allanamiento Anderson, soy el fiscal Comphred, debo registrar su casa.- dijo el hombre mostrándole un papel.

Blaine tomo el papel leyéndolo, Wes saco su teléfono y comenzó a hacer una llamada.

-Armas, buscan armas?.- pregunto Blaine observando a los policías caminando por su mansión.

-Eso entre otras cosas, posee armas en su casa señor Anderson?.- preguntó el hombre.

-Si, por supuesto, la empresa de seguridad que trabaja aquí, tiene permiso para usar armas, y ellos están armados.- respondió Blaine.

-Pues tendrá que probarlo.- dijo el hombre.

Blaine observo a unos policías subir las escaleras.

-Mi prometido está durmiendo.- dijo con enojo en su voz.

-Pues que se levante.- respondió el hombre sacando unos papeles de una carpeta.

Blaine miro a Jeff y le hizo una seña para que subiera, éste hizo eso casi corriendo.

Kurt dormía cuando escucho los golpes fuertes en la puerta.

-No puede esperar a que se vista al menos.- dijo Jeff caminando por el pasillo.

-Deben desalojar este piso.- dijo el oficial de policía.

Jeff abrió la puerta encontrando a Kurt medio dormido, sentado en la cama.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt perdido.

-Debes bajar, Blaine te espera abajo, hay un pequeño problema, te espero aquí.- dijo Jeff cerrando la puerta.

Kurt se puso el jean a las apuradas y una playera, busco sus zapatillas y se las puso, busco una chaqueta de tela porque sentía frío, ni bien salió vio a los policías entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó alarmado.

-Vamos abajo.- respondió Jeff.

-Pago mis impuestos, y soy un empresario respetado, no sé que tanto buscan.- dijo en tono severo Blaine.

El sujeto solo lo miro sin darle importancia, Wes llamo al abogado y a media agenda.

-Qué pasa?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Amor, es solo un malentendido, este señor... - dijo Blaine mirando al fiscal. -está registrando la mansión, pero es un error, estoy seguro de eso.-

Kurt estaba nervioso, Blaine tomo su mano para calmarlo.

-Usted es Kurt Hummel?.- pregunto el fiscal.

-Si.- respondió dudoso Kurt.

-Debe firmar aquí.-

-No...él no firmara nada ni yo tampoco, ya se lo dije.- dijo firmemente Blaine y mirándolo serio.

-No puede negarse a un procedimiento policial señor Anderson.-

-No me niego, me ve interviniendo en este atropello y violación a mi domicilio?.- pregunto Blaine sarcásticamente.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a dos hombres, uno de ellos muy elegante, era el alcalde.

-Señor alcalde.- dijo el fiscal.

-Niño, que es esto?.- pregunto el hombre mayor.

-Alguna idiotez del juez seguro.- comento el hombre junto al alcalde. -Que haces Comphred?.-

-Jefe de policía Trox, no me sorprende verlo aquí.- dijo el fiscal mirándolo mal.

-Señor Anderson, lamento lo que le está sucediendo.- dijo el alcalde a Blaine.

-Yo lamento que tenga que presenciar este espectáculo.- respondió Blaine con educación.

Kurt miraba al alcalde con asombro, jamás creyó verlo en esa situación.

-Me pregunto qué hacen aquí.- comento el fiscal mirando al alcalde y al jefe de policía.

-Teníamos una reunión, donde está la orden de allanamiento?.- preguntó el alcalde.

Wes le entrego el papel y este comenzó a leerlo.

-Ah! Reimers!, claro, inicio una cacería de empresarios y al parecer la tiene contigo, además...falta una firma y un sello.- dijo el alcalde.

-No, no le falta nada.- contradijo el fiscal.

-Vas a decírmelo a mí?, soy abogado niño!, y le faltan firmas y sellos, la del director de área y el subsecretario del juzgado, no es legitimo esto, estaban tan apurados que no revisaron la orden?, mejor retira a tu gente antes que sea peor.- dijo el alcalde entregándole el papel al fiscal.

Éste lo reviso y lo miro muy mal.

-Ahora por su incompetencia, la ciudad tendrá que enfrentar una demanda, no me traiga más problemas y vuelva con su amo.- dijo enojado el alcalde.

El abogado de Blaine llego entre apuros, comenzó una discusión hasta que el fiscal y la policía se retiraron.

Blaine sostenía a Kurt de la mano que estaba muy nervioso.

-Lamento tener que conocerlo en estas circunstancias.- dijo el alcalde a Kurt.

-Es un placer conocerlo.- respondió Kurt apenado.

El hombre mayor le sonrió.

-Porque no vas a cambiarte tranquilo, ya paso todo, luego baja y desayunamos juntos.- dijo Blaine a su novio.

Kurt asintió más tranquilo, subió a su habitación, mientras Blaine conducía a sus invitados al estudio.

Kurt entro a su habitación temblando, jamás había sucedido algo así, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Puck vivió algo similar, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y alistarse, ya que ni siquiera eso pudo hacer en el apuro.

-Lamento ésto, intente persuadir a Reimers de que no es el mejor camino a seguir, pero parece que quiere hacer historia siendo el candidato a alcalde más honesto.- dijo el alcalde.

-Adam no me importa que quiera hacer él, me importa que tanta información tenga sobre mí.- dijo Blaine. -Y que van a hacer para frenarlo.-

-Estamos atados de pies y manos, me quitaron muchos hombres y recursos, estoy cada vez mas solo.- dijo el jefe de policía.

Blaine miro al alcalde serio.

-Yo soy un blanco móvil.- dijo éste.

Blaine los miro molesto.

-Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo manejarse, les gusta el poder y el dinero pero las responsabilidades que conlleva no.- dijo Blaine sacando un sobre color blanco y lo dejo frente a ellos. -mi trabajo no es protegerlos a ustedes, es al revés, están donde están, gracias a mi trabajo, no lo olviden.-

El jefe de seguridad abrió el sobre mirando las fotos del candidato Reimers con unas jóvenes casi desnudas en una situación muy comprometedora.

-Parecen muy jóvenes.- dijo el alcalde.

-Son menores.- respondió Blaine mirándolos.

-Preguntar como conseguiste esto, está demás verdad?.- preguntó el jefe de policía.

-Mañana saldrán en un programa de tv, seguramente habrá una investigación, y aunque él intente enterrar éste asunto, el rumor estará instalado en la gente, y no tendrá los votos necesarios...y ustedes me deberán una más, muy grande.- dijo Blaine mirándolos fríamente.

Ambos hombres se removieron en su asiento sabiendo lo que significaba eso.

-El fotógrafo no hablará?.- pregunto el alcalde.

-No, me debe mucho también.- respondió Blaine.

El jefe de policía le devolvió el sobre.

-Está seguro?, esos se venden por dos dólares.- pregunto éste.

-Me debe la vida.- respondió Blaine serio.

Ambos lo miraron entendiendo la indirecta, tocaron la puerta y Kurt abrió tímidamente.

-Amor...- dijo Blaine cambiando el semblante y guardando el sobre entre unas carpetas. -quiero presentarte al alcalde Adam Croff y al jefe de policía Duran Trox, él fue amigo de mi padre.-

Kurt sonrió y saludo a ambos hombres que respondieron al saludo muy amablemente.

-Vaya, estoy frente al joven que empapeló la ciudad, es un placer conocerlo.- dijo el alcalde.

Kurt sonrió apenado, y se sentó en un pequeño sillón cerca de Blaine, este le hizo una seña con una sonrisa para que se sentara más cerca, Kurt se acerco sonriendo.

-Sí, mi prometido es ahora la figura de mi firma, y la costa éste y oeste esta empapelada con su rostro.- comento Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió apenado.

La conversación duro unos minutos, luego ambos invitados se retiraron dejando solos a los novios en la sala.

-Vamos a desayunar, aun no comiste nada.- dijo Blaine.

-Que fue lo que sucedió?.- preguntó Kurt preocupado.

-Sucedió que no tengo el favor de candidato a alcalde, como muchos empresarios de la ciudad, y sepa o no lo que hago, al parecer quiere ser un alcalde modelo y limpiar New York de la corrupción.- explico Blaine.

-Y ahora?, que vas a hacer?.- preguntó Kurt.

Blaine respiro profundo y acaricio su rostro.

-Hare lo que hago siempre.-

Kurt entendió lo que quería decirle, abrazo a Blaine preocupado.

-No quiero que te preocupes, esto es lo que hago, y seguiré haciendo...es mi trabajo, siempre salió bien, y esta no será la excepción.-

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos a desayunar, aun tengo que ir a la sesión de fotos con Sam.-

-Mmmmh!...- a Blaine le molesto esto, pero intento disimular.

Desayunaron tranquilos y solos en la cocina, Kurt estaba más tranquilo debía hacerlo porque la publicista y Sam estaban esperándolo.

Blaine insistió en ir, quería estar presente en la sesión de fotos, ni bien llegaron saludo amablemente a todos pero miro hacia otro lado cuando Sam abrazo a Kurt, se sentó en un pequeño sillón mirando hacia donde estaban los fotógrafos y el lugar donde se hacia la sesión de fotos, Kurt y Sam se fueron a otra habitación a cambiarse, intentaba bloquearse mentalmente para no imaginar lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

Veinte minutos después, ambos salieron vestidos con las prendas que aun no salían al mercado, los diseños estaban pensados para los jóvenes como ellos y realmente, Kurt se veía increíble, sencillo, moderno, y cómodo, Blaine estaba feliz con la decisión que tomo al cambiar de diseñadores, los anteriores eran reticentes a cambiar el estilo de la marca, no querían perder el mercado de los hombres que usaban trajes, a todos los que gustaban de usar un modelo sobrio, con estilo y elegante, para ese momento Pam busco nuevos diseñadores que fueran innovadores y apuntaran a un mercado juvenil, él no estaba arrepentido, sus ventas subieron gracias a la imagen de Kurt y su novio se sentía seguro y a gusto, podía notarlo, y eso era lo que más le agradaba.

La sesión comenzó entre risas, Blaine podía notar la química que tenían Kurt y Sam, lo cual le creaba unos celos increíbles, una asistente le alcanzó un café que casi se vuelca encima cuando vio el nuevo cambio de ropa y como Sam le mostraba sus músculos a Kurt, era increíble como ese muchacho necesitaba constantemente llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Sabía que debía soportar al menos dos horas de esto, y todo empeoró cuando había terminado la sesión y George apareció, era el que faltaba.

-Ya terminamos, podemos hacer algo para nosotros?.- pregunto Sam a su publicista.

-Ok.- respondió está mirando junto a la publicista de Kurt como quedaron las fotos.

-Ven!.- llamo Sam a George.

-Qué?, para que me llamaste Kurt?.- pregunto George.

-Estábamos pensando con Sam en tomarnos unas fotos para subir a internet y para que consigas más publicidad gratis.- respondió Kurt.

George levanto sus cejas sorprendido.

-Sácate una fotos con nosotros, somos dos iconos hoy, debes aprovecharnos.- dijo Sam sonriendo.

George sonrió y Kurt asintió con entusiasmo.

-Bien.- dijo George dejando su bolso a un lado para tomarse unas fotos con ellos.

Blaine no podía creer lo que veía, el fotógrafo los hacía posar a los tres mientras les sacaba fotos, ellos sonreían y se divertían, él solo se levanto y salió hacia una sala contigua intentando calmarse, no podía ver a otro hombre toquetear a Kurt, o tan cerca y que él lo disfrutara, mas sabiendo que estuvo enamorado de él, y luego estaba el otro, él que lo miraba como si fuera el amor de su vida, y lo que más rabia le daba, es que era probable que fuese así.

-Amor!.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia él.

Blaine se giro cambiando el semblante, y lo mantuvo cuando vio a Sam y a George caminando detrás de él.

-Terminaron?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí, quieres que almorcemos?.- pregunto Kurt a su prometido.

-Adiós.- dijo Sam saliendo junto a George.

-Adiós.- repitió George mirando más a Kurt que a Blaine.

-Adiós.- se despidió Kurt de sus amigos sonriendo.

Blaine solo les sonrió, los odiaba internamente.

-Vamos a local de comidas o a la mansión?.- pregunto Kurt.

-A donde más te guste.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm...al local.- decidió Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y tomo su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo con ternura.

-Te amo mucho.-

-Yo te amo mucho mas.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa enamorada.

Salieron rumbo al local que estaba en la galería, almorzaron en un privado por pedido de Blaine, estaba algo preocupado por la seguridad de Kurt, aun no solucionaba algunos asuntos y exponerse no era la mejor decisión.

Kurt tenía sus gustos, había cambiado mucho desde que estaba con Blaine, las comidas preparadas eran sus preferidas, y si, era muy consentido, todo lo que deseaba Blaine se lo concedía, no importaba que tan descabellado sonara, si quería pato a la naranja, como estaba comiendo en ese momento, lo conseguía, si deseaba las masas que siempre comía, Blaine pedía que las hicieran para él.

-Esta tarde llegan las tarjetas, los diseños.- dijo Kurt mientras comían.

-Mmmm...genial, porque deberíamos poner una fecha.-

-No tenemos los trajes aun, Calí está trabajando en ellos.- dijo Kurt.

-Estoy seguro que los tendrá, cuanto puede tardar en hacer dos trajes, quiero que nos casemos antes del mes que viene, ya lo suspendimos, no quiero que pase otro mes.- pidió Blaine dejando de comer para mirarlo.

Kurt sonrió.

-Yo también quiero casarme, pero tienes cosas que solucionar, no podremos irnos de viaje así.-

Blaine no dijo nada, Kurt tenía razón.

-Bien, es cierto, pero ni bien lo solucione traigo al ministro para que nos case.-

Kurt río mirándolo.

-Te amo.- dijo sonriendo.

Blaine se acerco por encima de la mesa y lo beso en los labios.

-Yo te amo más.-

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron con su almuerzo.

Luego de salir del local, caminaron por la galería, Kurt quería ver unos libros y Blaine lo acompañó, obviamente con cuatro hombres de seguridad, Wes no estaba pero si Sanders, el estaba a cargo ya que Wes estaba encargándose del tema del candidato a alcalde.

-Ves, esta es la última, la tercera.- dijo Kurt mostrándole una novela que estaba en exposición.

-Mmmh...supongo que las otras ya las tienes.- dijo Blaine mirando la vidriera.

-Sí, claro...- dijo Kurt pero miro hacia un lado donde había un hombre acercándose a él.

-Tú eres el modelo de la publicidad!.- dijo el hombre acercándose rápidamente.

Kurt no tuvo reacción, pero sintió miedo de esa situación, Blaine lo tomo de los brazos y se puso frente a él de espaldas al hombre, Sanders de un tirón saco al hombre del rango de visión de Kurt mientras otro hombre de seguridad se interpuso entre Blaine y el sujeto, y guió a ambos hacia el ascensor, Blaine abrazo a Kurt que estaba temblando mientras caminaban hacia el elevador.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a su prometido.

-Si...quien era ese sujeto?.- preguntó preocupado Kurt.

-No lo sé.- respondió Blaine tomando su mano. -tal vez un loco, estás seguro que estas bien?.-

-Sí, me asuste pero estoy bien.- respondió Kurt más tranquilo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el estacionamiento, dos hombres más de seguridad esperaban abajo, se dirigieron hacia el auto y detrás de ellos, por otro asesor llego Sanders.

-Quien era?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Los de seguridad de la galería están con él.- respondió Sanders.

-Averigua quien es.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt estaba más calmado, pero sostenía la mano de su novio con fuerza, toda esa situación le recordó su encuentro con Puck en la misma galería, y una vez con Jack también sucedió en esa librería, parecía que las cosas se repetían como un deja-vu.

-Que sucede?.-pregunto Blaine al verlo cabizbajo.

-Nada, malos recuerdos.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine no sabía a qué se refería su novio, pero tomo su mano y la beso.

Llegaron a la mansión y la carta de las tarjetas de invitación había llegado, Kurt tomo el libro y miro a su novio con una sonrisa, Blaine sonrió al verlo así, lo tomo de la mano y ambos se internaron en el estudio de Kurt para revisar los modelos y elegir uno para su boda.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Terminaron la campaña publicitaria y Sam volvió a Los ángeles, Blaine no podía estar más conforme, la foto del candidato Reimers salió en todos los medios, había tal revuelo que fue más fácil desaparecer cualquier prueba que tuviesen en su contra, Santana lo llamo esa mañana, tenía una reunión con ella, con Sebastián y con el fiscal que había ingresado con la policía en su casa, él sabía bien a qué se debía esa reunión, pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa, y ellos no perderían esa partida.

-No entiendo porque me cito aquí, ni siquiera sé quién es usted.- dijo el fiscal Comphred.

Santana estaba sentada frente a él con un vestido negro imponente, Blaine estaba a su lado derecho y Sebastián al izquierdo, la cafetería más importante de la ciudad estaba vacía en ese momento, algo que llamo la atención del fiscal, aun así, se sentó en el asiento frente a ellos, como un acusado en el juicio final.

-Está aquí señor Comphred porque ha estado metiendo sus narices donde no debía, molesto a mis socios y eso no puedo permitirlo.-

-No me gusta su tono, esta amenazándome?.- pregunto el fiscal mirándola fijo.

-Usted supone que lo estoy amenazando, en realidad le ofrezco un trato.- dijo Santana con su mirada vacía sobre Comphred.

-Qué?, va a ofrecerme dinero?, soy agente judicial, sabe que terminara en la cárcel verdad?.- pregunto con dureza el fiscal.

-No comprende.- respondió duramente Santana. -usted deja de investigar y vivirá, no hay dinero de por medio aquí.-

-Esta amenazándome, los tres terminaran en la cárcel.- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-Sabe quiénes somos?.- preguntó Santana en tono sereno. -Nuestra gente fundo esta ciudad, usted no tiene salida señor Comphred, le ofrezco que trabaje para nosotros y así salvara su vida.-

-Que trabaje para ustedes?, está loca?, usted solo es un mujer que divaga y sus dos matones que se creen los dueños de la ciudad, prepárense porque terminaran en la cárcel.-

-Su esposa Molly y sus dos hijos están saliendo de su casa en este momento, se dirigen a la casa de campo donde pasaran el fin de semana, trágicamente tendrán un accidente en la carretera, morirán los tres, usted no soportara la pena y se disparara en la cabeza...una historia trágica y lamentable.-

El hombre la miro fijo y serio.

-Púdrase.-

Comphred salió caminando por la puerta de la cafetería, Santana suspiro molesta, ni él ni Sebastián dijeron nada, sabían bien cuál era el final de ese hombre.

-Ni bien salga la noticia de la muerte de Comphred se mantendrán con bajo perfil, daremos las condolencias a su familia en el diario y el mensaje les llegara a todos.- dijo Santana y se puso de pie.

Ambos hicieron lo mismo en forma educada, ella los miro como a perros de calle y salió hacia el exterior de la cafetería.

Sebastián observo a Blaine, tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Te visite en tu club pero no estabas.- dijo Sebastián.

-Si, Kurt me dijo, estuve ocupado, son días largos.- respondió Blaine con serenidad.

-Me imagino que una boda es mucho trabajo.- dijo Sebastián con molestia en su voz.

Blaine pasó por alto el tono y le sonrió.

-Bastante, pero ya estamos cerca de la fecha y tenemos todo listo, solo faltan detalles.-

-Mmmh...pues...los felicito.- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa falsa.

-Gracias.- respondió Blaine con la misma sonrisa. -debo irme, que tengas un buen día.-

-Tú también.-

Blaine se alejo de Sebastián sabiendo que estaba provocándolo con esos comentarios, pero necesitaba sacarlo de su estado de confort, el juego había durado mucho.

Llego a la mansión y Kurt estaba en su estudio trabajando, ni bien se miraron se sonrieron.

-Hola amor.- saludo Kurt.

-Hola.- Blaine se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios. -trabajando?.-

-Sí, si me tomare unas vacaciones debo dejar todo preparado.- respondió Kurt.

Wes apareció por la puerta.

-Lo siento, Blaine ya llegaron los empresarios.-

-Bien.-

Wes se retiro y Blaine suspiro.

-Ve, luego almorzamos juntos.- dijo Kurt y beso sus labios.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo.- respondió Kurt sonriente.

Blaine salió y entro a su estudio donde estaban Wes y dos hombres.

Paso una hora cuando tocaron la puerta de la oficina de Blaine, Wes atendió y observó a Kurt con los ojos llorosos.

-Blaine.- dijo Wes.

Este se puso de pie, cuando se acercó a la puerta vio a Kurt así y temblando, salió del estudio preocupado.

-Que sucede amor?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Carol me llamo...mi papá tuvo un infarto, está en el hospital.- dijo llorando Kurt.

-Cálmate...ve arriba y prepara una maleta, iremos a Ohio.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt asintió y se abrazo a su novio.

-Todo estará bien...ya veras, todo estará bien.- dijo Blaine consolándolo. -ve, has las maletas, yo te alcanzó en un momento.-

Kurt subió las escaleras limpiándose las lágrimas.

Blaine ingreso nuevamente a su estudio mirando a Wes.

-Lo lamento señores, se presento un improvisto y debo salir.- se disculpo Blaine con los empresarios.

-No se preocupe, espero no sea nada grave.- dijo uno de ellos.

Blaine no dijo nada, ambos empresarios se pusieron de pie y salieron de la mansión, él espero a que se retiraran para subir a su habitación.

-Que preparen el avión, Burt está en el hospital, viajaremos a Ohio con Kurt.- dijo Blaine a Wes mientras subía las escaleras.

Éste salió disparado hacia la cocina, mientras Blaine llegó a su habitación y encontró a Kurt preparando las maletas.

-Que te dijo Carol?.- preguntó Blaine mientras sacaba su maleta de debajo de la cama.

-Que estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando le dio un infarto, fue esta mañana.- dijo entre sollozos Kurt.

-Él es fuerte, estará bien.- repitió Blaine preocupado. Realmente deseaba eso.

Terminaron de armar las maletas y salieron de la mansión, Kurt estaba muy angustiado, solo quería llegar a Ohio.

...

Carol estaba sentada junto a la cama de Burt, la habitación del hospital parecía más lúgubre según pasaban las horas, sostenía su celular que estaba en vibrador por si llamaba Kurt, miraba a su esposo que descansaba en ese momento, había despertado unos minutos antes pero no podía hablar ya que se agitaba, le sacaron la máscara de oxigeno pero le pusieron una sonda para facilitarle la entrada de aire, no lo operarían por el momento.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el rostro de Kurt apareció, llevaba una maleta con ruedas a su lado y pasos atrás entraba Blaine con su maleta.

-Hola.- susurro Kurt mirando a su papá.

-Hola.- saludo Carol poniéndose de pie.

Abrazo a Kurt quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Hola Carol.- dijo Blaine acercándose para saludarla.

-Hola Blaine.-

-Como esta?.- pregunto Kurt acercándose a su padre y tocando su mano.

-Despertó hace poco, pero los médicos le dieron un sedante, estaba algo nervioso, esta medicado, y no debe hablar mucho.- explico Carol.

Blaine solo miraba a su suegro tendido en la cama, si para él era difícil, no quería imaginar lo que sentía Kurt.

-Ven siéntate.- dijo Carol a Kurt.

Éste se sentó junto a su padre mirándolo, tenia terror de perderlo, no podía verlo así, necesitaba saber que saldría de ésto.

Blaine dejo las maletas a un lado y busco dos sillas en el pasillo, le entrego una a Carol para que se sentara a un lado de Burt y él se sentó junto a Kurt acariciando su espalda, sabía que su novio estaba destrozado y solo podía acompañarlo.

Pasaron un par de horas, Blaine convenció a Carol que fuera a descansar, ella le dejo la copia de la llave de la casa para que dejaran sus cosas allí pero Blaine no se iba a separar de Kurt, Carol compro comida para ambos, y se fue a su casa a descansar unas horas.

-Kurt...- susurro Burt abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su hijo.

-Papá... no te esfuerces, el doctor dijo que no hables.-

-Hijo...- susurro Burt.

-Estoy aquí papá.- respondió Kurt y tomo su mano.

Burt pareció quedarse más tranquilo, Kurt no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, Blaine no podía hacer nada, se sentía un inútil, por un momento el recuerdo de Kurt tendido en una camilla lo asalto, y el que tomaba su mano en esa oportunidad, era Burt.

Los médicos entraban y salían, Burt estaba más despierto y decía algunas palabras, no podía agitarse, estaba un poco nervioso, miraba a Kurt angustiado y eso le preocupaba a Blaine, sabía que estaba delicado y no podía alterarse.

Carol los convenció que fueran a la casa, ella se quedaría durante la madrugada. Tomaron un taxi, ya que no tenían chofer, ni auto, pero ni a Blaine, ni a Kurt les importaba eso, solo esperaban que Burt saliera de esto.

Llegaron a la casa de Burt, Kurt abrió la puerta y por un instante los recuerdos lo inundaron, Blaine entro las maletas mirando la sala de la casa, era pequeña, con algunos sillones con flores y un sofá grande, habían varios muebles con fotos, Kurt estaba en todas ellas, desde que era niño hasta de adolescente, Blaine tomo una donde estaba con un muchacho alto, que le hacía muecas desde un lado y Kurt reía, parecía muy feliz.

-Esa la tomamos ese verano, antes que Finn viajara a la universidad, es la ultima foto que tengo de él.- dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine con el porta retratos en la mano.

Blaine lo observo, Kurt se acerco a él y tomo otra foto, en ella estaba Carol sentada en una silla y Kurt, Burt y Finn detrás de ella de pie, eran una familia feliz en ese entonces. Kurt comenzó a llorar, sin poder contenerse, Blaine dejo el portarretratos y lo abrazo con fuerza, conteniéndolo, su novio lo necesitaba y allí estaría, siempre.

Luego de unos minutos de estar abrazados, caminaron a la cocina, y cenaron lo que había preparado Carol, estaban tan agotados mentalmente que solo querían descansar.

-Esta es mi habitación, bueno, la que era mi habitación.- dijo Kurt dejando pasar a Blaine.

-Aun hay cosas tuyas...- comento Blaine mirando la habitación.

-Sí, mi papá no quiso tocar nada.-

Blaine supuso que Burt siempre estaba preparado por si Kurt quería regresar.

La cama era grande, descansaría allí, estaban muy agotados y solo deseaban dormir un poco.

-Es increíble...- susurro Kurt abrazado a Blaine ya entre las sabanas.

-Que cosa?.- pregunto Blaine curioso.

-Cuando vivía aquí, y era adolescente, fantaseaba con dormir abrazado al hombre de mi vida aquí, algo que obviamente nunca sucedería porque mi padre jamás lo permitiría.- respondió Kurt.

-Mmmh...seguramente era rubio el amor de tu vida en ese entonces...- comento Blaine, en un tono ligero pero no molesto.

Kurt sonrió, levanto su rostro del pecho de su novio mirándolo.

-En realidad era Ricky Martín.-

Blaine sonrió y deposito un beso en sus labios, Kurt sonrió y suspiro abrazándose nuevamente, intentarían dormir unas horas, antes de regresar al hospital.

...

Al día siguiente Carol llamo para avisar que Burt estaba mucho mejor, les pidió que desayunaran tranquilos porque los médicos tenían buenas noticias, así que Kurt tomo un baño antes de desayunar mientras Blaine decidió recorrer la casa y llamar a Wes.

-Como sigue Burt?.- pregunto Wes.

-Mejor, eso dice Carol, yo voy a ducharme y después de desayunar regresamos con Kurt al hospital.- respondió Blaine mientras caminaba por un pasillo hacia la cocina.

-Seguramente se repondrá.- comento Wes.

-Espero, realmente espero sea así...y allí como esta todo?.-

-Tranquilo, salió la noticia de la muerte del fiscal, un accidente de auto cuando se dirigía hacia su casa.- respondió Wes.

-Mmmh...bien, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Burt este repuesto, hazte cargo de todo y llama si surge algo urgente.-

-Bien.- respondió Wes.

Blaine termino la llamada, y decidió recorrer la casa mientras Kurt se duchaba, había una puerta abierta, una biblioteca, un escritorio y unas sillas eran los muebles de lo que parecía la oficina de Burt, mas fotos familiares encontró allí, era más que obvio que Burt extrañaba a Kurt, en una de ellas, Kurt era pequeño y estaba siendo hamacado en una plaza por Burt, probablemente la había tomado la madre de su novio.

Noto también la silla del escritorio tirada en el suelo y papeles esparcidos por doquier, seguramente Carol dejo todo como estaba cuando Burt sufrió el infarto, él levanto la silla poniéndola en su lugar, comenzó a levantar los papeles, y algo llamo su atención cuando giro un papel que recogió del suelo, era una foto de Kurt en New York, pero estaba con Puck y otros hombres caminando por la calle, algo de todo eso no le cuadraba, porque Burt tendría una foto así?, tomo los papeles encontrando mas fotos de Kurt y Puck con el resto de la banda, algunas eran de hacia unos años y otras de hacia un par de meses, y luego encontró otra de él subiendo a un auto con Wes a su lado, definitivamente estas imágenes no eran parte de un retrato familiar.

Busco entre los papeles más fotos y todas eran de Kurt y Puck en diferentes lugares y circunstancias, habían papeles escritos en computadora, comenzó a leerlos y noto el nombre de Kurt, parecía una carta, varias cartas o una con varias hojas, reviso las hojas y encontró la primer página, comenzó a leer y su respiración se agito cuando tomo noción de lo que estaba leyendo, era una carta, anónima y muy extensa, donde se detallaba la vida que tenia Kurt desde que piso New York, los negocios a los que dedicaba Puck y qué lugar ocupaba Kurt en la banda, los trabajos que hizo para Puck, incluyendo las deudas que Puck pago con Kurt, haciendo hincapié en los favores sexuales, detallando con nombre y apellido a esas personas.

Blaine se apoyo en el escritorio, no podía creer que esto estuviera en manos de Burt, se tomo un tiempo para respirar, ahora sabia que causo el infarto de su suegro. Tomo todos los papeles y el sobre donde probablemente había llegado a manos de Burt, metió todo dentro de éste y salió hacia la habitación de Kurt, éste aun estaba en la ducha, así que aprovecho para esconder el sobre en un doble fondo de su maleta, Kurt no podía ver eso, y no sabía cómo enfrentaría a Burt, pero Kurt no podía saber que su padre tenía noción de la vida que llevo en New York.

-Amor?.-

Blaine se sobresalto al oírlo, se giro mirándolo fijo.

-Sucede algo?...le sucedió algo a mi papá?.- pregunto angustiado Kurt.

-No...no amor, solo me sorprendiste, no sucede nada, estaba ...buscando ropa para cambiarme, nada mas...- mintió Blaine y se acerco a Kurt quien seguía mirándolo con angustia. -no sucedió nada...- susurro tomándolo por el rostro. -todo está bien, calmante.-

Kurt suspiro tranquilo y Blaine lo abrazo, no sabía cómo enfrentaría esto, pero debía hacerlo pronto.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Llegaron al hospital y los recibió Carol junto al doctor, las noticias eran alentadoras, Burt estaba mucho mejor, respondía bien al tratamiento pero debían ser cautos, Kurt ingreso con una sonrisa después de esa noticia en la habitación de su padre, Burt estaba sentado, lo miraba con tristeza.

-Hola papá.- saludo con entusiasmo Kurt.

Blaine ingreso a su lado junto a Carol.

-Hola hijo.- dijo Burt mirándolo, luego desvío su vista hacia Blaine. -Hola.-

-Buen día Burt, me alegra verlo bien.- saludo Blaine con una sonrisa genuina.

Burt asintió con la cabeza pero Blaine notaba la mirada diferente de su suegro.

-Ya desayunaste?.- pregunto Kurt dejando un bolso que tomo de su habitación, en la silla cerca de la cama de su padre.

-Si.- respondió éste. -tu desayunaste?.-

-Si...como estas?, como te sientes?.- pregunto Kurt a su padre.

-Como si un elefante se hubiese sentado sobre mi pecho.- respondió Burt. -pero mejor.-

-Deberás cuidarte mucho cuando salgas, no habrá más frituras...nunca más.- dijo Kurt seriamente.

-Me imagino...- comento Burt, miro a Blaine a unos pasos de su hijo. -gracias por venir.-

-No me agradezca, eres parte de mi familia Burt, estaba muy preocupado por ti.- respondió Blaine.

Burt miro a su hijo y le sonrió con tristeza, Carol lo observo creyendo que esa actitud de su esposo era por el susto, pero Blaine sabía bien a qué se debía.

-Ya tenemos fecha para la boda, así que debes recuperarte o vas a perdértela.- dijo Kurt a su padre con una media sonrisa.

Burt lo miro y luego a Blaine, parecía preocupado.

-Si?!, cuando será?.- preguntó Carol con entusiasmo.

-En un mes.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Es muy pronto.- susurro Burt.

-Te parece?, yo estoy muy ansioso, me parece que paso una eternidad desde que nos comprometimos.- comento Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Carol porque no vas a descansar, Kurt y yo nos quedaremos.- dijo Blaine para cambiar el tema.

-Sí, no rezongues.- reprendió Carol a su esposo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios. -tengo que pasar por administración primero.-

-No, no te preocupes, Kurt puede ir mas tarde, de eso nos encargamos nosotros.- dijo Blaine a Carol.

Burt pareció molesto.

-Yo iré, tú ve a la casa, deje preparado un desayuno para ti, y gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa.- dijo Kurt.

-Si muchas gracias.- agradeció Blaine.

-Bien, nos vemos en unas horas.-

Carol salió de la habitación mientras Blaine se sentaba a un lado de Kurt.

Burt los miraba a ambos, se le notaba la tristeza en sus ojos, Blaine deseaba hablar con él pero con Kurt allí, no podría. Dejo hablar a Kurt sobre su trabajo un buen rato, una mujer llego preguntando por Carol, había que ir a la administración a hacer unos papeles.

-Mis papeles están allí.- dijo Burt.

-Bien, yo los llevare.-

-Paga con la tarjeta que te di.- le susurro Blaine a su novio para que no oyera Burt mientras este sacaba sus documentos de un bolso junto a su cama.

Kurt asintió y llevó los papeles a la administración del hospital.

-Parece feliz.- dijo Burt una vez solo con Blaine.

-Lo está.- respondió Blaine y respiro profundo sentándose junto a su suegro. -sin querer encontré los papeles que hablan sobre Kurt.-

Burt lo miro serio.

-Kurt me contó ciertas cosas que prefiere ustedes ignoren...él...cuando viajo a New York su vida cambio, no porque él quisiera.- aclaro Blaine. -no sabía a lo que iba, Puck lo engaño, y se aprovechó de su inocencia y buena voluntad.-

-Es verdad entonces?, lo que dice esa carta es verdad?.- pregunto con dolor Burt.

-Puck tenia negocios sucios, Kurt no sabía eso, también tenía un bar, lo usaba de pantalla, Kurt trabajaría de contador allí, pero cuando noto lo que realmente hacia Puck, ya no pudo salir, él lo manipulaba...Kurt no deseaba eso, no quería eso...-

-Porque no me lo dijo?!, porque no me pidió ayuda?!.- pregunto angustiado Burt.

-Porque no quería defraudarlo, no quería que se avergonzara de él, usted es lo más importante que tiene.- dijo Blaine en un tono sereno.

-Jamás me avergonzaría de mi hijo.- respondió seriamente Burt.

Blaine respiro profundo.

-Sí, pero se vio obligado a hacer cosas que a él lo avergonzaban, no quería que nadie lo supiera, nadie...y ahora Kurt supero eso, día a día, lo está haciendo y si se entera que usted lo sabe, eso lo devastaría.-

Burt lo miro atento.

-Tú eres como Puckerman, eres un mafioso como él, lo sobornaste para que Kurt se quedara contigo, eso decía la carta.-

-Yo soy un empresario, trabajo en la empresa familiar desde que mi padre murió, trabajo junto a mi madre, si es cierto, Puck es conocido en la ciudad, también lo que hacía, pero nunca hice negocios con él, Puck quería hacerlo, de hecho cuando no lograba lo que quería, enviaba a sus hombres a hacer desmanes y destrozos.-

-Y como conociste a mi hijo?, la verdad quiero Blaine.-

Este suspiro con pesar.

-Hace años, vi a Kurt en una cafetería, sabía que trabajaba con Puck pero me enamore de él...hice que lo siguieran...quería saber quién era, saber todo de él...no podía acercarme, pero deseaba hacerlo, así que hice un trato con Puck...él tenía gente de seguridad, y deje que trabajaran en mi club.- mintió Blaine. -un día Kurt fue allí, y aproveche esa ocasión para acercarme a él.-

-Eso no dice la carta.- contradijo Burt.

-Usted cree que hice un trato con Puck, para que Kurt se quedara conmigo en la mansión?, y luego lo retuve allí, lo obligue a quedarse y ahora lo obligo a casarse conmigo?.- pregunto Blaine, sabía que esa era la verdad, pero no ensuciaría la imagen de Kurt.

Burt se quedo pensativo.

-No sé quien le envió esa información, ni como la obtuvo, pero quiere dañar a Kurt y a mí, nada más.-

-Puckerman está muerto, dice la carta que tu lo mataste.- dijo Burt.

-Puck apareció muerto, la policía no sabe quien lo hizo, él le debía a mucha gente...hay algo que no sabe, y no sé si en esa carta lo decía, no la leí por completo...cuando comenzamos nuestra relación con Kurt, Puck comenzó a presionarlo para que consiguiera alguna información que a él le sirviera para que yo estuviera comprometido con él, como Kurt no quería hacerlo, Puckerman comenzó a acecharlo, a amenazarlo, entonces le pedí que se mudara conmigo, fue cuando él volvió a New York, Kurt me contó todo, toda su vida con Puck y yo le jure que jamás volvería a vivir algo así, y que Puck no se le acercaría nuevamente, le puse seguridad personal a Kurt, pero uno de mis hombres, traiciono mi confianza y entrego a Kurt por dinero...ese día Puck entro en mi club y le disparo a Kurt.- le dijo Blaine mirándolo fijo.

Burt lo miro con asombro y terror.

-Puck le disparo a Kurt?.-

-Sí. Kurt quería cambiar su vida, desde antes de conocerme, pero cuando nos enamoramos, ambos fuimos sinceros, yo jamás dejaría que alguien dañara a Kurt...y casi me lo arrebatan...no pude protegerlo, le falle y no voy a perdonármelo...- dijo Blaine con pesar. -amo a su hijo, haré lo que sea por hacerlo feliz, y para que su pasado quede enterrado.-

Burt lo contemplo comprendiendo.

-Él te ama y es feliz.-

Blaine solo lo miro.

-Todo lo que supe de él no cambio mi amor por él...algo de lo que sabe ahora, cambia lo que siente por su hijo?.-

-No, en absoluto.- dijo Burt serio.

-Entonces esto debería quedar entre nosotros, y en el olvido.- pidió Blaine en tono sereno.

Burt lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Realmente lo amas, nadie haría algo así si no fuera por amor.-

-Lo amo más que a nada, él es todo para mí.- respondió Blaine.

-Me alegro que te tenga.- dijo Burt mirándolo.

-Y yo que usted esté aquí, y de que sea mi suegro.- comento Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Burt sonrió de lado más tranquilo, Blaine lo miraba atento, realmente esperaba que Burt entendiera la situación, le preocupaba la salud de su suegro, toda esa información que recibió le había provocado un infarto, no quería que Kurt perdiera a su padre por causa de una guerra silenciosa entre él y el socio de Puck, primero solucionaría esto y luego se enfrentaría a lo demás.

Kurt ingreso con una sonrisa.

-Y?, me extrañaron?.-

-No, tuvimos una linda conversación suegro-yerno con Burt.- respondió con una media sonrisa Blaine.

Burt observó con una media sonrisa a su hijo, Kurt sonrió y se sentó nuevamente junto a su padre.

-Olvide contarte algo!...sabes con quien trabaje para la publicidad de la marca de Blaine?...con Sam...Sam Evans...lo recuerdas?.- comento Kurt con una sonrisa.

-No, quién es?.- respondió Burt.

-Recuerdas al amigo de Finn, el rubio?.-

-Ahhh, el de la boca grande!.- respondió Burt.

Blaine sonrió ante ese comentario.

-Sí, bueno...él estará en la campaña de Los Ángeles e hicimos fotos juntos para New York, me contó que ya no está con Quinn.- dijo Kurt.

-Quinn no era la novia de Finn?.- pregunto Burt perdido.

-Sí, pero terminaron cuando Finn comenzó a salir con Rachel.- respondió Kurt.

-Esas épocas de amoríos, que desastre era eso.- comentó Burt.

Blaine sonrió, al parecer Burt no sabía nada del enamoramiento de Kurt, o eso suponía.

Hablaron toda la tarde en mejor ánimo, Burt lo miraba con otro semblante, evidentemente Burt comprendió que era mejor dejar ese tema enterrado, aunque seguramente estaba sufriendo por lo que tuvo que vivir Kurt, Blaine le dejo en claro que jamás lo dejaría sufrir de nuevo.

El teléfono de Blaine sonó, este salió de la habitación para atender, era Wes.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Está llamando un juez, dijo que están investigando la muerte del fiscal y lo que investigaba, tu nombre salto, y el allanamiento a la mansión, seguro quieren saber si tienes algo que ver con su presunto accidente.- dijo Wes.

Blaine maldijo por lo bajo.

-Amor está todo bien?.- pregunto Kurt a su lado.

-Sí, amor...no es nada.- respondió Blaine. -voy a ir a buscar café y algo para comer, quieres?.-

-Sí, café y algo dulce.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y lo beso en los labios manteniendo el teléfono alejado.

-Te amo.-

-Yo mas.- dijo Kurt sonriendo e ingreso nuevamente a la habitación.

Blaine cambio el semblante y salió rumbo a la cafetería.

-Tu suegro está bien?.- pregunto Wes por teléfono.

-Si...sabes que le causo el infarto?, una carta que recibió con fotos incluidas de la vida que tuvo Kurt con Puck, muy detallada, y hablando de mi vocación de mafioso.- respondió Blaine enojado.

-Qué?!, como?...mierda...y que harás ahora?...que dijo Kurt?.-

-Kurt no sabe, hable con Burt y aclare las cosas, entre verdades y mentiras logre que se tranquilice, no dirá nada a Kurt sobre ésto, no sabe lo que soy, negué todo y cambie un poco la historia para dejar a Puckerman como el delincuente que era, pero no dejare que ésto pase por alto, cuando regrese a New York las cosas cambiaran, pondremos el plan en marcha, y dale mi número de teléfono al juez, que me llame, hablare con él personalmente.- dijo Blaine con decisión.

-Bien...espero que las cosas mejoren pronto, aquí está todo controlado.-

-Eso espero también, llámame cualquier cosa.-

Blaine termino la llamada enojado, realmente estaba cansado, no esperaba que las cosas tomaran este curso, tenía la seguridad que la información que recibió Burt se la entrego el socio de Puck y tenga o no todo lo necesario, lo enfrentaría, no podía dejar que pasara más tiempo, no le daría más ventaja.

Compro café y algo para comer para él y para Kurt, regreso a la habitación y escucho a su novio regañar a su padre.

-Papá...debes comer eso.-

-No sabe a nada, y esa manzana hervida huele horrible, porque la hierven?.- dijo Burt.

Blaine entro y dejo los vasos de café y la pequeña bolsa de papel sobre un mueble mientras miraba a su suegro y a su novio.

-Llamare a Carol y veras como comes.- dijo Kurt mirando serio a su padre.

-Veo que se siente mejor.- comento Blaine.

-Traes café?, que hay en la bolsa?.- preguntó Burt.

-No. Vas a comer lo que te trajo la enfermera, papá colabora o llamo a Carol o a la enfermera...mejor buscó a la enfermera.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

-Ok, ok...me como la comida de asilo, pero la manzana no.-

Burt parecía un niño y el padre era Kurt, éste se sentó nuevamente satisfecho mirando a su padre, Blaine se sentó junto a su novio, observándolos, le agradaba ser parte de la familia de Kurt, lo hacía sentir de una manera muy especial.

Regresaron a la casa más animados, Carol se quedaría de noche, los médicos habían hablado con ellos y con Burt, su situación era muy favorable, si seguía así, en unos días le darían el alta.

Kurt estaba más tranquilo, llegaron en taxi y Carol había dejado preparada la cena.

-Hace cuanto no viajabas en taxi?.- pregunto Kurt mientras cenaban.

-Mmmm...no recuerdo, creo nunca había viajado en taxi antes.- respondió Blaine con sinceridad.

-De verdad?...vaya...sabes...te agradezco ésto...no creo que hubiese podido enfrentar todo lo que sucedió sólo...no sé que hubiera hecho.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me agradezcas, te amo y voy a estar siempre para ti, no importa para lo que sea, siempre voy a estar aquí.-

Kurt se mordió el labio y se acerco para abrazarlo, era la primera vez desde que llego que se sentaba a pensar seriamente en lo que sucedió, si no fuera por Blaine, no estaría de pie y con la tranquilidad que lo inundaba en ese momento.

Blaine lo beso con ternura cuando se separaron, esperaba que esto sea algo que superar y nada más, y que Burt se repusiera, y también pudiera superar lo que ahora sabe sobre su hijo.

Cenaron con calma y luego se fueron a dormir, aunque Blaine no podía descansar tranquilo, no lo haría hasta que hiciera pagar al que está causando todo esto, hasta no tener al responsable de todas sus desgracias, frente a él y con una bala en su cabeza.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

-No entiendo que quiere?, ni de que me acusa.- Blaine sostenía teléfono con fuerza.

-Nadie lo acusa de nada, simplemente le notifico que estará vinculado a la investigación por la muerte del fiscal Comphred.- dijo la voz del secretario del juez del otro lado de la línea.

-Vinculado por qué?, ni siquiera sé quién es ese hombre, lo vi por única vez en mi casa...además del ultraje que tuve que vivir junto a mi novio por parte de ese hombre, ahora me persiguen como a un delincuente.- dijo enojado Blaine.

-Usted era uno de los que estaba en la lista de investigados, y ese accidente fue muy conveniente...-

-Mire, yo estoy en Ohio desde hace días, busque en el registro de aviación, mi avión salió hacia aquí, si no me cree, llame al hospital central de Ohio, mi suegro sufrió un infarto y desde el miércoles estoy aquí, sentado junto a su cama, y si me disculpa, voy a regresar a la habitación junto a mi novio, perdí mucho tiempo con usted.-

-Señor Anderson...-

Blaine corto la llamada, sabía que el secretario del juez volvería a llamar.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente, él estaba en la zona de cafetería del hospital, no quería que Kurt se enterara de nada de esto.

-Quien?.- preguntó molesto Blaine.

-Señor Anderson, tenemos que hablar, a usted le conviene escucharme.- dijo el secretario nuevamente.

-Que es lo que quiere?.- pregunto Blaine conociendo la respuesta.

-Yo puedo ayudarlo, pero deberíamos hablar personalmente.- respondió el secretario del juez.

-Estoy en Ohio, quiere viajar hasta aquí?.- pregunto con ironía Blaine.

-Mmmm...-

-Vaya a mi club y hable con mi empleado Wes.- dijo Blaine y cortó la llamada.

Sabía bien que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, siempre sucedía eso.

Llamo a Wes para explicarle lo sucedido, él se haría cargo. Por lo demás las cosas estaban tranquilas, nada nuevo había sucedido en New York, y Burt llevaba las cosas muy bien, era probable que le dieran el alta muy pronto y regrese a su casa para seguir el tratamiento allí.

Busco café para él y para Kurt, allí no había mucho para elegir, salió rumbo a la habitación donde estaban hablando Burt y Kurt, ellos estaban bien, Burt lo trataba como siempre, tenía la esperanza que todo lo que sabía quedara en su interior, Kurt no soportaría saber que su padre conoce la verdad, o parte de ella.

-Así que, pedimos las tarjetas que estarán llegando en unos días, los trajes también, de la comida ya nos encargamos, aunque tenemos que confirmar el día, y el resto son detalles.- contaba Kurt a su padre.

-Se van a atrasar aquí.- dijo Burt.

Blaine entro con los café mirándolos con una media sonrisa.

-No, ya tenemos casi todo, al menos lo más importante.- respondió Kurt.

-Y luego nos vamos de luna de miel.- comento Blaine sentándose junto a su novio con una sonrisa.

-Voy a conocer Europa!.- dijo Kurt con entusiasmo.

-Vaya, se irán varios días entonces?.- preguntó Burt.

-Un mes.- respondió Blaine sonriendo mientras miraba a Kurt.

Este sonreía con mucha felicidad.

Burt sonrió a verlo así, su hijo era muy feliz, eso era evidente.

-Tráeme regalo de allá.-

-Te lo prometo.- dijo Kurt.

-Que le gustaría?.- preguntó Blaine a su suegro.

-Un perfume, de esos que se saben que son costosos.- respondió Burt.

-Mas adelante, cuando este mejor, usted y Carol vendrán con nosotros, mi madre vive allá, podríamos pasar unos días con ella, le va a encantar.-

-Imagínate Carol!...gracias...por todo.- dijo Burt mirando a Blaine.

-Gracias a ustedes por aceptarme en su familia.- respondió éste con sinceridad.

Burt le estiro la mano y Blaine la tomo, ese era el gesto más significativo para Blaine, Kurt sonrió lleno de emoción, le encantaba su familia unida.

Ese día era el último día de Burt en el hospital, al día siguiente le dieron el alta, estaba ansioso por regresar a su hogar, Carol preparo una habitación en la planta baja para que no tuviera que subir y bajar las escaleras, Kurt le ayudó a mudarse mientras Blaine entretenía a Burt en la sala ya instalado en el sillón.

Encendió el tv bajo la mirada de Blaine.

-Puede ver tv?.- preguntó Blaine a su suegro.

-Sí, no va a pasarme nada, a menos que mi equipo favorito haya perdido.-

-Mmmh!...- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Por cierto...que hiciste con...la carta y eso?.- preguntó Burt en un susurro acercándose a Blaine.

-Me deshice de ella, no se preocupe.- respondió éste.

Burt asintió con la cabeza, más tranquilo.

Kurt salió de la habitación mirando a su padre.

-Quieres comer algo?.- pregunto a su padre.

-Cualquier cosa que no sea manzana hervida.- respondió Burt.

-Tengo preparado algo para él en una fuente en el horno.- dijo Carol con unas prendas en su mano.

-Qué es?.- pregunto Burt.

-Pollo seco, y también hay un puré sin sal.- respondió Carol.

-No, no quiero gracias.- dijo Burt.

-Vas a comerte eso y la ensalada.- respondió Carol firmemente.

Burt se sintió como niño regañado, Blaine oculto una sonrisa mirando a Kurt quien sonreía.

Esa tarde paso volando, para cuando tocaron la cama estaba muy agotados, Kurt se abrazo a su novio aspirando su aroma, sintiéndose amado y protegido, a Blaine no le importaba el lugar donde estuviesen mientras Kurt éste con él.

...

Pasaron unos días antes de que regresaran a New York, Kurt disfruto el viaje en el pequeño avión de Blaine lo cual no había podido hacer en el viaje de ida por la angustia, ahora, más tranquilo, pudo disfrutar de la maravilla que era ese avión.

En el aeropuerto privado estaba Wes y Sanders esperándolos.

-Como esta tu padre?.- pregunto Wes luego de saludarse y subir las maletas al auto.

-Bien, muy bien, se recupera, ayer fuimos a la consulta y está mucho mejor, tiene que cuidar su colesterol y la presión, y obviamente los disgustos, no sabe que le provoco el infarto, solo le sucedió, los doctores dijeron que debía cuidarse...tendrá otra consulta en una semana pero Carol lo tiene con la cuerda corta así que no tendrá más opción que cuidarse.-

Blaine sonrió, él fue testigo de esas situaciones, subieron al auto y Sanders condujo fuera de la pista.

-Como siguen las cosas aquí?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Bien, tranquilo.- respondió Wes mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor seriamente.

Blaine entendió que había cosas que solucionar, esperaba que no se tratara de juez y todo el espectáculo que hacían los políticos.

-Debemos hablar con los chef, hay que avisarles la fecha de la boda, no fuimos a ver al ministro aún...- dijo Kurt.

-Estaba pensando, no te gustaría que nos case un cura, conozco uno.- comento Blaine.

-Tú conoces un cura?.- pregunto Kurt asombrado.

-Si, fue amigo y empleado de mi padre, ahora le sirve a otro jefe, y quiere conocerte.-

-Qué?...trabajo para tu papá y es cura ahora?.- pregunto mas sorprendido Kurt.

-Si, las cosas de la vida...- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Estaría lindo que nos casara, querrá?...digo...yo no soy creyente.-

-Si, si quiere, no sé si podrá, pero estaba pensando en invitarlo así que podría casarnos, Manny es una buena persona.-

-Bien, entonces me gustaría conocerlo.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Lo llamare.-

Blaine miro a Wes seriamente, ya estaba cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón con el socio de Puck, tuviera o no las pruebas, se encargaría de enviarlo al otro mundo.

Llegaron a la mansión y Kurt saludo a los muchachos.

-Amor, tengo que ver algunas cosas.- dijo Blaine.

-Si amor, yo voy a estar en mi estudio con Jeff, pido comida?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, avísame cuando llegue.- respondió Blaine besando en los labios a su novio.

Kurt sonrió y se dirigió hacia su estudio junto a su amigo, mientras Sanders subía las maletas a la habitación de su jefe, Blaine espero a que Kurt se fuera para subir y buscar la carta, Wes esperaba en el estudio de su jefe buscando papeles.

Blaine saco el sobre de la maleta y bajo a la sala, entró a su estudio cerrando la puerta y asegurándose que la otra puerta que daba al estudio de Kurt estuviese cerrada, le entrego el sobre a Wes quien lo abrió en silencio leyendo la carta y observando las fotos.

-Porque a Burt?, que gana con ésto?.-

-Tiempo, y saben que ésto afecta a Kurt y a mi relación con él, no tengo como probar que fue él.- dijo Blaine.

-Puedo mandar a analizar las fotos, son de hace años pero tal vez podemos conseguir algo.-

-No es idiota, sabe que lo busco, no dejara huellas, o culpara a alguien más...ya le di tiempo, jugamos su juego, Burt casi muere por ésto, no voy a darle más tregua, se término el tiempo.- dijo Blaine sentándose en su asiento detrás de su escritorio.

-Tenemos las cuentas, Tom le estuvo preguntándole a la muchacha que trajo y que está trabajando en tu galería...ella sabe que le decían Doc, ese era su seudónimo para que no supieran su nombre, no recuerda haberlo visto, o sea, dice que vio a muchos, especialmente a Montenegro, se acostó con él varias veces y lo oyó hablar de ese Doc, el socio de Canadá, un sujeto millonario, con mucho poder y un padre con influencias, pero que no sabía de las ambiciones de su hijo...la chica le contó a Tom que se veían en una cafetería, una que está del otro lado de la ciudad, también dijo que Montenegro no confiaba en ese Doc, sabía que los quería a todos muertos y él no sería un soldado de un riquillo malcriado, pero era de temer.-

-Montenegro le temía?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No creo, pero no confiaba en él porque sabía que utilizaba a Puck y que los mataría a todos cuando consiguiera lo que deseaba.- respondió Wes sentado frente a su jefe.

-Ese Doc que tanto buscamos lo tenemos en nuestras narices.- comento Blaine.

-Necesitamos vincular al tal Doc con él, o no tenemos nada...Kurt no recuerda nada?.-

-No hable con él aún...-

-Estás seguro que tu suegro no hablara?.- pregunto Wes preocupado.

-No, ama a Kurt, lo hará por él.- respondió Blaine. -Que más sabe la muchacha?.-

-No mucho más.- respondió Wes.

-Su rostro nunca lo vio, está segura de eso?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, vio mucha gente, no sabe quien era quien.- respondió Wes.

-John...él lo vio, estoy seguro de eso.- dijo Blaine pensativo.

-Pero está muerto.- comento Wes.

-En sus cosas, el celular, cuando lo revisaron encontraron algo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, no estaba la tarjeta de memoria.- respondió Wes.

-Eso es raro...debió sacarla antes por algo, porque sería?...tienen la dirección de la madre?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Wes.

-Pregúntenle a ella si no recibió algo, tal vez John le envió la tarjeta a ella, seguramente es la única persona en la que confiaba, si él escondió esa tarjeta, es porque había algo valioso en ella.- dijo Blaine con toda certeza.

-Bien, iré yo personalmente.-

-Si...que hay sobre el tema del fiscal?.- pregunto Blaine.

-El secretario del juez pidió una suma considerable...- dijo Wes entregándole una carpeta a su jefe. -Pero no hay copias.-

-Bien...investígalo, quiero saber su punto débil.- pidió Blaine tomando la carpeta y leyendo su contenido.

-Ok, que hago con ésto?.- pregunto mostrando la carta y las fotos.

-Guárdalas con los demás papeles, no quiero que Kurt se entere nunca de ésto.- respondió Blaine.

Wes asintió con la cabeza y junto la carpeta que le entrego a Blaine con la carta, serian días largo los que se avecinaban, pero no daría marcha atrás, escuchó la risa de Kurt del otro lado de la puerta, en la que anteriormente era su biblioteca y ahora era ella oficina de Kurt, él estaba hablando con Jeff, lejano a la realidad y a la guerra silenciosa que comenzó cuando Puck aún vivía, y ahora el inevitable desenlace se acercaba, exponiendo las verdades y los riesgos, ya no había más tiempo, si él quería ser feliz con Kurt, debía terminar el juego, enfrentarse a su enemigo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Despertó entre los brazos de Blaine, ambos estaban exhaustos esa noche y sólo durmieron abrazados, hacia semanas que solo dormían. Miro a su prometido descansar, y acaricio su rostro, Blaine se removió abriendo sus ojos y sonriéndole.

-Hola hermoso.-

-Hola, dormiste bien?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, y tú?.-

-Muy bien.- Kurt se acerco a su rostro y beso sus labios con una sonrisa.

Blaine lo abrazo atrayéndolo más a él y Kurt se dedico a besarlo con amor y suavidad. Se separo de su rostro mirándolo con una sonrisa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, repasando con sus manos el torso desnudo de Blaine, éste acaricio sus piernas hasta sus caderas y luego sus glúteos apretándolos, Kurt sonrió entendiendo que Blaine quería lo mismo que él, beso su cuello y pecho hasta su ingle, Blaine levanto sus caderas para que Kurt quitara su bóxer y éste hizo eso mismo, dejando ver el miembro necesitado de su novio, sonrió mordiéndose el labio y pasando su lengua por ellos mientras miraba a Blaine quien parecía hipnotizado observándolo, se llevo el miembro de su novio a la boca, introduciéndolo en ella hasta su garganta, hizo ésto varias veces levantando su vista a Blaine quien paso sus manos por sus cabellos desesperadamente y luego llevo una mano a su cabeza para motivarlo a seguir, Kurt se incorporó limpiando su boca con la mano con una sonrisa picara, Blaine se acercó a él para besarlo apasionadamente, sintiendo su propio sabor en la boca de Kurt. Se aparto de él para quitarse el bóxer y buscar preservativos, abrió el paquete plateado bajo la mirada de Blaine quien esperaba recostado, le coloco el preservativo y se sentó sobre el miembro de Blaine, penetrándose con una mueca de placer, se mordió el labio al ver el rostro de su novio que estaba más desesperado que antes, y comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta tomar un ritmo satisfactorio para ambos, cuando el placer escalaba alto dentro de ambos, ceso sus movimientos y se acerco al rostro de Blaine para besarlo, éste lo tomo con una mano por la nuca besándolo con deseo y con la otra mano lo abrazo por la cintura pegándolo a él, y comenzó penetrarlo con rapidez subiendo sus caderas sin cesar, Kurt gimió en su boca hasta que no pudo contenerse más sintiendo todo su ser explotar, Blaine tomo sus glúteos con ambas manos embistiéndolo con rapidez hasta que lo golpeo su propio orgasmo. Se quedaron abrazados sin fuerza unos momentos, hasta que Kurt se movió y se abrazó a Blaine, éste lo atrajo hacia él sintiéndose completo nuevamente.

Se entregaron a los brazos de morfeo unas horas, cuando Blaine despertó sabía que tenía cosas pendientes, se movió con cuidado pero Kurt despertó adormilado.

-Quédate, yo tengo que bajar.- dijo Blaine besando sus labios.

Kurt asintió y tomó la almohada de Blaine abrazándose a ella mientras él se levantaba.

Sonrió al verlo así, Kurt era lo más dulce que existía. Entró al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, cuando salió Kurt estaba profundamente dormido, se vistió en silencio para no despertarlo y bajo a la cocina, Wes estaba dándole instrucciones a Jeff, y a Max sobre la nueva rutina, habían cambiado todo a causa de la cercanía de la fecha de la boda.

-Buen día.- saludo Blaine relajado.

-Buen día.- saludo Wes.

-Hola jefe.- dijo Max tomando una hoja de ruta que le entrego Wes.

-Hola jefe.- saludo Jeff.

-Algo nuevo?.- preguntó Blaine preparándose un café.

Wes les hizo una seña a Max y a Jeff para que salieran.

-Tengo los datos del sujeto de la galería, el que se le vino encima a Kurt, no es nadie importante, es un seguidor de modelos y al parecer Kurt le cayó muy bien, no es un acosador, ya investigue eso, no tiene antecedentes, en sus redes hay imágenes de muchos modelos, pero no hay denuncias de acoso o algo así. Esta limpio.- dijo Wes mirándolo.

-Mmmmh!...supongo que la popularidad de Kurt creció.- comento Blaine con una mueca.

-Si, y eso te puede ayudar con el tema de los políticos y las investigaciones, pero no en el negocio, será un blanco más fácil de acceder, le di instrucciones a Max y a Jeff para que cambien la rutina, la ruta de viaje, la locaciones, en eso tendrás que hablar con Kurt para que no vaya seguido a las cafeterías habituales, hay que evitar lo rutinario...también en sus redes, el mantiene en GPS del celular abierto...-

-Yo se lo pedí, es más seguro por si sucede algo.- dijo Blaine tomando una masa dulce para desayunar aún de pie.

-Si, pero en sus redes sale su ubicación, debe bloquear eso, nadie debe saber por donde esta.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, esos detalles se le escapaban y para eso para tenia a Wes.

-Y con lo de John?, hay novedades?.-

-Muchas, y de las buenas, estoy esperando a Nick, el se encargo de la madre de John, fue más fácil con él, tiene la misma edad que John, y su madre creyó el cuento que eran amigos y eso.-

-Muy bien, no quiero levantar sospechas.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia su estudio.

-Como va tu suegro?.- pregunto Wes caminando junto a él.

-Mejor, Kurt hablo con él anoche y estaba mucho mejor.- respondió Blaine sentándose en su escritorio.

Wes cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Y con lo otro?, estás seguro que no hablara?.-

-No. No le haría eso a Kurt.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

Wes no estaba muy seguro, temía que la organización se enteré que él sabe algo y no dejarían vivo a Burt si eso sucedía.

-Todo está controlado, no hablara.- comento Blaine casi leyendo los pensamientos de Wes.

Tocaron la puerta y Wes abrió dejando pasar a Nick.

-Como estas?.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola jefe.- respondió éste. -Como estuvo su viaje?, el papá de Kurt está mejor?.-

-Si, esta mejor, por suerte...qué novedades tienes?.-

Nick saco una pequeña caja de su bolso.

-Me la dio la madre, después de días visitándola con la excusa de ser el amigo de John, me la entrego, le dije que quería averiguar quién lo mato y quería que pagara por eso, Jeff monto una foto mía y de John, y le hice creer que éramos muy amigos con él, ella confió en mí, le pedí algo que tuviera él para empezar a investigar y me dio esto.-

Blaine abrió la caja encontrándose con una pequeña libreta, unas fotos de John con unas jóvenes, un reloj de pulsera y una pequeña caja, la abrió y encontró la tarjeta de memoria, se la entrego a Wes que busco una tablet y la inserto en ésta para ver su contenido, busco entre las fotos, solo había fotos de él con su madre y con muchachas, y unos vídeos, cuando abrió uno, noto que era algo extraño, enfocaba hacia arriba, le subió el sonido y le entrego la tablet a Blaine quien miro atento, al principio sin entender, ya que solo se veía lo que parecía el techo del interior de un auto, pero oyó una voz conocida, la de Puck, hablaba sobre la ciudad, se notaba su rodilla y por momentos parte de su rostro pero de manera al revés como si John tuviera el celular apoyado en su pierna, otra voz resonó, también conocía a ese hombre.

*-Esto es lo tuyo.-*

La imagen enfoco en rostro de Puck como si John hubiera tomado algo aún con el celular en su mano.

*-Gracias.-*

Dijo John.

*-Debió ser horrible ser su niñero.-*

La voz de Puck se oyó nuevamente.

*-No tanto, me caía bien.-*

Fue la respuesta de John.

Puck parecía estar sacando algo, era una botella de un minibar.

*-Pero aún así, lo traicionaste.-*

Se oyó la voz del otro joven.

*-Esto pagará mis vacaciones en las Bahamas.-*

Fue la respuesta de John levantando algo que parecía un sobre, Blaine supuso que era el pago por traicionarlo.

*-Puedes tener cuidado con eso!, no ensucies mi auto, este no es tu club mugroso.-*

Se oyó nuevamente esa voz que a Blaine lo llenaba de rabia, el celular enfocaba por momentos al otro joven pero su rostro no se veía con claridad.

*-Yo tengo que festejar...-*

Se oyó la voz de Puck y el sonido de una botella destapándose.

*-Anderson debe estar devastado y la pequeña rata, muerta.-*

Blaine apretó los dientes al oír la voz de Puck diciendo esto.

*-Aún no terminamos con él, éste es solo el principio.-*

La voz del socio de Puck era clara y reconocible, pero debía tener una imagen.

*-Bien, yo me voy, espero que la pasen bien en su festejo.-*

Comento John e hizo un movimiento con el celular y Blaine noto la imagen que necesitaba, le puso pausa al vídeo mirando fijamente al hombre que tanto dolores le había causado, la imagen del rostro del socio de Puck.

Le entrego la tablet con la imagen fija a Wes quien miro atento y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo tenemos.- dijo Wes.

-Haz copia de ese vídeo, es nuestra prueba.- Blaine estaba lleno de furia pero con el aliciente de saber que tenía a su enemigo entre la espada y la pared.

Nick solo miraba, sabía que se acercaba el final de esta guerra.

-Ni una palabra a nadie de ésto.- dijo Blaine mirando a Nick y a Wes.

Estos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Hay algo más?...algo que te haya contado la madre que sea relevante?.- preguntó Blaine a Nick.

-No, la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones trataban de John y sus amoríos, algunas anécdotas que invente, y sobre su infancia, a las madres les encanta hablar de la infancia de sus hijos.- dijo Nick. -le deje mi número por las dudas que recuerde algo.-

-Bien, muy bien.- comento Blaine perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, deseaba tanto hacer su justicia sobre el socio de Puck, que por momentos olvidaba que no podía tomar decisiones solo.

Nick miro a Wes, quien observo a su jefe en esa situación, estaba preocupado por la reacción que podía tener Blaine.

-Tendré todo preparado en unos días, toda la información, solo falta conectarlo con Canadá, pero para eso necesitamos saber algo de Manny, también intentare que la chica que trabajo para Puck lo reconozca, aunque sea su voz, y pues...no sé si Kurt tenga algo...- comento Wes.

-Kurt no lo reconoció desde un principio porque nunca lo vio, él me hubiera contado si lo hubiese reconocido, Puck se cuidaba bien de sus empleados, el único que sabía que era lo que sucedía era Montenegro, y Gabriel, pero ninguno intervendrá, no les conviene, además sospecho que le temen como la gente de Puck, saben de lo que es capaz, tenemos que conectarlo con Canadá para probar que las cuentas que tiene Kurt en su libreta son las que utilizaba para financiar a Puck, es importante saber quien lo abastecía, nos estamos enfrentando al mismo diablo, y si no tenemos cuidado terminaremos nosotros en el infierno.- dijo Blaine mirándolos.

-Crees que sospeche?.- pregunto Nick preocupado.

-Si pasan los días y no hay noticias...estoy seguro que encontrara la forma de atacarme de nuevo.- dijo Blaine cuidando de sus propios dichos.

Wes noto esto, sabía que Blaine estaba preocupado por Burt.

-Por eso cambie toda la rutina, ve a que Jeff y Max te expliquen, luego hablaremos sobre la seguridad del club.- pidió Wes a Nick.

-Bien.- respondió Nick poniéndose de pie, y saliendo del estudio.

-Se vendrá encima de Burt si no consigo esas pruebas, avisara a la organización lo que él sabe y lo matarán.- dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Hay que ganar tiempo...idear alguna salida rápida.- comento Wes.

Blaine negó molesto, no había muchas salidas, la organización no podía enterarse que Burt sabia siquiera algo de sus actividades o lo matarían, y a él también. Estaba en buen camino, tenía lo que necesitaba para desenmascarar al socio de Puck, pero él lo tenía en sus manos con la situación de Burt, y no podía flaquear, debía ser frío y tomar una decisión.

Wes estaba pensativo, alguien toco la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella encontrándose con Víctor.

-Llego algo para Blaine y para Kurt.- dijo éste.

Wes miro a su jefe y éste se puso de pie suspirando pesado, camino hacia la sala encontrándose con dos fundas de trajes muy bien conservados, abrió una de ellas y sonrió al ver la tela, la repaso con su mano, acariciando con ella también su sueño. Cerró el cierre, y miro a Wes cambiando el semblante.

-Haz lo que haya que hacer.-

Wes asintió en un suspiro, sería muy difícil la siguiente etapa, pero necesaria.

Blaine tomo los trajes y subió a su habitación, sonrió al imaginarse el rostro de Kurt.

Entro a la recamara y observo a Kurt dormir, colgó los trajes dentro del armario y dejo las puertas abiertas, se acerco a su prometido sentándose a su lado, éste estaba aferrado a su almohada profundamente dormido, sintió celos de ella al notarlo tan a gusto, se acerco a su rostro sonriendo y beso sus mejillas con delicadeza, hasta que Kurt despertó, mirándolo adormilado.

-Hola.- susurro Blaine cerca de los labios de su novio.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt sonriéndole.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.-

Blaine se movió y señalo con su mano hacia el armario.

-Qué es?.- pregunto Kurt fijando su vista en las fundas.

-No te das una idea?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo miro y luego a las fundas, su rostro cambio a sorpresa cuando cayó en la cuenta que era lo que contenían esas fundas.

-Son?...son?...- pregunto levantándose de un salto aun desnudo y caminando hacia el armario.

-Si.- respondió Blaine sonriendo al verlo así.

Kurt paso sus manos por sobre la funda.

-No los viste verdad?.- pregunto mirando a su novio.

-No...bueno un poco, no sabía que era y quería asegurarme de que no fuera una sorpresa desagradable.- respondió Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Como va a ser desagradable si los diseño Calí.- dijo Kurt abriendo un poco el cierre notando la tela y mordiéndose el labio de la emoción.

-Ábrelo, yo también quiero verlos.- dijo Blaine levantándose y acercándose a él.

-No, quiero que los veamos cuando estemos en nuestra boda, quiero que sea una sorpresa.- dijo Kurt cerrando el cierre.

Blaine lo abrazo y Kurt paso sus brazo por detrás de su cuello sonriendo, se besaron con una emoción especial en sus corazones.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine entre besos.

-Yo también te amo.- Kurt sonrió enamorado, podía ver en la mirada de su novio la misma emoción que lo inundaba y eso llenaba su alma como nada podía hacerlo.

-Quieres desayunar?.- pregunto Blaine aún aferrado a él.

-Si, muero de hambre.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero ponte algo antes de bajar.- pidió con una media sonrisa mirándolo con descaro.

-Ah!, cierto...en realidad pensaba bajar así, pero está el aire acondicionado encendido y me puedo enfermar.- respondió Kurt con ironía y una sonrisa burlona.

Blaine hizo una mueca, y Kurt sonrió aún mas alejándose de él para ir al baño.

-Como a ti no te molesta verme desnudo pensé que te agradaría que estuviese así todo el día.- comento desde el baño Kurt.

-Ja, ja, ja.- respondió Blaine mirándolo entrar a la ducha.

Kurt sonrió al oírlo, sabia como molestar a su novio y eso le encantaba.

Blaine lo dejo bañarse tranquilo, vio el celular se Kurt sonando y noto el nombre de George en la pantalla, no quería revisar el celular de su novio, sabía que no estaba bien y no lo haría, así que decidió retirarse pero antes de hacerlo noto un mensaje nuevo y en el centro de la pantalla.

*-Buen día, espero que hayas amanecido bien. Tengo una noticia, Marie Monroe me llamo y quiere que trabaje en su nueva campaña, quiero agradecerte porque es gracias a ti, y a Sam que tengo esta oportunidad.-*

Blaine lo leyó sin quererlo, y a pesar de saber que tenía el corazón de Kurt, no podía evitar los celos que sentía por George.

-Te espero abajo amor.- dijo Blaine.

-Ok.- respondió Kurt desde la ducha.

Blaine salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, Jeff estaba sonriendo, sentado en el sillón que estaba frente a la tv junto a Nick que le susurraba algo al oído, Tom estaba bebiendo un café en la mesa a unos metros de ellos, mirándolos de soslayo.

-Hola Tom.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola.- respondió este.

-Todo bien?.- pregunto Blaine notándolo un tanto molesto.

-Si...- respondió mirando al par de novios que parecían en su mundo. -no se vieron en un par de días y parece que estuvieron separados varios meses.-

Blaine miro a Jeff que se abrazaba a Nick con una sonrisa ajeno a todo.

-Están enamorados.- comento Blaine entendiéndolos.

-Si, pero su reencuentro me dejara noches sin dormir.- protesto Tom.

Blaine lo miro comprendiendo su situación.

-Múdate a la habitación de huéspedes que esta al final del pasillo, así podrás descansar.- dijo Blaine buscando la tasa de Kurt para preparar su desayuno.

-La que está recién refaccionada?.- pregunto ilusionado Tom.

-Si, múdate allí, tiene la mejor vista no puedes quejarte.- respondió Blaine.

Tom se puso de pie y lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Gracias.- dijo emocionado Tom y luego salió de la cocina.

Blaine se quedo sorprendido, Nick y Jeff lo miraron curiosos, él se giro y siguió con su trabajo negando con la cabeza.

Kurt ingreso con una sonrisa.

-Hola!.- dijo saludando a los muchachos.

Estos le respondieron el saludo y Kurt se acerco a su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por el desayuno.- susurro junto a él.

-No me agradezcas, me gusta consentirte.- respondió Blaine dándole un beso en los labios.

Kurt desayuno junto a Blaine entre arrumacos, Jeff y Nick se habían retirado, aprovecharon el momento a solas para mimarse antes de comenzar la rutina diaria, faltaba poco para su boda y la felicidad que tenían, se debía a eso y a que se tenían el uno al otro, sin importar nada más.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Habían repartido las tarjetas de invitación para su boda, Blaine estaba inmerso en su oficina en el club, era pleno día pero debía reunirse allí con Wes, Charlie, Nick y Tom para planificar el siguiente paso, estaba concentrado en eso porque era lo más urgente, y porque en la mansión estaban Kurt, George y Jeff disfrutando de la piscina. Les había dejado un regimiento de personas de seguridad que resguardaban la mansión, George se había sentido intimidado al ver tanta gente yendo y viniendo con un porte digno de jugadores de rugby, el chofer que paso a buscarlo por su casa parecía del FBI, y el tamaño de la mansión de Blaine era igual a la de una reserva natural.

-Ponte la bermuda George o tendrás que entrar al agua en calzoncillos!.- dijo Kurt mientras dejaba una fuente con refrescos y masas sobre una pequeña mesa bajo la sombrilla gigante junto a la piscina.

-Tiene vergüenza.- dijo Jeff sonriendo sentado bajo la sombrilla.

George estaba en una pequeña casa junto a la piscina que se usaba para ciertas ocasiones en el verano, estaba equipada con todo lo necesario y la mayoría de los empleados que disfrutaban de la piscina, la usaba a su gusto.

Kurt y Jeff estaban sin playera y listos para meterse al agua, Kurt se moría de ganas de disfrutar de esa piscina que tanto observo durante el invierno.

-Y los demás muchachos?.- pregunto Kurt a Jeff.

-Están ocupados...órdenes de Blaine.- respondió con una mueca Jeff.

-Dile a Max que venga.- pidió Kurt.

-No puede, Blaine le dio órdenes y tiene que cumplirlas.-

Kurt hizo un gesto de molestia, se sentía mal disfrutando de todo eso y que sus amigos trabajaran.

George salió apenado, mirando a Kurt y a Jeff.

-Esa es de Monroe?, ella la diseño verdad?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

-Si, todos mis hermanos están vestidos a la última moda pero yo no me acostumbro.- respondió él.

-Ya te acostumbraras, mira a Kurt, antes le pasaba lo mismo y ahora no siente ni pena por sus amigos que tienen que esperar a que las prendas salgan a la venta, eso si las consigues.- dijo Jeff.

Kurt río, y miro a George.

-Ven, traje refrescos.-

George se acerco a ellos sentándose en la cómoda reposera junto a sus amigos.

-Es enorme la casa de tu novio.- comento George.

-Si, el primer tiempo necesitaba un mapa para regresar a la habitación.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Cuando te mudaste aquí?.- pregunto de la nada George.

-En invierno.- respondió Kurt sentándose cómodamente y bebiendo de su refresco.

-Debe ser increíble ésto en invierno.- comento George.

-Si, como jardín de cuentos.- respondió Kurt. -Pam tiene esos rosales que son hermosos y un jardín de invierno, daremos una recorrida por la mansión luego, es increíble.-

George no dijo nada pero mucho la idea de pasear por la mansión y encontrarse a Blaine, no le agradaba.

-Tienes hermanos?.- pregunto Jeff.

-Si, pero soy el mayor.- respondió George.

-Y como están las cosas en tu casa?, mejoró la situación?.- pregunto Kurt, sabía que estaba apretado de dinero, quiso prestarle para que salieran del mal momento pero George no quiso aceptarlo.

-Si, con el pago de la anterior campaña y lo de esta podremos mudarnos, tal vez a una zona más residencial, para que mis hermanos tengan más cerca el colegio.- explicó George.

-Me alegro, seguramente encontraran algo mejor...ahora vamos al agua!.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie y con mucho entusiasmo.

Jeff se puso de pie, y corrió hacia la piscina saltando hacia el agua, Kurt río fuerte y tiro del brazo de George que aun estaba sentado, caminaron hacia el borde de la piscina y empujó a George dentro mientras reía, luego salto hacia el agua.

...

Blaine regreso a la mansión ya de noche, busco a su novio en su estudio pero no estaba allí, escucho su risa y la de Jeff en la sala de vídeo, Kurt estaba sentado en el sillón con Jeff a su lado mirando fotos en su celular.

-Es muy vergonzoso, como hace para trabajar de modelo siendo así?.- pregunto Jeff.

-Ya se acostumbrara.- respondió Kurt.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Hola jefe.- saludo Jeff mientras se ponía de pie.

Kurt le sonrió con amor.

Jeff se retiro de la sala sabiendo que estaba de más y Blaine se acercó a su novio sentándose a su lado.

-Hola.- susurro Kurt tomando por el rostro a su prometido y depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Me extrañaste?.- preguntó Blaine acariciando su rostro con una sonrisa.

-No.- respondió Kurt sonriendo.

-No?, te divertiste mucho entonces?.- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta pero aún con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, mucho, mucho...tengo fotos.- respondió Kurt mostrándole el celular.

Kurt se apoyo en su pecho mostrándole las fotos en su celular, Blaine sonrió abrazándolo, sintiendo su aroma, miro las imágenes que le mostraba, las primeras eran de la piscina y Jeff caminando descalzo por el césped, luego de él solo y la piscina, en las siguientes aparecía George, todo mojado, y luego los tres también mojados, en algunas estaba George y Kurt solos abrazados, desvío su vista al ver eso, no eran imágenes que él deseara ver, volvió su atención al celular notando que realmente había disfrutado de su día con sus amigos, eso era lo importante.

-Se divirtieron.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Si, hacía años que no me divertía así.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine levantó una ceja mirándolo.

-O sea que conmigo no te diviertes?.-

-Si...- Kurt se giro para mirarlo a los ojos. -claro que me divierto contigo, siempre...- dijo dándole un beso en los labios. -siempre...pero la última vez que pase un día así, con amigos, fue en Ohio, y luego de eso no hubieron mas veranos divertidos.-

-Mmmmh, entiendo...pero ahora tendrás veranos muy divertidos, sabes que puedes invitar a tus amigos cuando quieras.- dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-No te molesta?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

-Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió apenado, él aún no creía eso, no podía creer que esa mansión fuera su casa, pero había algo que deseaba, y para eso necesitaba de Blaine.

-Hay algo que me gustaría hacer...pero no sé cómo...tal vez podrías ayudarme.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Claro, que deseas?.- pregunto Blaine curioso. -sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.-

Kurt lo miro indeciso.

-Es que, quiero ayudar a George, su familia necesita mudarse a otro lugar, donde vive es muy pequeño para todos y estuvieron por desalojarlos hace un tiempo, quise prestarle dinero pero no lo quiso, y ahora que está trabajando mejor, se quiere mudar a una zona residencial, pero conociendo lo que cuesta un alquiler por esos lugares, no lograra conseguir nada decente.-

Blaine lo miro serio, sabía bien lo que quería Kurt y en ese momento estaba esperando que no lo defraudara.

-Y?, quieres que hable con alguna inmobiliaria para que le faciliten el tramite?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Si...sé que no lo conoces bien, pero es importante para mí, después de Jeff, él es mi mejor amigo, y yo pase por eso, alquilaba un pequeño departamento lleno de bichos, era tan deprimente que preferí mudarme a una habitación del club de Puck.-

Blaine sabía que no podía decirle que no, aunque ayudar a George no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Bien. Hablare con algunos conocidos.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-De verdad?.- pregunto Kurt esperanzado.

-Si, te dije que lo que quieras, lo tendrás, si quieres ayudar a tu amigo, no hay problema, lo hacemos.- respondió con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Ves, eres un ángel.-

-No, tú eres el ángel, yo solo tengo dinero.- contradijo Blaine con una sonrisa. -solo quiero que seas feliz.-

Kurt lo miro enamorado.

-Tú me haces feliz.-

Blaine lo beso con amor.

-Cenaste?.-

-No, te estaba esperando.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien, vamos a cenar, terminaste con tu trabajo, te queda algo pendiente?.-

-Si, solo tengo que ir un par de hoteles a dejar las plantillas de un par de estudiantes, y depositar el dinero y ya. Deje también una notificación en mi página para que no hagan más reservas.- explicó Kurt poniéndose de pie con su novio y dirigiéndose a la cocina abrazado a él.

-Tu pagina web, estuve viéndola y realmente es muy atractiva, tú la hiciste?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si pero Jeff hizo el diseño, yo no entiendo mucho, él se encargo de eso.- respondió Kurt.

-Eso me recuerda que debes deshabilitar la ubicación de tus redes, nadie puede saber donde estas amor, es un peligro que tengas tu ubicación en tus redes sociales.- explico Blaine a su novio.

-Ummm...nunca repare en eso, voy a revisarlo, no recuerdo haberlo habilitado, no sé ni cómo se hace.- respondió Kurt.

-Es nuevo ese celular...nadie más que tu lo toca verdad?.- pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-Si, tiene clave, nadie lo toco Blaine, no se lo doy a nadie, pero no toque la configuración, solo abro facebook y le pongo si a todo.- respondió Kurt entendiendo la preocupación de su novio.

-Ten cuidado, tu perfil es público, lo ve todo el mundo.- dijo Blaine entrando a la cocina junto a Kurt.

-Si, tiene que ser así por contrato.- le respondió Kurt.

-Contrato?.- pregunto perdido Blaine.

-El contrato con tu firma dice que debo tener mis redes actualizadas, y publicas para la publicidad.- respondió Kurt sentándose en un taburete junto a la mesa.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Mi madre debió prevenir esto, ella sabe los peligros de mi profesión, no puedes estar expuesto.-

-Hablando de Pam, llegara la semana que viene, me dijo que estaba cerrando algo allá y no podía llegar antes.- comento Kurt mirándolo.

-Bien, no sé que tanto tenga que hacer, la firma cerro todos los contrarios bien, a menos que sea algún problema con Cooper.-

-Cooper no trae problemas.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

-Si supieras en los escándalos en que se ha metido, va de fiesta en fiesta todos los días, ni siquiera son de noche, son todos los días, y sus novias, la mayoría llegan a penas a los veinte años, y por lo que me dijo mi madre, han estado rodeándolo algunos jóvenes, así que tiene un gusto variado, Valentine solo acepta callado porque es su único hijo, pero no le hace gracia que su hijo esté involucrado en escándalos de revistas.-

-Porque?, que tiene de malo que le gusten los hombres?.- pregunto Kurt confundido, Valentine parecía un hombre de mente abierta, no veía porque oponerse a una relación de su hijo con otro hombre.

-No es por eso, Valentine no tiene prejuicios, con nadie, es porque Cooper no toma noción de la mala imagen que da haciendo esas cosas, apareciendo en las revistas en medio de escándalos con mujeres casadas o jóvenes que incluso son modelos de nuestra firma, no se presenta en las reuniones porque trasnocho, su auto aparece en el otro extremo de Europa porque una de sus novias lo descubrió con otra y lo deshizo contra una de nuestras tiendas...a eso me refiero, fueron años de ese tipo de escándalos...y más dinero perdido que el que invirtió Valentine.- dijo Blaine buscando la cena.

-Ammm... Ahora entiendo.- comento Kurt, parecía que Cooper tenía su prontuario. -y a ti como te fue?, como estuvo tu día?.-

-Bien, muy bien.- respondió Blaine, no quería darle muchos detalles a Kurt y que se preocupara.

-Pedí tu comida favorita.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Si, me di cuenta.- Blaine saco una fuente del refrigerador. -gracias, pero no veo el postre.-

-Está sentado frente a ti.- Kurt le sonrió coquetamente.

Blaine se acerco a él y deposito varios besos en su boca, sonriéndole.

Terminaron esa noche entre besos y haciendo el amor, seguros en los brazos del otro.

Faltaba menos para su boda y ambos estaban ansiosos, Blaine quería tener al socio de Puck controlado antes de casarse, no quería tener a ese sujeto suelto el día de su boda, por más seguridad que tuviera, no correría ese riesgo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

-Me gusta ésta.- dijo Kurt tomando una bata de seda egipcia.-

-Es lindo color, resalta tus ojos.- comento Blaine a su lado.

Kurt le sonrió, tenían entre sus manos la prenda, observándola. Estaban en la tienda de la firma de Blaine, Kurt quería comprar algo para el verano pero término eligiendo otras prendas, las empleadas lo atendía con la misma amabilidad con la que atendían a Blaine usualmente, les ofrecieron café, y eran muy atentas especialmente con Kurt.

-Éste me encanto.- dijo Kurt tomando otra bata de otro color.

-Esa negra definitivamente la debes llevar, es...ummm...- Blaine se acerco a su oído para que escuche solamente su prometido. -es muy sexy.-

Kurt lo miro y sonrió.

-Entonces la llevo, y también quiero esa, y la camisa blanca.-

Kurt se acerco a una de las empleadas que tenía varias prendas en su mano, Blaine se acerco a la pequeña mesa para beber su café, cuando vio a un joven alto caminar hacia él, enseguida noto quien era y miro hacia donde estaba Kurt aún eligiendo ropa.

-Vaya, que grata sorpresa, no creí verte aquí, hace...un año que no nos vemos, un año largo.- dijo el joven con una sonrisa provocadora.

-Es mi tienda, usualmente vengo aquí.- respondió Blaine un poco molesto, no tenía en sus planes encontrarse con un ex amante.

-Te extrañe, llegue de Suiza hace un mes, podrías llamarme cuando quieras, estoy disponible.- dijo el joven pasando su mano por la solapa del traje de Blaine quien se movió para alejarse.

-No tengo intensiones de llamarte...- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

El joven se acerco nuevamente y volvió a repasar con su dedo el pecho de Blaine, Kurt alcanzo a ver eso y al muchacho hablarle con coquetería, Blaine le quito la mano con la suya, y lo vio decirle algo, el joven parecía insistente, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y eso lo lleno de enojo, se acerco a ellos mirando al joven y apretando los dientes.

-Vamos, hace mucho que no nos vemos y me gustaría...-

-Qué?, que te gustaría?.- preguntó enojado Kurt.

Blaine lo miro serio, sabía que ésto no podía ser bueno.

-Y tú quien eres?.- le preguntó el jóven a Kurt.

-Es mi prometido Kurt Hummel.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Tú qué?!.- pregunto desconcertado el joven.

-El prometido...eres sordo o idiota?, y tu quien eres?.- preguntó enojado Kurt.

-Que corriente...sabes llámame cuando quieras.- le dijo el joven a Blaine.

-No te va a llamar nada...- le grito Kurt mientras el joven se retiraba.

Blaine cerraba los ojos adivinando lo que sucedería, Kurt lo miro a los ojos lleno de enojo, él intento decirle algo pero Kurt salió caminando hacia donde estaba su morral.

-Kurt.- dijo con serenidad Blaine.

Éste lo miro serio y con dagas en sus ojos.

-A dónde vas?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Me voy.- respondió Kurt.

-Espera, no sé ...-

-Qué?, que?!...no sé qué?, quien era ese?, se perfectamente quien es ese...ya me aguante a Charlie, al imbécil de Sebastián y a ahora tengo que soportar a éste muñeco de torta toqueteándote frente mío?.-

-Él no es nadie, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Las jóvenes empleadas desaparecieron al momento que comenzaron a discutir, Kurt estaba muy enojado.

-Pero si su número.- respondió Kurt.

-No. No sé nada de él desde hace un año, no me interesa saber nada Kurt.- le dijo serio Blaine.

Éste lo miro y luego desvío su mirada, estaba enojado con Blaine y con la situación, sentía que no lo respetaban.

Blaine se acerco a él, había conocido a Kurt enojado y esperaba que se calmara.

-Tú eres el único me interesa, eres mi novio, mi futuro esposo, éste...no sé quién es, no me interesa saberlo, no sé ni que hace aquí...- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

Kurt lo miro a los ojos, seguía enojado.

-No quiero que ésto arruine nuestro día, por favor...no le demos esa importancia.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt no dijo nada, dejo el morral en un sillón aún serio.

-De verdad no lo recuerdas?.-

-No, y si lo recordara tampoco lo llamaría, sabes que no lo haría.- respondió Blaine tomando su mano.

Kurt no quito su mano, lo dejó acercarse a él mientras se miraban a los ojos, el miedo de volver a vivir lo que vivió cuando sucedió lo de Sebastián lo sacudió nuevamente, tenía miedo de perder a Blaine.

Éste acaricio su rostro, mirándolo con amor, lo que menos quería era que Kurt se sintiera mal por su causa.

-Te amo, nadie va a cambiar eso.-

Kurt se mordió el labio, no sabía porque siempre se sentía menos que cualquier persona que rodeaba a Blaine, podía ver en los ojos de su prometido la preocupación, él siempre se ocupaba por que se sintiera cómodo pero aparecía un idiota rondando a su novio y él terminaba en el mismo lugar que hace meses cuando comenzaron su relación.

-Lamento ésto, no sucederá de nuevo.- susurro Blaine cerca del rostro de Kurt.

Kurt lo miro a los ojos y suspiro.

-Júrame que no me dejaras por uno como ellos.-

-Nunca te dejare, por nadie.- respondió Blaine serio.

Kurt junto sus frentes y luego lo beso en los labios, Blaine lo atrajo por la cintura juntando sus frentes nuevamente.

-No importa cuántos hombres hayan pasado por mi vida, siempre, desde el primer día que te vi hace años, sabía que mi corazón era tuyo, y no sería de nadie más, en ese momento lo supe y ahora estoy seguro...no amare a nadie más como te amo a ti Kurt.-

Kurt lo abrazo, quería correr sus miedos, sus inseguridades, pero no podía.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo.- Respondió Kurt besándolo nuevamente.

Blaine se perdió en ese beso unos momentos, Kurt se aferro a él entregando todos sus miedos, queriendo apartarlos, refugiándose en los labios de su prometido.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

Kurt sonrió de lado y Blaine también.

-Lamento la escena.-

-No, no lo lamentes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- le dijo Blaine. -quieres seguir y llevarte lo que necesitas, aún no elegiste los jeans o bermudas que querías.-

-Si, voy a probarme un par aunque no hay del color que quiero.- respondió Kurt separándose un poco de él.

-Pueden pedirlas, de qué color quieres?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt se giro y busco con la mirada la pila de ropa en una silla, camino hasta ésta y busco la prenda que deseaba, Blaine miro hacia el frente del local, donde estaban los empleados y llamo a uno con la mano, un joven se acerco junto a la muchacha que estaba atendiendo a Kurt.

-Porque no hay del color que quiere Kurt?.- pregunto Blaine.

-El...ummm... No quedaron de color beige, solo marrones y azules.- dijo la joven mirándolo.

-La administradora donde está?.- pregunto Blaine mientras Kurt se probaba un jean en un probador.

El joven salió en busca de la administradora.

Blaine se sentó serio, pensando en lo sucedido con su ex amante, no podía creer que èsto le estuviera sucediendo a pocos días de su boda. No era la primera vez que sucedía, sabía que algunos de sus ex amantes fueron modelos o tenían cuenta en su firma.

-Señor Anderson?, me buscaba?.-

-Si, Kurt quiere ese modelo de bermuda en beige, pero me informan que ya no hay.- dijo Blaine mirándola.

-Hablare al depósito, seguramente allí tienen.- dijo ella amablemente.

-Bien, y necesito algo mas, el joven que...estaba aquí y tuvimos ese mal entendido...-

-Oh, sí, sé de quién habla.- dijo ella con cautela.

-Bien, sabe su nombre?.- pregunto Blaine serio.

-Si, es cliente nuestro.- respondió ella.

-Bien, cierre su cuenta.- dijo él serio.

-Pero señor Anderson, él es uno de nuestros mejores clientes.- la mujer no podía creer lo que Blaine le pedía.

-Haga lo que le pido y ya.- Blaine no estaba de humor para discutir con nadie.

-Bien señor Anderson, enseguida llamo al depósito.-

La mujer salió caminando hacia su oficina mientras Kurt salía del probador exclusivo, Blaine estaba frente a él sentado en el sillón, sonrió al verlo, Kurt tenía una mueca muy especial.

-Creó que aumente de peso, me mato si es así, no voy a entrar en el traje de bodas.- dijo casi desesperado Kurt.

-No aumentaste nada, debe ser el modelo que es más chico.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-No, no sé, espero sea eso.- respondió Kurt. -este es un talle más grande, incluso más que el que usaba.-

-Estas bien Kurt, y si crees que estas...incómodo con tu peso, tendrás que dejar los dulces.- comentó Blaine acercándose a él.

-Mmmmh...si haré eso, no compres mas masas porque si las veo no voy a poder...-

-Ok, no las comprare mas...pero te ves increíble de todas formas.- tomándolo por la cintura.

Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Señor Anderson, aquí están las prendas que pidió.- dijo la administradora junto a un joven que cargaba unas prendas en sus manos.

-Son las bermudas beige?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, aquí tiene de diferentes tallas.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- respondió Kurt tomando las prendas y buscando una de su talla.

-Hizo lo que le pedí?.- pregunto Blaine por lo bajo.

-Si, señor Anderson.- respondió ella.

-Bien, cargue todo a mi cuenta.- pidió Blaine.

-El señor Hummel pidió que lo cargue a su cuenta.-

Blaine la miro mal y ella asintió nerviosa, salió caminado nuevamente a su oficina.

Kurt entro al probador con la bermuda rogando no tener inconvenientes. Blaine lo espero afuera, un mensaje de Wes lo saco de sus pensamientos, aunque en ese momento en su pensamiento estaba la prueba para entregar al socio de Puck a la organización.

Debía ir a la mansión pero no quería dejar a Kurt sólo, no luego de la discusión y la situación que vivieron hacia unos minutos.

-Está me queda bien, debe ser el modelo del jean.- dijo Kurt saliendo con la prenda en su mano.

-Pero no pude vértela puesta.- le dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, tal vez mas tarde.- Kurt dejo la ropa en una pequeña mesa, una de las jóvenes las tomo guardándolas en las cajas y prepararlas para que las llevaran.

Kurt busco su morral y miro su celular, Blaine lo notaba distante, seguía molesto.

Otro mensaje de Wes recordándole que tenía una reunión que no podía postergar, resonó en su móvil.

-Tienes que irte?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, debo volver al mansión...quieres regresar?.- pregunto dudoso.

Kurt suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Debemos organizar el orden de las mesas, y la ubicación de los invitados.- comento Kurt.

-Bien...-

Blaine no quería que Kurt se quedará así con él, lo tomo de la mano captando su atención y se acercó a su rostro.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine.

-Yo también.- respondió Kurt en el mismo tono.

-Pero sigues enfadado conmigo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si...- le respondió Kurt con total sinceridad.

-Y que puedo hacer para que ya no estés enfadado conmigo?.- le pregunto Blaine.

Kurt no respondió, sonrió de lado y se mordió el labio.

-No sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, solo espero que tu agenda este libre o estaré mas enojado contigo.-

Blaine sonrió provocativamente.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.-

-No es cierto. Wes es el que tiene todo tu tiempo.- reprocho Kurt.

-Lo sé, pero prometo que estaré cuando tú me requieras, lo sabes.- le dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro.

Kurt sonrió de lado y se acerco a sus labios fundiéndose en un beso lleno de amor.

-No puedo estar enojado, te amo mucho, pero no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de esos idiotas, nunca más.-

-Voy a asegurarme de eso.- dijo Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

Su celular sonó interrumpiéndolos, Kurt bufo y Blaine no tuvo más opción que atender.

-Si?..-

-Hay un invitado inesperado aquí, Luca llego recién, esta buscándote.- respondió Wes un poco nervioso.

-Qué?!, que hace allí?...espera voy para allá.- Blaine corto la llamada y su rostro de preocupación, llamo la atención de Kurt.

-Todo está bien?.-

-No, si...bueno no sé, tenemos invitados esperándonos.- respondió Blaine.

-Quien?.-

-Luca D`Marco ... es como mi primo, su padre y mi padre fueron socios muchos años y nos criamos juntos con él, y con su hermana, Isabella, está esperando en la mansión.- respondió Blaine haciéndole una seña a un guardia para que llevara los paquetes al auto.

-Vaya, quiero conocerlo, él...ummm...también trabaja para? ...ya sabes.- preguntó Kurt caminando hacia el pasillo de la galería junto a Blaine.

-Si, su padre es el jefe de Italia, Luca junto a su hermana dirigen un sector de Italia...pero...pues...es un poco...frío...ellos tienen otra cultura, y no son tan sociables como los americanos, no sé porque está aquí, nunca viene sin avisar.-

-Eso es malo?, creí que venía por nuestra boda.- preguntó Kurt.

-Depende...si esta aquí, es por algo.- respondió Blaine preocupado.

Salieron de la galería en el auto de Blaine, Kurt notaba la inquietud de su novio y eso lo ponía nervioso, si a Blaine le preocupaba algo, era porque se trataba de algo serio.

Llegaron a la mansión y ni bien bajaron, ambos observaron el auto italiano negro con vidrios de igual color.

-Cuando llego?.- pregunto Blaine a Nick que lo recibió en la puerta.

-Hace, unos minutos, llego con el chofer nada mas.- respondió éste tomando las bolsas de las compras de la mano de Víctor.

-Vino sólo?.- pregunto sorprendido Blaine.

-Al parecer si.- respondió este.

-No dejes que te impresione, es un poco ...bueno ya lo notaras.- dijo Blaine a Kurt tomando su mano.

Kurt estaba más nervioso que antes, entraron a la mansión y no había nadie en la sala, Wes apareció por la puerta del estudio de Blaine y antes que este pudiera hablar un jóven de traje muy elegante salió tras él.

No podía describir lo que le sucedió en el cuerpo, pero se quedo con su mirada fija en ese joven, un muchacho de su edad, de tez muy blanca, cabello corto y negro, y sus ojos tan negros como una noche fría de invierno.

Clavo su mirada en Kurt como si fuera la misma muerte buscando una víctima, Kurt tembló de pies a cabeza al sentirla como fría brisa rozándolo, como una caricia.

-Luca.- dijo Blaine mirando al joven con una sonrisa amable.

Éste fijo su vista en Blaine y algo parecido a la mueca de una sonrisa asomo por sus labios.

-Cugino.- dijo el joven.

Soltó su mano y se acerco al joven para darle un abrazo que duro unos segundos, ni bien se separaron Blaine tomo nuevamente la mano de su prometido.

-Él es Kurt Hummel, mi futuro esposo.- dijo Blaine.

-Un placer señor Hummel.- saludo el joven con acento italiano y su mirada sobre Kurt.

Éste sintió que las palabras se amontonaron en su boca.

-Ho...hola.- dijo en un tartamudeo.

Parecía que el joven sentía su miedo y en cierta forma lo disfrutaba.

-Ya te ofrecieron café?.- pregunto Blaine haciendo una seña para que tomara asiento en la sala.

-Si, pero estaba esperándote, lo siento, esperándolos.- se corrigió educadamente.

Blaine se sentó en un sillón y Kurt junto a él, Luca tomo asiento en el sillón frente a ellos.

-Que te trae por aquí?, la brisa primaveral acaso?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Prefiero el invierno, vine por unos días, estoy de paso.- respondió Luca mirándolos.

Kurt noto que el joven parecía cómodo con ellos, era muy estructurado en su comportamiento, casi protocolar, le llamaba la atención sus ojos y el contraste de su piel con ellos, parecía un personaje de una novela de vampiros.

-Como esta tu padre y tu hermana?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Bien, te envían saludos.- respondió este con estricta educación.

-Wes, tráeme la caja de invitaciones.- pidió Blaine.

Wes dejo la bandeja con las tasas de café y masas y salió rumbo al estudio de Blaine, Kurt miro a su novio, y cuando cruzo mirada con el joven noto como este lo observaba intensamente como si estuviese estudiándolo, Kurt se acomodo inquieto en su asiento, Blaine lo miro y tomo nuevamente su mano.

Me alegra que vinieras, así puedo entregarte ésto personalmente.- dijo Blaine tomando la caja de invitaciones de las manos de Wes, y entregándole una a su primo.

Éste la tomo y la leyó con detenimiento.

-Muchas gracias, me sentiré honrado de asistir.- dijo mirándolos a ambos.

El celular de Kurt sonó y lo hizo sobre saltarse.

-Es mi papá.- dijo poniéndose de pie. -Disculpen.-

-Envíale saludos de mi parte.- pidió Blaine observando a Kurt caminar hacia la sala de vídeo.

Éste asintió y atendió la llamada saliendo del rango de visión de Blaine y su primo.

-Mi suegro sufrió un infarto hace poco.- comento Blaine.

-Espero se recupere.- dijo Luca.

-Supongo que llegaste solo a New York por una razón específica.-

Blaine miraba a su primo casi adivinando su respuesta.

Éste saco de su saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Blaine.

-Manny estuvo de visita en mi casa, y le dejo esto a mi padre, le pidió que yo viniera personalmente a entregártela.-

Blaine abrió el sobre encontrando una carta escrita a mano por Manny y unos papeles junto a unas fotos. Ni bien vio las imágenes su cuerpo se lleno de rabia, apretó los dientes y leyó la carta, Manny le explicaba en ella que había sido confesor de la esposa de cierto empresario canadiense, está le contó que su esposo se acostaba con un joven empresario, un amante muy perspicaz que vacío sus cuentas y luego lo abandono, su esposo se vio cercado por sus socios y por la justicia ya que los había embaucado y se suicido, casi toda la información lo incriminaba, pero ella no creía que su esposo hubiese hecho algo así, entonces ella escondió cierta información de la policía, esa información se la entrego a él con el pedido de que la entregara a las personas adecuadas e hicieran justicia, él no podía mentir, así que le dijo que se lo entregaría a la persona que lo estaba buscando.

En el sobre había resúmenes de cuentas, y fotos de una cámara de seguridad de un edificio, era del departamento donde se encontraba el empresario con el socio de Puck, Blaine suspiro con enojo al ver la imagen del rostro que mas odiaba.

-Manny también le pidió a mi padre que fuera testigo frente a la organización, y que te acompañe en el proceso.- dijo Luca.

-Sabes quién es?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, no abrí el sobre.- respondió Luca.

-Acompáñame...- pidió Blaine mirando hacia la sala de vídeo donde estaba Kurt a hablando por teléfono relajadamente. -Wes.-

Éste salió de la cocina entrando con ellos al estudio, Luca tomo asiento donde Blaine le indicó y saco de la caja fuerte una carpeta, busco una foto y tomo otra que Manny le había enviado, se las dejo a Luca frente a él sobre la mesa, luego le entrego una carpeta que su primo tomó.

Su rostro se ensombreció tomando noción del dilema que enfrentaba Blaine.

-Esto es muy grave.- dijo mirándolo.

-Si, supongo que por eso Manny pidió que seas testigo de todo.- respondió Blaine de pie a su lado.

-Como la organización no noto ésto?.- pregunto Luca.

-Rubí me pidió que sacara del medio a Puckerman, él les robaba dinero, y estaba armando una banda para gobernar New York, yo hice lo que me pidieron, pero en la investigación descubrí que Puck tenía un socio, uno con poder, no sabía su nombre, ni conocía su rostro, hasta que lo tuve en frente mío, y supe que mi enemigo no era Puck, sino alguien más poderoso, y ambicioso. Estaba frente mío, y no podía hacer nada sin pruebas.-

-Pero esto va mas allá de ti.- dijo Luca.

-Lo sé, pero es personal, él envió a que mataran a mi novio, y quiere desestabilizarme, no quiere New York, quiere todo.- Explico Blaine.

-Lo personal no es un buen plan.- comento Luca dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa.

-Por eso serás tú el testigo.-

Blaine se miro con su primo, éste estaba serio, sabía el riesgo que estaba frente a ellos, y era ni más ni menos que la misma organización.

-Necesito saber todo, pero absolutamente todo, y habrá que organizar esto.- dijo tomando las fotos.

-Tengo un vídeo de él hablando con Puck y con un empleado mío que me traiciono.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien, eso es muy bueno, y Manny que te envió?.- preguntó Luca.

-Supongo que son las cuentas que compartían el empresario y el socio de Puck.- dijo Blaine tomando los papeles y entregándoselos.

-Excelente, así estará vinculado a Canadá...esto es muy grave y la organización no estará dispuesta a reconocer un error.-

-No es un error, es algo mas grande, es una amenaza.- lo corrigió Blaine.

Luca miro los papeles atentamente.

-Nadie debe saber de mi presencia en la ciudad, y debemos ser rápidos.-

-Mis hombres trabajan en ello, éste es el paso final.-

-Bien, fijemos una fecha y pediré una reunión con Rubí.- dijo Luca mirando los papeles.

Blaine sabia que la espera había terminado, su enemigo estaba en sus manos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

La ciudad New York se imponía cálida y ruidosa como siempre sucedía en época de primavera, la cafetería estaba inusualmente vacía, cerrada al público, estaba a disposición de la organización.

El encuentro con Santana lo pidió Blaine, ella no tenía buen semblante cuando llego, y menos cuando escucho lo que tenían que decirle Luca y Blaine.

Sostenía la carpeta en sus manos, leyendo atentamente, su rostro se endurecía a medida que devoraba el informe, tomo las fotos y los resúmenes de cuentas comparándolos con las cuentas que estaban en el informe que le había entregado a Blaine meses antes, con los datos de Puck, miro la tablet que Blaine dejo sobre la mesa tomando los auriculares y reprodujo el vídeo, oyendo con atención y reconociendo la voz en él, y luego presiono pausa fijando su mirada cargada de muerte en esa imagen, en el hombre que sería objetivo de su furia.

Se quito los auriculares llena de odio, mirando a Blaine y a Luca.

-Hace cuanto sabes esto?.- pregunto a Blaine mirándolo con frialdad.

-Lo corrobore después de su llegada, cruce la información con los datos que tenía de sus cuentas, fui hilando su historia y tenia semejanzas con las del socio de Puck en Canadá.- dijo Blaine mirándola serio.

Santana no decía nada, solo lo observaba fría, y calculadora, analizándolo.

-Me llevare todo ésto, espera mi llamada, y tu también.- le dijo a ambos hombres, luego guardo todo en su bolso, se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería.

Blaine no dijo nada, pero estaba intranquilo.

-Ya no hay más que hacer, ahora ellos deben actuar.- dijo Luca.

...

Kurt bajo a la cocina para desayunar, su novio se había ido muy temprano, ni bien entro observo a Nick y a Jeff hablando, dejaron de hacerlo cuando lo vieron.

-Hola.- saludo animado Kurt.

-Hola, buen día.- saludo Nick.

-Hola.- dijo Jeff mirándolo serio.

Kurt los noto extraños pero no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, escucho un susurro entre ellos y parecía que Nick estaba diciéndole algo y Jeff no parecía de acuerdo.

Nick salió de la cocina y palmeo su espalda.

-Que tengas buen día.-

-Tú también.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Jeff se quedo en el sillón pensativo.

Kurt lo miraba, se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-Que te sucede?.-

-Nada, nada...solo estoy cansado, no dormí bien.- respondió Jeff nervioso.

-En verdad?.- preguntó descreído Kurt sentándose a su lado con su tasa de café.

-Si..emmm...Blaine me pidió que no salgamos hoy, no sé si te dijo.-

-Si, algo me dijo anoche, no sé porque, no quiso decírmelo, tu sabes porque?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No...supongo que es por el cambio de rutina.- respondió Jeff.

-Primero no podía ir a la galería ni a la confitería, ahora no puedo salir, no sé qué le pasa a Blaine.-

-Te quiere cuidar...están cercano a su boda, y él quiere que estés seguro, tú debes hacer lo que te pide.- dijo Jeff mirándolo preocupado.

-Que te sucede?, estas raro.- le dijo Kurt notando lo extraño que estaba su amigo.

-Kurt.- dijo Blaine desde la puerta. -Hola.-

-Amor.-

Kurt se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa, Blaine tenía esa mirada, estaba preocupado también, se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y Jeff paso junto a ellos saliendo de la habitación.

-Que sucede?, todos están raros.-

Blaine suspiro con pesar.

-Ven tenemos que hablar.-

Caminaron juntos hacia el estudio de Blaine, sabía que a su novio le sucedía algo y no podía ser bueno.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio de Blaine.

-Cosas importantes están sucediendo con la organización, por eso Luca esta aquí, es importante que sigas las instrucciones que les di a los muchachos y hagas lo que te pedí anoche.- dijo Blaine serio sentándose junto a él en otro sillón.

-Porque?, que sucede?, es algo malo verdad?, estas en problemas?.- preguntó preocupado Kurt.

-Tiene que ver con Puck y con su socio...recuerdas que en tu cuaderno habían números de cuentas?, pues encontramos al dueño, pero estaba muerto. También descubrimos que tenía un amante, ese era el socio de Puck, él ideo un plan para ser la cabeza de la organización, solo que lo descubrí antes...y ahora la organización se ocupara de él.- explicó escuetamente Blaine.

-Pero eso es bueno, no entiendo porque preocuparse.- dijo Kurt.

-Es un poco complicado, la organización tiene sus reglas, y el socio de Puck...las conoce bien...amor...necesito que me digas con total sinceridad, si no recuerdas haberlo visto con Puck.- pidió Blaine.

-No, él se trataba con esos mafiosos, se reunía con Jack y nadie sabía que tanto hacían, no sé de otro socio, nunca lo vi en el bar, solo sé que alguien le enviaba dinero en esas cuentas y era de Canadá, nada más que eso sé.- explicó Kurt.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo que pedirte algo, si las cosas se complican, tomaras el avión y te irás con Burt hasta que todo se calme.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro preocupado.

-No. No me voy a ir sin ti.-

-Kurt.-

-No. No sé qué sucede, pero si no vas conmigo, yo no me muevo de New York, no sin ti.- dijo decidido y mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine sentía muchas cosas dentro de él, se acerco a su novio y lo beso con ternura.

-Te amo, mucho.-

-Yo también.- dijo Kurt.

-Mi primo se quedara unos días, y mi mamá no viajara esta semana.-

-Porque?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Porque yo se lo pedí, necesito que se quede en Europa por ahora, vendrá cuando sea necesario.-

Kurt lo miro más preocupado, algo malo estaba sucediendo, y si Blaine temía era porque la situación estaba muy mal.

-Todo estará bien verdad?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, todo estará bien.- respondió Blaine.

Tomo sus manos y beso una de ellas, sonrió al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que inconscientemente hacia lo mismo que hacia su padre con su madre.

-De que te ríes?.- pregunto en un susurro Kurt.

-De que hago lo mismo que mi padre, me parezco a él más de lo creí.- respondió Blaine.

-Todos dicen eso, me hubiera gustado conocerlo.-

-Mmmh...y yo a tu madre, Burt dice que te parecías a ella.-

-Si...tenía una foto de ella pero la perdí cuando vivía con Puck.- comento Kurt.

Blaine lo beso nuevamente y le sonrió.

-Le sirvió el contacto a tu amigo?, el de bienes raíces.- pregunto Blaine cambiando de tema.

-Si, dice que le ofreció precios muy accesibles, está muy contento, gracias por eso.- respondió Kurt.

-No me agradezcas, Wes tiene un conocido en eso...- Blaine le sonrió y lo beso nuevamente. -te dije que te amo.-

Kurt río mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si. Y yo también te amo.-

-Estabas desayunando no?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si.-

-Bien, te prepararé otro desayuno.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Ok, pero sin masas, quiero entrar en el traje de bodas.-

Blaine sonrió.

Salieron del estudio y se dirigieron a la cocina, Blaine preparo un desayuno para Kurt, estaba preocupado, no sabía que le depara el destino pero lo que más le preocupaba era el futuro de Kurt.

...

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá según lo planeado, no hay motivos para que suceda algo inesperado.- dijo Luca sentado frente a su primo en su estudio.

-No conoces a Santana, ella es inesperada.- respondió preocupado Blaine.

-Es por tu novio?, él no está al tanto de todo?, no me dijiste que él fue empleado de Puckerman?.- pregunto contrariado Luca.

-Si, pero no sabe todo, no quise exponerlo.- respondió Blaine.

-No es lo más conveniente, él debe conocer todo, si van a casarse debe saber en qué lugar esta.-

Blaine lo observo un instante.

-A ti no te agrada que me case con él verdad?.-

-No comprendo el concepto de amor como el resto lo hace, siempre que quise algo lo obtuve y jamás me involucre sentimentalmente, así eras tú también, somos de una naturaleza diferente, y ...es peligroso confundir apego con amor.- dijo Luca.

-Yo no siento apego por Kurt, lo amo. Lo ame desde antes de que me conociera personalmente.- respondió Blaine serio.

-El amor es incomprensible, pero supongo que puede suceder, solo creo que somos personas que obtienen lo que quieren, y no nos cuesta nada obtenerlo...más allá de eso, es tu vida, tú te casarás con él aunque...si me permites decirlo... su imagen no te beneficia.-

-Porque dices eso?.- preguntó algo molesto Blaine.

-No te molestes, solo creo que casarte con un modelo puede servirle al empresario, pero no al gánster, está muy expuesto y te expone a ti.- respondió Luca.

-Lo amo y me ama. Y no es un modelo, eso es ocasional, y de todas formas, no quiero que cambie, él es así, le costó volver a ser él después de trabajar con Puck, él lo daño mucho, y yo estoy orgulloso de quien es Kurt.-

-Bien...pero no lo mantengas en una burbuja, solo lo dañarás.- dijo Luca.

Blaine suspiro pesado, esta conversación no ayudaba a sus nervios, estaba esperando la llamada de Santana y no había podido calmarse desde que Wes recibió el mensaje de que se comunicarían con él.

El teléfono sonó unos minutos después, Blaine suspiro pesado y atendió, Luca lo observaba sin decir nada.

-En una hora en el lugar donde despedimos a Puckerman, y trae a Hummel.- dijo la voz de Santana.

Blaine no llego a decir nada, ella corto la llamada sin darle tiempo, se quedo mirando a Luca.

-Que sucedió?.- pregunto éste expectante pero con semblante frío.

-Quiere que lleve a Kurt, para quiere a Kurt?.- pregunto preocupado por demás Blaine.

-No lo sé, pero debes llevarlo, o ella vendrá a buscarlo y será peor.- respondió Luca.

Blaine no dijo nada pero estaba aterrado, sabía que su primo tenía razón, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la sala de vídeo donde estaba Kurt mirando una película, tenía sus pies sobre el sillón y sonrió al ver a su novio, aunque su sonrisa desapareció al notarlo tan serio.

-Que sucede?.-

Blaine se sentó a su lado, mirando al suelo.

-Tienes que acompañarme, Santana quiere que vengas a un encuentro.- dijo Blaine sin rodeos.

Kurt sintió miedo, Santana era una mala mujer y no sabía que quería con él.

-Porque?.-

-No lo sé. Solo me dijo que debes venir conmigo al encuentro.- respondió sincero Blaine.

-Y que sucederá ahí?.- pregunto nuevamente Kurt.

Blaine suspiro pesado.

-Mataran al socio de Puck.-


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

El lugar era un descampado muy grande, la noche no dejaba ver mucho mas, la oscuridad ocupaba cada centímetro, ni la luna daba su lumbre, parecía que todo anunciaba la muerte. Kurt nunca había estado allí, Blaine estaba a su lado tomando su mano, pensativo, Luca frente a ellos, iba sentado mirándolos, hilando su propia historia, Wes iba en el asiento delantero, ni bien entraron al previo, noto que estaban los autos de los principales y de sus socios, miro hacia atrás a Blaine preocupado, éste observo la ronda de autos, todos estaban allí, todos ellos. Ni bien el auto se detuvo, dos hombres se acercaron y abrieron las puertas traseras invitándolos a salir, Blaine salió primero y camino hasta el frente del auto, Luca lo siguió y luego Kurt, los autos estaban un tanto alejados uno de otros, todos con sus luces encendidas y alumbrando hacia adelante, pero solo ellos estaban de pie en el césped.

La puerta de otro auto se abrió, Blaine suspiro notando lo que sucedía y tomo la mano de Kurt quien hizo un esfuerzo para ver en la oscuridad, hasta que observo cómo dos hombres llevaban a otro por los brazos hacia el frente de su línea de visión, no lograba ver el rostro de la persona frente a él, aun estaba oscuro.

Santana bajo de un auto, tenía un vestido rojo que llamo la atención de Kurt, parecía que iba a una fiesta, o tal vez, eso era una fiesta para ella.

-Fuiste más imbécil que Puckerman, él no tenía cerebro pero tú...tú ensuciaste tu apellido haciendo ésto.- dijo ella.

El sujeto levanto la cabeza orgulloso de su obra y esto saco a Santana de sus cabales, tomo una tablet y le mostró el vídeo que Blaine le había entregado, la voz de John, la de Puckerman y la de él resonaban en video.

La mirada fría de Santana parecía no inmutarlo.

-Eres una rata igual que los demás.- dijo ella.

Se giro y miro hacia donde estaban ellos, Blaine supuso que lo enfrentaría a su enemigo así que soltó la mano de Kurt quien solo miraba a Santana caminar firme hacia su dirección.

-Ven.- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y tirando de él.

Kurt no pudo hacer más que caminar, Blaine intento retenerlo y tomar su otro brazo, pero Luca se lo impidió, cruzando su brazo frente a él, Blaine sabía que no podía avanzar, pero tampoco podía dejar a Kurt en manos de Santana.

Kurt camino junto a ella temblando, las uñas de Santana se clavaban en su piel, temía estar caminado hacia su muerte, pero cuando quedo frente a frente al sujeto que sostenían los dos hombres, la confusión de apodero de él.

-Lo reconoces?, sabes quién es?.- le pregunto Santana en tono alto y frío.

-Si...si...es...es Sebastián, el que trabaja para ustedes.- respondió Kurt mirando al joven.

-Cuando lo conociste?.- preguntó ella apretando su agarre, clavando aun mas sus uñas en su brazo.

-En el club de Blaine...él se reunía con Blaine por sus asuntos...- respondió Kurt con miedo.

-No lo has visto antes?, estás seguro que no sabías que era el socio de Puckerman...no lo has visto con él en ese raterio en el vivían?.- preguntó ella nuevamente. -si me mientes terminaras peor que él.-

-No, lo juro, no sabía nada de eso, nunca lo vi allí, ni sabía de él en ese entonces.- dijo Kurt aterrado.

Santana lo miro a los ojos y luego lo soltó, Blaine estaba a unos pasos de él y tomo su mano tirando de él para que caminara hacia donde estaba Luca, Kurt solo cruzo miradas con su novio, estaba confundido y aterrado, Blaine sabía esto, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-Anderson.- llamo Santana.

Blaine miro a los ojos a su novio y Kurt temió no volver a verlos.

-Quédate junto mío.- dijo Luca con su acento italiano y Kurt hizo eso, solo se quedo mirando a Blaine caminar hacia Santana.

La puerta de otro auto se abrió y un hombre mayor salió de éste, camino lento con un bastón para ayudarse hacia donde estaba Santana y Blaine, Kurt jamás lo había visto antes pero le daba la sensación que era el jefe de su novio.

-Fuiste muy tonto, tu padre va a sufrir mucho ésto, no solo ensuciaste a la organización, sino que también lo hiciste con tu apellido, en que pensabas?, realmente creíste que podrías ocupar mi lugar?.-

-No, iba a ocupar mi lugar, el que nunca le diste a mi padre.- dijo Sebastián cargado de ira contra Rubí.

El golpe de la cachetada que le dio Rubí resonó en todo el lugar, Sebastián hizo una mueca pero volvió a su semblante serio y frio, Rubí tomo con fuerza el puño de su bastón apretando la mandíbula.

-Todos aquí, llegamos a ser lo que somos porque cuidamos de la organización, nadie compro su lugar, se lo gano, con reputación y lealtad...tu perdiste ambas...no necesito testigos para hacer ésto, pero sé que tu padre querrá saber porque volverás a tu hogar en un féretro, y ellos tienen una copia de todo lo que investigo Blaine.- dijo Rubí.

Sebastián miro a Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Me decepcionas...realmente creí que eras como tu padre...- Rubí se giro hacia donde estaba Blaine y lo miro a los ojos. -Hazte cargo.-

El hombre salió caminando a paso lento hacia su auto, Santana le entrego un arma que él reconoció.

-Así que serás tú.- dijo Sebastián mirando con odio a Blaine.

-Si, no fue fácil seguir tu juego porque me das asco, pero ésta es mi recompensa.- respondió Blaine con frialdad.

-Mi juego me llevo a que tú...como le llamaba Puck...ratita...te vea matarme.- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa.

Blaine levanto su arma y lo miro a los ojos.

-Ésto es por Kurt.-

El sonido aturdió a Kurt, cerró sus ojos porque no quería ver lo inevitable, cuando no quedo más que silencio miro hacia el suelo y luego a la figura de Blaine de pie junto a Santana, el cuerpo de Sebastián estaba tendido en el suelo.

Kurt miro hacia los lados buscando oxigeno, tenía un nudo en su garganta, ya habituado mas a la oscuridad, pudo ver que entre los autos habían hombres de pie, cada uno ingreso a su vehículo como si la función hubiese acabado, él se quedo junto a Luca que no parecía haberse inmutado para nada, Santana tomo el arma que le devolvió Blaine y salió caminando hacia su auto, él pudo ver a su novio mirando el cuerpo de Sebastián, se preguntaba que estaría sintiendo Blaine, porque no regresaba con él al auto.

-Sube Kurt.- pidió Wes a un lado de él.

Luca subió al auto y él también lo hizo, Wes se quedo esperando a su jefe de pie junto al vehículo, Blaine regreso serio y con la mirada fría, entro al auto y no dijo nada, nadie lo hizo.

Ese silencio estaba cargado de muchas cosas, Luca estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y Blaine no quería mirar a Kurt, no podía, temía que éste se alejara después de lo que vio, pero Kurt estaba desesperado por abrazarlo, porque sabía que Blaine no era eso, no era un monstruo, era su amor.

Tomo su mano y Blaine se sobresalto, esas manos que estaban manchadas de sangre no merecían a Kurt, pero éste entrelazo sus dedos con los de Blaine y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Blaine cerró los ojos y deposito un beso en los cabellos de Kurt, sintiendo que su alma estaba tranquila nuevamente.

Regresaron a la mansión y no hicieron falta las palabras, Luca se dirigió a su habitación y ellos se quedaron en el estudio de Blaine.

Kurt se sentó en el sillón mirando el suelo, Blaine lo miraba atento creyendo que ya no lo amaría como antes.

-Porque no me dijiste que era el socio de Puck?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

-Porque necesitaba pruebas, y no quería exponerte, no sabía que Santana haría algo así.- respondió Blaine acercándose a Kurt y sentándose junto a él.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Yo creí que era tu amante.-

-Jamás paso algo con él, ni con nadie...jamás te engañaría.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Pero me dejaste creer eso?, porque no me dijiste quien era?...porque dejabas que te coqueteara si sabias quien era?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Porque tenía que creer que estaba en su juego, que yo no sospechaba nada, no sabía que quería hacer hasta que estaba hecho, jamás pensé que se iría en tu contra de esa manera, creí...y me prepare para su posible ataque, de diferentes maneras, pero no creí que quería separarme de ti...él preparo todo sobre la marcha...el coqueteo y el resto lo supuse, desde que lo ví supe que así seria, pero contrato un fotógrafo para que nos tomara una foto en esa cafetería, me beso y pensé que era parte de su coqueteo, hasta que te fuiste...y vi las fotos...él...logro desestabilizarme, lastimarte...primero con Puck y luego...con lo que sucedió entre nosotros.-

Kurt lo miraba sin decir nada, ahora comprendía mejor las cosas. Podía ver la angustia en su novio, toda esta a situación era muy angustiosa, pero tenía una duda, y quería saber la verdad.

-Eso que le mostró Santana, que era?.-

-Un vídeo...John se encontró con Puck y con Sebastián luego que Puckerman te disparo, le pagaron el dinero por el que se vendió, y John grabo el encuentro, seguramente pensaba extorsionarlos con el.-

Kurt se quedo pensativo, todo eso le recordó muchas cosas que evidentemente creyó olvidadas.

-Toda esa gente...quien era?.-

Blaine entendió que se refería a los que presenciaron la muerte de Sebastián.

-La organización tiene sus reglas, Luca vino para ser testigo de la investigación, cuando acusas a alguien que ocupa un cargo importante debes estar seguro, y alguien debe asesorarse que la investigación no es un fraude. La gente que estaba allí, es la cúpula más importante, los jefes y sus socios de todo el país, todos tenían una copia de la investigación, y todos debían estar de acuerdo con el paso a seguir, Rubí, el hombre mayor que hablo con Sebastián, debió llevar a votación el desenlace de Sebastián...además, su padre, es un jefe, y todos deben ser cautos si destinan a muerte al hijo de un jefe.- explico Blaine.

-Tu tendrás problemas por esto?.- pregunto Kurt preocupado.

-Si Rubí decidió que debía ser yo...quien lo matara, nadie lo discutirá.- respondió Blaine.

-Pero su padre?, estaba allí?.-

-No, él no sabía de ésto, Rubí y el resto de los jefes serán los que...le digan lo sucedido.- explicó Blaine.

-Pero él no se desquitará contigo verdad?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

-Yo no tome la decisión, además, la organización querrá saber si su padre tenía noción de lo que hacía Sebastián, pero eso ya no me incumbe a mi.-

Kurt lo miraba fijamente, Blaine suspiro sintiendo que ya nada sería igual entre ellos después de eso, pero en cambio, Kurt lo abrazo con fuerza, no sabía a lo que se expuso su novio todos esos meses, y que pudo perderlo si esa gente creía que Blaine mentía.

Éste se aferro a ese abrazo, lo necesitaba.

-Aún me amas?.-

Kurt se separo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, y ésto no cambia nada entre nosotros...te amo...-

Blaine lo beso dejando de lado todos sus miedos, Kurt suspiro, ambos esperaban que todo eso quedara atrás, que sea parte del olvido.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

A Kurt le costó dormirse, las imágenes de todo lo sucedido rondaban su mente, cuando despertó sintió las caricias de Blaine, éste estaba despierto, no había dormido nada, solo abrazo a su novio toda la noche. Kurt lo observó y Blaine le dio una media sonrisa.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola...no dormiste verdad?.-

-No.- respondió Blaine acariciando su rostro.

-Mmmmh...porque no te das un baño y así te relajas?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No. Mejor porque no te das un baño conmigo y así nos relajamos los dos.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y lo beso en los labios.

Se desperezaron y salieron rumbo a la ducha, donde entre besos se bañaron tomándose su tiempo para relajarse.

Cuando bajaron Luca estaba con sus maletas en la sala, listo para irse.

-Luca, buen día...pensé que te quedarías para nuestra boda.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

-Buenos días.- saludo mirando a ambos. -regresare para ese día, pero ahora debo volver a Italia, mi padre me necesita allá.- respondió éste con educación.

-Buen día.- saludo Kurt, el primo de su novio aún lo ponía nervioso.

-Todo está bien allá?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, lo mismo de siempre, mi hermana se está haciendo cargo pero mi padre quiere que ocupe mi lugar nuevamente, ya sabes, aparte de ser mi padre, es mi jefe.- respondió Luca.

-Mmmh!, no envidio tu suerte. Espero verlos pronto a todos, mi madre seguramente estará por allá dentro de unos meses.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Si, hablo con mi padre, y la está esperando...yo tengo que salir en unos minutos, realmente fue un placer conocerte Kurt.- dijo Luca mirándolo.

-Fue un placer para mí también.- respondió éste con amabilidad pero aún nervioso.

Blaine se despidió con un abrazo.

-Che la fortuna sia con te.-

-Con te anche cugino.-

Luca movió su labio en una mueca, Kurt supuso que era lo más semejante a una sonrisa, se notaba que no era de demostrar sus sentimientos, ningún sentimiento.

-Nos veremos en su boda. Addio.- dijo Luca mirando a Kurt y a Blaine.

Kurt sonrió amablemente, y acompaño a su novio y a su primo hasta la puerta de salida, una vez que se marcho, sintió alivio, realmente le daba miedo.

Blaine estaba pensativo.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine suspiro mirándolo.

-Pensaba en quien será el que maneje la zona sur.-

-Tú lo harás hasta que ellos decidan?.- preguntó Kurt caminando con él hacia la cocina para desayunar.

-Si.- respondió Blaine abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Podremos casarnos?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

-Si, porque no íbamos a poder?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Pues...ahora tienes más responsabilidades, no podremos viajar.- respondió Kurt en un tono triste.

Blaine lo observo un instante, Kurt tenía razón, pero no era justo para él, no podía hacerle eso luego de todo lo que sucedió por su culpa.

-Iremos a Europa, y pasaremos nuestra luna de miel allí.-

Kurt suspiro, quería creerle pero sabía que con el trabajo de Blaine la posibilidad de viajar era cada vez más lejana.

-Debemos organizar las mesas, y la ubicación de los invitados.- dijo Blaine entrando a la cocina para desayunar junto a Kurt.

-Si, emmm...tal vez deberíamos decirle a Pam, ella tiene más idea, yo voy a arruinarlo.-

-Que?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo serio.

-No tengo idea de nada de eso, y no quiero que piensen...que se burlen de nuestra boda porque está mal organizada.- dijo Kurt sentándose en la mesa.

-Nadie va a burlarse de nosotros, tú querías organizarla, y yo también, y tampoco se nada pero será algo que decidamos juntos, además...porque crees eso?, porque cambiaste de opinión?.-

-Voy a hacerte pasar vergüenza, con tu primo y su familia, y los invitados, tu socio...yo no quiero que hablen de ti, yo ...vi esa gente...son de otro mundo...no tienen que ver conmigo y no sé cómo podría hacer algo que les guste, no sé como.-

-Primero...- dijo Blaine acercándose y mirándolo serio. -tú no me avergüenzas, de ninguna forma, me enorgulleces, que te quede claro, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ya lo habíamos hablado esto, y segundo, ninguno de esos hombres que viste anoche vendrán a nuestra boda, solo mi primo, y su familia, pero jamás se reirían de mi, menos de ti, porque él sabe quién eres para mi, y tu eres de otro mundo, si, es cierto, no perteneces al mundo de muerte que me rodea, porque debajo de todo este espejismo de frivolidad, solo hay muerte, y tú no eres eso, todo lo contrario, eres un ángel, y no te mereces ésto, y no quiero que les gustes, quiero que seas tú, porque de ti me enamoré y a ti te amo, y contigo voy a casarme, no con él que ellos quieran.-

Kurt sonrió mirando hacia un lado, volvió a mirar a los ojos a Blaine en silencio, temía dejar en ridículo a su novio.

Blaine acaricio su rostro con ternura y tomo sus manos dejando un beso en ellas.

-Todo va a salir bien, lo único que importa es lo que tú y yo queremos, nuestras familias serán felices con nosotros.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mirándolo.

-Desayunemos y revisemos la lista, y así ubicamos a los invitados.- dijo Blaine mientras preparaba café.

Kurt sonrió al ver las masas que le gustaban sobre la mesa, tomo una esperando sea la única, miro a Blaine preparar el desayuno, su novio tenía razón, solo importaba lo que ellos quisieran y su familia estarían felices por ellos.

...

-El kiosco ira aquí, y las mesas aquí, las separamos como para que vean nuestra mesa que estará en frente, todo irá detrás del kiosco porque está más cerca de la puerta que va la cocina para que los mozos puedan entrar y salir sin problema...- le contaba Kurt a Jeff sentados en la sala, mostrándole un plano que dibujaron en un papel con Blaine. -aquí la mesa dulce, emmm...y la banda a un lado.-

-Habrá banda?.- pregunto Jeff.

-Si, Blaine quiere una banda.- respondió Kurt.

-Sam está invitado?.-pregunto Jeff leyendo la lista.

-Si, vendrá junto con Quinn, él es muy importante para mí. - respondió Kurt.

-Mmmmh!...- Jeff conocía a su jefe y sabia que Blaine estaba complaciendo a Kurt, ya que dudaba que le cayera bien el rubio.

-Sabes?, yo estaba enamorado de él cuando era adolescente.- le comento Kurt.

Jeff abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Y Blaine sabe eso?.-

-Si, se lo conté.- respondió Kurt mirándolo.

-Vaya!, y sigue vivo tu amigo!.-

Kurt sonrió.

-Blaine lo entiende.-

Jeff lo miro sin creerle.

-Blaine es celoso, muy...muy celoso.- susurro Jeff. -sabes, cuando me vio recostado en tu cama, en el hotel donde trabaja George, él me dijo que no quería que me acostara de nuevo en tu cama.-

Kurt lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-De verdad?.-

-Si, estoy seguro que está a prueba toda su paciencia si sabe que estuviste enamorado de tu amigo, y...con George también.-

-Con George?, que tiene que ver George?.-

Jeff lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-De verdad no te diste cuenta?...le gustas a George.-

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-No puede ser...él sabe que amo a Blaine.-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta algo por ti.- comento Jeff.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensando, Jeff se arrepintió de ese comentario.

-Habrá que buscarle un novio.-

Kurt sonrió de lado.

-Vamos a ver el jardín, y me muestras donde irán las cosas, seguro pasare todo el día trabajando.-

-No, quiero que estén en la boda, que sean invitados, ya se lo pedí a Blaine.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

-Awwww, gracias.- respondió Jeff sonriendo y caminando junto a su amigo hacia el jardín trasero.

...

-Cerramos con los chinos, no hay novedades de nuevas bandas, pero si tenemos unos bares nuevos, en realidad los dueños son conocidos pero hay movimientos extraños, muchos autos importantes para bares de mala muerte.- dijo Wes.

-Están vigilados?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, de día y de noche, la zona que maneja Sebastián está limpia y ordenada, al menos hasta ahora, Charlie está revisando los papeles a si que parece estar todo en orden.-

-Bien...solo cuatro días...esperó no tener que regresar de la luna de miel, y mi madre que no regresa.- dijo Blaine sentado en su escritorio en su estudio.

-Debe estar haciendo algún trámite.- comento Wes guardando los papeles en la caja fuerte.

-Si, pero faltan cuatro días, Burt y Carol llegan hoy, y ella no aparece, ni siquiera atiende mis llamadas.-

Wes miraba a su jefe, esos días estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

-Además el escultor que debe traer las esculturas el día de la boda, a unas horas de casarnos porque hace más calor que el debido y las esculturas se derretirán...los chef llaman todos los días, y realmente no tengo idea de que me hablan...y Kurt ...necesita a su familia.-

-Son muchas cosas verdad?.- pregunto Wes.

-Parece que se hubiese acumulado todo, o soy yo que necesito vacaciones.-

-Pues la luna de miel serán unas vacaciones.- le dijo Wes. -despreocúpate de ésto, podre manejarlo, y si no es así, te llamaré, enfócate en este momento.-

Blaine suspiro pesado, antes no estaba nervioso, pero después de lo sucedido con Sebastián en vez de calmarse parece que los nervioso lo invadieron.

-Iré a ver a Kurt, él parecía más tranquilo que yo.-

Blaine salió de su estudio, intentaba solucionar cualquier inconveniente desde la mansión, no quería dejar solo a Kurt en este momento, Wes se quedo ordenando papeles, él se dirigió a la cocina pero escuchó a Kurt en la habitación de al lado, la habitación que estaba reservada para cuando alguien terminaba herido, Kurt nunca entraba ahí, esa puerta siempre estaba cerrada.

-Me duele, deja de meterla ahí.- dijo Kurt.

-Si no dejas de moverte te va a doler mas.- respondió Jeff.

Blaine abrió los ojos y se acerco a la puerta.

-Sácala Jeff!, duele!.- dijo Kurt en un tono más fuerte.

Blaine frunció en seño y abrió la puerta imaginando otra escena a la que tenia frente a él. Kurt estaba sentado en la camilla y Jeff sentado en una silla, estaba revisando su mano con una aguja, ambos lo miraron curiosos.

-Que...que hacen?.- pregunto Blaine totalmente perdido.

-Tengo una espina en la mano y Jeff está intentando sacarla, pero pincha en cualquier lado.- dijo Kurt mirando a su amigo.

-No pinche nada, y si no dejas de moverte no puedo sacarla.-

-Pero me duele.- le dijo Kurt.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, vio la aguja descartable y a Jeff intentado sacarle la espina con ella.

-Ya esta!, aquí la tengo, era grande.- dijo Jeff mirando la espina en su mano.

-Necesitas lentes.- comento Kurt revisando su mano.

-Desinféctala.- dijo Blaine buscando un recipiente entre los estantes.

Jeff metió la aguja con el protector en el paquete en la que venía, la tiro en un cesto de basura y salió de la habitación.

Blaine saco unas gasas de una caja y les puso desinfectante tomo la mano de Kurt y la paso por ella con cuidado.

-Es una espina, no se va a infectar.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con ternura.

-Hasta hace un instante parecía ser una herida mortal.- le comento Blaine con una sonrisa tirando la gasa en el cesto de basura.

-Bueno, dolía.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine le sonrió.

-Esta habitación no la conocía, Jeff me trajo.-

-Si, pues, es la enfermería, cuando sucede algo...que involucre la salud de alguno de la mansión, hay un doctor que viene aquí.-

-Ahhh...recuerdo que cuando le dispararon a Wes, entraron aquí.-

Blaine lo observó unos instantes, Kurt bajo la vista recordando porque le habían disparado a Wes, él le había entregado información a Puck y así él ataco a Blaine y a Wes.

-No estás nervioso.- dijo Blaine.

-Nervioso?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo sin entender.

-Si...bueno... Yo estoy nervios, ansioso, no sé, falta tan poco para nuestra boda que siento que todo...que aún faltan cosas por hacer.- respondió Blaine.

-Pues, lo que había que organizar ya esta, solo faltan armar las mesas, el kiosco llega mañana y el día de nuestra boda si será una locura.-

Blaine sonrió, y acaricio el rostro de Kurt.

-Te amo.-

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Yo también te amo...mucho...y soy muy feliz ...muy feliz.-

Se besaron con ternura, con amor y el deseo de unir sus vidas para siempre.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

-Papá, quieres comer algo?.- preguntó Kurt.

Burt y Carol habían llegado de Ohio hacia unos minutos, Blaine mando a preparar una habitación de la planta baja para que Burt no tuviera que subir las escaleras.

-No, gracias...este lugar es más grande que la última vez que vine?.- preguntó Burt de pie en la sala.

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-Pues parece.- comento Burt mirando todo mientras caminaba hacia el jardín.

Carol y Blaine miraban en kiosco, ella quedo encantada con los arreglos florales y como ambientaron el jardín, Burt miraba desde la puerta todo, a él la mansión le parecía inmensa.

-Como estas con Blaine?.- pregunto Burt.

-Bien, muy bien...- Kurt sonrió. -voy a casarme con el hombre de mi vida, estoy muy feliz.-

Burt lo observo y sonrió, él deseaba eso, y era lo importante, el resto no era relevante ahora.

-Quieres meterte en la piscina?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Quien?, yo?...no gracias, no podría...tal vez los pies más en la tarde.- respondió Burt.

-Ok.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

-Allí se casarán?.- pregunto Burt caminando hacia el kiosco mientras Carol y Blaine caminaban hacia la mansión nuevamente.

-Si, le faltan las telas, pero eso lo haremos mañana.-

-Faltan dos días...dos días para que mi hijo se casé.- dijo Burt poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt.

Éste le sonrió y tomo su mano, estaba agradecido que su padre estuviera allí.

-Deberías ver la casa que tiene allí, es más grande que la nuestra.- dijo Carol acercándose a ellos junto a Blaine.

-Es para el verano, y la pileta.- comento Blaine.

-Está más cerca que la mansión.- dijo Kurt.

-Vaya...y quien vive allí?.- preguntó Burt mirando la edificación al otro extremo del jardín.

-Nadie, es para cuando usan la piscina, o alguna fiesta...normalmente.- respondió Blaine.

Burt asintió con la cabeza, definitivamente ahora podía notar la enormidad de territorio que abarcaba la mansión de su futuro yerno.

-Deberíamos ir a la galería, así conocen tus tiendas.- dijo emocionado Kurt.

Carol y Burt se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Si claro.- dijo Carol.

-Ok.- Blaine sonrió y entro a la mansión junto a sus invitados y a Kurt.

Víctor los llevo a la galería, lo primero que notaron fue la foto de Kurt empapelando la ciudad, desde las gigantografia en los edificios hasta el enorme mural que había en la entrada de la galería.

-Vaya, si que eres famoso.- dijo Burt.

-Realmente es impresionante.- comento Carol mirando las imágenes.

-Si, hay imágenes por doquier.- dijo Kurt caminando por el pasillo junto a su familia y de la mano de Blaine.

-Estas son las nuevas.- Blaine estaba orgulloso de su novio, así que invirtió lo necesario en publicidad.

-De la nueva temporada?.- pregunto Carol.

-Si.- respondió sonriente Kurt.

Burt negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre quisiste ser famoso.-

-Ahora lo es.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió mordiéndose el labio, Carol miraba a los hombres que caminaban a unos pasos de ellos, toco a Burt para que notara ésto.

-Esa gente es tuya?.- pregunto Burt a Blaine.

-Si, son los hombres de seguridad, con la noticia de la boda en los medio y la popularidad de Kurt es mejor tomar recaudos, ya una vez se acerco demasiado un...seguidor y no fue grato.-

-Si, apareció de la nada por aquí.- dijo Kurt recordando el momento.

-Te atacó?.- pregunto Burt preocupado.

-No, no sé que quería, la gente de seguridad lo saco antes de que hiciera algo.- respondió Kurt.

-Por eso siempre están ellos.- comento Blaine.

Burt comprendía que la situación había cambiado.

Ni bien ingresaron a la tienda los empleados se acercaron amablemente, Burt y Carol ya la habían visitado con Pam en su anterior viaje, y conocían la tienda, las imágenes de Kurt y de Sam estaban por doquier, Burt se quedo mirando los carteles de cuerpo entero de ambos.

-Ese no es el de la boca grande?, el que era amigo de Finn?.- preguntó Carol a Kurt.

-Si, Sam, hice esta temporada con él.- respondió éste.

-Ah!, si me dijiste que trabajaste con él, pero realmente parecen modelos de tv.- comento Burt. -ese muchacho tiene el cabello cada vez mas rubio o me parece a mí?.-

-Puede que esté usando algún producto para el cabello.- respondió Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, no quería ni recordar esa sesión de fotos.

-Tengo un amigo, George, él también está comenzando en ésto, nos sacamos fotos los tres pero no eran para promoción.-

Burt escuchaba atento y miro la cara de molestia de Blaine, era obvio que no le gustaba el tema del amigo de Kurt.

-Ah!, Blaine también es dueño de la cafetería, y del local de perfumes, y de las tiendas que están en el fondo, de hecho es dueño de todo ésto.- dijo Kurt a su padre y a Carol que miraron a Blaine sorprendidos.

-Si...es un buen negocio la galería.- comento Blaine.

-Vaya...y tienen tu nombre también?.- preguntó Burt.

-No, compre los locales pero los inquilinos trabajan igual que antes.- respondió Blaine.

Burt se miro con Carol discretamente, más allá que ambos, en su intimidad, hablaban de Blaine y de cómo es que el dinero llegaba a él solo, Burt en su interior tenia la duda de si la carta que le enviaron era a acertada en todo, siempre pensaba en lo que decía allí sobre Kurt y muchas cosas coincidían con la extraña vida que tenía su hijo en la ciudad, desde que había llegado a New York había cambiado, él creía que era por trabajar tanto en lo que su hijo le había comentado, de mesero y que estaba estudiando, y que por eso estaba siempre cansado y desmejorado, ahora, desde que estaba con Blaine debía reconocer que Kurt volvió a ser el joven que él crió en Ohio, el joven soñador, confiado, feliz. No quería creer en esa carta, Blaine no le dijo que eran mentiras, pero tampoco que era verdad, él deseaba llegar a New York y ver por si mismo lo que sucedía con Kurt, y lo veía feliz, tranquilo, entonces la idea de que esa carta era mentira volvía a cobrar fuerzas. No iba a perturbar la felicidad de Kurt, notaba que realmente Blaine era un empresario millonario, no parecía un mafioso, solo un millonario excéntrico.

-Papá...-

Burt miro a Kurt que lo observaba curioso.

-Si?.-

-En que piensas?.- pregunto Kurt. -todo está bien?.-

Burt miro a Blaine que estaba hablando con una empleada, Carol revisaba una camisa a unos pasos pero lo observo preocupada.

-En...en que no tengo un regalo para ustedes aún.- respondió Burt.

-No quiero regalo papá, solo que estés conmigo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Eres feliz verdad?.- pregunto Burt un tanto preocupado.

-Si...porque siempre preguntas eso?.-

-Soy tu padre, me preocupa tu felicidad.- respondió con honestidad Burt.

-Soy muy feliz, tanto que a veces creo que estoy soñando...- dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa. -Siempre creí que los príncipes existían en los cuento, pero yo tengo uno que me ama y es de carne y hueso, no una imaginario.-

-Mmmh...si, recuerdo tus amigos imaginarios...si algún día no es todo tan feliz, yo estoy en casa, y siempre estaré para ti, lo sabes verdad?.- pregunto Burt mirándolo atento.

-Si papá, lo sé, y gracias.- respondió Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Todo está bien?.-pregunto Carol acercándose a ellos.

-Si...estábamos hablando...porque tienes esas prendas en las manos?.- pregunto Burt mirándola.

-Es mi regalo, y Carol tiene el suyo en el local de perfumería.- dijo Blaine acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Se supone que nosotros debemos hacerles el regalo a ustedes.- Burt se sentía apenado.

-Nada de eso, que estén aquí es el mejor regalo, y que usted este sano.- respondió Blaine con amabilidad.

-Eso es totalmente cierto.- comento Kurt.

-Yo no voy a negarme...y te elegí estas...- dijo Carol mostrándole un par de camisas. -y me encantaría ir a buscar mi regalo.-

Kurt tomo las prendas y se las entrego a una joven empleada, Carol tomó del brazo Blaine y Burt negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie sacara a Carol de ahí.- dijo Burt caminando detrás de su esposa y de Blaine.

Kurt entro a la tienda y se quedo observando a una muchacha con atención, Carol ingreso y Blaine llamo a otra empleada, le pidió que atendiera a Carol y que corría por su cuenta los gastos, Carol estaba feliz, Burt miraba todo y nada en particular, Blaine noto a su novio extraño, miro a la joven que observa pero no la hallaba conocida, Kurt camino hacia ella bajo su mirada.

-Linda?.- pregunto Kurt.

La joven se giro y lo miro con sorpresa.

-Kurt...- dijo ella y le sonrió.

-Que...haces aquí?.- pregunto Kurt mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-Trabajo aquí, y tú?...- preguntó ella, miro hacia donde estaba Blaine y su rostro cambio. -que haces con Anderson?.-

Kurt miro a su novio quien estaba observando todo desde la distancia.

-Es mi prometido, voy a casarme con él en dos días.- respondió Kurt.

La muchacha estaba sorprendida, no creía lo que oía.

-Tú...te quedaste a vivir con él?.- preguntó ella.

-Si, nos enamoramos y nos casaremos.- respondió con una media sonrisa Kurt.

Ella solo lo miro y luego a Blaine.

-Y tú?, que es de tu vida?, te veo mucho mejor.- dijo Kurt.

-Lo estoy...atrás quedo...esa Linda que conociste, aquí...nadie sabe de que trabajaba antes, un viejo amigo me consiguió este trabajo y las cosas mejoraron, me mude por aquí cerca, y mi mamá vive conmigo...estoy mucho mejor.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, te lo mereces, no era vida...aquello, para ninguno de los dos.- respondió Kurt.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

-Estas cambiado, vi tus fotos...por todos lados...no creí que siguieras con Anderson, pero si te hace feliz y por lo que veo es así, me alego por ti.-

Kurt miro a su prometido y a su familia, les sonrió y volvió su atención a la joven.

-Dame tu número, me gustaría que nos encontráramos para tomar algo.- dijo éste.

Blaine miraba todo sin prestarle atención a nada mas, Burt noto ésto y a su esposa eligiendo perfumes despreocupada.

-Sucede algo?.- pregunto Burt a Blaine.

-Emmm...no, nada importante.-

Blaine no sabía quién era la joven pero esperaba que no fuese un problema.

Kurt se abrazo con la joven y camino hacia Blaine con una media sonrisa, aunque era triste.

-Todo bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si...si, todo bien.- respondió con seguridad Kurt.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine mirándolo dudoso, Kurt no parecía feliz como cuando entraron al local.

-Madre santa...- dijo Burt al ver a Carol con tres bolsas en las manos.

-Que?!, son un regalo.- respondió ella.

-Si, es cierto.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole amablemente.

-Vamos a la mansión?.- pidió Kurt.

-Si, mejor.- dijo Burt.

Blaine notaba extraño a su novio, así que decidió hablar con él lo antes posible.

Regresaron a la mansión entre comentarios sobre la boda, ni bien entraron oyeron la voz de Pam resonando en la cocina.

-Llego mi madre.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió al ver a Pam salir de la cocina con una capelina y su bolso haciendo juego con su vestido.

-Hola!.- dijo ella animadamente.

-Como estas Pam?.- saludo Kurt abrazándola.

-Muy bien, Carol me alegra verte y como estas Burt?.- preguntó saludando a sus consuegros.

-A mi me alegra también verte.- respondió Carol.

-Estoy mejor, gracias por llamarme cuando estuve mal.- dijo Burt.

-Somos familia, y en dos días lo seremos mas...tú no vas a saludar a tu madre?.- pregunto Pam mirando a Blaine.

-Hola mamá, como estas?, tu vuelo bien?.- respondió Blaine saludando a su madre.

-Bien, todo tranquilo, el vuelo, y tu tía también.- respondió ella.

-No viene para la boda?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, está en la ciudad, pero en su hotel, ya sabes...bueno no, no conoces a mi hermana, es insoportable, ni sus empleados la soportan así que decidió hacer presencia en su hotel y se instalo ahí.-

-Tienes una hermana?.- pregunto Carol.

-Si, nada que ver conmigo...pero vengan que prepare algo para esta noche.- dijo Pam sacándose la capelina.

-Si claro.- respondió Carol.

-Tú puedes comer pescado Burt?.- pregunto Pam a Carol mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

-Tu tía tiene un hotel?.- preguntó por lo bajo Kurt a Blaine.

-Si, una cadena de hoteles, entre otras cosas.- respondió Blaine caminando hacia la cocina, pero detuvo su marcha tomando a su novio por el brazo. -Amor...quien era la joven de la tienda de perfumes?.-

-Linda, ella trabajaba en el bar de Puck, es una gran coincidencia que esté trabajando allí...se veía muy bien, mucho mejor, me alegría por ella.- respondió Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Blaine recordó que había una muchacha de Puck trabajando allí, solo que no sabía en que local.

-Pero eso te pone triste?, te conozco un poco y no estás tan animado como cuando salimos de aquí.-

-Es que...no sé...me trajo recuerdos...pero bueno...- dijo poniendo ambas manos en el pecho de Blaine y éste las tomo acariciándolas. -mi noche mejorará ahora que estamos todos aquí.-

Blaine lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso con ternura.

-Te amo.-

-Yo te amo mas.- respondió Kurt.

-Querido...- dijo Pam a Blaine. -deja al muchacho tranquilo que no lo veo desde hace mucho.-

-A mí tampoco me ves desde hace mucho y al parecer no te afecta.- reprocho Blaine a su madre mientras caminaban junto a Kurt hacia la cocina.

Ella hizo una seña al aire restándole importancia.

-Vi el kiosco, es hermoso!.- dijo ella a Kurt.

Blaine giro los ojos, su madre era una personas especial.

Esa noche cenaron en familia, Blaine cruzaba miradas con Kurt, entre sonrisas enamoradas, y llenos de ansias de que llegue el día de su boda.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

-Que?!, ahora?!.- pregunto Blaine sin creerlo.

-En media hora en la cafetería de siempre.- respondió Wes de pie junto a él en el jardín.

-Me caso mañana...que quiere?...- Blaine no podía creer que Santana lo citara justo ahora.

Frente a él estaban su madre, Carol y Kurt terminando de colocarle cintas al kiosco, Burt miraba un partido de fútbol en la sala de vídeo junto a Max y Víctor, Jeff ayudaba a su amigo mirando a su jefe, la cara de Blaine era muy obvia, tanto así que Kurt se acerco a él preocupado.

-Que sucede?.-

-Tengo que salir, serán un par de horas, nada mas.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt no dijo nada, miro a Wes y luego a Blaine.

-Es Santana?, quiere verte?.-

-Si...no te preocupes, sabes cómo es esto, solo me tardaré lo necesario.- respondió Blaine.

-Llegaras para la cena?.-

-Si, lo prometo.-

Blaine lo tomo por el rostro y depósito un beso suave en sus labios.

-Te amo, en un par de horas estoy aquí.-

-Ok...te amo también.- respondió Kurt y lo beso de nuevo.

Blaine sonrió y se dirigió a la sala.

Burt estaba muy entretenido como para verlo pasar junto a él, lo cual agradeció Blaine, no quería dar explicaciones.

Sanders condujo el auto, Wes iba en el asiento delantero y otro auto iba de apoyo con cuatro hombres, salía así a todos lados, él, Kurt, y toda la familia, no se arriesgaría a nada, aunque Sebastián ya no era una amenaza, siempre había algo de que cuidarse.

Llegaron con el tiempo justo, Wes entro pero se quedo en la puerta, como de costumbre no había gente en la cafetería. Al acercarse la sorpresa lo asalto, Santana estaba sentada en el lugar de siempre y frente a ella, su prima Isabella, tan fría y hermosa como era, idéntica a Luca, con la diferencia del largo cabello ondulado, y su marcada figura.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo educadamente Blaine.

Santana no dijo nada, él tomo la mano de su prima depositando un beso en ella.

-Buon promeriggio.- respondió Isabella en su perfecto italiano.

Blaine se sentó a un lado de Isabella intentando entender que sucedía allí.

-Como veras la organización decidió que Isabella se ocupe de la zona sur.- dijo sin ganas Santana. -sé que te casaras mañana y saldrán del país, espero no sea un problemas eso.-

-No lo será.- respondió serio Blaine.

-Y tú...supongo que no serás tan idiota como Puckerman y como Sebastián...si cometes un error terminaras como ellos.- le dijo Santana a Isabella.

Ésta ni se inmuto, solo miro a los ojos a Santana, Blaine podía sentir el odio que se sentían una a la otra, las semejanzas entre ellas no las acercaban, más bien las alejaba.

Santana se puso de pie y salió caminando hacia la salida, Blaine se puso de pie en forma educada y cuando ella se fue, volvió a sentarse mirando a su prima.

-Me alegra verte.- dijo Blaine con sinceridad.

-A mi también, mi padre y Luca te envían saludos.- respondió ella con seriedad.

Blaine sonrió, toda su familia era tan expresiva y emocional como una piedra.

-Gracias, no vendrán a mi boda?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, llegan mañana temprano, yo vine antes, llamaron a mi padre para que yo me haga cargo de la zona sur, ella me entrego el informe y lo necesario, claro que la gente la traigo conmigo.- explico Isabella.

-La gente?, que gente?.- preguntó perdido Blaine.

-Mis hombres, no confió en estas personas, sirvieron a un traidor, deberían estar muertas.- respondió ella.

-Mmmmh...- Blaine conocía los métodos de su prima, ese era un aspecto que la acercaba a Santana -Si pues, tratemos de evitar muertos, no hay que llamar la atención.-

-La unión con el joven Hummel te ha ablandado primo.- dijo ella mirándolo.

Blaine sonrió.

-Puede ser, y llámalo Kurt, es mas...familiar...hablando de eso, quieres cenar en mi casa?, mi mamá y mis suegros están aquí.-

-Gracias, pero debo descansar, tengo que ponerme al día con el movimiento de aquí, mañana conoceré a tu prometido y a su familia.- respondió ella en tono amable.

-Ok.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

Estiro su mano hacia su prima y esta tomo su bolso, luego tomo la mano de Blaine incorporándose y cruzo su brazo con el de él.

-Saluda a la tía de mi parte.- dijo Isabella mientras salían de la cafetería.

-Eso haré.-

Acompaño a su prima a su auto, beso la mano en forma de despedida y la dejo ingresar al vehículo, luego que se retiro, subió a su auto junto a Wes.

-Ella se hará cargo de la zona sur?.- pregunto éste.

-Si...no si sentirme aliviado o preocupado.- respondió Blaine ya de camino a la mansión nuevamente.

-Porque?, no confías en ella?.- pregunto Wes.

-Confió en ella, es solo que está acostumbrada a los métodos que usan en Italia, aquí será un problema si no se mide, la policía sabrá que esta la mafia italiana en la ciudad.- explico Blaine.

-Mmmh...ella es más temible que el hermano, y que Santana.- dijo Wes.

-Isabella es especial...pero no entiendo porque la envió mi tío a ella y no a Luca.-

-Tal vez tu tío le está dando confianza a Isabella, probablemente Luca lo reemplace en la organización.- comento Wes.

-Si, puede que sea eso...bien...tendrás que acompañarla hasta que vuelva de Europa con Kurt, intenta que no llame la atención.-

-Que no haga algo como incendiar una empresa con los dueños adentros?.- preguntó Wes recordando lo que hizo Isabella en su tierra natal.

-Si, algo así...solo inténtalo...sé que es mucho pedir, pero ella es impredecible.-

-Si lo sé.- respondió Wes.

Llegaron a la mansión y el tema murió allí, dentro de la cocina estaba Kurt junto a Carol preparando la cena, Pam los observa mientras hablaban sobre el día siguiente.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió con amor.

-Todo bien?.-

-Si.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa y besando sus labios.

-Hola.- saludaron Carol y Burt mirándolo.

-Te escapaste?.- pregunto Pam.

-Estuve con Isabella, te envía saludos.- respondió Blaine.

-Tu prima esta aquí?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, mañana llegan Luca y su padre, allí los presentare a todos.- respondió Blaine.

-Y porque no vino contigo?.- pregunto Pam.

-Estaba agotada por el viaje, y...bueno ya sabes cómo es.- respondió Blaine.

Pam no dijo nada pero supuso que tenía que ver con la organización.

-Bien, esto ya está...ahora al horno.- dijo Carol metiendo la fuente con comida en el horno.

Prepararon la cena en familia, era la última noche de solteros, y querían disfrutarla con sus seres queridos, luego de afinar los últimos detalles decidieron irse a dormir, al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano y con mucho por hacer, era el día de su boda.

...

Blaine lo besaba con ternura mientras lo embestía suavemente, Kurt gemía por lo bajo sintiéndose rebosante de deseo y amor, necesitaba ésto tanto como Blaine, necesitaba hacer el amor con dulzura, demostrándose todo lo que sentían en un acto de completa unión y entrega.

Suspiro sintiendo los besos en su cuello mientras enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de su amado, acariciando su espalda, aferrándose a él con fuerza cuando su interior tembló provocándole una sensación inexplicable, contrajo su cuerpo cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo haciéndolo gemir alto, sintió a Blaine embestirlo más profundo y morder su hombro cuando su propio orgasmo lo azoto.

Se quedaron abrazados, Blaine estaba aun dentro de él, regulando su respiración mientras él lo acariciaba con ternura, sonriendo ante el pensamiento de ser esposos ese mismo día.

Blaine se movió saliendo de él con cuidado, tiro el preservativo, y lo abrazo con fuerza, besándolo con amor, Kurt acaricio su rostro cuando se separaron, el amor saliendo por sus poros y reflejándose en sus miradas brillosas, en un completo silencio, no hacían falta palabras para ese acto, solo su amor.

Ya era de mañana, la alama sonó provocando una sonrisa entre ellos, sabían que en cualquier momento llegaría un mensaje de Wes, algún recordatorio insistente.

-Buen día futuro esposo.- dijo Kurt sonriente.

-Buen día amor...- dijo Blaine sonriendo, lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso con amor. -mi futuro esposo...estoy contando las horas para esta noche...-

Kurt sonrió y lo abrazo aun mas, sonriendo aunque sentía que nada podía expresar la felicidad que tenía en ese momento.

-Te amo...mucho...mucho... mucho.- dijo entre besos Kurt.

-Yo te amo más.-

Se quedaron besándose unos minutos hasta que sonó el celular de Blaine, éste maldijo por dentro separándose de Kurt quien sonreía adivinando quien era.

Blaine miro el mensaje y frunció el labio descontento.

-Llegaron los jardineros, y los que ordenaran las mesas.- dijo Blaine volviendo al cuello de Kurt presionándose a su cuerpo.

Kurt sonrió, su boda era exactamente como la soñó de adolescente.

-Gracias.-

Blaine se separo mirándolo contrariado.

-Porque me agradeces?.-

-Por todo...por haberme sacado de las manos de Puck, haberme perdonado, por amarme como lo haces...- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa, realmente sentía la necesidad de decirle esto a su novio.

-No. No me agradezcas nada, no es así esto...- Blaine negó con la cabeza serio.

-Si es así, te odiaba...y ahora no me imaginó un futuro sin ti, me demostraste que puedo hacer lo que deseo sin...avergonzarme a mí mismo, y que realmente hay amor esperando detrás de una puerta...ahora siento que estoy viviendo y siendo feliz a la vez, antes ...no existía esa palabra, se esfumo en la vida...si se le puede llamar vida a eso...y ahora...estoy aquí...a horas de casarme contigo.-

-Yo tengo que agradecerte, hiciste que mi corazón palpitara...me amaste, sin saber que te amaba, aunque no quería reconocerlo, y aún sabiendo quien soy...tú podrías tener a cualquier hombre, alguien mas...normal, pero me amaste a mi.- Blaine lo miraba como si no existiera nada mas en ese momento.

-Te amo porque sé quién eres...un ser hermoso...- Kurt acaricio sus cabellos sonriente.

-Tu eres hermoso.- contradijo Blaine.

El celular volvió a sonar, Blaine puso mala cara, estaba empezando a odiar a Wes.

Kurt lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso.

-Vamos a ducharnos.-

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño, aunque la ducha fue mas una sesión de besos que duro más de lo debido.

Bajaron a la sala y Pam estaba dando indicaciones a unos hombres.

-Por fin, se les pegaron las sabanas?.- preguntó ésta mirándolos.

-Buen día mamá.- saludo con mala cara Blaine.

-Hola Pam.- saludo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Hola, tu padre y Carol están desayunando en el jardín, los esperan.- dijo Pam.

-Y tú?, que harás?.- pregunto Blaine a su madre.

-Enseguida los alcanzo, debo hacer unas llamadas.- respondió Pam entrando al estudio de Blaine.

Blaine tomo la mano de su novio y camino hacia el jardín, saludo a sus suegros que estaban muy a gusto.

-Es increíble lo bello que éste lugar y así ...con todo para la boda...es como un cuento.- dijo Carol sonriendo.

-Si, desde temprano están con el césped, tú mamá llamo a quince jardineros...el pasto no creció tanto de ayer a hoy.- comento Burt.

-Mi madre quiere asegurarse que este todo perfecto...- susurro Blaine mientras desayunaba.

-Ella tiene más idea para ésto, hizo muchas fiestas aquí.- dijo Kurt comiendo una tostada.

Pam regreso sonriente.

-Las esculturas llegaran a la tarde, para que no les dé tanto calor, los cocineros llegan en media hora, y con el camión y todo su equipamiento...- dijo Pam sentándose junto a Carol.

-No usan las cosas de aquí?.- pregunto Carol.

-No, ellos traen sus cacerolas y todo eso...son muy selectivos y cuidadosos.- respondió Pam.

-Me di cuenta, llamaban veinte veces por día.- dijo Blaine.

-Si, eran insistentes...- comento Kurt.

-Ah, por cierto conseguiste lo que estabas buscando?.- pregunto Pam a Kurt.

-Emmm...no de hecho no pude comprarlas...- respondió éste.

-Que cosa querías?.- preguntó Blaine curioso.

-Es que Jeff quería ir con Nick a ver a un cantante, no consiguió las entradas porque se vendieron rápido, así que llame para ver si podía conseguir algo y regalárselas...sabias que cumplen su aniversario?, por eso quería darle la sorpresa a Nick, pero no las conseguí.- explicó Kurt.

-Me hubieras dicho y las conseguía yo.- le dijo Blaine.

-Esto fue ayer cuando no estabas, y tuve un inconveniente con...ummm...mi cuenta...-

-Que inconveniente?.- pregunto atento Blaine.

-No me depositaron lo de la última temporada.- respondió Kurt bebiendo su jugo.

-Que?!.- preguntaron Blaine y Pam a la vez.

Carol y Burt se miraron sin decir nada.

-Porque no le depositaron su pago?, es la segunda vez que sucede esto.- le reprocho Blaine a su madre.

-Cooper se encargaba de eso...oh voy a matarlo...- dijo Pam enojada. -seguramente tampoco llego el pago a Los Ángeles!, hoy mismo voy a solucionar ésto... Susan no me informo de nada...René!...tráeme mi agenda...no mejor voy yo...René!.- grito Pam mientras salía caminando hacia la mansión.

-Me siento mal por él.- dijo Kurt.

-Por Cooper?, se lo merece, gasta fortuna en sus fiestas y no puede pagar en termino...- Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Lo decía por René.- respondió Kurt.

Carol sonrió y Burt también.

-Quien es Cooper?.- preguntó éste.

-El hijo de mi socio, tiene casi cuarenta años pero él no se entero...vive para sus fiestas...y Valentine, mi socio, quiere que lo reemplace en la empresa, para eso Cooper debería sentar cabeza, eso si mi madre no se la...arranca.- respondió Blaine.

-Es muy cómica Pam...- comento Carol.

-René tiene mucha paciencia.- susurro Blaine terminando de desayunar.

-Podremos almorzar todos?.- pregunto Kurt a Blaine.

Éste sabia a quienes se refería, Kurt quería que los muchachos compartieran éste momento con ellos, pero no podían descuidar sus responsabilidades.

-Veremos.-

-Por favor...- dijo Kurt poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno. -Será una hora nada mas...además tienes a los hermanos de La Roca para que vigilen.-

Blaine no podía negarse a eso, le sonrió de lado y miro a sus suegros que miraban a Kurt con asombro.

-Bien.-

Kurt sonrió triunfante y observó a su padre y a Carol.

-Que?.-

-Que mal criado estas.- respondió Burt negando con la cabeza.

Kurt siguió con su desayuno haciendo caso omiso a su padre.

Carol sonrió al igual que Blaine.

Terminaron de desayunar y empezaron los preparativos, ese día seria largo y a la vez corto, por más que Blaine quería estar cerca de de Kurt, debía estar atendiendo a los que se encargaban del jardín, Pam y Carol estaban pendientes de los arreglos de la mansión, y Kurt de la organización de la comida y de las mesas junto a Jeff.

Las horas pasaban lento, y la ansiedad de ambos crecía, y todo tomo otro ritmo cuando Calí entro a la mansión con sus asistentes.

-Bien. Ahora son míos, así que dejen todo...- dijo Calí mirando a Blaine y a Kurt que entraba a la sala. -tú y tú.- dijo señalando a dos de sus asistentes. -vayan con el señor Anderson y tú, vienes conmigo, necesitamos otra habitación.-

Blaine y Kurt se miraron, ahora era el momento de ellos.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Calí acomodaba la camisa de Kurt quien estaba nervioso.

-Nervioso?.- pregunto el diseñador.

-Un poco.- respondió Kurt.

-Es natural, no conozco un novio que no estuviera nervioso antes de casarse.- respondió Calí buscando el saco del traje.

Le ayudo a Kurt a ponérselo y éste suspiro mirándose al espejo, Calí busco la corbata, estaba diseñada con una tela particular, parecía un pañuelo pero con un nudo sofisticado que Calí se encargo de hacer, acomodo el cuello de la camisa y cerro el botón de saco, acomodando la solapa del mismo, alisándolo, se movió a un lado para que Kurt observara su reflejo.

El traje era azul oscuro metálico, la solapa negra de seda hacia juego con la corbata, y el chaleco de seda de igual color, el corte era a su medida, entallado, y muy sofisticado.

-Espera...- dijo Cali, y puso un pañuelo en su bolsillo, perfectamente milimetrado, para que solo se vea una línea de el. -ahora si.-

Kurt se miro con una sonrisa, era el traje soñado.

-Bien?.- pregunto Calí.

-Increíble...es perfecto.- respondió Kurt.

-Ok, iré a ver a tu prometido.-

-Si, gracias.- dijo Kurt.

-De nada.- respondió Calí con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Cruzo el pasillo y toco la puerta de la habitación de Blaine.

-Como va el novio?.- pregunto observando a Blaine y a sus asistentes.

-Muy bien.- respondió serio Blaine, abrochando su chaleco color plateado.

Calí miro a sus asistentes que negaron con la cabeza, Calí entendió que Blaine no quiso recibir ayuda, les hizo una seña para que salieran y ambos se retiraron.

-Veo que ya casi termina...-

-Si.- respondió secamente Blaine.

Calí tomo el saco y se coloco detrás de Blaine para ayudarlo, éste lo miro de soslayo y se dejo ayudar, Calí aliso la tela sobre los hombros y acomodo el cuello del saco y la camisa, camino hasta quedar frente a él mirando que todo estuviera en su lugar, el traje era negro, con botones plateados, su corbata de igual tela que la de Kurt y con el mismo nudo, de color plateada también haciendo juego con el chaleco.

-Kurt ya está listo.- dijo Calí mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Si?...estaba nervioso?.- pregunto atento Blaine.

-Igual que usted.- respondió sonriendo Calí, busco el pañuelo y lo coloco en el bolsillo con la punta hacia arriba.

-Bien...- dijo Blaine perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Tiene los anillos?, o los tiene Kurt?.- pregunto Calí.

-Los anillos...- dijo alarmado Blaine mirando hacia el mueble sin hallarlos, luego hizo memoria. -los tiene Wes, le pedí que los guarde.-

-Me imagine, siempre los novios tienen la cabeza en cualquier lado, menos en los anillos.- comento Calí asegurándose que Blaine estuviera impecable.

-Gracias, por todo, es increible el traje.- dijo Blaine.

Calí hizo un gesto con su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

-Mis servicios están a su disposición señor Anderson.-

Blaine miro su reflejo, era un traje increíble, realmente lo era, cuando eligió el modelo, pensó en su padre, y en su estilo, tan parecido al de él, y Kurt estaba realmente emocionado, él había elegido un modelo semejante pero con toques personales, muy a su estilo y de un color azul, resaltando sus ojos, profundo como el océano.

Blaine sonrió de lado, el momento había llegado, nunca imagino que podía vivir éste momento.

-Usted bajara primero o lo hará Kurt?.- pregunto Calí.

-Emmmm...yo...en realidad saldremos juntos pero quiero esperarlo abajo...-

Alguien toco la puerta y Blaine pidió que pase, Pam se asomo y entro mirándolo con una sonrisa y sus ojos aguados.

-Bien, los dejo.- dijo Calí saliendo y cruzándose con Burt.

Éste toco la puerta de su hijo, y entro ayándolo mirando por el ventanal hacia el jardín.

-Vaya...te ves...increíble.- dijo Burt mirándolo lleno de orgullo.

-Gracias papá.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Abajo es un espectáculo, llego mucha gente...sabes...te traje esto, es...algo pequeño, pero sé que a ella le gustaría estar contigo hoy.- dijo Burt sacando un colgante y entregándoselo a Kurt.

Abrió la tapa del colgante encontrando una foto de su madre y de él cuando era niño, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Gracias papá.- susurro con su voz quebrada Kurt, se coloco el colgante y aflojo su corbata. -Cali va a matarme.-

Burt le ayudo a colocar el colgante dentro de su camisa y a volver a dejar el nudo como estaba.

-Listo, perfecto.-

-Gracias...es...me gustaría llevar a Blaine a conocerla, mas adelante.-

-Estoy seguro que ella te daría el visto bueno...él es la persona para ti, me costo...entenderlo...pero es tu felicidad, no tengo dudas de eso.-

Kurt sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos por el traje.

-Es bueno ese con las manos...esta genial ese traje.- comento Burt.

Kurt rio.

-Es el mejor diseñador del mundo.-

-Me parecía.-

Burt miraba los estantes de libros, Kurt comenzó a contarle que allí era donde leía cuando no estaba en el estudio, mientras en la habitación de Blaine, Pam hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, Blaine termino de acomodar su cabello, le preguntaba sobre los invitados para distraerse pero Pam estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos.

-Te pareces tanto a él, hasta parece que elegiste el mismo traje.- dijo ella.

-No llores mamá.- Blaine se acerco a ella acariciando su rostro.

Pam traía en sus manos una caja negra de terciopelo.

-Tu papá los uso en nuestra boda, y a pesar que tú creías que jamás te casarías, yo los guarde.- dijo Pam abriendo la caja y dejando ver los gemelos de oro con la letra A grabada en plata.

-Muy de papá.- dijo Blaine sonriendo y tomándolos.

-Muy de ti también...déjame ayudarte.-

Pam le ayudo a Blaine emocionada.

-Cuando llegues a París, le deje ordenes a los empleados, y un regalo para ti y para Kurt, es mi regalo de bodas.- dijo Pam sonriendo.

-Ok...- Blaine suspiro profundo.-

-Vamos?.- pregunto Pam.

-Por supuesto.- respondió Blaine.

...

-Aquí están.- Wes le entrego la pequeña caja de terciopelo roja.

-Gracias.- respondió Blaine metiéndola en su bolsillo.

Estaba a los pies de la escalera, Pam fue a ayudar a Carol con la recepción de los invitados, Manny apareció por la puerta de la cocina comiendo canapés.

-Vaya, eres un calco de tu padre.-

-Hola Manny.- saludo Blaine con una sonrisa y lo abrazo.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes, pero por lo que supe, todo salió bien.- dijo Manny.

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte...-

-Nada. No agradezcas, sé que es lo correcto.-

Kurt bajo por las escaleras, junto a su padre, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa de lado a lado se dibujo en su rostro, Blaine se veía increíble.

-Supongo que ese es Kurt.- dijo Manny mirando hacia la escalera.

Blaine se giro y sus miradas cruzaron, las sonrisas de ambos decían más que cualquier palabra. Kurt llego al pie de la escalera y se tomaron de la mano.

-Te ves...hermoso...perfecto.- dijo Blaine mirándolo lleno de amor.

-Y tu estas increíble.- Kurt se acerco a su rostro para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Ese es el paso final.- dijo Manny.

Kurt miro al sacerdote apenado.

-Amor, el es Manny.-

-Hola, mucho gusto.- saludo Kurt sonriendo.

-El gusto es mío joven...es realmente lindo tu novio.- le dijo a Blaine. -mucho más que en los afiches.-

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt.

-Emmm...él es Burt, mi suegro.- Blaine señaló a Burt a su lado.

-Como está?.- pregunto Manny.

-Muy bien...gracias...iré con Carol antes que me venga a buscar...es un placer conocerlo padre.-

-Mío también.-

Burt salió hacia el jardín, Blaine se perdió en la imagen de Kurt a su lado poniéndolo nervioso, Manny lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Los Anderson tienen la costumbre de aparentar ser duros y fríos pero como veras, son como los ositos cariñosos.- dijo Manny.

Kurt sonrió de lado mirando a Blaine.

-Esos dibujos los daban cuando era niño.- dijo éste.

-Si, y los mirabas conmigo sentado en mi regazo...y tampoco te gustaba compartir los juguetes.- comento Manny.

-Ok...Vamos al jardín?.- dijo Blaine sabiendo el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-De niño ya era así...todo mío...mío...mío...el padre no entendía porque no tenía amigos y luego descubrió que les quitaba su dinero en preescolar...- comenzó a contar Manny.

-Se nos hace tarde.- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt.

-Si, si...yo voy primero, luego ustedes, así me dijo tu madre...- dijo Manny caminado hacia la puerta del jardín, pero se detuvo y dejo el canapé que aun tenía en la mano en una fuente y se limpio las manos en una servilleta, siguió camino acomodando su sotana con una sonrisa muy genuina.

-Es todo un personaje.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Es... Manny... Ven...- dijo Blaine y tomo a Kurt por el rostro para besarlo como se debía.

-Te amo...- susurro Kurt.

-Yo también te amo.-

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron hacia el exterior, todos los invitados los aplaudieron en cuanto los vieron, todos sus seres queridos y amigos, aquellos que los acompañaron en todo el camino de descubrimiento de su amor, los que conocían la verdadera historia y los que tenían una versión diferente.

Ellos caminaron hasta el kiosco donde estaba Manny esperándolos, ambos estaba nerviosos, pero felices como nunca en sus vidas.

-Bien...todos sabemos porque estamos aquí...por los canapés.- dijo Manny provocando la risa de los invitados. -y para unir en matrimonio a esta hermosa pareja...tal vez algunos no lo sepan, pero conozco a Blaine desde que era un bebé, sé que no quiere que cuente ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo que solía hacer trampa en el póquer, no mentira ese era yo...- la gente volvió a sonreír e incluso Kurt y Blaine. -Él siempre fue el hijo perfecto, el amigo deseado y probablemente un novio muy consentidor, cuando me dijo que se casaría, le pregunte quien era Kurt... Y solo salieron de su boca palabras llenas de amor...pero es mejor que él mismo lo diga.-

-Mmmh!...- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt. -La primera vez que te dije que te amo fue en la casa de las afueras de la ciudad, pero no fue la primera vez que te ame, la primera vez no quise creerlo, pero ya estabas aquí adentro para eso.- dijo señalándose la cabeza. -y ahora estas aquí.- dijo señalándose el pecho. -y nunca te dejare ir, no importa lo que suceda, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, porque no se vivir sin ti, y porque quiero hacerte feliz...ser feliz contigo...llegamos hasta aquí, desafiando todas las reglas...- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. -juntos...y así será siempre...te amo...mucho.-

Kurt lo miraba atento, sonrió enamorado, sabía lo que Blaine quería decirle. Lo que siempre le demostraba con hechos.

-También te amo... Hace unos días te dije que no siempre fue así, pero creo que desde tengo memoria espere a alguien...supongo que en vez de una princesa, esperaba un príncipe, y apareciste tú, me llevaste a otro mundo, me mostraste otro mundo, uno diferente, me llevaste nuevamente a ese mundo de príncipes sin princesas, hiciste realidad ésto...el amor...porque nunca ame a nadie... y no podría amar a nadie más como te amo a ti...- dijo Kurt apretando las manos de Blaine con sus ojos llorosos.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine.

-Y te amo mas.- respondió en un susurro Kurt.

-Ok...y yo estoy aquí para hacer oficial ese amor, así que...los anillos.- dijo entre dientes Manny.

-Si.- dijo Blaine buscando en su bolsillo y sacando la caja.

-Bien...Blaine Anderson, acepta por esposo a Kurt Hummel, para amarlo y respetarlo, serle fiel en la salud y la enfermedad, en la prosperidad y la adversidad, todos los días de tu vida?.- preguntó Manny a Blaine.

-Si, si acepto.- respondió sin dudar Blaine.

-Muy bien...Kurt Hummel acepta por esposo a Blaine Anderson, para amarlo y respetarlo, serle fiel en la salud y la enfermedad, en la prosperidad y la adversidad, todos los días de tu vida?.- preguntó Manny a Kurt.

-Si, si acepto.- dijo emocionado Kurt.

-Bien...- Manny le hizo una seña a Blaine para que intercambiaran los anillos.

Éste sacó un anillo dorado de la pequeña caja y se lo coloco en dedo anular a Kurt, éste tomo el otro anillo y se lo colocó a Blaine en su dedo anular, se tomaron de las manos nuevamente mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Entonces los declaro, esposo y esposo...ahora si pueden besarse.- dijo Manny haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron con amor, esperando ese momento.

Los invitados aplaudieron sacándolos de su nube de amor, se giraron para mirarlos y sonrieron.

Ya eran esposos. Ese amor que nació de manera errante, se encamino tomando un rumbo diferente, desafiando al destino, ambos caminaron por ese nuevo sendero, y ahora, enfrentan lo que la vida les depare sin miedo porque se tienen el uno al otro.

Kurt volvió a besar a Blaine, y Pam se acerco para abrazarlo, rodeándolo con ese tierno amor maternal mientras le daba la bienvenida a la familia, Carol hizo lo mismo con Blaine, al igual que Burt, éste tenía una sonrisa amplia, rebosante de alegría.

-Ahora tienes otro padre.- dijo Burt.

-Gracias, es muy importante para mi sus palabras.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Burt lo abrazo nuevamente y palmeo su hombro antes de felicitar a su hijo.

-Me alegro que hayan dado este paso importante y que seas feliz.- le dijo a Kurt.

-Soy muy feliz papá.- respondió éste mirando a Blaine quien era saludado por Wes.

Pasaron varios minutos entre saludos, luego fueron a disfrutar de la cena, ambos decidieron ir a saludar a las mesas, Blaine se entretuvo hablando con Valentine, éste no conocía ni a Burt, ni a Carol así que aprovechó la ocasión para presentarlos, Kurt fue con sus amigos, Quinn había llegado minutos antes de la boda junto a su novio, y estaba muy jocosa hablando con Sam y su novia, George estaba junto a Jeff, un poco decaído.

-Felicidades!.- dijo Quinn abrazándolo.

-Gracias.- Kurt tenía una felicidad que no cabía en su cuerpo.

-Estas tan hermoso!, y tu novio!...tu esposo!, se veían tan perfectos!.- dijo emocionada Quinn.

-Gracias...y muchas gracias por venir, es muy lindo tenerlos conmigo esta noche.- Kurt miro a George se notaba decaído.

-Es un placer, además quien se perdería esta fiesta.- dijo Sam señalando a la banda que tocaba.

-George, me acompañas a la cocina?.- preguntó Kurt. Quería hablar a solas con él.

-Si, claro.- respondió George acompañando a su amigo.

Blaine estaba hablando con Burt y alcanzó a ver a Kurt ir con George hacia donde estaban los mozos.

-Estos están riquísimos.- dijo Tom acercándose a ellos.

-Usted...usted es el policía...- dijo Burt mirándolo. -el que llevaba el caso del ataque de Kurt en el club.-

Blaine observo a Tom serio mientras este tenía la boca llena y lo miraba confundido.

-Si...si...soy el policía...era, renuncie.- dijo Tom cuando desocupo su boca.

-Renuncio?.- preguntó Burt curioso.

-Si, ya estoy viejo para eso.- respondió Tom.

-Ahora trabaja para mí...en la seguridad de mi familia...- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Si, es mejor trabajar en lo privado.- comento Tom.

-Ah, mire...y al que le hizo eso a mi hijo?, sabe que sucedió?.- preguntó Burt mirándolo.

Blaine sabía a qué venía la pregunta, Burt sabia la verdad, pero quería corroborarlo.

-La verdad...es que deje de trabajar y no sé como sigue la investigación, pero puedo averiguar.- dijo Tom.

Burt hizo una mueca entendiendo, miro a Blaine que solo se hizo el desentendido.

-Voy a buscar a mi esposo, con su permiso...- dijo Blaine, observo a Manny en una mesa hablando con unos invitados, y bebiendo de una copa.

-Podrías...que Manny no beba tanto porque se le suelta la lengua.- pidió Blaine a Tom.

-Los sacerdotes pueden beber?...ok, ahora voy.- respondió Tom.

Burt negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Kurt intentaba saber que le sucedía a su amigo pero no había conseguido mucho.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.- dijo George.

-Paso algo con tu mamá o tus hermanos, estas muy decaído...-

-No, no es nada de eso, no te preocupes, hoy es tu día y ...-

-Vaya!...pero si es el bomboncito...- dijo Cooper entrando a la cocina y se quedo mirando a George. -Me retracto, son dos bombones.-

George lo miro sin creer lo que veía.

-Cooper...- dijo Kurt mirándolo y luego miro a su amigo que parecía hipnotizado. -El es Cooper el socio de Blaine, y él es George mi amigo.-

-Vaya, todos tus amigos son súper modelos sexis?.- pregunto Cooper mirando a George.

Éste sonrió nerviosamente, Kurt los quedo mirando con una ceja alzada, era la primera vez que veía a su amigo sonrojarse.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine entrando y observándolos a los tres.

-Ahh!, llego el macho alfa, ya te tardabas.- dijo Cooper provocando una sonrisa en George.

-Hola Cooper.- dijo secamente Blaine.

-Al fin atrapaste a Kurt, necesitabas que tuviera tu apellido no?, por suerte yo no soy tan...formal...para mí el amor es libre.- dijo Cooper acercándose a George poniéndolo más nervioso.

Blaine y Kurt los miraron intentado entender lo que sucedía, George miraba por momentos a Cooper con una sonrisa y a éste sonreírle de nuevo.

-Amor...tenemos que hacer las fotos.- dijo Blaine intentando ignorar lo que sucedía.

-Si, vamos, nos vemos...en un rato...- Kurt miro a su amigo que parecía pendiente de Cooper.

Salieron al jardín tomados de la mano, en silencio, pero Kurt no podía dejar de pensar.

-Me pareció a mí, o allí dentro sucedió algo?.-

-La verdad no sé, conozco a Cooper, y es así de irritable siempre, me llama la atención que tu amigo le siga el juego.- respondió Blaine.

-Creo que se gustan.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo miro, eso lo beneficiaba, Cooper le sacaría a Kurt de la cabeza a George.

-El fotógrafo nos espera en la sala.- dijo Blaine desviando el tema.

Se sacaron diferentes fotos, en la sala, en el jardín delantero junto a los ángeles, en el kiosco, luego con la familia, amigos, pasaron casi una hora así, luego comieron algo en la mesa de novios, saludaron a todos nuevamente cuando termino la cena, Blaine les presento a sus primos y a su tío a sus suegros y a su esposo, algo un poco extraño ya que Isabella y Luca parecían personajes de novelas sobre vampiros y su padre Antonio, era un hombre más parecido a Blaine, al menos al viejo Blaine.

Su vuelo salía en unos minutos, para eso ya era de madrugada, los invitados se quedarían disfrutando, pero ellos tenían que ir al aeropuerto para pasar su luna de miel en París, se cambiaron de ropa, guardaron sus trajes en el armario y se despidieron de sus padres, Blaine tuvo una pequeña conversación con Wes, y con Isabella para dejar todo en claro, necesitaba estar tranquilo durante su viaje.

Salieron en el auto y con una comitiva de seguridad, su familia estaba disfrutando de la noche, y ellos felices partieron a su destino.

Una vez en el avión, en un sector privado, Kurt se acurrucó junto a su flamante esposo y así se quedo dormido, ambos lo hicieron, exhaustos por las horas pasadas, pero con tanta felicidad en sus cuerpos, que nada podía opacarla.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Llegaron a París, intentaron arreglarse lo mejor posible en el baño privado, pero las horas de viaje eran evidentes en sus rostros.

-Que hora es?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Las once creo.- respondió Blaine, caminando hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

-Las maletas?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Emmm...- Blaine busco entre las personas a alguien conocido. -Reginald.-

-Bonjour, monsieur Anderson, monsieur Hummel. Bienvenue.- dijo un hombre delgado y alto, tenía unos ojos color café y cabellos castaños, una imagen impecable y un traje digno de un lord.

-Merci. Mon mari ne parle pas Français, alors je vous demande de parle dans votre langue.- pidió Blaine en un perfecto Francés.

-Muy bien señor.- dijo Reginald con acento francés.

El hombre se dirigió a donde se encontraban las maletas, Kurt lo quedo mirando y a Blaine.

-Que le dijiste?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Que no hablas en francés así que hable en nuestro idioma de ahora en mas, Reginald es el jefe de servicio de la casa de mi madre.- dijo Blaine mirando a su alrededor.

Kurt sonrió y tomo la mano de su esposo, no podía estar más enamorado. Blaine le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Es extraño no tener a quince hombres a tu alrededor.-

-Eso es porque aquí no hay tanto riesgo, de todas formas, ves a aquel hombre?.- preguntó Blaine señalando a un hombre de gran porte.

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

-Es un ex agente de policía, trabaja con mi madre desde hace tres años, y su gente, también fueron del FBI y ahora están trabajando en lo privado, son más discretos, cuando lleguemos a casa te los presentare.-

Kurt suponía que debía ser así, negó con la cabeza adivinando que la situación en París no sería muy diferente a la de New York.

El hombre alto regreso con un carro y las maletas, Blaine y Kurt lo siguieron hasta la salida del aeropuerto, el aire caliente golpeo a Kurt, no creyó que hacia tanto calor, subieron al auto agradecidos, el aire acondicionado era esencial en esa época.

-Hace calor aquí.- dijo Kurt.

-Si, se supone que estaría fresco, pero parece que el verano no se hizo esperar.

El hombre alto, Reginald se sentó en el asiento de acompañante mientras un hombre fornido seria el chofer.

-Monsieur Anderson, Monsieur Hummel, bienvenue.- dijo éste.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt.

-Merci, amor el es Adrien, el jefe de seguridad.- dijo Blaine a Kurt.

Este asintió con la cabeza y Kurt le sonrió, el auto se puso en marcha y Blaine tomo su mano, él apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mirando por la ventanilla la hermosa ciudad, sus calles, sus tiendas, la arquitectura de la ciudad gritaba París y él no creía que estaba recorriendo ese lugar junto a su amor, a su esposo.

Ni bien bajaron de auto Kurt noto que a unas calles estaba la Torre Eiffel, se veía claramente, la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro era notable y reflejaba su entusiasmo.

Blaine sonrió al verlo así, tomo su mano y le hizo un gesto para entrar por un portón negro enorme que tapaba su vista de la propiedad de los Anderson, pero cuando este se abrió, pudo ver la enorme casa color beige que estaba a unos metros, con un pequeño jardín por medio, tenía un camino de piedras que guiaba directamente a la puerta de roble, una enorme puerta que era la entrada a la enorme casa que se presentaba frente a él, con enormes ventanales.

-Ven.- dijo sonriendo Blaine al ver a su esposo de pie mirando la casa.

Ni bien entraron Kurt se dio cuenta que la fachada representaba mucho de lo que había adentro, la sala era lo más cercano a la puerta, con unos muebles dignos de un palacio, la enorme escalera de mármol que se extendía frente a la puerta de entrada era sublime y el cuadro enorme que estaba en medio de las escaleras laterales era lo más parecido al paraíso.

-Es italiano, mi tío se lo regalo, mi madre ama ese cuadro.- dijo Blaine mirando a sus esposo.

-La comprendo perfectamente.- comento embobado Kurt con su mirada fija en el mural.

-Amor, el es Jean Pierre el cocinero de la casa...- dijo Blaine. -y el resto de su equipo.-

Kurt ni había notado las personas de pie frente a él, un hombre con delantal negro lo miraba expectante, al igual que los jóvenes junto a él y una muchacha, que educadamente movieron sus cabezas hacia abajo en forma de respeto.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt mirándolo.

-Bienvenue Monsieur Hummel, c`est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.- dijo el hombre con amabilidad.

Kurt sólo sonrió, iba a ser un problema no entender francés.

-Je leur demanderai de parle notre langue pendant notre séjour à París, merci beaucoup.- dijo Blaine mirándolos con una sonrisa amable.

Estos le devolvieron la sonrisa, hicieron un movimiento con sus cabeza hacia ambos y se retiraron.

-Que les dijiste?.- pregunto Kurt perdido.

-Que hablen en nuestro idioma durante nuestra estadía aquí.-

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt sabiendo que Blaine hacia eso por él.

-No me lo agradezcas...ven...te mostrare la casa.-

Blaine lo tomo de la mano y atravesaron la sala que estaba a su derecha, los muebles eran evidentemente fabricados a gusto de Pam, Blaine le explicaba que su madre había comprado esa casa hacia ya muchos años, un umbral daba al comedor, una mesa grande estaba en el centro y varios muebles más que costosos, una puerta hacia la derecha daba hacia un pasillo que llevaba nuevamente a la sala, pero cruzando el pasillo, justo detrás de la escalera estaba la cocina, Kurt ingreso con Blaine y no podía creerlo, realmente era grande, Jean Pierre estaba a un lado de su equipo, mirándolos.

-Jean Pierre vive aquí, así que siempre está disponible.- dijo Blaine a Kurt quien miraba todo con asombro.

Salieron de allí y frente a la cocina había una puerta enorme de vidrio, daba directamente al jardín trasero, un enorme y hermoso jardín, Blaine abrió la puerta y salieron, Kurt estaba encantado, el jardín era más pequeño que el que tenían en New York, pero las enredaderas trepando por los murales, los rosales de todas clases y otras flores hacían ese jardín único y mágico.

-Wow...- dijo Kurt caminando por un camino de piedras.

-Mi madre ama este jardín, ama esta casa.-

-Yo también la amaría.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine camino hasta él y lo tomo de la mano, le dio una recorrida al jardín que tenía una piscina a un lado y una edificación parecida al kiosco donde se casaron pero más grande, regresaron a la casa de la mano y Kurt tenía la sensación de haber estado en una película de Disney.

Siguieron por el otro lado de la casa, justo del lado contrario del comedor, eran dos habitaciones pequeñas.

-Aquí duerme Jean Pierre, quiso estar cerca de la cocina, y esa fue la habitación de mi tía cuando se cayó en su casa, ella vive del otro lado de la cuidad.- explicó Blaine señalando ambas habitaciones.

-Porque él duerme aquí?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Porque esta siempre aquí, él vive aquí, su equipo, el resto de los empleados no, pero él si.- respondió Blaine abriendo otra puerta, la primer habitación que estaba cerca de la escalera principal. -esta es la biblioteca y oficina de mi madre, normalmente ella hace las reuniones aquí, las de la empresa.-

-Es bellísima esta casa.- comento Kurt mirando todo.

Caminaron hacia la entrada y Kurt miro el cuadro de las escaleras.

-Quieres que descansemos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Quiero bañarme.- respondió sonriendo Kurt.

-Vamos.-

Blaine tomo de la mano de su esposo para subir las escaleras, Kurt no pudo evitar pasar la mano por el mármol blanco del enorme pasamanos, se detuvo a ver el cuadro que era más alto que él, luego siguieron por otra escalera hacia el ala derecha, allí habían algunas habitaciones, y un ventanal en el extremo del pasillo.

-Esa es la habitación de mi madre, da al jardín, estas son de invitados y esta es la que usaremos, la que yo usaba.- dijo Blaine abriendo una puerta de madera y Kurt sonrió, la habitación era más pequeña que la que tenían en New York, pero era increíblemente hermosa, la cama de madera era enorme, los muebles estaban a tono a todo el mobiliario de la casa, sus maletas estaban a un lado, Blaine camino hasta la ventana abriéndola y lo llamo con la mano, Kurt se acercó y pudo observar la ciudad frente a él y a un lado, la Torre Eiffel, Kurt se quedo con la boca abierta, parecía realmente un cuento.

-El baño es aquel.- dijo Blaine señalando la puerta junto a un mueble. -es más pequeño que el nuestro, pero cómodo.-

Kurt camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, obviamente el baño relucía, especialmente la bañadera antigua.

-Voy a usar esa bañadera.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Perfecto, hay una ducha también, por si deseas usarla.-

-No, voy a usar esa bañadera contigo.- dijo Kurt acercándose a él y besándolo. -te amo, mi hermoso esposo.-

-Te amo más, mucho más mi perfecto esposo.- dijo Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

-Nos duchamos y comemos, porque muero de hambre.- pidió Kurt.

-Por supuesto.-

Kurt buscó su maleta y saco ropa, Blaine hizo lo mismo, y se internaron en la bañera, relajados, Kurt estaba entre las piernas de Blaine apoyando su espalda en su pecho, Blaine lo abrazo, finalmente estaban en su luna de miel.

...

El almuerzo era exquisito, Kurt no había probado algo similar ni en los mejores locales de comida de New York, ambos estaban en el comedor uno junto al otro.

-Porque no hay de esto en New York?.- preguntó Kurt mientras comía.

-Porque no tenemos un Jean Pierre en la mansión...por cierto, a Jean no le gusta que entren en su cocina, es muy sensible con eso.-

-Mmmh...-

-Cuando desees algo y estemos en la habitación, el interruptor que negro que esta junto a la cama, comunica con la cocina, Jean preparara lo que desees cuando desees.- le dijo Blaine.

-Wow, que nivel, jamás pensé que fuera así, bueno, cuando entre por primera vez a la mansión me di cuenta de tu estilo de vida, pero era como algo...no lo se...increíble aunque vivía allí...-

-Todo lo que tengo es tuyo...ahora es oficial, pero sabes que antes también era así.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Si, lo sé y sigue siendo increíble que viva en una mansión...-

-Que es tuya también.- agregó Blaine.

-Lo sé, lo sé bien...- Kurt lo miro con amor. -pero yo jamás había estado ni cerca de una mansión, y era abrumante, ahora me acostumbre, aun que hay cosas a las que no me habituó, como eso de tener a tu disposición a alguien todo el tiempo, es...de película.-

-Pues eres el protagonista de ella.- le dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió, amaba tanto a Blaine que la idea de ser su esposo era un sueño.

-Por cierto, mi madre nos dejo un regalo pero no me dijo que era, supuestamente Reginald sabe pero aun no puede decírmelo, así que...en medio de esa expectativa, tú y yo iremos a recorrer París.-

-Ok.- respondió Kurt aunque él tenía sus planes.

Terminaron de almorzar y decidieron ponerse más cómodos para salir, pero Kurt quería su noche de bodas aunque no fuese de noche.

-Amor...- dijo Kurt acercándose a él.

-Si..- Respondió este buscando una camisa más cómoda.

-Podemos dejar el paseo para más adelante?.- preguntó Kurt en un tono coqueto.

-Bien...y que quieres hacer?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa adivinando lo que quería su esposo.

Kurt se acerco a su rostro y lo beso con deseo, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura pegándolo a él.

-Quiero que mi esposo me haga el amor.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine le sonrió de nuevo y lo aprisiono contra el armario, besándolo con deseo, Kurt comenzó a quitarle la a camisa, pero Blaine se separo de él y lo giro, Kurt sonrió y levanto los brazos cuando Blaine comenzó a quitarle la playera.

-Recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez?.- preguntó Blaine besando sus hombros mientras desabrochaba el jean de Kurt.

-Mmmm...si.- respondió éste sonriendo y disfrutando lo que sabía estaba por suceder.

-Te gusto aquella vez?.- preguntó Blaine en su oído.

Kurt sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo cuando escucho la voz tan sensual de su esposo.

-Si.- solo atino a decir mientras Blaine le quitaba el jean junto a su bóxer dejándolo desnudo.

-Pues esto...- dijo Blaine quitándose sus pantalones y su camisa de un tirón. -esto será mucho mejor amor.-

Kurt suspiro expectante, mordiéndose el labio, sintió los labios de Blaine en sus glúteos mientras los apretaba con sus manos, y luego su lengua en su entrada enviando una ola de placer a su cuerpo. Blaine estaba concentrado en darle todo lo que esperaba y mas, y supo que iba por buen camino cuando Kurt comenzó a gemir, introdujo su lengua en el interior de su entrada y luego un dedo, Kurt gimió en voz alta, entonces siguió su trabajo separando sus glúteos con sus manos e introduciendo su lengua hasta que Kurt no ya no podía contenerse mas, entonces se detuvo y se puso de pie, Kurt estaba con la respiración agitada y con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta del armario, sonrió al verlo así, busco un preservativo de su pantalón y se lo colocó, Kurt lo miraba expectante y ansioso, volvió a su posición, beso sus hombros y su cuello con suavidad mientras Kurt disfrutaba de ésto, lo tomo por la cintura y lo penetró despacio, entre gemidos de ambos, disfrutando. Kurt gimió alto cuando lo embistió por primera vez y eso lo motivo a seguir, moviendo sus caderas y penetrandolo profundo, se apego a él cuando tomo otro ritmo, mas rápido, Kurt lo volvía loco con sus gemidos, no intentaba callarlo, más bien si todos lo oían poco le importaba, él quería que Kurt no olvidará nunca ese momento.

Ya no podía mas, sus piernas no aguantarían mucho, el placer no lo dejaba pensar, no sabía si estaba gritando pero era probable, sintió su cuerpo explotar cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo, Blaine se abrazo mas a él gimiendo en su oído, envistiéndolo con devoción hasta que sintió a su esposo llegar a su orgasmo de igual manera que él.

Se mantuvieron así unos instantes hasta que Blaine se aparto y se quito el preservativo, Kurt sonrió con los ojos cerrados aun y se giro para verlo, se besaron unos momentos hasta que Kurt lo encamino a la cama, allí se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, acariciando su abdomen, sus músculos, se acerco a su boca y lo beso con amor y deseo, movió su pelvis hasta que Blaine lo tomó por la nuca intensificando el beso, sabia como encender a su esposo, y también sabia hacerse desear. Se alejo de él sentándose nuevamente, y volvió a acariciarlo con ambas manos por su pecho mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Blaine no podía quitar sus ojos de él, entonces se puso de pie y fue hasta su maleta, Blaine lo miraba sin entender que estaba haciendo hasta que vio a Kurt sacar una pequeña caja de plástico donde tenía preservativos.

-En mi billetera había.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Pero no tantos.- respondió sonriendo con picardía.

Volvió a subirse a horcajadas sobre su esposo y le coloco el preservativo, acaricio sus músculos con reverencia y deseo, Blaine recorrió con sus manos sus piernas, deseoso, expectante, pero sin perder de vista los ojos de Kurt, dejándolo llevar el ritmo, y el control.

Kurt se mordió el labio sin poder contenerse, tomo el miembro de su esposo y se penetro lentamente, sentándose sobre él, soltando el aire cuando lo sintió dentro de él por segunda vez.

-Mmmm...- Kurt lo miro mordiéndose el labio con una media sonrisa.

Blaine cerro sus ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones. Kurt se movió lento, gimiendo, deseaba más, mucho más, pero quería llevar a Blaine a ese lugar donde lo único que deseaba era poseerlo. Lo miraba a los ojos con una media sonrisa, Blaine movió sus caderas haciéndolo gemir más alto, Kurt acelero el ritmo apoyándose sobre su pecho con sus manos, Blaine lo acariciaba por doquier, necesitando mas, lo tomo por las caderas, Kurt sonrió y Blaine se apego a él haciéndolo rodar y quedar debajo, y allí estaba a su merced, Kurt tenía una sonrisa picara plasmada en sus labios, Blaine sabía lo que quería y no iba a hacerse rogar, lo embistió con fuerza y rapidez varias veces haciéndolo gemir alto, al borde de los gritos, luego ceso el ritmo y Kurt busco su boca para besarlo, Blaine movió sus caderas y Kurt se aferro a su nuca gimiendo en el beso, hasta que volvió a recostarse, Blaine tomo su pierna y la subió a su hombro, y volvió a embestirlo con pasión hasta que sucumbió al pedido de su cuerpo al igual que Kurt, llegando juntos al orgasmo.

Blaine se recostó a su lado y envolvió a su esposo entre sus brazos, realmente exhaustos y saciados, al menos por ese momento.

Se durmieron perdiendo noción de todo, pero con la seguridad que brindaban los brazos de su amado, y el amor que los sostenía, haciéndolos felices y llenos de ilusiones.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Kurt tenía una bata de seda negra que había comprado tiempo atrás, Blaine estaba dormido, era de noche, estaba fresco pero aun así, intentando no hacer ruido, abrió un ventanal y se apoyo en el barandal, miro las luces de la ciudad, ese aroma que para él era propio de París, y la inconfundible Torre Eiffel, con sus luces y la enormidad que imponía su estructura, que aún a tantos metros de la casa, podía notarse.

Se quedo mirándola encantado, quien podría imaginársela no se acercaba ni a una milésima de lo que realmente era, imponente, dándole la bienvenida a cualquiera que deseara conocer París. Él sólo podía mirarla y sonreír, toda su vida había cambiado, recordaba cuando hacía un año atrás se preguntaba cuándo podría salir del dominio de Puckerman y regresar a su hogar con su padre, pero eso nunca sucedió, en cambio, unos meses después, y en medio de su miseria emocional, llego a las manos de Blaine, y ahora estaba allí, disfrutando de su vista y con el hombre que amaba en su cama, su esposo.

Sus sueños, y los que jamás existieron en su mente, se hacían realidad gracias a Blaine, él le dio todo y mas, le dio la opción de elegir, la dignidad que perdió con Puck, la capacidad de creer en él mismo, y creer en el amor, y la certeza que el destino a veces no es lo que creemos.

Cerró nuevamente el ventanal y para su sorpresa Blaine estaba despierto, apoyado en un codo, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Te desperté?.- preguntó Kurt acercándose a la cama y sentándose junto a su esposo.

-No, me desperté y te vi disfrutando, no quería interrumpir.- respondió Blaine estirando su mano para abrazar a Kurt.

Éste se situó entre sus brazos, abrazándolo, se recostó sobre su pecho y Blaine lo abrazo aún más.

-Mañana podemos ir a verla?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si, cuando quieras.- respondió Blaine sonriendo. -No tienes sueño?.-

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-Es el cambio de horario.- dijo Blaine acariciando su brazo. -te queda muy bien la bata.-

-Te gusta?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Kurt.

-Mucho.- respondió Blaine sonriendo igual.

Kurt se aparto y lo miro con una media sonrisa.

-Tienes sueño?.-

-No.- respondió Blaine imaginándose que quería hacer Kurt.

Este sonrió y lo beso con dulzura, Blaine siguió el beso sin prisa, tenían toda la noche para disfrutarse.

...

-Oh!... es tan...tan...increíble!.- decía Kurt mientras miraba la Torre Eiffel desde abajo.

-Si, es enorme.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia arriba.

-Enorme?...es increíblemente grande.- le dijo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió mirando a su esposo mirar la torre asombrado.

-Sabes cuál es el regalo de mi madre?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, no me dijo.- respondió Kurt mirando la estructura.

-Una noche aquí.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Qué?...vamos a acampar aquí?.- pregunto Kurt sin creer lo que le decía su esposo.

-No.- respondió Blaine. -Aquí tienen una habitación que normalmente sortean una vez al año, pues...mi madre la alquilo una noche...así que...dormiremos en la Torre Eiffel esta noche.-

Kurt lo miro serio, entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad, miro la Torre y a Blaine nuevamente.

-Es en serio?.-

-Si amor, muy enserio.- respondió Blaine acercándose a él.

Kurt lo abrazo emocionado, no podía creerlo.

-Vamos a dormir aquí!, vamos a dormir aquí!...- Kurt se separó de Blaine mirando la torre, pero sin soltar su mano. -Pam es la mejor suegra del mundo!, la amo!.- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Espero no más que a mí.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt río fuerte y lo tomo por la nuca para besarlo con dulzura.

-A ti te amo más que a nadie en el mundo.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine sonrió enamorado.

-Vamos a almorzar?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, donde ...?.-

-Allí, lo busque por internet antes de llegar a París, y dicen que es lugar que todos los turistas deben conocer.-

-Todos dicen eso amor.- respondió Blaine caminando junto a su esposo hacia el local que quería.

-Si, lo sé, pero ese es lindo, es muy artesanal, y fue inaugurado en el mil novecientos y aun tiene mobiliario de esa época...-

-Ok, vamos...-

-Espera!, saquemos una foto!.- dijo sacando su celular.

-Está bien...no será la última vez que la veas Kurt...-

Kurt se abrazo a su esposo y saco una ráfaga de fotos, Blaine estaba seguro que el celular se tildo con tanta imagen procesando, luego de eso Kurt saco mas fotos y selfies, Blaine sonreía, le causaba mucha ternura su esposo.

-No subas ninguna a las redes, no hasta que regresemos.- pidió Blaine.

-Porque?.- preguntó con decepción Kurt.

-Porque nadie debe saber dónde estamos amor.- le explicó Blaine.

-Pero no le pongo la localización.- dijo Kurt.

-Es la Torre Eiffel amor.-

-Ok, ok, ya entendí.- dijo Kurt con una mueca.

-Ven, vamos a ese local, espero tengan de tus masas preferidas.- Blaine tomo la mano de su esposo.

-No creo, pero tienen unas masas con chocolate adentro...-

-Buscaste eso por internet también?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, y sabes que mas busque?.-

-Que?.- pregunto Blaine caminando con su esposo.

-Los circuitos de turismos, las estadías y las promociones que tiene para los turistas.- respondió Kurt.

-Para qué?, yo seré tu guía de turismo amor...-

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber cómo se manejan aquí, yo no me guíe con nada para hacer los circuitos de visitas y para las estadías, ni siquiera para los precios, y quería saber cómo se manejan aquí...sabes...pensaba en hacer un curso o una capacitación para este tipo de emprendimiento, para saber más.- explico Kurt con entusiasmo.

Blaine lo miro lleno de orgullo y amor.

-Me parece genial...pero que sucederá con NYADA?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Ese ya no es mi sueño, lo era cuando era un niño...cuando era otra cosa...ahora...que mis sueños se hacen realidad...- dijo mirando a Blaine. -y mi vida es diferente, quiero algo diferente.-

Blaine lo miraba mientras caminaba.

-Bien, pero no olvides que siempre eres tú, y si quieres NYADA, también puedes hacerlo.- respondió Blaine.

-Lo sé, lo sé bien.- Kurt se abrazo a él mientras caminaban por los jardines hacia la calle principal.

Llegaron al pequeño local, habían mesas en la acera y Kurt quería comer en una, a Blaine la exposición no le gustaba, pero los hombres de seguridad estaban cerca, él quería disfrutar y que Kurt disfrutara sin preocuparse por nada, y sabia que mientras nadie supiera que estaban allí, estarían seguros.

El mozo se acerco y comenzó a hablar en francés, pero miraba constantemente a Kurt, Blaine recibió la carta al igual que Kurt, este comenzó a leerla sin darle importancia al mozo pero Blaine lo miraba fijamente hasta que éste lo noto y se retiro apenado.

-Que es esto?.- pregunto Kurt señalando algo del menú.

-Carne a las hierbas, y verduras, al vapor creo...- respondió Blaine mirando hacia donde había salido el mozo. -Hay un plato que debes probar...quieres que lo pida?.-

-Me lo recomiendas?.- preguntó con una sonrisa Kurt.

-Si, y un vino exquisito.- respondió Blaine con la misma sonrisa.

-Ok.- dijo Kurt dejando la carta y mirando muy enamorado a su esposo. -tendrás que enseñarme francés.-

-Cuando quieras.- respondió Blaine sonriendo y haciendo una seña al mozo.

Éste regreso mirando con disimulo a Kurt quien estaba observando todo a su alrededor, Blaine se molesto pero no quería arruinar su almuerzo, le hablo en francés al mozo y luego éste se retiro asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Te gusta?.- preguntó Blaine mirando a su esposo.

-Si, es muy lindo.- respondió Kurt.

-Hay otro local que me gustaría visitar a la tarde.- dijo Blaine.

-Si?, y que local es?.- pregunto sonriendo Kurt.

-Es una sorpresa.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt estaba muy feliz, realmente se sentía en una nube, miraba con amor e hipnotizado a Blaine, lo amaba de tantas maneras que a veces no podía creer que fuera su esposo.

El mozo regreso con la bandeja de comida, un enrollado de carne de cordero a las hierbas, mas algunas verduras, a Kurt se le hizo agua la boca al sentir el aroma, era realmente exquisito, Blaine probo el vino aprobándolo y comenzaron a almorzar, la carne era sumamente tierna, y deliciosa, Kurt realmente estaba muy conforme con el plato y Blaine feliz con eso, pidieron un postre, algo artesanal de la casa, y a la hora de retirarse, el mozo parecía haberse quedado prendado de Kurt.

-Lo lamento, usted es Kurt Hummel verdad?, el modelo?.- pregunto el mozo con acento francés.

-Emmm...si, soy yo.- respondió Kurt mirándolo y a Blaine.

-Es un placer conocerlo, admiro mucho su trabajo y a usted.- dijo el jóven.

Blaine estaba atento pero molesto, no le gustaba esta situación.

-Gracias.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Podría sacarme una foto con usted?.-

-Sin fotos.- dijo Blaine serio.

-Lo siento, no puedo.- respondió Kurt apenado.

-Oh, y un autógrafo?.- preguntó con entusiasmo el mozo.

-Si, claro.-

Kurt sonrió, Blaine suspiro molesto, el joven le entrego un bolígrafo y Kurt tomo una servilleta escribiendo su nombre y un "con mucho cariño" debajo de él, el joven sonrió muy feliz mirándolo.

-Muchas gracias, y espero tengan una linda estadía.-

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine no dijo nada, vio al joven retirarse y a Kurt sonreír.

-Firme un autógrafo.- dijo éste con felicidad.

Blaine le sonrió dejando de lado sus molestias, y tomó la mano de su esposo.

-Será el primero de muchos.- respondió Blaine.

-No puedo creer que esto suceda.- Kurt estaba realmente emocionado.

-Ya entenderás porque sucede.- le dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Porque?.- preguntó Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-Ya verás.- respondió Blaine poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para que Kurt la tomara.

...

Una tienda muy sofisticada, con las letras M&M se extendía por la calle principal de la ciudad, tenía el mismo estilo que en New York, no estaba su imagen en la puerta porque las siglas de la firma tapaban parte de la vidriera, pero al ingresar, notó su imagen por todos lados, también la de otros modelos, pero la de él sobresalía ya que las demás eran de modelos usando trajes y él usaba la línea nueva.

Los jóvenes que atendían lo miraron con evidente entusiasmo, se comportaron muy atentos con él y con Blaine, quien disfrutaba de la cara de su esposo.

-No te gusta?, son las mismas que están en New York.-

-Son muchas, no sabía que aquí también estaban.- dijo Kurt mirando su imagen.

-No son tantas, aquí no tenemos acciones en el mercado de publicidad.- explicó Blaine.

-Y en New York si?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si.- respondió Blaine. -Que te parece?.-

-Es increíble, grande y muy de tu estilo.- respondió Kurt. -Pam es la encargada de esta tienda?.-

-No, mi madre se ocupa de la firma aquí pero hay una administradora, se supone que Cooper también se ocupa de esto pero nunca está disponible.-

-Mmmh...aquí hay otros modelos.- dijo Kurt mirando los maniquíes con ropa.

-Si, hay otro mercado aquí, más europeo.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero como habrás notado, los jóvenes prefieren tu estilo.-

-Hablas como si tuvieras cien años.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Casi.-

-Eres el centenario más atractivo del mundo.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

Blaine se acerco y lo beso en los labios.

Recorrieron de la mano el local, luego salieron a pasear por la ciudad, ya a media tarde regresaron a la casa para hacer una maleta y pasar la noche en la Torre Eiffel.

Kurt estaban impresionado, realmente anonadado, miraba la inmensa habitación, que era muy elegante, los vídriales que iluminaban todo, y también se podía ver la ciudad.

-Es realmente grande.- dijo Blaine mirando todo.

Kurt no tenia palabras, estaba por dormir en la Torre Eiffel, en su luna de miel.

Blaine lo observo preocupado, pensando que no era lo que esperaba.

-Amor?, estas bien?.-

Kurt lo miro y le sonrió ampliamente, luego lo abrazo, Blaine sonrió acariciando su espalda.

-Te gusta?.-

-Me encanta, deberíamos llamar a Pam para agradecerle, es...esto es único.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Después, ahora quiero que disfrutemos...que deseas, hay un bufet, un mini bar, quieres sacar fotos verdad?.-

-Si.- respondió sonriendo.

-Bien, pero no las subas a las redes.- dijo Blaine.

-No tardare nada.-

Kurt saco su celular y Blaine sonrió, se dirigió a la barra para sacar una botella de Champagne, y unas frutas, Kurt estaba sacando fotos de la cuidad desde la torre, él dejo la botella y a un lado de la cama y se dirigió hacia su esposo, lo abrazo por detrás enterrando su rostro en el cuello de éste, Kurt sonrió y dejo de sacar las fotos para abrazarse a él.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Kurt girándose y besándolo con una sonrisa. -crees que podamos...-

-Qué?...- pregunto Blaine con picardía.

-Hacer el amor.- respondió en los labios de su esposo Kurt.

-Si se puede no sé, pero haremos el amor.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole.

Kurt lo beso con amor, Blaine respondió de la misma forma, pero se aparto y lo guió hasta la cama tomándolo de la mano, Kurt se sentó sobre ésta mientras Blaine tomo la botella y sirvió dos copas para beber con su esposo, Kurt sonrió, y esperó a su esposo para disfrutar la bebida.

-Por nosotros.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por nosotros.- repitió Kurt.

El repique de las copas fue el único sonido en la habitación, ambos se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa, bebieron el champagne y Kurt sonrió al sentir las burbujas en su lengua, Blaine se acercó a su boca y lo beso con pasión, y el disfrute de ese beso se convirtió en el centro de su atención hasta que terminaron recostados en la cama, sobre una sabanas de seda color crema, sus manos vagaron por el cuerpo del otro, hasta que no quedaron prendas sobre ellos, y entre caricias, besos y suspiros cargados de amor, Blaine, que estaba situado entre sus piernas, comenzó a embestirlo despacio, mirado el rostro de su amado que solo podía disfrutar sin medida, Kurt simplemente sentía que estaba entre nubes, aunque estaba aferrado a la espalda de Blaine, no podía dejar de sentirse único, amado, cuidado, todo eso le hacía sentir su esposo con sus besos, sus caricias, con cada embestida, podía llevarlo al cielo y traerlo de nuevo.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, ninguno de los dos deseaba dejar esa habitación luego de esas horas, pero debían volver a la casa donde siguieron su maratón amorosa.

Esos días no los olvidarían jamás, su luna de miel seria perfecta, Blaine se ocuparía de eso, y Kurt de que Blaine disfrutará y se relajara. Ambos agradecían tenerse uno al otro, su nueva vida comenzaba, desafiaron al destino y le ganaron la batalla, enfrentaron lo que les deparó el destino incluso cuando los separó, y ahora solo debían disfrutar de esta nueva etapa, una que ambos deseaban e hicieron realidad.

...

.

.

.

.

Gabriel bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla del auto, un hombre latino, muy bien vestido abrió la puerta para dejar bajar a su jefe, éste ni bien piso el suelo de New York lo hizo con decisión, sabiendo que era su momento, que su objetivo de gobernar la ciudad, estaba en marcha, más allá de que su principal enemigo sería Blaine Anderson, tenía la certeza, que nada lo detendría.

.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia, me agrada contarles que tengo planeada una tercera y última parte, y probablemente con ella me este despidiendo de fanfiction.

Muchas, muchas gracias a mis lectores, en especial a Jenny, Soledad, Olga, Floraida, Anna Jeannette, Daniela, Verónica, y a todas aquellas personas que me leen en wattpad y Fanfiction.

Nos vemos muy pronto.


End file.
